The Hedgehog Heroes
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sequel to "Into The Book". Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and Silver are back! This time the magic story book gives them rings of Hedgehog Heroes, the ability to transform them into their hero characters. With this power they can battle villains in the real world.
1. Power Rings

**Hey, guys! Here's a sequel of Into the Book.**

 **Yes, there will be love couples too. SonAmy, ShadOC, and Silvaze.**

 **Official characters belongs to (c) SEGA.**

 **Nebula belongs to me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It has been a few months since the hedgehog friends were pulled into a book and made their own characters in their own images. They have been successfully sold dozens of comic books. But right now during the end of the summer, they were at the beach with their friends Blaze and Nebula.

"WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOO!" Silver came down surfing on the wave.

"COWABUNGA!" Sonic surf after him and got past him. Silver made a grumpy expression and tries to surf after. But then he loses balance and fell into the water. He then pops his head up after the wave came ashore.

"Aw man. It's no use" Silver sighs.

"Heads up!" Shadow surfs past him.

"Hey!" Silver got splashed by water from Shadow by accident, "Great, I guess I'll have a break" Silver said, picking his surfing board up. He goes up to Blaze.

"Man, why does summer have to end when it comes to going back to school?" Amy moaned.

"We can't control seasons, Amy. I love summer too but I still like going to school again. We're gonna be seniors" Nebula said.

"Yeah. I remember when my boyfriend Sonic and I along with Silver and Shadow made comics" Amy said.

"Yup. Hopefully we'll make new ones too" Silver joined in with the girls.

"Well who knows? Maybe it would be cool if Bloody Sam sliced the boogeyman" Nebula joked.

"Or that my character, Francis Dode would wrestle with large squids" Silver said.

"Come on, Shadsy! I was better than you! Say it like you mean it, buddy" Sonic carrying his surf board while talking to Shadow.

"Hmph! You wish. But next time, don't try to get eaten by sharks" Shadow chuckled darkly to tease Sonic.

"Uh…nevermind" Sonic gulped nervously. They got to Silver and the girls to join the conservation, "Talking about comics again?" Sonic guessed.

"Yes. I love that Blue Blur Man is like the Flash" Blaze said.

"Bloody Sam is my favorite. Except when it comes to fighting zombies" Nebula shudders.

"I see. I got the thought of making him fighting skeletons and giant bugs" Shadow said.

"Better" Nebula sighs in relief.

"Also, I got the idea of making my character fight huge stone creatures" Amy said.

"Perhaps I can have Blue Blur Man race against the fastest villain in the city" Sonic said.

"And I thought of having Francis Dode avoid dangerous traps in tombs" Silver said.

"That would be awesome. Even with or without super powers like we mobians have" Blaze said.

"Yeah. Let's try sketch at home" Silver said.

 **x**

An hour later, the gang was at Sonic's place to do some sketching for the comics. Sonic even kept the magic story book in his book shelf.

"If Bloody Sam was to face against the ghosts, how would he kill them if they're already dead?" Nebula smirked at her boyfriend.

"I have no idea Nebula. Ghosts are just like air or something. Perhaps he would carry something to scare them off" Shadow was trying to think of an idea.

"Just call Ghostbusters" Nebula joked.

"Very funny Nebula. That's why I like you" Shadow said.

Amy was on her tummy sketching her character Diamond Knight on her sketchpad, "Love conquers hatred, Sonikku. Love is very powerful you know"

"Yes. Better than greed and selfishness too" Sonic smiled sweetly to Amy.

"Mmmhmm. You are caring, selfless and kind. I remember the time we were rangers in action world" Amy said.

"And that you gave me the kiss of courage in Fantasy world" Sonic said.

"Aww….." Amy flickers her eyelashes cutely.

"Oh Ames, why do you have to be so cute?" Sonic teased with a smirk.

"Because you like it" Amy chuckled. Sonic chuckled back and pets her quill at the side of her face.

Silver was sitting in indian style while using his telekinesis on his sketch pad and drawing his hero character by hand. He was giving Francis Dode a cocky expression on his face, "I better not forget his leather jacket" Silver said and drew the leather jacket on Francis Dode.

Blaze then came in holding two drinks, one for her and one for Silver, "Thirsty?" She asked him.

"Sure" Silver takes his drink and Blaze sat on a chair next to him watching him draw Francis Dode avoiding a dangerous pit full of scorpions.

"Christ!" Blaze cringed.

"Too much suspense?" Silver smiled nervously.

"No, of course not. It looks amazing. Just of the thought scorpions are very poisonous" Blaze said.

"Well there are many poisonous animals" Silver said.

"Very good point there, Silver. Especially poisonous plants too like poison ivy and poison oak" Blaze said.

"Yeah, that too. Though I'm not sure if they have those in the Amazon jungles" Silver said.

"Who knows? But I know piranhas can smell blood and eats anyone to the bones" Blaze said.

"Yikes. I almost got traumatized by Piranha 3D. So heck no to piranhas" Silver said.

A while later after doing some sketch, Sonic decides to read the magic story book again, "Alright lets continue were we left" Sonic opened the book, seeing himself and his friends as the four heroes. He turns the next page to see what's next. But there were only four symbols, almost like rings.

"Rings? Where do they come from? Oh well I better show this to Amy, Silver and Shadow" Sonic got up and goes to them, "Guys, there is a drawing of rings in our book" Sonic said, showing the page.

"But how? It didn't appear before" Amy said. Then the rings appear to be getting out of the page in a flash in front of them. The rings hovered above them and circled.

"What is this?!" Silver held his hand for his eyes.

"It's some sort of magic rings!" Sonic said. Then the rings flew down and gets to their middle fingers. The book closes by itself as the rings get their symbols.

"Hey, our rings got our characters' symbols" Shadow said, looking at his ring, which has a skull on.

"Mine too" Amy looked at her ring which has a heart.

"Same here" Sonic saw he got a golden ring symbol on his.

"Same here too" Silver saw Francis Dode's hat on his ring.

"But what does our ring do?" Sonic asked.

"Let's find out" Amy held her ring up. It began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink shine. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt. The hedgehog boys were stunned.

"I am Diamond Knight again!" Amy cheered.

"Ah ha!" Sonic grinned. He watches his ring glow and he gets his mask on in a blue glow. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN READY FOR ACTION!" He shouted.

"Wow! Let's try that!" Silver held his ring out. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands.

Shadow then held his ring out, then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too.

"Whoa!" Nebula and Blaze walked into the room.

"Well what do you think girls?" Shadow asked them, he was now Bloody Sam once again.

"Y-y-you are the comic characters" Blaze stuttered.

"Dude, you look totally badass" Nebula said.

"Thanks, Nebs. Now that we got powerful rings, we can fight crimes in the city" Shadow said.

Sonic's ears perked up at hearing this, "And Dr. Ro-butt-nik" Sonic grinned.

"You guys still have your own powers too. But that would be awesome to see you fight crimes like this" Blaze said.

"Yeah. You in too?" Sonic asked Nebula and Blaze.

"Well I would love to, but I like who I am" Blaze said.

"We'll be your back-up in case something gets too ugly" Nebula said.

"Yup. At least zombies do not appear. But I bet my dusk blades will cut through guns like salamis" Shadow said, striking a pose.


	2. King Mortum

**08/31/16**

 **4 Reviews, 9 Favs, 7 Followers**

* * *

The next day. At Dr. Eggman's base, the evil doctor shaped like an egg was studying the evil magic story book, "Hmmmm, the blue rat and his friends made this book and defeats the villains, including my counterpart Mr. Machine so easily!" Eggman saw his counterpart in the book being defeated. He then got out of his chair walking around in circles thinking. A few minutes later, he got an idea.

"What if I make a supervillain inspired from DC comics. Something like...let's see" Eggman goes to the computer to check different types of villains from DC comics.

"Sinestro? No. Solomon Grundy? Too braindead. Lex Luthor? No. The Joker? Too crazy. Darkseid? Bingo! He'll be my villain's inspiration!" Eggman selected Darkseid. He began sketching his villain, making some minor differences. He added lasers on his villain's fingers and a crest on the forehead as well as red suit with black. The eyebeams was going to be deadly.

"Yes! Behold! King Mortem!" Eggman finished his sketch. He then puts it into his own magic book and the sketch began moving and turned into 3D. King Mortem was alive!

"I LIVE!" King Mortem said.

 **xxx**

Sonic and the gang are shopping at Walmart to buy some school stuff.

"Let's see what I need. Pencils, notepad, calculator, eraser" Sonic checked his list. He goes to the shelf and picks up some pencils and searched for the right size of the notepad. He picked up a medium sized one and puts it into his shopping cart.

"It feels weird that Eggman hasn't attacked the city all summer" Amy said.

"Yeah. Guess he fears us now" Sonic joked.

"Maybe. Or that he is up to something. I got a bad feeling about it" Amy said.

"Well at least we are a team" Shadow said.

"Yup. Like how many times have we saved the day?" Silver said.

"A lot. Guess we are real robot butt kickers" Sonic said. He then goes and takes a bag of Cheetos, "The good thing is that I burn calories fast" Sonic winks to his friends.

"Yup even though that you can be lazy at times Sonikku" Amy said.

"Ames. Cut that out" Sonic chuckled. Then they headed to the cash register and getting their school stuff. Shadow takes a newspaper to see what's new. Right after they were done shopping, they head outside and saw Nebula and Blaze.

"Hey, guys" Nebula said.

"Hi, what's up?" Silver asked them.

"Just fine. Ever notice that Eggman has not been around here lately?" Blaze asked.

"Not even during summer vacation" Nebula said.

"That's weird. I hope he stay out of dominating the world" Silver said.

"Yeah. But at least we will always beat him" Sonic said.

"Uh oh! My ears are twitching again!" Nebula's ears started to twitch.

"Trouble!" Shadow realized what's going on. Then they saw their new opponent, King Mortum!

"Tremble before me!" King Mortum yelled.

"Never! Alright team let's do it!" Sonic said.

"HERO TIME!" the hedgehogs put their hands up so that their rings can transform them into their hero characters.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"Wow!" Nebula and Blaze said.

"Alright Mr. Evil Dude! Prepare to face the mighty of us!" Blue Blur Man grinned.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Let's fight, puny rats!" King Mortum laughed.

"CHARGE!" Blue Blur Man shouts and ran in super speed.

Diamond Knight summoned her pink alicorn and got on, "ON GUARD!"

"NEIIIIIGH!" the alicorn neighed and flew at King Mortum. Francis Dode used his whip to swing up to him but to his surprise King Mortum is about to fire his eye-lasers.

"LOOK OUT!" Bloody Sam got in front of Francis Dode and used his dual arm blades to defect the lasers.

"Thanks!" Francis Dode smiled.

"No worries. Less talk more fight!" Bloody Sam said. He then jumps up and slashes at King Mortum, giving him a cut on his face, "RAAAGH!" King Mortum punched him.

"URGH!" Bloody Sam was knocked back.

Blue Blur Man then appears and hits King Mortum in the head, but with little effect, "Huh, you sure are tough" Blue Blur Man said.  
"Soon you won't be so tough, blue rat!" King Mortum said. Then he fires his finger-lasers at the heroes. But Blue Blur man and his team managed to avoid the lasers. Diamond Knight deflects the lasers with her sword.

"HYAAAAAAH!" Bloody Sam jumped up and slices King Mortum's arm.

"AAAARGH!" King Mortum screamed in pain.

"Yeah! Now's our chance before he recovers!" Bloody Sam said. Francis Dode used his whip to tie King Mortum and takes out his guns, shooting at King Mortum's eyes to prevent him from using his eye beams.

"Arrrrgh!" King Mortum screamed again.

"HERE I COME! YAAAARGH!" Blue Blur Man ran in super speed and leaps up to use his bo staff onto him. He hits King Mortum so hard he fell down in a loud thump.

"FINISH HIM!" Nebula shouted.

"LET THE DIAMOND SWORD BE THE LAST THING YOU FEEL!" Diamond Knight strikes her sword into King Mortum, causing him to explode in a light energy ball, flying away to somewhere. Then the heroes turned into their normal selves.

"That was too easy I gotta say" Silver said.

"Team work buddy. We make good team" Sonic said.

"Guys, there's something over there" Blaze points at something on the ground where the villain was defeated.

"It's a comic book. It's adding a picture of...King Mortum and us fighting" Sonic takes a closer look at the comic.

"And a drawing sketch of King Mortum. So that means he wasn't real" Silver said.

"Don't look at me. I didn't draw that" Nebula said, "Perhaps this is one of Eggman's attacks?" she asked.

"Eggman?! But how can he get the hands of a magical book? Unless there is one more magic book that is identical to ours" Amy said.

"Must be. We better be careful when the next one appears if he or she is more powerful" Sonic said.

"But we got ourselves a comic book. And the pictures are exactly the same events we did when battling King Mortum" Shadow said, holding up the comic book that says _**'The Hedgehog Heroes'.**_

"Oh okay. So that means each comic book is connected" Sonic said.

"Yes. Let's go home to figure out next" Shadow said.

 **xxx**

"AAAAARGH! I can't believe he was defeated too easily!" Eggman got very mad. He walks off his chair in a fury and decided to change subject on next inspiration, "Maybe I should have a horror character, maybe some ghost or ...wait a minute, ghost! Bloody Sam cannot kill ghosts!" Eggman got an evil idea.


	3. Evil Phantom

**09/02/16**

 **8 Reviews, 10 Favs, 8 Followers.**

 **Blue Blur Man** **_is an action hero character made by Sonic. His main weapon is his bo staff. Usually he doesn't use his bo staff that often but he only uses it to defect lasers or other incoming shootings. He has super speed where he can run really fast._ **

**Diamond Knight** **_is a fantasy hero character made by Amy Rose. Her main weapon is her knight sword where she can cast magic, like a fairy wand. She also rides her pink Alicorn to travel around._ **

**Bloody Sam** **_is a horror hero character made by Shadow. His main weapon is his dual arm blades where he can chop off monster heads. Most likely on zombies._**

 **Francis Dode** **_is an adventure hero character made by Silver. His main weapon is his whip. He's an archeologist adventurer where he travels around the world to find tombs and face dangerous things._**

* * *

During that night, Sonic and his hedgehog friends were ready to live at the penthouse. Sonic's brother and sister were still gonna live in this old house while Sonic lives at a different one. He already packed his stuff in a box and ready to go live at the penthouse.

"This is gonna be awesome!" he grinned and ran at super speed while carrying his box. He ran through the city to find the penthouse. While running, he sometimes jumps onto cars and shift between them.

Then he arrived at the penthouse apartment after running through the stairs. He placed his box down and opens the door after unlocking, "Hey, guys! I'm here" he said.

"Oh hi Sonikku! I got our cake ready. It's for us moving in here" Amy showed him a cake.

"Looks tasty Ames. Good work" Sonic said to his girlfriend.

"Also, we got a HD screen TV" Shadow said.

"Welcome to the 21st century, ladies and gentlemen" Sonic joked.

"Hehehe…. Good one Sonic" Amy giggled cutely.

"Thanks Ames, if you don't give me a death hug" Sonic said.

"Very funny, Sonic" Amy playfully rolled her eyes.

"You know I can be very funny sometimes" Sonic grinned.

"That's why I love you" Amy said. They were about to kiss when Silver got between them.

"So, who wants to see a movie?" He asked them.

"Ehm. Sure" both Amy and Sonic said with blushes on their faces.

"We are about to watch Man of Steel" Shadow held out the DVD disc of man of steel. Just as they were about to watch a movie, their rings starts to bleep in alarm which surprised the hedgehogs.

"What now? Something is wrong?" Shadow looked at his ring.

"I guess that's Eggman again" Sonic said, holding his ring up to turn into Blue Blur Man again.

"HERO TIME!" the hedgehogs put their hands up so that their rings can transform them into their hero characters.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

They got out of the penthouse apartment to get to where the danger is. Blue Blur Man ran down the building while Bloody Sam and Francis Dode rode on the alicorn with Diamond Knight.

"How are you gonna see with your sunglasses when it's dark outside?" Francis Dode asked.

"My shades are both sunglasses and…moonglasses" Bloody Sam said.

"Moonglasses?" Diamond Knight asked.

"It's like night vision goggles" Bloody Sam said.

 _ **( Nebula the Hedgehog: I made it up. We all know we wear sunglasses during the day due to bright sunlight. While moonglasses is for wearing it during night time to see in the dark)**_

"Awesome. Now march forward alicorn!" Diamond Knight ordered her alicorn to fly forward.

Blue Blur Man was running through the city leaving a TRON-like trail after him. He then saw the danger, a horror scary creature, "Oh, boy. This can't be good"

The creature was revealed to be a phantom, "SCREEEEEEEEEEECH!"  
"Whoa!" Blue Blur Man moved out of the way and jumps on the lamppost of the street, "Okay, someone should teach you some anger issues!"

"RAAAAARGH!" The phantom tries to strike him but he was too fast. Blue Blur Man jumps down from the lamppost and runs in circles around it to distract it. He then pulls out his staff to hit it but it when right through the phantom.

"Alright I need back up now!" Blue Blur Man got mad over this.

"INCOOOOMING!" Bloody Sam jumps at the Phantom. He used his blades to try to slice it but it just reattaches itself after he cuts it "Hmph! This is gonna be hard!"

"To kill a ghost that's already dead?!" Diamond Knight said.

"We got to find its weak spot" Bloody Sam said. Francis Dode jumps off the alicorn with Diamond Knight and he knew already his weapons won't do a thing.

"LOOK OUT!" Blue Blur Man saw the phantom about to attack them. It hits them hard with a back hand sending them into the store.

"Ugh! Damn it! How is that possible?!" Francis Dode groans.

Then Diamond Knight's sword glows and points at its head, "My sword says that its weak spot is in the head. We need to get there!" Diamond Knight said.

"We gotta do it quickly before it tries to reach the amusement park!" Bloody Sam said, watching the phantom heading straight to the amusement park.

At the amusement park, people were riding the rollercoaster until they saw a large scary phantom arriving shortly.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" the human male adult screamed.

"MONSTER!" A kid screamed.

The phantom got closer and closer and hits the rollercoaster at the highest part of the tracks. Knowing they were facing death, the people on the rollercoaster screamed in panic. Blue Blur Man ran fast to the roller coaster to save the people. He tries to slow down the ride from going too fast by pushing the cart back but his feet was causing too much friction on the tracks.

"Diamond Knight! I can't slow this thing down!" Blue Blur screamed.

"I'm on my way!" Diamond knight made her alicorn fly to the ruined part of the tracks while Blue Blur man jumps off the tracks onto a tent. She then casts a spell onto the track to let it repair itself. The carts with the people on rolled away in safety.

The phantom then leaves the rollercoaster and didn't notice Francis Dode sighting his head with his whip.

"Hehe! GOTCHA!" Francis Dode tries to whip the phantom but missed the head and it went through it and to his horror the whip instead hits Bloody Sam right in the butt.

"YEOOOOOW!" Bloody Sam screamed in high-pitch.

"Whoops! Very sorry there, Bloody Sam!" Francis Dode said.

"ARGH! YOU IDIOT! That's gonna leave a mark!" Shadow said very angrily at him. They then turned their attention to the phantom.

"Uhh….maybe we should stick to kicking the ghost's ass" Francis Dode gulped.

"I agree with you" Bloody Sam said.

"We need to get to the head now" Francis Dode said, holding his grapple-hook. He fires it at the head to try to hold it. The Phantom struggled to get the grapple hook off its face but Francis got his grip steady, "Don't just stand there, pain in the ass! Kick that phantom's ghostly ass!" he screamed.

"Oh, with pleasure!" Bloody Sam jumps up and held his dual blades out to make the blow onto the phantom's head, "BOOYAH!" he clashed his dual blades on the energy source.

"SCREEEEEEEEEECH!" the phantom screamed so loud it starts to turn into an energy ball. Same one like last time with King Mortum.

It explodes into thin air but out came a comic book that says 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Evil Phantom'.

"A new comic book. Oh, now with the phantom" Francis Dode, now Silver said. He picks it up and reads it, but his eyes widen when he sees the page where he whips Shadow so he quickly hides it.

"I saw that" Shadow glared.

"Oh no" Silver cowers in fear.

"I warn you Silver, whip me again and I'll have your forelocks cut off!" Shadow said angrily.

"It was an accident! Sheesh!" Silver glared at him.

"Will you boys knock it off?!" Amy got in between them.

"Fine!" Shadow and Silver said.

"Let's just go home" Sonic said.

Later they arrived back at the penthouse apartment to watch Man of Steel again. For snacks they had some cheese Cheetos.


	4. the Pharaoh

**09/03/16**

 **14 Reviews, 11 Favs, 9 Followers**

* * *

One Week Later

Sonic and his friends were at high school, having lunch together.

"Hey Shadow. How was your time with Nebula lately?" Amy asked Shadow.

"Well it's been alright. We spend some time being at the zoo" Shadow said.

"She really loves animals, huh?" Sonic grinned.

"Yes. She really loves them" Shadow said.

Silver was simply daydreaming about Blaze. He was planning his next date with her too, "Hmmm, I hope the date doesn't get interrupted by some danger" Silver thought and then resumes eating his meal.

"Summer is almost over, man" Sonic said.

"Yup, which means the leaves from the trees will fall off" Amy said.

"Let's see what Egghead is gonna send out next" Sonic said.

"I guess a fantasy creature or something. But who knows, we might find out how to defeat it too. Because he has been beaten by us since we were kids too" Amy said.

"Yep. I hope he soon realize he needs to retire" Sonic said.

"But you'll become bored without Eggman around, Sonic. You like doing hero stuff" Shadow said.

"There is more danger than Eggman. Someone will fill his shoes. But we'll defeat any villain" Sonic said stubbornly.

"What if it's a Medusa monster? You know what happens if we look into the eyes of Medusa" Silver said.

"You'll turn to stone. But if we use a mirror she'll just go away. Perseus cut her head off and stuffed the head into a bag" Amy said.

"Exactly" Silver said.

"And if there was a mutant giant spider, that would be hard to defeat when it has eight legs and an ugly big mouth of venomous fangs" Shadow said.

"I hate spiders, man" Amy said.

"I see. Same as I got aquaphobia still" Sonic shuddered.

"Remember when I comforted you in the water by giving you the kiss of courage" Amy said.

All of a sudden, their rings start to bleep in alarm that there's trouble in the city.

"What?! The ring says it comes from the museum! Let's rock!" Shadow said.

"HERO TIME!" the hedgehogs put their hands up so that their rings can transform them into their hero characters.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

They all head out from school to get to the museum.

 **xxx**

At the museum, a pharaoh-like being shifts his head into Horus to take flight, "YEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed evilly and punched down a police helicopter, making it crash into a fountain. Then he lands down to shapeshift his head into a lioness, the head of Sekhmet; the goddess of fire, love, dance and medicine. But this time the pharaoh creature decided to use Sekhmet's fire and out of his hand fire balls appeared and threw it at a tanker filled with oil. It caught fire and….

 _ ***KABOOOM!***_

"Hey kitty cat!" Blue Blur shouted.

"Hrrrrh?" The pharaoh-being glares at him.

"I suggest you pick two decisions, 1. leave or 2. Face me, Blue Blur Man" Blue Blur Man smirked, the only response he got was a fire ball near his feet, "Thank for picking option 2" Blue Blur man said and jumps up at the pharaoh-being to super spindash at it.

"URRRGH! DIE!" The Pharaoh-being turns its head into Thoth, throwing some bubbles at Blue Blur Man.

"Nuh uh! Ah ah!" Blue Blur Man dodges every bubble.

"Whoa! Guys, don't let it touch you! They're time-slowing bubbles!" Francis Dode said.

"Say what?" Blue Blur man said. But he didn't pay attention to a bubble that engulfs him, "AW CRUD! Need some help here!"

From outside, they hear Blue Blur talking in slow motion. Diamond Knight managed to get him out by the magic of her sword.

"Francis Dode, I don't know much about these Egyptian god heads! What does that animal god head thing do?" Bloody Sam said.

"Right now, that ibis bird head is Thoth! The god of knowledge!" Francis Dode said.

"Okay. Let's try something before he switch head" Blue Blur said, getting ready to fight again. He ran in superspeed up a building and takes his bo staff out to strike the pharaoh-being, but it punched him and he lands onto the ground and he ran at it and hits it hard in the head with two blows.

"AAARGH! Damn you!" The pharaoh groaned.

"Sensitive on the head too? I guess" Blue Blur man chuckled.

"You will not stop me!" The pharaoh changes his head to Horus to take flight, floating fast into the air.

"Oh, no you don't!" Diamond Knight summons her alicorn. She jumps onto it and flew after the pharaoh, holding her sword ready.

"Foolish mortal! You think you will stop me with your toy sword?!" The pharaoh mocks her.

"Nope. But I can do this!" Diamond Knight casts pink lightning from her sword. The lightning hits the pharaoh.

"AAAAAARGGAAAAAH!" He screamed in shock. The lightings then came to the ankh on his neck, his Horus head blew up, forcing him to change head to Anubis. Diamond Knight flew down to her team.

"It's the ankh, let's destroy it!" Diamond Knight said.

"Yes!" Blue Blur man smiled and ran at the pharaoh. But then by the power of the Anubis head the pharaoh summoned up dead people from the ground, zombies!

"What the hell?!" Blue Blur gasped.

"Anubis was the god of embalming and the dead" Francis Dode said.

"UAAAAAAAARRRRRHHHH!" The zombies moaned and crawls slowly. Blue Blur grins and slices through the zombies with his quills, "Francis Dode! We'll deal with these dead zombies! You handle the Pharaoh!"

"With pleasure!" Francis Dode takes out his gun and loads it. He used his whip to swing up to distract the pharaoh in the first step. He fires two shoots which the pharaoh easily dodges, "Come and get me you gold head dog!" Francis Dode taunts him.

"DON'T CALL ME DOG!" The Pharaoh yelled. He then switched his head to Sekhmet to use fire against him.

"Incoming!" Francis Dode yelled.

The fire balls flew at both Francis Dode and the team. But they all dodged, at least. Francis Dode didn't notice his hat caught fire.

"Uhhh… Francis. Your hat" Bloody Sam said.

Francis Dode sniffs something, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! MY HAT'S ON FIRE!" he took the hat off and threw it into the fountain.

"NAAARGH!" The pharaoh threw another fireball at Blue Blur man, he ran around to make a blue tornado to send the fire ball away.

Then the pharaoh changes his head to a Sobek head and he gesture his hand at the street, summoning overgrown crocodiles the size of sarcosuchus.

"Oh, shit!" Bloody Sam gasped.

"An extinct Sarcosuchus crocodile?!" Francis Dode screamed.

"Figures. Their fossils are from Africa!" Bloody Sam said, he takes his blades out to rush at the sarcosuchuses and slashes cuts on them. But their tough skin was hard to penetrate so he has to try over again. Francis Dode tossed a zombie to a sarcosuchus to distract it and it clamps its jaws shut after eating the zombie.

"OPEN WIDE!" Bloody Sam jumps into the jaws on one sarcosuchus and stabs it right through the head, blood oozing.

"Francis Dode! Try destroying that Anhk thingy!" Blue Blur said.

"Okay I'll try!" Francis Dode ran to get to the pharaoh to try to hit the ankh on his neck. He dodges every attack the pharaoh makes and so he hits the ankh with his whip.

"ARGH!" the Pharaoh groaned and his Sobek head changes to Thoth.

This forces him to use his slow-mo bubbles onto Francis Dode, slowing him down, "Help!" Francis Dode struggled. He then tries to reach for his gun. Reaching with all his strength he grabs it and holds it up. He pulls the trigger and fires his way out from the bubble with his last bullet.

"Yes!" he smirked, "Now for you to be mummified again!" He then hits the ankh again, breaking the Thoth head and forces the Anubis head to appear.

"ALRIGHT! The last head! Let's get it!" Blue Blur man said.

"This will be fun" Bloody Sam chuckled with a smirk.

"YEAH!" Blue Blur man ran to the pharaoh and used his spindash at the ankh, crushing the ankh again, destroying the last head.

"Hell yeah!" Diamond Knight cheered.

Right when the Pharaoh is defeated, it turned into an energy ball and explodes in thin air. Out came a comic book issue that says 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Pharaoh'.

"Wow. We did it again!" Blue Blur said.

"Yes but we are sorta late for class" Diamond Knight said.

"Uh oh! We better get going now!" Blue Blur said and grabs the comic book issue. They got back to high school in their normal shapes; they ran to the class they were supposed to have.


	5. Super Mime

**09/06/16**

 **20 Reviews, 11 Favs, 10 Followers**

* * *

"Argh! They are unbeatable!" Dr. Eggman getting angry from having his sketched come-to-life villains defeated. Now he has to think of something for what can be very difficult to beat another villain, "What can be a way for those pesky hedgehog to get beaten without seeing something coming their way?" he thinks of something very hard until an idea popped in his head, "Unless I can make a copy out of one of them. Perhaps the gray one" Eggman figured. He began drawing Silver but with a different outfit, that of a mime.

"I know mimes can't talk but who cares" he said. He then drew that the Silver-alike mime is in a position as if he was holding a bow and an arrow. He then colored it and Eggman grinned, "Perfect. Let's see if the blue hedgehog can handle invisible weapons"

The next day, Silver was meditating in the living room all morning. Meditation helps him feel calm and relaxed.

"Don't even think about it, Sonic" he said with his eyes closed, "I know you're about to prank me with that air honk horn"

"Aw, you got me there" Sonic gave up and drops the air honk horn. He then goes to the TV to see the news.

 _"This just in, a super-powered mime is attacking the city! He seems to use some kind of invisible weapons by just miming the air"_ the TV news said.

"AAAHHH!" Silver woke up from his meditation and hides behind the couch, scared.

"Silver it's another bad guy on the loose. We got to fight him" Sonic looked over seeing him shaking.

"Nuh uh! Not a super mime!" Silver refused, "I hate mimes!"

"Who the hell screamed?" Shadow came out of his room.

"Silver, he is scared of mimes again" Sonic said.

Shadow gave an annoyed sigh and goes up to Silver, "You got to grow up Silver. You act like a big baby at just the sight of a mime" he said.

"Are you kidding me?! My fear of mimes is too strong I can't fight it!" Silver yelled.

"Baby man. Better stay home while Sonic and I go fighting the Super Mime. You're coming Amy?" Shadow then asked Amy who was in her room.

"I'll go too. And, uh, are you sure that you don't wanna come, Silver?" Amy nods and then asked Silver.

"Yes, no fighting mimes for me!" Silver curled.

"Uhh…guys? That mime looks almost like Silver" Sonic points at the TV.

"Oh, great! Now I have to be there to not be accused!" Silver pulls his forelocks in frustration at the Super Mime resembling him.

"We got to fight him together to make sure that you don't look like a villain in the city" Sonic said.

"HERO TIME!" the hedgehogs put their hands up so that their rings can transform them into their hero characters.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"This is so not my day to face my biggest fear" Francis Dode gulped.

"Stop whining! And you call yourself a hero?!" Bloody Sam glared at Francis Dode.

"Enough arguing! Let's go!" Blue Blur said, dashing down the building in superspeed.

 **xxx**

Blaze and Nebula were faced against the hedgehog Mime but whenever they try to fight him, they can't see what invisible weapon he's using.

"Like they all say that seeing is believing! But I can't believe what I'm seeing right now! This is ridiculous!" Nebula said.

"Yeah and he certainly looks like Silver! LOOK OUT!" Blaze saw the Super Mime miming the movement of firing an invisible 1700th century cannon at them.

"Whoa!" Nebula dodged with Blaze, "What was that?! An invisible bazooka?!"

"More like a ship cannon! Now here comes the bazooka!" Blaze sees the Super Mime holding an invisible bazooka.

Just then, Blue Blur ran at super speed around the Mime hedgehog.

He then managed to knock him down by his staff, "Mind if I take care of him ladies?" Blue Blur asked the girls.

"Sure, no problem. But be careful" Blaze said and ran off with Nebula.

"So Mr. Mime, care to talk or are you just too shy?" Blue Blur grinned.

The Super Mime didn't answer and mimes a helicopter to fly up into the air. Blue Blur jumped and clutches onto the edge of the invisible helicopter.

"Wh-Whoa! Okay, I'll take that as a 'no' then. If you can't talk, I'll just fight you!" Blue Blur grunts and jumps inside the invisible helicopter.

They struggled inside the helicopter, causing it to spin around like crazy. Then the helicopter is cradling onto the river and Blue Blur man swims up struggling to not drown. Super Mime mimes a scuba boat and gets up, starting it to get away from Blue Blur man. But luckily, Blue Blur manages to get to the pier. He then decides to run on the water like he did before.

"Wait a minute, speedy boy! We need to think of a plan before we get him" Diamond Knight riding on her alicorn.

"Alright. What's the plan?" Blue Blur Man asked.

"You'll run to where he's going. I'll try figure out how to trap him somehow. See you at the end of the river" Diamond Knight said.

"Snap out of it, Francis Dode!" Bloody Sam trying to knock some sense into the cowardly adventurer hero.

"I'm trying to. Trying so hard to not be afraid" Francis Dode shuddered.

"You need to follow where this mime is going and try to catch him. Understood?!" Bloody Sam grabs him by the collar.

Blue Blur slapped Bloody Sam on the back of his head, "Don't put pressure on him, Bloody Sam! You're making it worse! Just shut up and help him out nicely!" he said and runs on water to catch up to the Mime.

"Alright let's go" Bloody Sam grabs Francis Dode's arm and runs superfast at where the river end.

The Super Mime was now driving pass the boats in the river and is about to turn when he sees Diamond Knight on her alicorn, "Hold it right there Mime!" Diamond Knight demanded. But the Super Mime didn't answer and by his miming he threw an invisible spear.

"Whoa! I can't see what you're throwing!" Diamond Knight said and her alicorn dodged them. The Super Mime now tried to outrun her but the alicorn was faster and avoided some masts from sail boats.

The Super Mime jumps out of his mimed boat and lands onto a bridge. Blue Blur man runs up to a stone stairs at the river and sees the Super Mime running to a crowd to blend into it.

"No, now I have to get into the crowd to find that mime!" Blue Blur man groans in annoyance. He runs into the crowd and carefully avoids many people as possible. He then apparently sees the mime, "I got you now Super Mime!" Blue Blur Man launches at him, but it was a normal, obese mime there, "Whoops. My bad"

The normal mime just shrugs when Blue Blur man continues to search for the Super Mime. Diamond Knight riding her alicorn flew down to Blue Blur.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I lost him" he growled in frustration.

"No, he's right there!" Bloody Sam points at the real mime hedgehog.

"Oh, man" Francis Dode gulped.

"Francis! Get a hold of yourself. He's just another creation of Eggman!" Bloody Sam got fed up with Francis Dode's fear.

"Let's just get this over with" Blue Blur said to Diamond Knight.

They waste no time arguing with the others as they ran up to the Super Mime hedgehog.

They all surround him.

"There is nowhere to run now Super mime. You are outnumbered" Blue Blur Man said.

Then the Super Mime mimes out an invisible chain to tie Blue Blur man, Diamond Knight and Bloody Sam. Francis Dode dodges in time and he was too shocked that this mime is very skilled.

"Oh boy. It's no use" Francis Dode gulped. The Super Mime turns to him with an evil look on his face. With a shaking hand Francis Dode took his whip out, "You want me? C-c-c-come a-a-and get me" He tried to remain calm. He saw the Super Mime miming the position of a shotgun.

"Right on it!" Francis Dode throws his whip and hits the evil mime's hands before he could fire. He pulls the whip in and prepares for another strike.

"Come on, coward hedgehog! You can beat him!" Bloody Sam said.

"I ain't a coward!" Francis Dode shouted and ties the Super Mime with his whip, leaving him helpless. He proceeds to spin the Super Mime around until he threw him high up into the air. Right when the hedgehog mime is defeated, he turns into an energy ball and explodes into thin air. Out came a comic book issue that says 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Mime'. The invisible chains disappeared on the three heroes.

"Good job Silver boy!" Bloody Sam said.

"Thanks but never make fun of my fear again" Francis Dode said.

"My bad but you might wanna check the comic book" Bloody Sam smirked. Francis Dode picked the comic book up and opened the pages. After looking at some of them, he got pale and faints.

"Really?" Diamond Knight glared at Bloody Sam.

"Never mind. I ain't reading it" Bloody Sam said.

Back to the penthouse apartment, Francis Dode, now Silver was in his room feeling a little shame. Just then, Blaze came in to comfort her boyfriend, sitting on the bed next to him and massaged his shoulders, "Silver, it's okay to have fear of something. Don't feel bad for yourself. It's like Sonic's aquaphobia" Blaze said to him.

"It's not that. I just couldn't stay brave" Silver said.

"Listen to me Silver. You have to fight off your fear to stay brave. Being not brave could sometimes cause accidents if not being careful" Blaze said, looking into Silver's yellow eyes.

"True but there's one thing that we can't do. You can't get rid of fear because it's an emotion feeling everyone has" Silver said.

"That is true but I know someday you'll find the courage to beat your fear" Blaze said.

"Yeah, someday I will" Silver smiled.

"And you know our love will never die" Blaze said before kissing him.

"Yup" Silver said.


	6. Dark Knightress

**09/08/16**

 **24 Reviews, 13 Favs, 12 Followers**

* * *

Today is Saturday which means no school today. At the Hedgehog's penthouse, Shadow's girlfriend was making Olla de Carne soup. It was a Costa Rican soup from her mom's side of the family. The main ingredients were corn, rice, potatoes and meat juice for the flavor.

"What's the name of the Spanish soup, Nebs?" Sonic asked.

"It's Olla de Carne soup, Sonic. And its Costa Rican" Nebula said, finishing up with the soup and pours some in the bowl. She gets over to the table and pours some of the soup in hers, Sonic's, Amy's, Shadow's, Silver's, and Blaze's bowls.

"So how are things with kicking bad guy butt and saving the day?" she asked.

"Just great. I just love being an awesome Superhero" Sonic said.

"Interesting. Got any new abilities?" Nebula asked.

"Summoning staff and running on water, almost close to defeat my fear of water" Sonic said.

"Okay. Now that's cool. Imagine you being like QuickSilver from the X-men movies" Nebula joked.

"The criminals fear me when I slice their guns like they are made of paper" Shadow said.

"Very funny, Shadow" Blaze grinned.

"So what do you think Eggman is gonna send out next?" Shadow asked while having soup.

"Who knows?" Blaze shrugged.

"Well maybe something that looks like one of us. Like that mime" Amy said.

"Please don't mention him again" Silver shudders.

"Sorry" Amy said. They continued to have their soup.

 **xxx**

At Eggman's base. He was thinking of making next being out of the sketch, "That Super Mime has failed to frame the grey hedgehog Silver. Now maybe I should make a copy out of Sonic's precious girlfriend" he said. Then it popped out of his head, "Yes! Dark Knightress! She could maybe cause Sonic to be distracted. I'll do her" Eggman began drawing her.

 **xxx**

Later, Sonic was walking on his own in town and goes to the park to relax on a tree. He looks up at the clouds and sighs in relaxation, "Nothing like a gorgeous day to be in the park" he said. He then saw Amy coming to him, sitting right next to him in the grass.

"Hi Sonikku. Enjoying the start of the autumn?" Amy asked him.

"Yup. Too bad that I can't run in the open field due to the leaves on the ground" he said.

"Well not all leaves had fallen yet. At least we got still some sun" Amy said, resting her head on his chest.

"You're so cute Ames" Sonic pets her short quills.

"Thanks Sonikku" Amy said. She then closed her eyes and rubs her cheek on his chest.

"I love it when you say my name in Japanese" Sonic smirked.

"Maybe because it sounds cute" Amy said smiling. She then looked up on him and kisses him on the lips. He kissed back and had his hand on her neck. But just then their rings bleep in alarm.

"Uh oh. Egghead probably sent us a new villain to play with us" Sonic said.

"Then let's go find out Sonic!" Amy said as she and Sonic jumped down from the tree.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"I hope Shadow and Silver catches up" Blue Blur said.

"I'm sure their rings will sound the alarm that there's an emergency in the city" Diamond Knight said. She then summoned her alicorn to let both her and Blue Blur fly to where the danger is. By using his enhanced vision through the mask, Blue Blur saw the danger.

"Uh Amy? You got a twin sister" Blue Blur saw the danger, Dark Knightress.

"I don't have a twin sister, Sonic" Diamond Knight said.

"I know but I'm talking about her!" Blue Blur points at the female knight.

"YEHAHAHAHAHA!" Dark Knightress laughed evilly and sends red lightning from her sword at them.

"To the left!" Blue Blur tells Diamond Knight to turn the alicorn to the left to avoid the lightning.

"Whoa!" Diamond Knight moved her alicorn to the left to dodge the lightning, "Jeez! That was close!"

"Diamond Knight! Let's do it!" Blue Blur jumps off the alicorn to face Dark Knightress. He began spinning in a bright light to use his super spindash against her. But Dark Knightress creates a shield and deflects him.

"Ugh!" Blue Blur got bounced backwards from the shield. He then pulls out his staff and it glows brightly like a lightsaber, "Come and get me!" Blue Blur runs at her and blocks her sword at every attack.

"Here we come!" Francis Dode's voice came and there comes both him and Bloody Sam ready for battle. Bloody Sam takes out his blades to engage in combat.

"So you are Amy's evil sister?! Well you are not I guess!" Bloody Sam leaps at Dark Knightress, clashing with her sword.

"Less talking, more fighting boys!" Diamond Knight said.

Bloody Sam did his best to block every attack Dark Knightress did until she cut off one of the dual blades with such a strong swipe, forcing Bloody Sam to use one blade. They were soon joined with Diamond Knight striking her sword at Dark Knightress. This caused the evil Amy copy to drop her sword, but that wasn't enough, Dark Knightress began throwing Bloody Sam over and kicking a charging Blue Blur and a whip wielding Francis Dode in the gut in a matter of seconds before Diamond Knight. She then tries to kick Diamond Knight only for her foot to clash on Diamond Knight's foot. Both grunting at the same time to get their heels off each other. Diamond Knight then managed to get out of the lock and kicks Dark Knightress down and elbows her.

"Ugh!"  
"I bet you don't fight like me" Diamond Knight chuckled.

"HYAH!" Dark Knightress punches her and blocks Diamond Knight's attack with her elbow. She grabs her arms and tosses Diamond Knight onto a phone booth and hits the phone box.

"Urgh! Ow!" Diamond Knight grunts and got up, drawing her sword again.

"So you think you could fight me with my guard down, huh?!" Dark Knightress taunts her.

"You are unwise to lower your defense!" Diamond Knight swings her sword at hers.

"Oh am I?" Dark Knightress taunts her and strikes her sword again. This time the girls swordfight for about another five minutes before Dark Knightress slashes at her arm.

"AAAARGH!" Diamond Knight screamed, she received a cut on her arm, "THAT DOES IT!" she got very pissed. She held out her sword and a magical sphere appeared on it and it then fires at Dark Knightress and sends her onto the ground.

The boys got up and see Diamond Knight fighting the Dark Knightress again. Blue Blur takes out his staff and runs to help her. Same with Bloody Sam who takes his blade out and Francis Dode his whip.

"I was wondering how long you boys were gonna wake up" Diamond Knight said.

"Less talk more fight!" Blue Blur man said, striking at Dark Knightress.

"I don't fight women but we got no choice!" Francis Dode manages to catch Dark Knightress with his whip.

"FINISH HER!" Blue Blur Man shouted.

Diamond Knight lifts her sword up and it glows pink, "Let my blade be the last thing you see!" Diamond Knight yelled before killing Dark Knightress.

"ARRRGH!" she screamed out loud and turns into an energy ball, exploding into thin air and out came a comic book issue that titles 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Dark Knightress'.

"We did it again guys!" Diamond Knight cheered, but it didn't last long due to her wound on her arm.

"We better patch you up" Francis Dode said.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch" Diamond Knight said and picks up the comic book issue from the ground.

"You look cool on it Ames" Blue Blur man said, smiling at her.

"Thanks Sonikku" Diamond Knight said.

 **xxx**

After letting Nebula heal the wound at home, Amy has now recovered.

"There, that should do it Amy. Man you sure look exhausted after that fight with your clone" Nebula said.

"I know Nebula. I guess Eggman wants to test our skills" Amy said.

"Well that is one possibility Amy. I don't want him to hurt you or our friends, even your boyfriend Sonic" Nebula said.

"Yeah, I know. Sometimes working alone can be dangerous when facing an enemy" Amy said.

"Yes. But now I wonder what he is up to. But never mind. Let's just relax a little right now" Nebula said, folding her arms behind her neck.


	7. Wendigo

**09/19/16**

 **29 Reviews, 14 Favs, 13 Followers.**

 **Hey guys! I'm back!  
Sorry for the wait. I was distracted by playing Style Savvy Fashion Forward 3DS game for a week. Last week I went to the game store to get a pre-order of Pokémon Moon. **

**Anyways, here's the new chapter.**

* * *

Autumn season has arrived and green leaves from the trees are starting to change colors. Some leaves fell off a bit and the neighbors in the city are cleaning up the streets.

Shadow was in his room playing Until Dawn game while Nebula simply watches. The game was a little scary but Shadow was fearless. He and his friends never heard of a creature called the Wendigo in their entire lives. But now that it was something new to learn, Shadow already learned about it from the game for the first time.

"Never in my entire life have I heard of a Wendigo. That's something new" Nebula said.

"I wonder if it's hard to defeat" Shadow said, controlling the player in the game to find the wendigo.

It then goes into cutscene were the stranger talks to Chris about killing the wendigo with fire and giving instructions and suggestions about how to avoid it.

"Huh, standing still to be invisible" Shadow scoffed. Then when the two in the game came to a ruined house, they saw that the wendigo has been there, then the stranger informs Chris about that the wendigo will render him immobile and kill him by tearing him apart, "Any second now" Shadow waited. Then he saw the part where the wendigo appeared and in a single swipe he decapitated the stranger.

"Oh, my god!" Nebula looked away, "Where did that thing come from?!"

"From the woods!" Shadow said. Then Chris in the game runs away and the wendigo chases him, each time Shadow has to make him shot at the circles appearing.

"Run, run, run!" Nebula watching the game on the TV.

"I'm trying" Shadow tried to keep in the game. After shooting the wendigo one more time after arriving at the cottage, Chris ran in and closed the door with Ashley. But not before the wendigo burst in, "Wooo! That was awesome!" he said and paused it to save the game.

"Man, that was scary as hell! But if that wendigo was real I don't think it would go after mobians because we're not human" Nebula said.

"Maybe it can. But let's not worry" Shadow said.

"Yes. Let's go out for fresh air" Nebula said.

Unknown to them, a spybot of Eggman's has recorded them, "Mmmhmmm. Now I got inspiration" Eggman grins. He goes to his desk to sketch something.

Nebula and Shadow was walking in the street together, looking at many stores and restaurants still open this noon, "So how many comic books you guys have so far?" Nebula asked.

"We got five of them" Shadow answered.

"Can't wait for number six to come" Nebula chuckled.

"Let's hope it will be an epic one. Also, what's your favorite horror film?" Shadow asked her.

"Eh….Underworld Awakening" Nebula shrugged.

"Cool. Well I like it too. What's funny in the first film, fans thought that Kevin Grievoux's voice was altered but it was not. His voice is natural" Shadow said.

"Yeah that's funny. I wish I was like Selene from Underworld" Nebula said. All of a sudden, her ears starts to twitch, "Damn it! My ears are twitching again! Now what is it this time?"

"Get ready Nebula. I got a very bad feeling about this" Shadow said. He then held up his ring to transform. He gets his gargoyle shades, his leather-coat, shirt, brown pants and different shoes. His dual blades appeared on his wrists, "BLOODY SAM!"

"There it is" Nebula saw a crazed figure jumping down from the walls on the buildings, it was a..."A wendigo?!"

"You have got to be kidding" Bloody Sam said.

"RAAAARGH!" The wendigo attacks them but Bloody Sam strikes it aside with his blades. But due to its tough skin no cuts were visible.

"How do we kill it? My dual blades don't work on it either" Bloody Sam said.

"It doesn't like fire! Remember from the game?!" Nebula said.

"Oh yesss. Let's lure it to a private place to make fire" Bloody Sam said getting an idea. The wendigo got up and jumps up onto a lamppost to then leap onto the buildings again, snarling at them.

"Hey ugly! Looking for us?!" Nebula taunts it and flies away with Bloody Sam to lure it after them. The wendigo chases after them through the street. It was until the hedgehogs managed to find a spot to stay still. They stood so still that the wendigo did not sense them.

"Don't….move" Bloody Sam whispered.

"I'm trying" Nebula whispered. The wendigo kept looking for them until it seemed to leave. Now the hedgehogs began moving again when the coast is clear.

"That was a close one" Nebula said. Just then Blue Blur Man, Francis Dode and Diamond Knight appeared.

"Are you two alright? We sense danger on our rings" Blue Blur man said. But nearby, the wendigo suddenly turned and sees the other heroes.

"Grrrrrrr!" Its growls was loud enough for them to hear.

"A wendigo?! Well guess it's time to test the magic on it!" Diamond Knight said.

"Amy look out!" Blue Blur tackled her down to dodge the incoming wendigo.

"Thanks...uhhhh" Diamond Knight sees that Blue Blur man was on top of her.

"Sorry" Blue Blur Man grins nervously. They got up to face it again with the team and Nebula.

"Our attacks don't work on this Wendigo! We need fire to kill it!" Bloody Sam said while dealing with the Wendigo.

"Fire you say? Well let's hope my sword can summon fire" Diamond Knight said.

"Or we need to fire at something flammable" Francis Dode said, "Whoa!" he dodged out of the way from the wendigo snarling and jumping all over the walls, "And fast because that thing is very pissed!"

"Alright let's do it!" Diamond Knight made her sword ignite to make blue fire, but each time she tried to attack the wendigo, it would just jump up higher between the walls in the alley.

"GET OVER HERE!" Francis Dode used his whip to grab it.

"Nebs, see if you can distract it!" Bloody Sam said.

Nebula nodded and flies up to the wendigo that was struggling to get free from Francis Dode's whip, "Hey spooky! Can you fly?!" she smirked.

"HRRRRRGGGH!" The wendigo attempts to catch her.

"Ha! Missed me! Whoa!" Nebula taunts it but got almost caught again, "GET READY!" Nebula shouted. Blue Blur began spinning and then dashes at an abandoned car to make the fuel leak out on the ground.

"Make it burn!" He signals to Diamond Knight. She fires her blue fire from her sword into the fuel, igniting it.

"Nebula, try to make it fall!" Diamond Knight said.

"I'm trying but he is so stubborn!" Nebula struggled against the wendigo.

"Raaaargh!" The wendigo nearly bites Nebula but she used her energy blast to shove it off her. It looked down to see the fire, realizing what they are planning to do. It tore a hole in a water tower to extinguish the fire to continue the fight with the team. It grabs Nebula and tosses her right at Diamond Knight. Then it jumps at Blue Blur man trying to eat him. Blue Blur man was quick to think and used his staff to shove his staff into its mouth.

"Need some help!" Blue blur man screamed.

"GET OFF HIM!" A voice came as a fire ball hits the wendigo.

"RAAARRRGH!" the wendigo shrieks in agony.

"Let's finish it!" Diamond Knight said.

"Oh my pleasure!" Blaze grinned and makes more fire balls to finish it.

"Come on boys! Let's do this!" Bloody Sam to his pals.

"Yes!" Francis Dode takes out his whip to tie it while Blue Blur joined Shadow in finishing the wendigo. Shadow stabs it right through its head by the mouth.

"Hyaaaah!" Shadow sliced the head in two before the wendigo turns into ashes. The ashes hover up in the air to turn into an energy ball and it explodes. Out came a comic issue titles 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Wendigo'.

"Ah, another issue of us" Blue Blur man picks it up and reads the pages.

"Yikes. The wendigo looks still scary" Nebula saw the wendigo in the comic.

"Yeah like in the game" Sonic said.

"But we know they don't exist. Except from the creation that Eggman did" Silver said.

"Very good point" Blaze said.

"Let's go home shall we?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah sure thing" Nebula said. Before going, Diamond Knight used her magic sword to repair the damage in the alley, including the water tower.


	8. Weather King

**09/23/16**

 **32 Reviews, 14 Favs, 13 Followers**

 **Happy Birthday, Amy Rose! :D**

* * *

Autumn season was arriving in a few hours and everything that was summer activity like the pool park, water slides, the beach, and the family pool were closing up. Sonic managed to use his speed to cover the pool up in just a few seconds. He still has a bit of aqua-phobia but it was gonna take a while for him to get over it.

"There, now getting back in to relax by the fire place" Sonic said, he was shivering a bit from the weather. He then spotted Silver on the rooftop meditating, "Silver, remember that we are many stories up on this building" Sonic said to him.

"You know I can fly. So don't worry" Silver said to him with one eye open, "So you finished covering the pool in less than 10 seconds?"

"Yup. Now I'm gonna relax" Sonic said, going inside. He gets to the couch to take a nap for a few minutes.

Silver on the other hand was still meditating as well enjoying the weather, with the last good warm sun day. Or so he thought when he saw the sun being covered by the clouds. But at least it was still warm in the air. He took a deep breath and exhale, "Yup. I hope there's a good chance Blaze and I can have a perfect day together" He said to himself.

But then the wind started to make him lose his balance and he blew off his spot from the roof. Luckily he managed to grab the roof edge and hover back up, "Damn, what the hell?" he panted.

He then decides to go back inside with his friends. He gets down from the roof and goes inside to the living room finding Sonic sleeping on the couch.

In the kitchen, Amy was making some cupcakes while humming for herself. Shadow was helping her and decorated the cupcakes. Until he notices something at the window, it was not raining outside. It was...

"Snow? This early?" Shadow said.

"No, it's a blizzard!" Amy said.

"Damn it. Looks like its hero time. Let's go wake up the boys" Shadow said.

"Yes. But I better turn off the oven" Amy said before going. They both went into the living room to find Sonic still sleeping on the couch and Silver relaxing in his room.

"Sonikku, wakey wakey" Amy leans in to Sonic's ear, making him smile in his sleep. He the stretches and yawns to see his pink girlfriend in front of him.

"What's up Ames?" he asked.

"It's hero time now" Amy said.

"Oh, god. It's snowing outside?" Silver gasped.

"No, it's a deadly blizzard. It's gotta be Eggman's villain he created. And I see everyone frozen up!" Shadow looked out the window.

"Come on, guys. We gotta transform!" Amy said.

"HERO TIME!" the hedgehogs put their hands up so that their rings can transform them into their hero characters.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"Alright team! Let's go!" Blue Blur Man said, running out from the apartment with the team.

 **xxx**

At the center of the city, a weather themed villain was causing chaos everywhere. He shoots out ice-beams from his hands and it hits many people including their pets when it comes to some who had. He even froze the police force.

"MUAHAHAHA! Have an ice day!" He laughed loudly.

"Yo! Has anyone ever told you play snowball fight nicely?!" Blaze threw her fire balls at him.

"URGH!" The weather villain got knocked back by her fire, turning his ice into steam.

"You pathetic idiot! You freeze innocent people!" Nebula appeared, her eyes glowing.

"Hehehe. I don't care for them, not even you! And NOW I'LL HUFF AND PUFF AND..." He inhales and blows a powerful wind at Blaze and Nebula.

"WHOA!" Nebula tried to fly but the wind was so hard. The weather villain then fires an ice beam to freeze Nebula's legs and feet to make her stuck to the ground. He proceeds to freeze her upper body.

"Hey!" Blaze tries to shoot fire but got frozen in ice.

"Chill out kitty!" The weather villain said. Then the hedgehog heroes appeared. Bloody Sam saw Nebula and Blaze frozen.

"NEBULA!" He gasped.

"BLAZE!" Francis Dode got shocked.

"Who are you freaks?!" Weather Villain asked.

"We are the hedgehog heroes!" Blue Blur man introduced his team and himself.

"Huh. I am King of the Weather! Give me your best shot now" The weather King introduced himself.

"With pleasure!" Diamond Knight charged at him with her sword ready.

"Hedgehogs, go!" Blue Blur said.

They all charged at the Weather King but he sends out whirl winds to block or prevent their attacks. Only Blue Blur Man managed to dodge them using his speed.

"You have to do better than that!" Blue Blur smirked.

"Take this!" Weather King made a lightning bolt strike down near him but misses.

"Ah, NUH UH! Ah ah ah, Booo!" Blue Blur dodged each bolt.

Francis Dode gets to the frozen Blaze and takes out a flare to thaw her, "Hang in there, Blaze" he said.

As he was thawing Blaze, Bloody Sam deflected some of the lightning to get closer to Weather King. But he had to be quick to get Nebula out of the ice. He jumps at the Weather King and with a spin kick he knocked him down, "Help Nebula, Diamond Knight!"

"On it!" Diamond Knight flew to the frozen Nebula, she used heat in her sword to melt the ice around her. After the ice melted, Nebula gasped for air and shivered. Blaze was also unfrozen too and she shivered too.

"Thanks" Blaze said, hugging herself to keep herself warm. She was too weak to use her fire powers.

"No problem. But can you thaw the people that are frozen in the city while we take care of ice man?" Diamond Knight said.

"I'll try but my powers are a little weak" Blaze said.

"Alright try your best" Diamond Knight said.

"Nebs, I'm gonna need you to fly me over there" Francis Dode points at the roof.

"And?" Nebula asked, picking him up.

"I got a plan, let's try to make our move onto Weather King, by taunting him while he's distracted" Francis Dode said.

Nebula then understood, "Okay. I get it, I help you" Nebula said, placing him on the rooftop, she holds her hands out to try fire her energy blasts at Weather King.

"Hey ugly! Ever heard of playing snowball fight?" Nebula taunts him.

"Or are you too slow that you can't shoot this high up?!" Francis Dode smirked.

"You two! SHUT UP!" The Weather King yelled and shoots out large snowballs from his hands. Nebula blows up those who came at her and Francis Dode used his machete to slice some of those who came at him.

But one hits him in the face and he fell down.

"OMPH!" Francis Dode grunts by the impact.

"Silver! Hey, that wasn't very nice!" Nebula's eyes glowed purple.

"You got to be more specific girl, I'll kill when I wish and when I want!" Weather King said and inhales deeply to then send a storm wind from his mouth at Nebula.

"NOW!" Blue Blur man shouted. He began spinning in superfast speed and glows neon blue to fly straight at Weather King to use his super spin dash.

"HYAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Bloody Sam took out his blades and puts them together to make a spear, it began glowing like a chaos spear would, "SUPER CHAOS SPEAR!" Bloody Sam shouted and threw it at Weather King, stabbing him into his shoulder.

"ARGGGHHH!"  
"KYAH!" Francis Dode swings his whip and lashed it on the villain.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Diamond Knight jumps up in the air and fires a pink lightning from her sword to stun the villain.

Weather King was defeated and turned into an energy ball, exploding into thin air and out came a comic book issue that titles 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Weather King'. Everything in the city began to thaw quickly. Including the people and some animals that were frozen.

"Wow. We did it again" Blaze said.

"Yeah. He was kinda hard but we did it" Francis Dode said, holding her.

"Mmmhm. Well now I guess we...ACHOOO! Take a break" Blaze sneezed.

"Yeah, we should" Nebula was also feeling cold.


	9. Black Werecat

**09/30/16**

 **36 Reviews, 14 Favs, 13 Followers**

* * *

"There's gotta be something to defeat those pesky hedgehogs!" Eggman pacing back and forth to think. He then checked in a book about monsters, until he came to a page about werecats. This gave him a brilliant idea, "Maybe if I make it black and it brings bad luck to them. Then if possible, they blame each other" Eggman grins. He then take his pencils out and began drawing his werecat, "And I'm gonna give it a collar too" He draws a collar on it.

 **xxx**

At high school, Sonic and his friends were at the cafeteria having lunch together.

"Guys, what's your plan after school?" Blaze asked them.

"No idea, probably gonna watch a movie on Netflix or play Mortal Kombat X" Shadow said.

"Isn't that too Bloody?" Blaze made a disgusted face.

"Nope" Shadow shook his head no.

"Sometimes I wonder how you're used to bloody gore scenes" Silver said.

"I've played it so many times" Shadow said.

"Anyway, I love how you guys beat the weather King with us, but it made me and Blaze sick" Nebula said, "Hopefully this year when winter comes, I hope it's not too deadly"

"Yep. I agree" Sonic said, taking a sip from his drink. Suddenly he felt his ring shine, "Something is wrong again" he thought.

"Guys, your rings are blinking" Nebula whispered.

"Sounds like trouble" Amy said, she and her friends got up when they heard screams and something that sounded like cat noises.

"What the hell?" Shadow said.

"Looks like Eggman is sent out a friend to play with us again" Silver said.

"Yup" Sonic nodded.

"HERO TIME!" the hedgehogs put their hands up so that their rings can transform them into their hero characters.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

At the hallway, a large black werecat was tossing away some students with its bare paws before the doors in the cafeteria burst open.

"Alright big bad kitty! Your time is up!" Blue Blur man said cockily.

"MRAAAAAAWWWW!" The werecat screeched and zapped lighting from his eyes at Francis Dode, turning him into a mobian feline.

"What the?! NOOOO!" Francis Dode screamed at seeing himself as a werecat, "It turned me into a werecat!"

"*HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS*" the werecat hissed and ran off to do some chaos in the school.

"Let's get him!" Blue Blur said and ran after it with his team. On the way, the werecat turns some students and teachers into werecats.

Due to being black werecats, the bad lucks on them forced the sprinklers on the ceiling to go off, sprinkling water everywhere. The water came onto the team especially on cat Francis Dode.

"MEEEEEOWWWWW!" He freaks out, "What the? What the hell is happening to me?!"

"It's the bad luck! It comes from you and the werecats!" Blood Sam said.

"Hey it's not my problem!" Francis Dode argued.

"No time to argue man!" Diamond Knight said.

"Okay okay!" Bloody Sam said.

"This is not gonna be easy to fight bad luck" Francis Dode said.

Now the werecat was in the library and flips over the shelfs with books falling all over. It kept doing that until Bloody Sam appeared.

"Don't you know that you're supposed to be quiet in the library?" he growled.

"That's right! MRAAAAAAWW!" Francis Dode hissed loudly and leaps at the werecat.

"RAWWW!" The werecat tries to claw him.

"Damn, now he's acting like a cat" Bloody Sam muttered.

"MEEEEOOOOWWWWW!" Francis Dode and the werecat meowing and hissing at each other like a cat fight. But the werecat threw Francis Dode against the book shelves roughly.

"UGH! You made this Catboy mad!" He resumes and gets up to fight it. But before he could, Diamond Knight was tackling the werecat.

"Bad kitty cat!" she snarled.

The werecat then snarled and tore off her helmet to attempt to turn her into a werecat as well.

"Oh, hell no!" Diamond Knight gasped. As she saw the werecat's eyes glow to turn her into a one as well, Blue Blur dashes at it to save her.

"You okay Ames?" Blue Blur asked Diamond Knight, giving her helmet to her.

"Yes I am. Let's kill that kitty" Diamond Knight puts her helmet on.

"MEOOWWW!" Francis Dode screeched and pounced on the werecat.

"RAAAAAAHHHH!" The werecat grabs him and tries to get him off.

"NEED SOME HELP HERE!" Francis Dode screamed.

"Try to backfire at its eyes!" Bloody Sam said. It took Francis Dode a few seconds to realize that he meant the eyebeams.

Then he saw a small hand mirror and tries to reach it. He eventually takes it and sees the werecat charging it's eyebeams to aim at a innocent student. It fires it's eyebeams until Francis Dode got in front and deflected it back. It hit right into the werecat's eyes.

"MEOW!" it screamed in pain and it was defeated. It turned into an energy ball and exploded into thin air. Out came a comic book issue titles 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Black Werecat'.

Everyone that were turned into werecats transforms back to normal, including Francis Dode.

"Finally, I'm a hedgehog again!" Francis Dode said, looking at his tail that is no longer a cat tail.

"Yep. But we need to talk about bad luck again" Bloody Sam said, glaring at him.

"Oh, do shut up. When I got turned into a cat that makes me having nine lives" Francis Dode said.

"Hmph, very funny" Bloody Sam said sarcastically.

 **xxx**

With Eggman he was not happy again, he flips over the TV in rage and screamed, "AAAAAAARGH! NNAAAARGH!"

"Ummm, sir" Cubot appeared.

"LEAVE ME FREAKING ALONE!" Eggman yelled.

"But sir. Making a werecat in black color only gives it bad luck on itself" Orbot said.

"Who cares?!" Eggman yelled.

"Master, why don't you just take a seat and have some coffee?" Orbot asked. Eggman growls in annoyance and leaves them without a word.


	10. Dark Fairy

**10/06/16**

 **40 Reviews, 14 Favs, 13 Followers**

* * *

Sonic and Amy were doing some martial arts of the bo staff weapon outside of their penthouse.

"And I thought you said you were a gentleman, Sonikku" Amy smirked.

"I am, but not right now Amy" Sonic countered Amy's staff with his. Then Amy throws him over her and placed her staff on his chest.

"Gotcha, big boy" she smirked at him.

"Oh yeah" Sonic got back up and swing his staff at Amy and then spins it around and then moves his hand for come here, "Come and get me Ames" Sonic said.

"Oh, I will get you" Amy chuckled and tries to hit him with her bo staff but the blue hedgehog blocked it with his own.

"Nuh uh!" He taunts her and continued to block her attacks with his staff.

"I'm just getting warmed up" Amy said.

"Oh really? Good" Sonic grins and sweeps at her again but she dodged, she then hits him gently on his stomach.

"You got me now" Sonic said.

"Of course I did Sonikku" Amy said with a seductive smirk and got close to him, "Why do you have to be so handsome?" she teased him.

"Because I train a lot by jogging" Sonic smirks and pushes her down to the floor, "And you just become cuter every time" He teased.

"Aw Sonikku" Amy gave him a kiss on his cheek. They got back up and continue their training.

Shadow was right now having some coffee and sat on the couch in the living room.

"Does anything scare you, Shads?" Silver asked.

"Well...I have no idea" Shadow shrugs.

"You know that I fear mimes but what's your fear if I ask again?" Silver trying to urge him to say it.

"I still haven't found my fear yet. I know everyone has fears but I don't know what my phobia is" Shadow said.

"We'll see bro" Silver said.

Outside the building, something was flying towards it. It didn't look like a good one. It was a dark fairy dressed in dark black Gothic clothing.

"Let's see who I can reverse the love on. Ah, the cute hedgehogs down there" The Dark Fairy saw Amy and Sonic sharing their moment. She then fires a dark arrow at the two and it strikes them both, but instead of killing them it went right through them.

"Sonic, look out!" Amy shields him but the arrow hit her back.

"Amy!" Sonic saw her getting hit.

"URGH! Out of my way!" Amy's attitude has changed to rude and angry.

"Amy! NO! Don't make me hurt you!" Sonic backs off, "What's gotten into you?"

"I hate you so much!" Amy glared.

"N...no! This can't be!" Sonic gasped.

The Dark Fairy just laughed for ruining their love, "Yeah, feel the hatred on that blue hedgehog, Pinkie!" she laughed and flew off to the city.

"Alright Amy! You leave me no choice!" Sonic said and his ring glows, he gets his blue and black suit on and he swipes his finger over his face to get his mask on with a glow, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted and held out his staff.

Shadow and Silver ran out to see what's going on, "Huh?" they both saw Blue Blur fighting against Amy.

"That's does it, blue boy!" Amy held out her ring to transform. Her armor appeared in a pink flash from head to toe and to each hand. Her sword also appeared in her right hand.

"Now ready to fight me!" Diamond Knight said angrily.

"I don't wanna fight you because it's that Dark Fairy who did this! But now I have to fight you to make you snap out of it!" Blue Blur said.

"Keep her busy while Shadow and I take care of the Fairy!" Silver said.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

"No wait for me after I make Amy normal. You can't fight magic! WHOA!" Blue Blur dodged Diamond Knight's sword.

"There's no time, Blue Blur!" Bloody Sam said.

"Come on Bloody Sam!" Francis Dode gets down from the building with him. They began chasing after the Dark Fairy onto the train tracks.

"Argh! Pathetic boys!" Dark Fairy getting frustrated.

"You will pay for making Amy hate Sonic!" Bloody Sam made his blades glow like his chaos spears, "COME HERE!" He jumps over her and strikes her down.

"URGH! Curse you!" The Dark fairy cast a jinx at him but he deflected it with his blades, sending it at a bird nearby.

"Whoops" Bloody Sam said.

 **xxx**

Back at the penthouse, Blue Blur man was avoiding every attack Diamond Knight did.

"ROSES HAVE NO LOVE!" Diamond Knight yelled and nearly cuts Blue Blur man's head off but he dodges and got on the roof, "Wait a minute. If hatred and anger is opposite of love and happiness, maybe a love kiss can restore Amy" He thought.

"What do you think you're doing?! FIGHT!" Diamond Knight yelled.

"I'll have to do better than that" Blue Blur puts his staff away and casually walks up to her.

"Huh?" Diamond Knight backs away.

"Come here my little Rose. Just a peck" He smirked and tries to kiss her but Diamond Knight cowardly dodges him.

"Don't be afraid cute little Rose. You like me" He taunts her and grabs her wrists.

"Hey let me go!" Diamond Knight kneed him in the gut to get away.

"Ohhhhh…. Amy you can't run away from me my darling" Blue Blur man chased her through their home.

"Stay away!" Diamond Knight held her sword out at him.

 **xxx**

Back with the boys, they were still on top of the train fighting against Dark Fairy.

"Take this" the Dark Fairy casts another jinx at the hedgehogs.

"Ah!" Francis Dode dodged and takes his guns out, "That's it! I had enough of your nasty attitude!"

"Oh do you?" grinned the Dark Fairy.

Francis Dode targets her wings and fires two shots at her, only one managed to hit her wings.

"OW! You Pathetic weed head!" The Dark Fairy screamed in pain.

"What did you say?!" Francis Dode asked.

"You shouldn't have called him that" Bloody Sam grinned at the Dark Fairy. Then Francis Dode is about to finish her she casts a spell to make his whip come alive and it constricts him like a snake.

"GET IT OFF ME!" Francis Dode screamed.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" The Dark Fairy laughed sadistically.

"Hang on!" Blood Sam takes out his machete and cuts the whip to free Francis Dode. They saw a grade crossing signal coming straight ahead.

"GET DOWN!" Francis Dode dodges along with Bloody Sam. But the Dark Fairy didn't she bumped into many signals

"OW!" she screamed.

"HA! Take that!" Francis Dode chuckled. Then the Dark Fairy teleported to them to fight them again.

 **xxx**

Blue Blur was still chasing after Diamond Knight on top of the roof buildings.

"Ohhh Amy you can't run forever darling!" Blue Blur man flirted with Diamond Knight.

"F**K YOU!" Diamond Knight slashes at him.

He dodges her sword but then got a cut on his suit, "YEOW!" Blue Blur fell down while Diamond Knight pins him down.

"Don't...call me darling!" Diamond Knight said.

"Okay I won't" Blue Blur smiled, pushing her off him and he pins her down, lifting her mask off, "Darling"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Diamond Knight snarled.

"Nothing" Blue Blur smirked and leans down to kiss her.

"NO-…mmph!" Diamond Knight tried to speak until Blue Blur man kissed her. She struggled briefly but then started to like the kiss. She then began kiss back and wraps her arms around his neck. Right after the hatred spell faded in Diamond Knight's attitude, she opened her eyes and has no idea what just happened.

"Huh, what happened, where am I?" She asked Blue Blur man.

"Long story Ames" Blue Blur man shrugs.

 **xxx**

Bloody Sam was deflecting Dark Fairy's wand with his blades.

"Is that all you got?!" Bloody Sam pushed her roughly on the train roof top.

"No this is!" She made green fire appear on her hands and attempts to burn him. Before she could burn him, Francis Dode tackles her from behind sending her off the train into a truck.

"What's wrong with you, woman?!" Francis Dode yelled.

"Too late Silver, she's gone" Bloody Sam jumps off the train with him.

"But she can teleport" Francis Dode said.

They saw the pink alicorn flying down to them, "What took you so long?" Bloody Sam asked.

"Some romance things" Diamond Knight giggled and got off her alicorn.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bloody Sam raised a brow, "Never mind. Don't tell me"

"Well the Dark Fairy got away in a truck" Francis Dode said.

Little they knew the Dark Fairy has teleported above them. Diamond Knight's alicorn saw her and neighed loudly.

"ABOVE YOU!" Blue Blur warned her.

"Huh? WHOA!" Diamond Knight quickly casts a pink force field from her sword to shield around her and the boys.

"What!" The Dark Fairy gasped.

The energy shield faded and Diamond Knight held her sword above her head, "I bring you the light of love and happiness!" She said while charging her sword.

"NOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed as she got vaporized. A comic book appeared and landed at their feet. It titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Dark Fairy'.

"Great, except that you hate me in there" Sonic said sadly.

"It was not your fault Sonic, it was mine" Amy said. She then gives Sonic a hug and he returned it.

"You will always be my girl" Sonic said, nuzzling on her quills.

"And you will always be my Blue Blur" Amy said.


	11. Ghost Pirate

**10/10/16**

 **44 Reviews, 14 Favs, 13 Followers**

* * *

Sonic and his friends were at the school bus with classmates and teachers to go on a field trip.

"Man…..I don't like sailing on boats in the seas" Sonic moans.

"Why you get sea sick?" Amy asked.

"Mostly" Sonic said.

"Okay then. Say, want a Snicker?" Amy hands him a snicker bar.

"Thanks Ames. That's nice of you" Sonic unwraps the snicker and ate it. Blaze was sitting right next to Silver.

"So Blaze, what are you expecting about this trip?" Silver asked Blaze.

"Well the sea view I guess" Blaze shrugs, "And I know there's no such thing as pirates"

"Uh yes there are still pirates but they use machine guns and smaller boats" Silver said.

"Oh. But they are not so common these days" Blaze said.

"Who knows? And speaking of pirates, I heard there's another Pirates of the Caribbean movie coming to theaters in 2017" Silver said.

"Wow, they sure want five movies" Blaze said.

"I guess the fans want to see one more movie of Johnny Depp as Jack Sparrow" Silver said. Blaze smiles a little and nuzzled on Silver's shoulder.

Nebula was reading in a magazine about animals in the sea, "I don't think giant squids can be related to a Kraken"

"They can't since Kraken is a fictional monster disguised as an Island sometimes. Giant squids are also dangerous to humans and mobians" Shadow said.

"Yeah, I know. And for sharks, I wouldn't go near them" Nebula said.

"I see. The great white only attacks us because it mistakes any human or mobian for its prey when it comes to surfboarding. But believe me, Megalodon when it lived could swallow a seal whole and kill large whales. It had a dorsal fin tall as a man. By studying scientist believed Megalodon was 20 meters" Shadow said.

"Good thing that giant sharks are extinct" Nebula said, "It would've been on top of the food chain"

"It sure was" Shadow said.

"I also would like being with dolphins, Shadow. But I'm not sure when" Nebula said.

The school bus then closes in to the docks where a large tourist boat was waiting. The bus stopped and the students and teachers got out. Sonic put on his black shades and had his hand on Amy's shoulder.

"I'm so excited Sonikku" Amy said.

"Yeah uh...me too" Sonic tried to act straight. After them their friends came next.

"Okay guys, are you ready for this trip?" Silver asked.

"Hell yeah" Nebula high-fives with him.

"Everyone, stay together as a group okay. Now let's get on that boat" the teacher said.

"Okay" the students said. After all of the students and teachers got onboard, the Captain announces the takeoff, the plank bridge was taken away and the anchor was raised from the water. The boat then turns to the left and heads right out to the ocean.

"Oh, man. I think I'm gonna be sea sick" Sonic groans.

"Relax Sonic, just imagine me as a mermaid, like back when I gave you the kiss of courage" Amy made him look at her.

"I think it was not enough. It requires a lot to make me overcome" Sonic said, heading inside the boat.

"Oh poor Sonic" Amy sighs in defeat.

Blaze was at the back deck and looked at the waves in the sea, happily watching some dolphins jumping.

"Look at them go!" Nebula squealed.

"Yeah! Go dolphins!" Blaze cheered. Silver then came up to them and saw the dolphins jumping near the boat.

"It's so beautiful. I'm glad this part of the sea is clean and peaceful" Silver said.

"Sonic would love that if he didn't end up getting sea sickness" Amy sighs.

"I understand Amy, fear is hard to get rid of" Nebula said.

"Yes but it is not the same when he's not with us now" Amy said.

Nearby the ship, a ghostly-like grappling hook was thrown onto the deck to their shock. They could only stand and watch as a hollow figure climbed up the rope, he looked like a pirate, a Ghost pirate.

"Ahoy mates! I am your Captain now!" The Ghost pirate grinned.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" the classmates and teachers screamed.

"It's time to go Hero!" Amy said, holding her ring up with Shadow and Silver doing the same.

"Wait! We need Sonic!" Silver said.

"LOOKING FOR ME!" Blue Blur man burst out from the doors, apparently got his emergency signal from his ring.

"That was fast that you transformed" Silver said.

"Hero time!" Shadow, Amy, and Silver all held up their rings to transform.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

Silver got his Francis Dode outfit appearing on him, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"ARH AHA AHAHA! You think you can kill a Ghost?! I'm already dead!" The ghost pirate said.

"We'll see about that!" Bloody Sam said, holding just one blade from his wrist.

"Don't be so sure!" the ghost pirate strikes his sword at Bloody Sam.

"Let's battle!" Diamond Knight summons four magic carpets from her sword for the boys and herself to ride on in the air. The Hedgehog Heroes hopped on their carpet rides and ready to battle against the Ghost Pirate.

"Let's see how fast you can fly!" Blue Blur smirked.

"AAAAAAARRRRR!" The Ghost pirate snarls and makes himself bigger. He then summons monsters coming from the water, mostly resembles serpents.

"What the hell?!" Bloody Sam gasped while riding on his magic carpet ride.

"Say hello to my pets!" The Ghost pirate chuckled, the sea serpents snaps after the hedgehogs, forcing their carpets to fly higher.

"New plan! Someone has to be decoys!" Blue Blur said.

"Got it!" Francis Dode said, flying past him. He took out his whip to hit the sea serpents and tie some of them. Bloody Sam flew with his carpet at the Ghost pirate with Diamond Knight.

"Everyone, get to the docks! Quickly!" Blue Blur tells the classmates on the boat to move it. The person that controls the boat nodded and quickly moves the boat to the docks.

"Now to get back to business!" Blue Blur flies at the sea serpent and jumps off his carpet to avoid its jaws, then landing on the carpet again. He began to glow blue and made a homing attack at the large sea serpent. He then dashes at its head many times before finishing by impaling it with his staff, "Guys, we gotta find out what the Ghost Pirate's weakness is at!" Blue Blur shouted.

"How?" Diamond Knight asked.

"Maybye his hat! Remove it from his head!" Blue Blur said.

"Good idea!" Diamond Knight shouts.

"Argh!" Pirate Ghost knows what they're trying to do. So he flies away from them.

"Get back here!" They flew after him.

"You will not get my hat! Heads up!" He made a ship gun appear and he ignites the fuse on the gun.

"INCOMING!" Blue Blur yelled.

"WHOA!" Bloody Sam and Francis Dode dodged it along with Diamond Knight. The Ghost pirate is about to fire when Blue Blur man dashes faster on his carpet ready to strike.

"Surprise!" Blue Blur man caught the Ghost Pirate's attention.

"Huh? AAAAH!" He saw Blue Blur shooting himself at his head with a spindash.

"Booyah!" Blue Blur smirked. By the spindash he knocked the hat off the Ghost pirate's head.

"NOOO MY HAT!" The Ghost pirate gasped. His sea serpents began disappearing into thin air. And himself too when the faded ghostly energy explodes in the air and out came a comic book titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Ghost Pirate'. Blue Blur quickly caught before it would fall in the water. The hedgehogs rode their magic carpet ride to the docks.

"We did it guys. Defeating a sea Ghost" Blue Blur said.

"Yeah and by the way, aren't you supposed to be sea sick right now?" Diamond Knight asked.

"Oh, only when I'm on a boat I do" Blue Blur said.

"Oh Sonikku, you acted kinda brave out in battle without getting scared of the water" Diamond Knight said.

"I know Ames. That's why I have you and my friends" Blue Blur turns into Sonic again, same with the others. They then go back to the other students to see if they are okay.

"Let's just hope everyone is okay" Diamond Knight said.

"As well as Nebula and Blaze" Bloody Sam said.

As they reached the docks, they transformed back normal.

"Guys, Amy. You sure kicked that Ghost and his minions' asses" Nebula came up to them.

"Yeah. But I hate being above the water" Sonic turned slight green in the face.

"If you throw up, do it at the shore" Shadow glared.

"Alright" Sonic groans.

Blaze then came up to Silver and hugs him in excitement, "Good job Silver! I'm so proud of you!" she said.

"Thanks Blaze" Silver said.

.

With Eggman, he groans again in defeat when the Ghost Pirate is defeated.

"So close! I need a more lethal opponent!" Eggman said.


	12. Storm Dragon

**10/16/16**

 **47 Reviews, 14 Favs, 13 Followers**

* * *

The hedgehogs were in their hero forms and are doing combat practice in the simulation chamber built by Sonic's best friend Tails. Blue Blur was using his speed to distract three simulation robots and then takes his staff out to swipe at them really hard to cut through them. He then runs up onto a wall and ejected himself in a blue aura to glide.

Diamond Knight held her sword out and points it at a dragon created by the simulation room's effects, it tried to attack Amy but she managed to dodge its bites and fire and then proceeds to decapitate the dragon. She then destroys the dragon illusion with the sword, "Ha! Just like last time!" she smirked.

Francis Dode was dodging the simulation rangers, "Missed me! Missed me again! And again!" One simulation ranger almost strikes him, he countered with his machete and slices off the weapons on it.

Bloody Sam had something different. Yesterday he gained the ability to turn into a bat. So as a bat, he can do an ultra-sonic screech. He flies to some glass panels and decided to try it out again. He takes a deep breath and...

"SKRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIII!" his screech caused the glass panels to shatter into pieces, "Damn! I'm starting like this new ability" he smirked.

"Good shot" Francis Dode gave him thumbs up.

"Thanks dude. Gotten new weapons beside your machete, guns and whip?" Bloody Sam asked and turns back to a hedgehog.

"What can I say? I am the adventurer hero" Francis Dode shrugs.

"Simulation complete" the voice computer said and the simulation room changes to a white room chamber.

"Great job today, guys" Tails said.

"Thanks Tails. You are the best inventor I know" Blue Blur said.

"No worries Sonic" Tails high-fives with Blue Blur. The hedgehogs transform back to normal.

"Yup. Time to take a break" Sonic said.

"I so wanna relax in my room now" Amy said, following the guys out from the room.

 **xxx**

Back to their penthouse apartment, Sonic was reading a comic book about The Flash. Shadow doing some exercise in his room. Amy relaxing in her room while Silver was at the kitchen taking out a Mountain Dew.

"If you do it, Dew it" Silver joked and takes a sip from his drink, he then notices Sonic reading the Flash comic.

"The Flash, which one?" Silver asked.

"Wally West" Sonic said.

"You still like speed stuff?" Silver asked.

"Yes. But I also like Starfire, Cyborg, Green Lantern and Batgirl" Sonic said.

"Okay then. What I can say that I like Raven from Teen Titans, she is one of the most powerful in the team, got a gothic attitude and is kinda smart" Silver said.

"Interesting. I guess you are like-….AAAHH!" Sonic got spooked out from a loud thunder and lightning noise outside and jumped in Silver's arms.

"What the hell?!" Silver looked outside to see the storm.

"Weather King is back or what?" Sonic asked while holding onto Silver's arms.

"No, it's something much bigger according to the ring. Now get off me" Silver said.

Sonic got off him, "Sorry. Then let's get into action!"

"Did you guys hear that noise?" Amy came into the living room.

"Yes. And it seems to be a stronger version of weather king's powers" Sonic said.

"Guys, I think I just saw a storm….dragon!" Shadow said.

"SKREEEEEEEEAAAAAAAOOOOOOONK!" the Storm Dragon roared loudly.

"Whoa! A storm dragon?!" Sonic gasped when he saw it making lightning all over the city along with thunder and rain, "Let's transform, guys!"  
"HERO TIME!" the hedgehogs put their hands up so that their rings can transform them into their hero characters.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"Let's go get Storm Dragon!" Blue Blur said before running out with his team.

 **xxx**

At the city, the dragon blew out storm winds from his mouth.

"Whooooa!" Nebula was blown hard and hits her head on the stop sign, "OW!" Nebula groaned and got up, "Hey dragon! Over here!" She charges her hands with energy blasts.

The Storm Dragon looks at her and glares, charging its wings with lightning which moves over to its mouth. Then it spews a lightning bolt at Nebula who countered with her energy blasts. The lightning bolts were much stronger and easily blew the energy blasts up to then almost fry Nebula. Luckily someone caught her in time.

"Nebs!" it was Bloody Sam.

"Thanks Shadow. Guess I'm in the way too often?" Nebula joked.

"No you are not. But now I got this with the team" Bloody Sam puts her down and resumes to fight the weather dragon.

"Eeep! I hate rain!" Blue Blur shrieked out loud that the Storm Dragon made the dark clouds rain heavy.

"Enough of that!" Bloody Sam was getting fed up with his fear of water, even rain, "Don't just stand there! Fight!" He shouts at Blue Blur.

"Alright fine!" Blue Blur powers up to do his super homing attack at the dragon. He shoots himself into the air to preform it at the dragon until fog appears around the dragon, hiding it and making it difficult for Blue Blur to see him.

"Damn it! I can't see!" Francis Dode said.

"Where did that dragon go?!" Diamond Knight said.

"RAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The weather dragon appeared right behind her and grabs her by the jaws. The good thing was her armor protected her.

"AMY!" Blue Blur gasped.

"AAARGH! The armor can't hold for long!" Diamond Knight screamed, struggling to get free. Blue Blur curls into a ball glowing light blue and preformed his super spindash to hit the dragon's neck. The force was enough to free Diamond Knight and she lands on her feet picking up her sword.

"Thanks!" she said to Blue Blur.

"No worries Ames!" he said.

"It's time that I wrap this up!" Diamond Knight casts her sword a whirl wind to clear the fog away.

"Alright let's do this!" Francis Dode takes his whip out and hits the ground to make the dragon turn to him, "Come and get me!"

"*ROOOOAAAAARRRRR*" the Storm Dragon blows gusty wind at him from its mouth.

"UGH! Okay maybe not!" Francis Dode coughed after getting blown away. The Storm Dragon then takes flight into the air.

"Alicorn!" Diamond Knight summoned her alicorn to follow the dragon.

"This is crazy! How do we beat mother nature?" Bloody Sam said.

"No idea but we gotta follow that beast. Get on, boys!" Diamond Knight said as she got on her alicorn.

"Okay then" Blue Blur got onto a magic carpet Diamond Knight made for him. Same for Bloody Sam and Francis Dode.

Up in the sky, the weather dragon was preparing to do a hurricane.

"RAAAAAAARGH!" The weather dragon roared. It flew faster to make the wind go stronger. But it was no match for the alicorn.

"Alright team! Let's defeat the dragon before air-traffic gets into trouble!" Blue Blur said. He was concerned about the airplanes that might appear any moment over the city.

"I got that taken care of, guys!" Nebula out of nowhere flew into the sky to find airplanes.

"Good idea!" Blue Blur shouts. He makes his magic carpet fly at the Storm Dragon and then he jumps off it to attack on its back, "SURPRISE!"

"RAAAH?!" The dragon turns and growls. Blue Blur spins into a ball and makes his homing attack again at the weather beast, finishing with a spindash.

"Francis Dode, give that beast a good spank" Bloody Sam said.

"Oh, this will be fun!" Francis Dode jumps off his carpet and took out his whip to swing at its tail and he lands onto it, taking out his machete and stabs it there, making the large dragon roar in pain.

"That's gotta sting" Bloody Sam said.

The Storm Dragon then sees Francis Dode picking up his machete and running up his back with Blue Blur. It then spewed out some lightning bolts at the two to stun them.

"AAAARGH!" Both hedgehogs fell down. The Storm Dragon picks them up by the teeth and threw them up into the air to eat them. But Diamond Knight made a force bubble appear around Francis Dode and Blue Blur just as they were caught again by the jaws.

"I think you guys made the dragon pissed off!" she said.

"We were just trying to prevent it to make a hurricane!" Blue Blur man said.

"Never mind! Just stay on your carpet rides and don't fall off!" Diamond Knight said.

Bloody Sam rolled in his eyes in annoyance and morphs into a bat, flapping his wings to fly.

"Let's see if I can use my ultrasonic screech if I can get into the dragon's ear" Bloody Sam thought and flies at the dragon's head, "This is gonna be a really massive headache" He flies into its ear and inhales deeply and...

"AAAAAAAAAAIEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" He shrieked loudly.

"*ROOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRR*" the Storm Dragon roared in pain and starts losing its concentration of making a hurricane.

"NOW!" Blue Blur shouted and glows light Blue to perform his super spindash. Diamond Knight made her sword glow like fire and Francis Dode took his guns out. Bloody Sam flies out of the dragon's ear and does his ultrasonic screech on the dragon.

"RAAAAAARGH!" The Storm Dragon got a worse headache. Diamond Knight slashes her sword at the wings and Francis Dode shot at its eyes to blind it, "GRAAAAAAH!" The dragon roars in pain. Blue Blur then shoots himself out to hit it really hard into the head and then dashes through its other wing making a hole in it.

The Storm Dragon was defeated and turns into an energy ball, exploding into thin air and out came a comic book 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Storm Dragon'.

They caught it as they rode the alicorn down to the penthouse apartment. When they arrived they turned back to their normal forms.

"Nebs, where are you?" Shadow called his girlfriend on the phone.

 _"I'm at the airport. I managed to carry the airplane down safely. And I see you guys managed to defeat that Storm Dragon thing"_ Nebula said through the phone.

"Yup. And thank you for helping us. Love you" Shadow said to Nebula.

 _"No problem, handsome. Love you too"_ Nebula said.


	13. Guitar Rocker

**10/20/16**

 **50 Reviews, 14 Favs, 13 Followers**

* * *

"EEEKKKK! Amy Lee singing at the concert tonight?! THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Shadow squealing in excitement.

"Yeah Dude! I can't wait to see her" Silver said happily.

"Got your fan t-shirts ready?" Sonic asked.

"What's all the excitement, boys?" Amy walked out of her bedroom.

"Amy Lee is coming to town tonight. Wanna go with us? We got four tickets ready" Sonic showed her the tickets.

"Yeah sure Sonikku" Amy smiled.

 **x**

A while later they head to high school. They all had Music Class together but the music teacher was the worst. She made the class learn about classical songs. Even listening to the song 'Minuet' by Luigi Boccherini which made the classmates bored and falling asleep on their desks.

"Ahem! Attention!" The music teacher used a cow bell to wake them up.

"Man I wish I was at the concert right now" Sonic groans.

"Me too. I can't take this classic music anymore" Nebula groans.

"I'm so in for the concert" Silver said quietly.

They continued to listen to the music until it was over. When the bell rang, the students were happy to get out of there.

"Finally!" Shadow sighs in relief, "I was getting annoyed with that stupid classic music"

"Yeah same here" Nebula said. She goes to her locker where she had an Evanescence poster on the lid, "I can't wait to see her" She said.

"Me too" Shadow smiled.

 **x**

Eggman was spying on the hedgehogs with his Spybot in school, "Ah, they're excited to see Evanescence band tonight? That gives me an idea for them to hear rock 'n roll!" he laughed evilly and goes on his desk to sketch a new villain.

 **x**

Right after school was over, Sonic and his friends have plenty of time to do something fun while waiting for the sky to get dark.

"Anybody want some slushie?" Sonic asked his friends.

"Yeah sure Sonic" Silver said.

"I am gonna have a cola, blueberry mix slushie" Blaze said.

"I'll just have blueberry flavor slushie" Nebula said.

"I'm gonna have strawberry, orange and apple flavor" Sonic said.

"Well I'm just gonna have orange and cola" Amy said, taking her cash out of her purse.

"Okay then. Let's get our slushies" Sonic said. They headed to the slushie café and paid for each of their cups.

"Don't try to get a brain freeze headache" Silver chuckled.

Shadow shook his head at him and goes to the slushie dispensers to fill his cup.

"I was joking alright" Silver said.

"I know and I don't laugh" Shadow said.

"I wonder what Eggman is sending out this time. It's been 5 days" Sonic said.

"Who knows? But he ain't ruining our night again. Especially Amy Lee" Blaze said.

"Yeah I hope she don't get into trouble" Nebula said.

That was until they hear a very loud electric guitar solo inside the slushie café.

"Aaaah!" Sonic and his friends covered their ears.

"YEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! WOOOOO!" A humanoid figure appeared and sees the group, "Catchy, huh?!" He grinned.

"What?" Amy then saw the waitress turned to stone.

"You can all call me Guitar Rocker!" he plays his electric guitar which releases its solo sound waves was about to hit Shadow.

"SHADOW LOOK OUT!" Nebula pushed him aside and the sound waves hit her, turning her into a stone statue.

"NEBULA!" Shadow gasped and then got angry at the villain, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" he then held his ring up to turn into Bloody Sam in rage when it glowed. He moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"Now I am going to shove that guitar into your throat!" Bloody Sam said angrily, clashing his blades together.

"Try and catch me, stripy!" Guitar Rocker used his electric guitar as a hover craft to fly in the air.

"I'll stay with Nebula. You guys go after him!" Blaze said, standing near the stoned statue Nebula.

"HERO TIME!" the hedgehogs put their hands up so that their rings can transform them into their hero characters.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

"Nebula really saved my life" Bloody Sam said as he looked at his stoned girlfriend.

"Yes. She is ready to do anything, to sacrifice. She's still alive, Shads. If we defeat that Guitar Rocker, everything will go back to normal" Blue Blur man said.

"Yes. He so is gonna pay!" Bloody Sam said, running out of the café with the team, searching for the Guitar Rocker.

 **x**

At some place in the city, the Guitar Rocker got among many people and grins evilly. He hits the strings on his Guitar hard to create a huge sound wave to make all of them into Stone statues. He then sees the drivers in the cars steering out of control since they are statues too.

"Grooooovy!" He said and then he turns to see the Hedgehog Heroes.

"Yo Rockster! Has anyone ever taught you classic piano lessons? It sounds soothing for you" Blue Blur smirked.

"What?!" Guitar Rockster asked.

"Ah, so you don't play piano lessons? Let me teach you how to play properly!" Blue Blur taunts him and does a spindash at him.

"URGH!" The Guitar Rocker landed at a police car, he got up angrily and hits the strings on guitar to try make him to stone.

"Whoa!" Blue Blur dodged it, "Sounds like someone needs a time out!"

"I'll be happy to give him that" Bloody Sam morphs into a bat and does his ultrasonic screech.

"Aaaaaaargh! My ears are bleeding!" Guitar Rocker held his ears in pain. Francis Dode took out his whip and hits him to try to get the guitar.

"NOT THIS TIME!" Guitar Rocker picks it up and hits his whip.

"UGH!" Silver got hit.

"Grrr! That's it! Your ass is mine!" Diamond Knight snarled.

Guitar Rocker held his guitar and now made some hard tune waves coming at Diamond Knight which she deflected with her sword.

"Is that the best you can do?! Have you ever tried heavy metal music?!" Diamond Knight taunts him.

"Oh that I can do!" Guitar Rocker hits the strings on the guitar three times to create big soundwaves to shatter the glass on the buildings around them.

"Grrr! Now you're making me angry!" Diamond Knight takes out her sword and ran towards him. She slashes his Guitar in half to his shock, "Let's see you play now!" she smirked.

"You haven't seen the last of it!" He takes out a keytar.

"What can that do?! Bring it!" Diamond Knight said.

"A keytar? You gotta be kidding me" Blue Blur said.

"TAKE THIS!" Guitar Rocker sends the soundwaves at Blue Blur man.

"WHOA!" Blue Blur man was pushed back right at Francis Dode.

"UGH!" Francis Dode grunts from the impact.

"Let me have my revenge on him!" Bloody Sam steps out to face him.

"No, we work as a team this time!" Blue Blur protests.

"No Sonic, he's gonna pay for what he done to Nebula!" Bloody Sam said.

"Oh for love of everything! Most of the town is now stone and it is not just Nebula!" Blue Blur Man snapped.

"Guys! He's getting away!" Diamond Knight yelled.

"Alright! Let's get him!" Blue Blur man runs in super speed with a light blue trail behind him. He ran in side to side between the vehicles and sees Guitar Rocker heading to the concert, "No! He's heading to the concert!"

 **x**

"Who the heck are you?" Amy Lee was just getting ready to do her make-up when she was rudely stopped by a villain, "You're not allowed to be in here!"

"Oh but I am, I am here to take over!" Guitar Rocker grinned and takes out his keytar.

"I don't think that's gonna do anything!" Amy Lee said.

"But this will do" Guitar Rocker said. He was about to blast her when he was knocked down by Bloody Sam.

"You alright Lee?" Bloody Sam asked Amy Lee.

"Yes. Thanks" Amy Lee said.

"Go, I'll take care of him" Bloody Sam said to her. Amy Lee nodded and walks away.

"This time you're mine!" Bloody Sam growled at the villain.

"Never!" Guitar Rocker pushed him off and takes out an electric guitar nearby. Bloody Sam growls and held his blades in defense.

"Come and get me!" Guitar Rocker said, ready to play the strings.

"I'm not just alone!" Bloody Sam runs at him and avoids the soundwaves that would turn him to stone. He morphs into a bat again and flies to get a little closer to the villain.

"Huh?!" Guitar Rocker sees him getting closer. Bloody Sam took a deep breath and...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEKKKKK" he shrieked loudly.

"AAAAAHHH!" Guitar Rocker covered his ears from that loud screech.

Then Bloody Sam stopped shrieking and turns back to a hedgehog, "Your music lessons are over!" he ran up to him and destroys his guitar.

"NOOOO! AAAAAAAAARGH!" Guitar Rocker turns into a Stone statue himself after his last guitar was destroyed. He explodes into thin air and out came a comic book 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Guitar Rocker'.

"Thank you for saving me. How can I repay you?" Amy Lee asked.

"Eh nothing" Bloody Sam said.

"Well anyway. You did a good thing by saving the concert too" Amy Lee said. Bloody Sam smiled at this.

 **x**

Every stone people were now turned back to normal including Nebula.

"How did you defeat the villain, Shadow?" she asked.

"By destroying his last guitar" Shadow answered.

"Cool. And uh Shadow, I hope you are not mad at me for letting me turn into stone" Nebula said sadly.

Shadow sighs and placed his hand on her cheek, "No, you did it because you love me. You saved my life" Shadow said.

"I really did save your life" Nebula smiled.

"Thanks" Shadow hugs her. They get back to the concert together before it starts.

"Someone's excited" Silver smirked at Shadow.

"Whatever" Shadow muttered.

"But we are gonna see Amy Lee tonight. You saved her too you told us" Silver said.

"Come on, Shadzy. Don't give me that grumpy pouty face" Nebula teased.

"Alright" Shadow gave a false smile.

They go to the ticket booth to give the tickets for entrance. Just in time when Amy Lee was about to start singing. As well as her pals to play their instruments.

 ** _How can you see into my eyes, like open doors_**

 ** _Leading you down into my core_**

 ** _Where I've become so numb, without a soul_**

 ** _My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_**

 ** _Until you find it there and lead it back home_**

The audience cheered wildly for her. As well as Sonic and his friends too. Shadow was cheering loudly than them.

"THiS IS THE BEST CONCERT EVER!" Sonic cheered.

"Yeah man! I LOVE IT!" Amy cheered.

"We should do this more often!" Blaze said.

"One more time!" Amy said.

"We should do this more often!" Blaze shouts.

Amy grins and then hugs her wildly.

"YEAH!" Amy cheered.

 _ **Wake me up, wake me up inside I can't wake up,**_

 _ **Wake me up inside, save me,**_

 _ **Call my name and save me from the dark, wake me up**_

 _ **Bid my blood to run, I can't wake up**_

 _ **Before I come undone, save me**_

 _ **Save me from the nothing I've become**_

* * *

I don't own the song. But I am a big fan of Evanescence.


	14. Pigeon King

**10/24/16**

 **53 Reviews, 14 Favs, 13 Followers**

 **We're getting close to see the new season of Sonic Boom on Cartoon Network! ^^  
Can't wait to see it on Saturday morning.**

* * *

Shadow discovered his ability to turn into any animal from the horror stories. Examples like werewolf, bat, and black cat. But only when he's in his Bloody Sam form.

"That's new, Shads" Sonic said to Shadow that is now a black non-mobian cat.

"Yeah. Black cats brings bad luck to the bad guys now. It's like a concealed weapon" Shadow said.

"You betcha, Shads. When you are a werewolf you might be a strong badass dog" Sonic joked.

"Yes, I am a badass" Shadow said, "Meow"

"Aww…" Amy smiled.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"It's just that you so look cute" Amy said.

"Hmph! I'm not cute, Rose" Shadow scoffed in annoyance.

"Oh, really?" Amy smirked and held out a yarn ball.

"Oh, hell no! Don't you dare, Rose!" Shadow's eyes widen.

"Come and get it!" Amy threw the yarn.

"MEEOOOWWW!" Shadow crouches down and leaps out to catch the yarn, gnawing on it.

"For an Ultimate Kitty Cat, you have nine lives" Sonic chuckled.

"Hmph! Very funny, Faker" Shadow scoffed.

Silver just came in with a box of pizza, "Hey, guys"

"Silver check this out" Sonic said.

Silver puts the pizza box on the table and sees a black non mobian cat playing with a yarn, "Awww. One for Instagram" Silver quickly took out his iPhone and took a picture.

"MEOOOOWWWW!" Shadow got spooked and jumps into Amy's arms, "Don't try to laugh, Rose" Shadow hissed lowly.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"I feel so humiliated right now. Remove that image at once Silver or I'll claw you!" Shadow shows his claws.

"Jeez, Shads. Why do you have to be such a grump?" Silver glared and deletes the picture from his iPhone, "Happy now?"

"I simply am, now back down" Shadow said, he then jumps off Amy's arms and morphs back to Bloody Sam, then to his normal self, "So you brought pizza, huh?"

"Yup. Cheese pizza you all like" Silver said.

"Yes. I'll get our Pepsi" Sonic heads to the fridge. They had their pizzas at the dining table.

"Say, what do you think of pigeons Shadow?" Sonic asked Shadow.

"What kind of question is that? I don't like them" Shadow said.

"Well I thought if you had an allergy against them as soon as feathers are near your nose" Sonic said.

"I'm not allergic, Sonic" Shadow said.

"Are you sure?" Sonic asked. Shadow replied with a nod and continues eating his pizza.

 **x**

Eggman was in his laboratory sketching another villain coming in his mind, "Hehehehehe! This Pigeon Man shall scare those who fear birds until they run like cowards and turn their pet birds against them" Eggman finished his sketch. He then added gray, pink and blue grey color to the pigeon humanoid. Once that's done he puts the sketch on the magic evil book to bring it to life.

"YES! Now uh...The Pigeon King, go and turn the pigeons against the humans and mobians!" Eggman said to his creation.

"CROOO CROO COO!" The Pigeon King made cooing noises before flying out of the laboratory to the city.

 **x**

Sonic was watching his favorite old cartoon show; Loonatics Unleashed on his iPad, "Ahhhh…. good old times" he thought while watching the episode of when the bad guys mix animal DNA into humans, starting with a boy becoming a monstrous crocodile-monster with horns.

"I can imagine myself with a cheetah's fur" Sonic said.

"And having skinny limbs" Silver said.

"Yeah but strong legs" Sonic said.

"I would just be an eagle so I get greater sight and flight speed" Silver said.

"I hate birds sometimes" Shadow muttered.

"You got to cut out the complaining about birds. What else can be worse?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing. I'll just go and get some fresh air" Shadow goes to the balcony, "What the?!" he gasped at the swarm of birds flying everywhere outside. Even worse, they started to attack the people on the streets too, "Guys, you are not gonna believe this!" Shadow called for his friends. Sonic, Amy and Silver got out to the balcony and sees pigeons forming battle planes in the air and attacked many people.

"What the? Are they possessed?!" Sonic gasped.

"Most likely! We must stop the one behind this bird revolution!" Amy said.

"I so really hate birds" Shadow growled lowly.

"No time for that, we must save the city again!" Sonic held up his ring to become Blue Blur man again.

"HERO TIME!" the hedgehogs put their hands up so that their rings can transform them into their hero characters.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"Alright team let's go!" Blue Blur took his staff out and jumps onto Diamond Knight's alicorn with her. Bloody Sam turned into his bat form and flew after them. Francis Dode then took out a glider and flew after them.

But as Shadow flew near the birds, "Ah…ah….Aah-Choo!" he sneezed.

"Aha! You are allergic!" Blue Blur said.

"I AM NOT!" Bloody Sam yelled in high-pitch, "Just stay focused on this mission!"

"Fine then, Shads!" Blue Blur said. But then some pigeons landed onto Francis Dode's glider and began pecking holes.

"Oh, crap!" Francis Dode gasped.

"Francis! Use your flight as Silver" Diamond Knight said.

"Oh, good point!" Francis Dode forgot he can fly as Silver.

"Let's follow the birds, they are heading to the mayor's building!" Blue Blur man said.

They followed the pigeons flying for the Mayor's building. They saw that the birds formed into drone shape.

"Uhhh….what are they doing?" Francis Dode said.

"Attack position! We can't let that happen now!" Diamond Knight made her alicorn dive faster after the pigeons, "All right, birdies! Time to face us!"

The pigeons turn around to instead attack the hedgehogs this time, they flew in all directions at them causing the hedgehogs to land onto one of the rooftop to face them.

"Come and get us!" Blue Blur said.

"Cooo coooo!" The pigeons dives down and attacked them one by one but the hedgehogs used their weapons to defend them. Blue Blur spins his staff so fast it made a wind.

"There's too many of them!" Blue Blur said.

"Keep trying! What is pigeons weaknesses?!" Francis Dode asked, hitting some pigeons.

"I dunno!" Blue Blur man screamed.

"They like snacks! Perhaps some popcorn!" Diamond Knight said while shielding herself.

Then an idea hit Blue Blur, "POPCORN?! Yes That's it. We must get them somewhere that there's popcorn!"

"Ah ha! I know, the big theater, go get some Sonic!" Diamond Knight said.

Blue Blur then goes in super speed like QuickSilver, so everything around him seems frozen, "Whoa, this is new" He ran into the large cinema and goes to the popcorn machine, taking the whole bunch of popcorn in it with a bag. But before he goes he left a note at the cashier and looked quickly at the movie posters. Then he ran back where the group and the pigeons are.

"Alright people, spread the popcorn!" Blue Blur opens the bag with popcorn. He took two hands of popcorn and tossed them to some pigeons, "Snack time, pigeons!"

"Cooo ooooh cooo?" The pigeon swarm flew after the popcorn to eat them.

"It's working! We must spread out in the city to feed them!" Bloody Sam said.

"You are going nowhere!" The Pigeon King appeared in front of them, flapping his wings, "And you will not leave here alive!"

"You guys go! I'll deal with bird brain here!" Francis Dode said.

"Got it!" the three split apart while Francis Dode stands before Pigeon King.

"Prepare to be plucked!" Francis Dode took out his whip and hits the floor. Pigeon King grins and flew above him to do his super-pecking at him rapidly.

"Whoa!" Francis Dode dodged it, "And I thought hawks do that move!"

"But we pigeons do that when we eat!" Pidgeon King said and avoids Francis whip attacks.

 **x**

"Damn it! There's too many of them! Pretty soon there will be bird poop all over the place!" Bloody Sam said while in bat form.

"Uh oh!" Blue Blur got a little green in the face while spreading the remaining popcorn.

"If we can spread water over them or perhaps get them all into a cage" Diamond Knight said.

"No, they're all being controlled by that villain. If Francis Dode defeats him, the birds will act normal. Aah-choo!" Bloody Sam sneezed but lost his concentration on flying, though he managed to flap his wings.

"Then just give him time!" Blue Blur said and ran to the right at the street.

"Aah-choo!" Bloody Sam morphed back to a hedgehog, "And tell these birds to stop making me sneeze!"

"And you call yourself Ultimate lifeform" Diamond Knight looked down at him.

Bloody Sam simply huffs in anger and turns into his cat form, "I am the Ultimate Lifeform!"

 **x**

Back to the building roof, Francis Dode was struggling against Pigeon King with his machete against a steel pipe Pigeon King held.

"You should realize that pigeons are not predators!" Francis Dode kicked him.

"Who cares?! We eat bugs too besides seeds" Pidgeon King said.

"Well you should just be a stupid bird!" Francis Dode said. This really offended Pigeon King.

"Grrr! Now you really made me mad, hedgehog!" Pigeon King was just about to peck his head.

"Coo coo!" Francis Dode taunts and gives the bird villain a whack from his whip.

"OW!" Pigeon King held his head in pain.

Francis Dode did it again onto his gut to hurt him again, "Coo coo!"

"STOP IT!" Pigeon King yelled.

"Or what?! Gonna go coco for Coco Puffs?" Francis Dode smirked, "Hyah!" he did one final blow on the villain.

The villain's defeat made all the pigeons free from their control and they leave the people alone. A comic book appeared near Francis Dode's feet.

"Well for being a king he is quite fragile without an army" he said.

 **x**

A while later after saving the day again, the hedgehogs are now back in their penthouse in normal forms. Well, Shadow was in a black cat form since Nebula likes animals.

"Aww….you're so cute" Nebula hugged him in her arms.

"Meoooow" Shadow meowed and nuzzled on her chest.

"Still have nine lives, Ultimate Kitty?" Sonic teased him.

But that made Shadow angry, "*HISSSSSSSSS*" he hissed angrily.

"Shh….shh…..calm down, Shads. He's just teasing" Nebula pets his head to calm him down. Shadow purred and calms down.

"My mistake" Sonic said with his ears down.

"It's okay Sonic" Nebula said, letting Shadow go to let him transform into a hedgehog again.

"Anyways, I also discovered something new, guys" Sonic said.

"What is it?" Nebula asked.

"Yeah show usssssssssss" Blaze said when everything went in slow motion when Sonic used his new power.

He moves up to the time still friends and began for his amusement make Shadow smile widely, puts Silver in front of Blaze, swiftly took Amy's headband and removed Nebula's purple scrunchie. Then he goes back to normal speed.

"HEY! Where is my scrunchie?!" Nebula felt her quills spread out.

"What the?!" Blaze noticed Silver holding her.

"My bad, guys. I can do the speed of light. Kinda like Quicksilver from the movie X-Men Apocalypse" Sonic said.

"Cool but can I have my headband back?" Amy asked sweetly.

"Of course" Sonic gives it to her.

Nebula puts her scrunchie back on. Shadow felt his cheeks having slight pain due to Sonic making him forcibly smile before.

"Not funny, Sonic" Shadow glared.

"Oh yes it was. But I doubt I would waste all speed if I overuse it" Sonic shrugs.


	15. Animal Predator

**10/26/16**

 **55 Reviews, 14 Favs, 13 Followers**

* * *

Sonic and his friends are having Biology class, learning about the evolution of animals. Including how mobians evolved in the history.

"So, different types of animals have their own origin as Darwin said. Humans come from apes similar to chimps. They share a common ancestor" Sonic tried to get this straight.

"You are correct, Sonic. Humans are part primates" the teacher said.

"Does human count as an animal?" the human kid asked.

"In a point of view, yes. As long as we evolved from apes we are animals" The teacher said, "Now open up the page about when Charles Darwin got to know more of evolution of the species back when he came to Galapagos"

The students turned to the page where Darwin arrived at the Galapagos Islands to discover that evolution has given the birds, tortoises and marine iguana different looks than their ancestors.

"While in the archipelago, Darwin focused as much on geology as on biology, collecting many geological specimens" Silver read through a page. There was a picture of different types of finches, native birds from Galapagos.

"Excuse me, Teach. Is there some connections with long hair on an animals' head? Examples like humans, horses, and male lions" Nebula asked.

"That depends on the species Male lions has it to protect their necks from bites and clawing" the teacher said.

 **x**

At the same time, Eggman was creating a new villain with the ability to turn into any vicious predators that is large enough to fight humans and mobians.

"Rise Animal Predator!" Eggman finished his sketch on the villain and puts it in the evil book to bring it to life. When it came out it took the shape of a Siberian Tiger, world's largest cat.

 **x**

"It's a mystery to how mobians evolved many years ago. We'll never know. But they do have similarities between humans and animals. Well class. That's all for today. Be sure to study evolution of animals. Have a great day" the biology teacher said. The class all waved to the teacher before leaving the classroom.

"I would guess we evolved from a different type of hedgehog or something" Sonic said.

"Who knows? Perhaps organism mutation or something. I always wonder if there were mobian dinosaurs in prehistoric times" Amy said.

"Hmm. It may have been" Sonic shrugs.

"Say wanna go to the zoo with me later?" Amy asked.

"Uh oh!" Nebula's ears started to twitch, "Danger alert!"

"INCOMING!" Shadow saw a beastly figure burst into the school.

"WHOA! What the hell is that?!" Blaze gasped.

"It's an uh...I can say Animal Predator" Silver said, judging the characteristics of different predators. Then the Animal Predator morphs into a large polar bear and roars loudly to scare the students out of the building except the group.

"It can shape-shift into any animal" Nebula said.

"RAAAAAAAAAAH!" the polar bear Animal Predator charges at them and tries to hit them with its paws.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Nebula grabbed the polar bear's paws by her strength, "Easy, there. No need to get all cranky" she chuckled nervously. Though she doesn't have the guts to fight animals.

"GRRRRRR!" the polar bear growled and stands up towering them.

"Guys, any time now! My arms are getting cramped up!" Nebula struggles to keep Animal Predator away from her friends by pushing the bear forward with all her strength. Blaze helps her too.

"HERO TIME!" the hedgehogs put their hands up so that their rings can transform them into their hero characters.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"Raaaaaaaaaargh!" the polar bear then turns into a saber-tooth cat to get better agility.

"Whoa!" Nebula and Blaze stepped aside.

"Come and get us extinct cat!" Blue Blur taunts it.

The Smilodon lunges at him, "RAAAAAARGH!"

"Whoa!" Blue Blur was tackled and it sends him breaking through the school window. The smilodon tried to bite him with his fangs but fails due to having Blue Blur's staff in his mouth.

"GET OFF ME!" Blue Blur kicked the cat off and kips up to his feet.

Animal Predator morphs into an eagle and flies to the zoo park.

"Uh oh! I think I know what it's trying to do!" Francis Dode said.

"Let me guess. Release the animals?" Bloody Sam said.

"Exactly! We must prevent it from doing so" Francis Dode said. He ran to the kids zoo were the animals kids plays with are, "Excuse me! We got a Beast on the loose! Keep the animals, including small ones inside!" He shouts to get the visitors attention. But suddenly, Animal Predator in lion form already let the animals out.

"Too late!" Francis Dode gasped, "Everyone, get out now!"

The visitors ran out in panic at seeing Animal Predator attacking the place, destroying the kids' zoo.

"Nebula is so not gonna be happy with this" Bloody Sam said. Elephants, giraffes, gorillas, monkeys, lions, tigers, and more are heading out into the city.

"GUYS! LET'S GO!" Diamond Knight shouted. She used her sword to point to the left, which her alicorn flew to. She chased after the chimps swinging onto the lampposts.

"Sonic and Amy! You two deal with the animals! Shadow and I will deal with Animal Predator!" Francis Dode said.

"We're on it!" Blue Blur said. He ran after the elephants that in fright pushed cars and trucks aside.

"Uhhh…..Francis Dode? What animal is that?" Bloody Sam pointing at Animal Predator that is now a Thylacine.

"That's a Thylacine! Or commonly known as Tasmanian Tiger which went extinct in 1936!" Francis Dode said.

"Got it! Man look!" He saw it open its mouth widely and it lunges at them trying to bite them.

"GRRRRRRRRR!" It growled like a dog.

"Whoa!" the boys jumped towards the hotdog stand and hides behind it.

"This is so not gonna be easy. We hedgehogs are not apex predators" Francis Dode said.

"I bet werewolves are but apparently normal wolves are apex predators" Bloody Sam said.

"Then release the werewolf in you!" Francis Dode said.

"Okay then!" Bloody Sam said and quickly transforms into a werewolf, "AARRRROOOOOOO!"

Animal Predator heard this and saw the black werewolf running towards it. The villain quickly morphs into a male lion to fight the Bloody Sam.

"GET HIM! BITE HIM!" Francis Dode cheered for Bloody Sam fighting the Animal Predator.

 **x**

Inside the food store, monkeys were messing up all the food and stuffs by throwing or eating. Blue Blur saw the monkeys going berserk in the store scaring everyone there.

"Alright, I'm getting tired of them monkeying around!" Blue Blur began running in light-speed to reach the monkeys, "Monkey see, Monkey do!"

"KRIII?!" The capuchin monkey sees Blue Blur in normal speed and jumps away, but in light speed he got caught by him.

"Whoa! Back down, Simba!" Diamond Knight trying to calm the male adult lion but he was in a bad mood.

"HRRRRRGH!" The lion growled at her looking dangerous.

"Stand back! I don't wanna hurt you!" Diamond Knight avoids his claws and teeth, "Calm down, big kitty!"

 **x**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Watch its teeth!" Bloody Sam avoiding the Animal Predator now alligator's teeth. And also back in hedgehog form since his werewolf form didn't work.

"Careful, Shads! When it bites it locks its jaws and makes a death roll!" Francis Dode used his whips to tie the alligator snout.

"I know that! But we need to somehow find something big enough to trap it in a cage!" Bloody Sam said.

Animal Predator morphs into a cobra to get out of Francis Dode's whip, "*HISSSSSSSSSS*"

"Whoa!" Francis Dode backs away from it, "Jeez! At least we hedgehogs are immune to snake venom! But how exactly are we gonna find a bigger cage to fit this beast! WHOA!" he backs away from the cobra's strike move.

"Hey, what about that?" Bloody Sam points at the empty public bus.

"That could work. Huh?" Francis Dode saw Animal Predator morphing into a tiger, "Come and get us!" Francis Dode hits the whip on the ground to get its attention.

"RAAAAAAAH!" The tiger Animal Predator leaps right at them almost getting them into its large paws.

"Missed us!" Bloody Sam grinned and ran straight towards the public bus with Francis Dode, "Lure it in the bus!"

"I'll try!" Francis Dode opened the door of the bus, "Come here! I got a surprise for you in there!" Francis Dode calls for the animal predator. But the Animal Predator tried to figure out what they are plotting and jumps at them with bare teeth and claws.

"NOW!" Francis Dode ran inside the bus to lure it in. The Animal Predator turned into a leopard to fit in the bus, walking at Francis Dode.

"That's the way, come here!" Francis Dode made the 'come here' sign. The leopard animal predator then leaps at him and only managed to get his hat in its mouth.

"Yo! Give me that!" he grabs his hat back and quickly got off the bus with the keys to turn everything off inside, "It worked. Now we just need to wait for it to get tired!"

"Hey, guys! We managed to get the animals back in their cages! Where's Animal Predator?" Blue Blur came in along with Diamond Knight.

"We got it inside the public bus" Bloody Sam said, "Huh?" he saw the Animal Predator trying to morph into something bigger, "Uh oh!"  
"What's happening?" Diamond Knight took a step back away from the bus.

The bus was shaking back and forth violently. Animal Predator has now morphed into a T-Rex and bursts its head through the bus roof to get out, "RAAAAAWWWWRR!"

"What?! Since when do extinct dinosaurs count?!" Blue Blur glared.

"Dinosaurs might have disappeared million years ago. But they are still part animal. And T-Rexes are predators too! RUN!" Francis Dode said.

"MWAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" The T-Rex Animal Predator roared and chased the group.

"Well, I know what other animal will be extinct! Us hedgehogs!" Blue Blur screamed.

"Team! Don't forget! We are heroes!" Bloody Sam stops running.

All of a sudden, Diamond Knight's sword glowed around her, making her grow 20 ft. bigger like a Giant from Jack and the Beanstalk, "Whoa! What the?!" Diamond Knight didn't see that coming.

"Yeah come on big girl!" Blue Blur was glad his girlfriend achieved a new power.

"This is new. Whoa!" Diamond Knight almost got chomped from the T-Rex.

"ROOOOOARRRR!" The T-Rex Animal Predator roared and then hits her with the tail.

"URGH!" Diamond Knight grunts by the impact and decided to fight with bare hands. She made her sword disappear and cracks her knuckles, "Show me what you got!" she motions her finger to come here.

"MWWWWAAAAARGH!" The T-Rex animal predator opens its jaws to bite her again, only for her to grab its jaws, closing them. She then tossed the T-Rex into the empty hippo exhibit.

"Looks like you're not at the top of the food chain!" Diamond Knight smirked.

"RAAAAAAARGH!" The T-Rex got out of the exhibit and runs at her to bite her ankle.

"AAAAAAAH!" Diamond Knight felt its teeth pierce through her armor on the metalic boots, "GRRRR! THAT'S IT! NOW YOU MADE ME ANGRY!" she summons her sword. She then knocks the T-Rex Animal Predator off her legs with the handle of her sword and uppercuts it, sending it to the animal statue. The Animal Predator then turns into a cheetah to try to escape giant Diamond Knight.

"Blue Blur, chase it!" Diamond Knight said.

"My pleasure!" Blue Blur ran after the cheetah Animal Predator. He was already after it when he stops it with his staff, "Yoohoo! Surprise!"

"RAAAOOOOH!" The cheetah Animal Predator's eyes widen. Then Blue Blur hits it so hard it crashed onto Diamond Knight's feet.

"HYAAAAAH!" Diamond Knight killed the Animal Predator when it turns to its true form. Right when it was defeated, it turns into an energy ball and explodes. Out there came a comic book where it said 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Animal Predator'.

Diamond Knight shrinks down to her normal size, "Did you guys see that? I got a new ability!"

"Yup. I guess I'm next" Francis Dode said.

"Yup. Three of us got new powers" Blue Blur said.

 **x**

"URRRRGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THEY DEFEATED MY POWERFUL BEAST!" Eggman saw the news about the animals returned to the zoo and the Animal Predator defeated, "Those pesky hedgehogs ruined everything! Next time I will be at the top of the food chain!"


	16. The Hound of Baskervilles

**10/29/16**

 **57 Reviews, 14 Favs, 13 Followers**

 **Did you guys get to see the new episode of Sonic Boom this morning?**

* * *

"There's gotta be something to beat those pesky rats!" Eggman paces back and forth to think of another villain. He then saw a book in the Sherlock Holmes series, "Hmm….that gives me an idea. If I could bring the Hound of Baskervilles to life, perhaps I'll give its ability to turn everyone into dogs. That's brilliant!"

He then gets to his sketch board and drew out the Hound of Baskervilles, adding glowing yellow eyes to it. He puts the sketch into his magic evil book to bring it to life.

 **x**

Sonic was preparing to prank Silver by swapping his regular pen to an electric shock pen. Silver didn't see him do it; he took out his sketch book and presses the button on the pen, it then caused his hand to tingle.

"AAH!" Silver dropped the electric shock pen on the floor, "Dude! That was not funny!"

"Hahahaha! That was funny!" Sonic laughed a little.

Silver made a grumpy expression and takes out his real pen, "Hmph!"

"That was a good one" Sonic snickered and went back in the living room to watch Impractical Jokers on TV.

All of a sudden, they hear barking outside in the city. But that's not all, they see a violet-blue Labrador hovering in the air while knocking on the window. It also had a lavender poodle on the Labrador's back.

"BARK BARK BARK!" it was barking loudly that it wants to get in.

"Is that who I think it is?!" Sonic's pupils shrunk.

"Girls!" Silver and Shadow recognized the dogs as Nebula and Blaze.

Amy quickly goes to the window to let the dogs in, "Its Nebula and Blaze. But how?"

"We gotta find out how! This seems magical" Sonic said, taking out his ring to transform into his super hero mode, but Amy stops him.

"Wait, who will keep an eye on Nebula and Blaze?!" she said.

"Uhhh….guys? Who will be keeping an eye on all the dogs?" Silver looked out the window and saw a whole bunch of dogs barking everywhere in the city.

"Then I guess Nebula and Blaze are coming with us! Now let's go!" Sonic took out his ring to turn into hero mode, same with Amy, Shadow and Silver.

"HERO TIME!" the hedgehogs put their hands up so that their rings can transform them into their hero characters.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"Now! Let's find the one with dog magic!" Bloody Sam said. They got out of the building to find the Hound of Baskervilles at an unknown place.

"BARK BARK BARK!" Labrador Nebula was trying to say something but unfortunately dogs can't talk normal.

"What is she saying?" Blue Blur asked. Nebula then lifts her front paw pointing at a large spooky looking dog standing there.

"Oh, my lord. Is that….the Hound of Baskervilles?" Bloody Sam gasped.

"Arf Arf Arf!" Poodle Blaze barked.

The Hound of Baskervilles gets down from the truck it was standing on and then just before the hedgehogs could attack, it released an incredible soundwave bark at them, turning them into dogs too. Sonic became a blue greyhound, Amy a pink Labrador, Silver a white Border Collie, and Shadow a black and red German Shephard.

"RORRH ROORH!" The Hound of Baskervilles ran off leaving the four confused.

"Wh-Whoa!" Greyhound Sonic can't see any red or green colors through his dog vision, "Is this how dogs see through their eyes?!"

"What happened to us?!" Labrador Amy said, she now had a collar matching her dress colors.

"We are turned into dogs! And I see everything in yellow, blue and grey!" Collie Silver said.

"That's what we were trying to tell you, guys! The dog's bark turns its victims into dogs!" Poodle Blaze said.

"We couldn't understand you first. I'm sorry Blaze" Collie Silver said in shame.

"The bad thing is we are not superheroes without our rings!" German Shephard Shadow barks.

"No but you guys still have your regular powers. This won't be very easy to use since we don't have hands. Just paws and no opposable thumbs" Labrador Nebula said.

"Can you fire energy blasts from your mouth?" German Shephard Shadow asked.

"I am not sure" Labrador Nebula said, "But I can still fly"

"Then Sonic and I can still run fast" Shephard Shadow said.

"Yes! Now let's go get that Ghost dog!" Sonic said.

"We'll keep an eye on the citizens turned into dogs" Poodle Blaze said.

"Good idea. And keep them from fighting" Greyhound Sonic said. He then ran along with his team to find the Hound of Baskerville.

"Dogs are very smart, guys. They have super sense of smell and hearing than humans" Collie Silver said.

"Yes. And greyhounds like me are made for sports" Greyhound Sonic said while running.

"While some collies like Lazzie are brave" Silver said.

"And German Shepherds have an aggressive temper" Shepherd Shadow said.

"They are police dogs too. They sniff bombs and other illegal drugs" Greyhound Sonic said.

"Drugs?! Bleah!" Shepherd Shadow barks in disgust.

"GUYS LOOK OUT!" Collie Silver barked when he saw the dog villain.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! How is this for you hedgehogs, you have no rings as dogs!" The Hound of Baskervilles said.

"BARK BARK BARK!" Shepherd Shadow barked in anger, "I may not be able to see red and green, but I can't wait to see you get your bitchy dog butt kicked!"

"Wanna bet?!" The Hound shows his sharp teeth and runs to Shadow to challenge him first.

They go around in a circle growling at each other before they lunges at each other, they bite each other and kept throwing or hitting with the paws by stomping.

"RAAAF!" The Hound then bites Shadow on his hind leg.

"AAAAAOWWW!" Shadow yelps in pain and proceeds to bite him, "Bite on this!"

"WOOAAOOW!" The Hound let go off Shadow's hind leg. Blood were seen on the fur.

"That's it! Enough is enough!" Greyhound Sonic used his speed.

"Huh? AH!" The Hound of Baskerville was knocked aside and was tackled by Sonic.

"You hurt my frenemy!" he growled.

"Bite his ass!" Collie Silver barked.

"I don't think so! Boys!" The Hound of Baskerville calls for his Doberman minions to let them fight the dog heroes.

The dog heroes turn around glaring and they charged at the dobermans who exposes their teeth at them. One doberman bites Silver in the ear.

"OWWW!" Silver howled.

Shadow pounced on another doberman and bites it.

Amy chased another in circles, "BARK BARK BARK!" she barked and manages to bite him in the leg.

The four of the hedgehog dogs continued to bite the dobermans while they got bitten too during the fight.

"CHAOS BARK!" Shadow barked loudly to create a chaos bark attack on the Doberman.

"Whoa! Let me try something! Piko Frisbee!" Amy summoned a red and yellow Frisbee.

She picks it up by her teeth and tosses it at a Doberman to knock it out.

"Ah good one Ames!" Sonic cheered.

"Psychic Bark!" Silver barked loudly to create psychic shock waves from his bark sound at the Doberman. That was enough to knock all the Doberman minions into submission.

The Hound from Baskervilles growled angrily and steps out, "You worthless mutts!"

"No! As long we stand we will not surrender!" Greyhound Sonic said. The Hound of Baskervilles just chuckled and steps forward.

"You will turn us back to normal or you will die!" Shephard Shadow growls angrily.

"And how exactly are you gonna do that?" the dog villain chuckled evilly.

"CHAOS BARK BLAST!" Shadow charges an energy ball in his mouth.

"PSYCHIC BARK BLAST!" Silver's powers glowed around him.

"PIKO FRISBEE!" Amy summons her piko Frisbee from her mouth.

"CANINE SPIN DASH!" Sonic curls up in a ball to do a spin dash.

"Uh oh!" The Hound of Baskerville's eyes widens in fear when the team attacks him at once.

Shadow's chaos blast hits the Hound in the head and Silver's physic blasts pushed him hard at the ground leaving a trail. Amy's Frisbee hits him on the gut forcing him down. They finished with Sonic doing his spindash at him. The Hound of Baskervilles explodes into a comic book.

With the villain defeated, everyone that got turned into dogs returned to normal, as well as the heroes.

"We are Heroes again!" Blue Blur man said happily.

"How can our rings reappear?!" Diamond Knight asked.

"Don't know but we're lucky" Francis Dode said.

"And guess who's back" Bloody Sam sees Nebula and Blaze back to normal too.

"You did it again guys! It's good to be back as a cat" Blaze said.

"Aww…." Francis Dode smiled and did a cute puppy eyes face at Blaze just to amuse her.

"Come here my collie boy!" Blaze hugs him in happiness.

"Now I know why I turned into one" Francis Dode blushed.

"Hehehe…Silver" Blaze smiled.

Nebula goes up to Shadow and hugs him, "You were kinda badass as a dog Shadow" Nebula said.

"So were you as a dog, I just so wanted to cuddle with you" Bloody Sam said.

"Aww….." Nebula giggled and does her cute puppy eyes face to tease him.

"Oh Nebby, I just wanna say that..."Shadow gets a large smirk.

"What?" Nebula asked.

"You are my beautiful star" Shadow said.

"Okay, before we all get lovey dovey here. Let's take it to the penthouse" Blue Blur said.

"Yes. I agree with him" Diamond Knight said before teleporting them all to their penthouse.


	17. Voodoo Girl

**11/04/16**

 **60 Reviews, 15 Favs, 14 Followers**

* * *

Amy was finished making homemade dolls of Hedgehog Heroes. And including the dolls of Blaze and Nebula. She then placed them on a line and takes a picture of them.

"Yep, one to Instagram" Amy said and takes the Diamond Knight doll.

"Working on dolls I see" Sonic came into the room.

"Oh hi Sonikku. I made this for you" Amy gave him the Blue Blur doll.

"Oh thank you Amy. It looks very cute" Sonic said, "Something you planned on to make dolls for merchandise?" he asked since he heard that everyone loved their comics.

"Perhaps one day Sonikku. I could make more if you like" Amy said. Sonic smiled and takes one more look at his doll and then on the other dolls, "Wow, you got the details just right"

"Precisely. I have worked on them for days" Amy said.

 **x**

With Eggman, he was working on a voodoo doll girl villain. Not like the size of a doll but an average human size, "I know just what to do. Those boys don't have the guts to fight women. If Voodoo Girl can take control of the girls' dolls, those boys won't be able to defeat this villain when they are facing against the girls. This is brilliant!" he laughed evilly. He puts the drawing into his evil magic book and she emerged out of it.

"What is my bidding?" Voodoo Girl asked.

"Go and take over Amy, Nebula and Blaze" he said.

 **x**

At the hedgehog penthouse, the heroes were simply playing with the dolls for fun.

"Come on, team! We got a city to save!" Sonic imitating as Blue Blur with the doll.

"Good luck out there my hero" Shadow imitating as Nebula with the doll along with his Bloody Sam doll.

"I will be back my princess" Silver used his Francis Dode doll to Blaze's doll, "Have faith in you" He imitates Blaze.

"Hehehehehe…This is too cute like when we were kids" Amy giggled.

"Yeah. Should we join them?" Nebula asked.

"Nah, I rather watch the roleplay by them" Amy said. Blaze agreed and watched them play. But they did not know that the Voodoo Girl was about to do her deed.

"Hmm?" Nebula's ears start to twitch, "Oh, come on!" she growled under her breath.

"What's wrong?" Silver asked Nebula.

"Trouble" Nebula gave a sharp glare at a direction of where the danger is.

Then, the window breaks when the Voodoo Girl jumps through them, "Now to get just the doll copies" She said and hides from the Blaze and the hedgehogs. She then came out of her hiding place while they were distracted and then something caught her eye, the dolls.

"Yes. Those dolls" she chuckled evilly.

All of a sudden, the boys saw the girl dolls floating in the air.

"What is this?" Sonic was shocked.

"This is called voodoo!" The Voodoo Girl said.

"Hey! Give back those dolls!" Nebula growled.

"They are mine now! You ladies are my puppets now!" Voodoo Girl puts 3 pins on each of the girl dolls to control them.

"OW!" Nebula, Blaze, and Amy screamed and could not move. Their eyes turn pure white like they don't have their eye colors. This even forces Amy to turn into Diamond Knight and her sword appeared too.

"Now obey my command, attack!" Voodoo Girl made a fighting position for each of them.  
"What did you do to them?!" Shadow yelled.

"Doesn't matter. Voodoo magic is superior to your rings. Now attack them, girls" Voodoo Girl made the girls go into fighting position by moving the dolls to control the real girls like a remote controller.

The boys quickly jumped out the window while Silver used his telekinesis on his two pals to land safely on the ground.

"At least she didn't get our dolls but how are we gonna save the girls from being puppet slaves?" Sonic said, holding his Blue Blur doll in his quills.

"As long as we keep our dolls away from Voodoo Girl, we'll be able to find a way to save the girls" Shadow said.

"And fast before they try to kick our asses!" Silver yelled, pointing at the girls running after them.

"BURN!" Blaze yelled and fires flames at them, same with Nebula using her energy blasts.

"LOOK OUT!" Shadow dodged with the boys.

"Keep the dolls safe, Shadow and I will be decoys!" Sonic said to Silver.

"But who's gonna fight the other? There's three girls against you two?" Silver asked.

"Fine let's keep our dolls safe" Sonic said, taking out his ring to become Blue Blur man.

"HERO TIME!" the hedgehogs put their hands up so that their rings can transform them into their hero characters.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"Now, let's try to free them!" Blue Blur man said, about to fight Diamond Knight. She swung her blades at him but missed, "Whoa! God almighty! What's wrong with you woman?" Blue Blur said.

"Grrrrr!" Diamond Knight tries again but Blue Blur was too quick.

"Come on, Nebula! Snap out of it!" Bloody Sam did not wanna hurt her.

"I am going to beat you so hard you will be not able to sit!" Nebula yelled and fires another energy blast.

"Blaze! I know you are my favorite kitty but you gotta snap out!" Francis Dode tried to get closer to Blaze.

"MEOOOWWW!" Blaze tries to tackle him but missed.

"BAD KITTY!" Francis Dode ties her with his whip. But Blaze then uses her fire powers to burn the whip to get out.

She then charges two fire balls at him, only for the fire balls to hit the wall, "You are gonna burn the house down!"

Silver sees a fire hydrant, getting an idea to use water on her mind controlled kitty, "Hey Blaze! Come here!" He smirks and waves his hand.

"NNNAAAARGH!" Blaze fires a beam of flames at him, but it only managed to hit the hydrant, spraying a strong water beam at her.

"AAAAAHHHHH! MEAAAAAAAAAAOOOW!"

"It may not snap her out of it but it should hold her down" Francis Dode said.

"HRRRRRGH!" Blaze got literally redder and the water turns to steam when it hits her. She then gets away from the fire hydrant and chases Francis Dode.

"Okay, maybe I'm wrong!" Francis Dode gulped and makes a run for it.

"GRRR!" Nebula was flying after the black bat in the air.

"Nebula! I don't wanna hurt you but you are now creepy enough to scare the fearless me!" Bat Shadow said while being chased.

"Grrrrrr!" Nebula got pissed and tries to grab him, "That's it! I'm gonna squeeze you!" Nebula yelled and keeps trying to grab him. Bat Shadow then flew under her and onto her back head near her pony tail.

"AAAAAH! GET IT OFF!" Nebula screamed trying to get him off her head, making her fly to the roof building.

"No Nebs! I won't let go until now!" He turns into a werewolf.

"You don't scare me, wolfy!" Nebula growled.

"Oh do I?" Werewolf Shadow grabs her wrists and throws her over and pins her down by his foot.

"GRRRRR!" Nebula's pale eyes glowed purple and kicked the black werewolf off.

"Ames! I don't wanna fight you!" Blue Blur trying to snap her out but it was no use.

"I'M GOING TO SLICE YOU!" Diamond Knight screamed.

"Amy! Please it's the dolls!" Blue Blur man pleaded and dodged her, "Wait. The girl dolls. The pins are controlling them" he thought, "Boys! We must get to the pins!" He shouts to Bloody Sam and Francis Dode.

"But how when our girlfriends are fighting us?" Francis Dode asked.

"We don't have any other choice. Knock them out!" Blue Blur said.

"You leave me no choice Nebula" Bloody Sam tossed his blades aside to fight with bare hands against Nebula.

"Now that's more like it!" Nebula grins and fights Shadow with her bare fists.

Francis Dode was now grabbing Blaze by the tail and pulls her close to elbow her in the gut before she could use her powers.

"URGH!" Blaze grunted and then hits Francis Dode into his eye.

"OW! Hey!" Francis Dode yelled.

"ALRIGHT AMY! You asked for it!" Blue Blur hits Diamond Knight so hard her helmet flew off.

"YOU BLUE RAT!" Diamond Knight shouted and sweep kicks at him.

"Now that is something Eggman would say!" Blue Blur then blocks a strike from Diamond Knight, "Forgive me, Ames" he sighs and knocked her out cold.

Diamond Knight fell onto the ground morphing back to Amy.

The Voodoo Girl felt the pins on the Diamond Knight doll loose themselves for taking too much damage, "NOO! This can't be happening! That does it! I'll beat those boys myself!" she jumps out of her hiding place to deal with the boys.

"There she is! Get the dolls!" Blue Blur points at the villain.

"You're mine!" Francis Dode used the whip to grab the dolls from Voodoo Girl. The whip magically morphs into a cobra snake to extend longer to reach for the dolls, "Whoa!" he didn't see that coming.

The whip cobra then snaked up to try get the girls' dolls.

"No! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Voodoo Girl screamed.

"Let go of the dolls or my pet bites you!" Francis Dode warned her.

"Watch it! If your snake whip accidently bites the dolls the girls die!" Voodoo Girl said.

"I don't think so!" Francis Dode made the cobra whip grab the dolls, "Gotcha!" he tosses the Diamond Knight doll to Blue Blur and the Nebula doll to Bloody Sam. Francis Dode caught the Blaze doll in his hands.

"NO!" Voodoo Girl screamed.

"Oh, yes! Let's see if you like this! Blaze, defeat her!" Francis Dode controls the Blaze doll to make the real Blaze do what he says.

"With pleasure!" Blaze then jumps into the air and makes a super hard kick into Voodoo Girl's face sending her into a car.

"You're up, Diamond Knight!" Blue Blur controls the Diamond Knight doll.

"HYAAAAH!" Diamond Knight creates magic gauntlets to fight the Voodoo Girl with bare hands.

"GO ATTACK HER!" Bloody Sam used Nebula's doll to make her use her energy blasts through rage.

"TAKE THIS!" Nebula fires an energy blast at the Voodoo Girl.

"AARRRGGHHH!" Voodoo Girl was defeated and out came a comic 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Voodoo Girl'.

The pins on the dolls disappeared and the girls' pale eyes return to normal. The Hedgehog Heroes return to normal.

"Uhh….what just happened?" Nebula moaned.

"Long story girls" Shadow said.

"Well whatever it was its mess around here" Nebula noted the area around them.

"Damn, my back feels like I got pinched or something" Amy groaned.

"Well…" Sonic chuckled nervously not wanting to tell her he fought her when she was possessed again.

"We'll tell you later" Silver said and held Blaze close to him. They all get back to the penthouse apartment.


	18. Dark Woman

**11/06/16**

 **62 Reviews, 16 Favs, 14 Followers**

* * *

"Grrr! This better not fail again! I know this will work!" Eggman sketching a woman silhouette of blackness and glowing white eyes, "Nothing can defeat this villain!" he laughed evilly. He puts it into his book and she came into life, standing above Eggman, "Now, destroy the hedgehogs! Break their spirits!" Eggman said.

 **x**

It was late midnight in the city and the hedgehogs are sleeping peacefully to get a good night's rest. They had no idea what was coming to get them now when the scary woman hovered in the air.

"Now let's get this started" She said before doing her part. Just as she was about to enter in Shadow's room, the lights went on and she disappeared.

Shadow yawned out loud and walks out of his room to get a glass of water. The Dark Woman used her camouflage to hide from Shadow until he gets back to bed. As soon as Shadow finished drinking, he went back to his room to go back to sleep. He turned off the lights and out of nowhere, Dark Woman appeared.

"Now let's speak this one's spirit in his dreams" Dark Woman then turns into mist and goes into Shadow's mind. When Dark woman got inside of Shadow's mind, she saw some of Shadow's best memories and dreams.

 **x**

"My lady" Dream Shadow was bowing like a gentleman to Dream Nebula for a dance.

"I never thought you'll ask" Dream Nebula said happily. She then danced together with Dream Shadow and this gave Dark Woman an idea, to make the dream a nightmare. She gets into the dream and made the area around the couple turns into hell, fire everywhere.

"Huh? What's going on?!" Shadow's voice echoed in the dream.

Then he saw Dream Nebula getting engulfed in the flames, causing Shadow to scream her name, "NEBULA!"

 **x**

Shadow then woke up in shock. He looks around in fright but then calms down. He then saw a scary face appear, the dark woman showed herself. But when Shadow turns the lamp on, she suddenly disappears to his confusion, "What the?!"

His friends rushed in the room since they heard him scream.

"Shadow! What happened?!" Amy asked him.

"I was having a nightmare and when I woke up a ghostly woman was standing there. When I turned the lights on she was gone" Shadow said.

"I don't believe in ghosts this time" Sonic crossed his arms.

"Hmm…." Silver thought of something as he turns off the lights. As he did that, the woman figure appeared again.

"AAAAAH!" Silver screamed in high-pitch.

"I take it back!" Sonic gasped.

"What the hell is that?!" Amy screamed.

"It's the woman in the dark! The one I saw!" Shadow screamed. The Dark Woman laughs evilly and turns into mist against to escape.

"She's getting away!" Silver said.

"HERO TIME!" the hedgehogs put their hands up so that their rings can transform them into their hero characters.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"Now let's try to get her if we see her!" Diamond Knight said. They got out of Shadow's room but Dark Woman was not there.

"Guys, turn off the lights. She only appears in the dark. I know it" Bloody Sam said.

"Okay" Blue Blur flicked the switch to turn the lights off. Now the whole penthouse was dark inside.

"It's too dark. I can't see anything" Diamond Knight said.

"We need to use our other senses" Francis Dode said.

"Of course, our hearing" Diamond Knight said.

"Ah ha! You are right. And our reflexes" Francis Dode said, taking out his whip.

"Whoa!" Bloody Sam ducked in time when Dark Woman was behind him.

"HAHAHAHAHA! How do you feel getting your dream sabotaged! I can ruin it even more!" Dark Woman taunting Bloody Sam.

"YOU! SHUT UP!" Bloody Sam yelled. He tried to slash her but his blade went right through her.

"Urgh! What can kill her?!" Bloody Sam wondered.

"Hahahaha! You can't kill me, black rat! I'm pure darkness!" Dark Woman laughed.

"I will destroy you!" Bloody Sam said and tries to get to her.

"Did you even hear what I said?! You cannot kill me!" Dark Woman said.

"I will find out soon!" Bloody Sam said.

"Good luck with that" Dark Woman laughed and goes to a shadowy form on the wall.

"Damn it!" Bloody Sam growled and turns on the lights to think of something.

"Alright. Who has a plan?" Blue Blur man asked.

"We need to figure out what can harm a dark being that feeds on the shadows" Bloody Sam said.

"But she doesn't appear when the lights are on, only in the dark" Diamond Knight said.

"I think I got it! What if we use black light?" Bloody Sam said.

"A what?" Blue Blur said.

"We need to use UV lights" Bloody Sam explained.

"Do we have one?" Blue Blur asked.

"No but one of you needs to borrow one from the store. You guys do that while I deal with dark bitch" Bloody Sam said.

"Okay! You heard him! Go!" Blue Blur tells Diamond Knight and Francis Dode to get down the building to find the store.

Bloody Sam took out a ghostly dagger from his coat with a sharp look on his face, "This time you won't be in my head you dark bitch!" he turns off the lights.

"You might try to protect yourself. I will break your spirit!" The Dark Woman assumes a scarier form.

"You don't scare me, woman" Bloody Sam said with a cold voice.

"YAAAAAAAHAHA!" Dark Woman began to attack Shadow and makes him hit the walls repeatedly but he quickly morphs into a bat.

"That was getting annoying!" Bat Shadow does his ultrasonic screech.

"AAAAARGH!" Dark Woman held for her ears as Shadow did his ultrasonic scream, "You little punk!" She grabs Shadow and throws him at a vase, breaking it.

"ARGH! You are gonna get it!" Bloody Sam was reverted back to hedgehog form.

"Oh, really?" Dark Woman morphs into a silhouette figure of Nebula.

"Come and get me Shads" She made her voice sound like Nebula.

"Hmph! You may look like her but you are nothing like her!" Bloody Sam growled and charges at her.

"I got her powers now!" Dark Woman grabs his fist and throws him over. Bloody Sam kips back on his feet and takes out his blades again.

 **x**

With the rest of the team, they searched in a store after a UV lamp. They had to be not detected by the security cameras.

"Sonic, use light speed" Francis Dode whispered. Blue Blur then used his light-speed to seemingly freeze time to search for the UV lights.

He searched through the party shelf and checked out different stuffs used for party. He then saw a UV lightbulb and picks it up. He runs to the cashier placing a few dollars on it in case he has paid for it.

Then he goes normal speed once outside the store, he held the UV lightbulb out, "All right. Let's get back to the penthouse and defeat this dark figure" he said.

 **x**

Bloody Sam now as a black werecat was trying to find Dark Woman outside of the penthouse, "Come out, come out, where ever you are"

He walked past a vase which he didn't notice the Dark Woman being there. She then appeared behind him in humanoid form.

Werecat Bloody Sam sensed her and turns around, "MEEOOOOOWWWW!"

"RAAAAAH!" Dark Woman grabs Shadow but he managed to sting her with his blades, "Nine lives, woman! MEOW!" he clawed her.

"ARGH! Son of a bitch!" Dark Woman backs off and takes a misty form again to avoid getting hurt again in physical form.

"GRRRRRRR!" the black werecat growled like a cat.

"Here I come!" Blue Blur ran in and took out the light bulbs to get to an outside lamp.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?!" Dark Woman appeared in front of him.

"Nowhere!" Blue Blur smirked and ran around her in circles.

"What are you doing?!" Dark Woman loses her focus and Blue Blur tosses the UV light bulb to Bloody Sam.

"Get it on!" Blue Blur said while distracting her.

"Rise and shine!" Bloody Sam back flips to an outside light and removes the bulb in it. He quickly inserts the UV bulb in it and turns it on.

"NOOOO IT BURNS!" Dark Woman felt the UV light hit her skin.

"Burn in Hell!" Werecat Bloody Sam hissed.

Then Dark Woman burst into light and out came a comic book entitled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Dark Woman'. The gang turns back to their normal selves.

"Yup. Good job Sonic" Shadow said.

"Yeah but...Let's go back to sleep" Sonic yawned.

"Yeah. It's already 1 a.m." Silver said.

They all headed back inside to sleep.


	19. Candy Witch

**11/11/16**

 **64 Reviews, 17 Favs, 14 Followers**

* * *

"Now that my latest villain failed. I'll just make this witch a candy maker, the children will be hungry and hyper on her powers, even the hedgehogs if they can't resist!" Eggman added fresh colors on the Candy Witch sketch. He puts her into his evil magic book and she came to life. Once she was out, she took out a lollipop wand and smirked.

"Now let the kids have some candy" Candy Witch said.

 **x**

Amy in her Diamond Knight form was teaching her pink alicorn horse to do some magic from her horn. Diamond Knight hasn't come up with a name for her alicorn yet.

"Okay, now try to lift that bench there" Diamond Knight pointed at a bench. The alicorn sees it and her horn glows, a golden aura appeared onto the bench when it used telekinesis.

"Very good" Diamond Knight.

"Can it do some magic spells, Diamond Knight?" Cream asked with excitement.

"Yes, go ahead" Diamond Knight tells her alicorn to use a magic spell. The horn now glows like a rainbow and makes a cute balloon appear.

"Aw, cute. It looks like my chao Cheese!" Cream cheered.

"Chao chao" Cheese saw the balloon.

"Hmm?" Nebula's ears twitched in alarm.

"What's wrong?" Cream asked.

"I hear something bad, but it smells tasty" Nebula scented something sugary.

"Hey, I smell it too" Diamond Knight said, "Cream, you and Cheese get back home safely"

"Okay" Cream said and takes her chao.

"Uhh….guys?" Blaze pointing at the city turning into gingerbread skyscrapers.

"I know this is crazy, but I'm hungry" Cream said, feeling her tummy growl for candy. Their apartment was also turned into gingerbread apartment. The furniture was also turned into candy.

"What is this?" Diamond Knight picked up an ice cream.

"Cream, no!" Nebula quickly grabbed her, "I know you like candy, I like candy too but I don't think this is a good idea to eat it"

"But it looks delicious, or I guess you are right" Cream said. Then they heard a loud crunching noise from the roof, it was Sonic eating a large Butterfinger.

"Guys! Focus here!" Diamond Knight yelled.

"Right! Hero time! Sonic tossed the Butterfinger aside to get his ring out. Silver and Shadow did the same thing to turn into their hero forms.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"Blaze, Nebula. Check this place out and see if there are children around here. Keep Cream safe" Diamond Knight said.

"We're on it!" Blaze and Nebula gave thumbs up.

The team heads out into Candy Station Square to see everything being sweet treats, candies, ice creams, and so forth.

"I really wish there was a chilidog place to be at. I could eat until I'll burst" Blue Blur joked.

"Don't get food greedy Sonic. We need to find the one responsible, it will be a piece of cake" Francis Dode said, at the same time they pass a literal giant cake slice.

"You spoke too soon when you said that" Bloody Sam said.

"This cannot be good, guys. If children sees this, they'll be eating too much candy and end up getting fat or worse, very sick" Diamond Knight said while riding her alicorn that is walking like a horse.

"Even cavities they get" Blue Blur said. They saw something that looked like a gingerbread man army.

Bloody Sam morphs into a werewolf to sniff out any villain scents like a dog.

"What are you doing?" Francis Dode asked.

"Sniffing the villain's scent, but you guys can take care of that army of gingerbread men" Werewolf Bloody Sam said.

"We should split up. Diamond Knight, see if you can help wolfie while Francis Dode and I deal with cookie monster army" Blue Blur said.

"Okay, but don't eat too much!" Diamond Knight said before heading off with Bloody Sam.

Francis Dode took out his whip and hits five gingerbread men so hard they were split in two. Blue Blur then spins rapidly to a super homing attack to destroy some of them, he even ate one gingerbread man's arms fast.

"You're gonna get thirsty for milk you know whenever you eat cookies!" Francis Dode said to him while lashing his whip on the gingerbread men.

"You got a point there!" Blue Blur man stops eating and instead crushes the gingerbread man's head.

"Wait! I see the park's water fountain turned to milk! Maybe we can use that on them!" Francis Dode ran towards the milk fountain.

"It will be my pleasure!" Blue Blur ran after with him and takes his staff out. The gingerbread army followed them to the fountain, not knowing what they are up to.

"Alright, can't we just settle this over milk?" Blue Blur pretends to reason with them, he receive no answer from them.

"No? Alright then..." He takes a sip from the fountain, "COME ON!" He hits the fountain so hard the pipe bent to spray at the gingerbread cookies.

"NOW!" Blue Blur attacked the milk drenched gingerbreads with Francis Dode.

"Yeaaaah! Candy fight!" Francis Dode shouted.

 **x**

Werewolf Shadow and Diamond Knight are still trying to find the villain the best they can before any ice cream trees melt.

"Anything yet?" Diamond Knight asked Werewolf Shadow.

"She is at the flower park" Werewolf Shadow said, "I guessing she's a candy witch. Like that fairy tale story Hansel and Gretel I believe"

"Indeed. With her house being gingerbread" Diamond Knight said. They came to the candified Flowerpark.

"So you have come, heroes? Well better taste my candy and I'll spare your lives" the Candy Witch said.

"Hmph! Eating too much candy is not good for you!" Werewolf Shadow charged straight towards her.

"Whoa! Bad dog!" Candy witch was almost tackled by him and she made syrup fall onto him from a large bowl. Werewolf Shadow got covered in the syrup and tries to shake it off but it was sticky.

"YOU WITCH! TAKE THIS!" He turns into Bloody Sam to use his blades against her, which she countered with her sugarcane.

"You take care of the cupcakes. I'll deal with the Candy Witch" Diamond Knight summoned two swords after telling her alicorn what to do. The alicorn nods and her horn glows pink when she charges at the living cupcakes. Diamond Knight jumps at the Candy Witch to tackle her and slices her candy cane with her two swords. The Candy witch avoids her next strike by backflipping to an ice cream tree.

"You really are tough hedgehog! Taste this!" Candy Witch summoned a jello around Diamond Knight.

"Hey! Since when does jello count as candy?!" Diamond Knight struggles to get out of the jello.

"It's a dessert like ice cream" Candy Witch smiled evilly.

Diamond Knight then used her powers to grow into a giant again. But not too gigantic, "Is it? I can slurp it in" Giant Diamond Knight slurps in the jello.

"Damn it!" The Candy Witch was now afraid.

"What's the matter? Scared?" Bloody Sam chuckled darkly.

"No! No no!" the Candy Witch ran away into the gingerbread castle to make up a plan.

Blue Blur and Francis Dode eventually found their two friends, "Did I miss something?" Blue Blur asked.

"No, we haven't defeated her yet" Diamond Knight and shrinks to her normal size.

"Almost got her" Bloody Sam said.

"Alright, if she's hiding in her castle we better get in there before-...whoa!" Blue Blur man saw the gingerbread castle explode, exposing a gargantuan candy creature made out of chocolate, caramels, cupcakes, lollipops, gumballs as eyes and sugarcanes for limbs.

"What the hell is that?!" Bloody Sam said.

"Allow me to introduce Candy Gargantuan!" Candy Witch appeared on the creature's head, "Now go and destroy them!" she ordered Candy Gargantuan. The gigantic candy monster slams its fist at the four hedgehog but they dodged in time.

"Someone needs a time out!" Blue Blur glared.

"I think it's already pissed off!" Francis Dode said.

"Then let's work together!" Blue Blur man glowed blue to use his super spindash at the Candy Gargantuan.

Bloody Sam morphed into a bat to use his ultrasonic screech on the beast. Diamond Knight turned into a giantess again and grips onto the Candy Gargantuan's hands in a struggle. Francis Dode then made his whip into a cobra.

"NOW TOGETHER!" Blue Blur shouted, using his light speed at the same time he uses super spindash. Bat Bloody Sam's sound waves caused the Candy Gargantuan to lose focus giving Giant Diamond Knight the chance to punch through the Candy Gargantuan creating a hole. Francis Dode made his cobra whip constrict Candy Witch.

"Gotcha!" he smirked and pulled her in.

"You pesky weed head! I will get out of here!" Candy Witch said angrily.

"Not this time" Francis Dode smirked.

Diamond Knight shrinks down to normal size and walks up to the witch, snatching her wand and break it in half with her upper leg.

"NOOOOO! AHHHHHHH!" the Candy Witch vanished. The result became that everything that was turned into candy and other sweets became normal again. Out of nowhere, a comic book 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Candy Witch' appeared on the ground.

"Nice, now let's get back home, I feel kinda thirsty for milk" Blue Blur man held his throat in thirst. He picked up the comic issue and walks with his friends.


	20. Harley Quinn

**11/12/16**

 **67 Reviews, 17 Favs, 14 Followers.**

 **I don't own Harley Quinn or the Joker.**

* * *

Eggman was now drawing a mew villain, but not his own this time, he has taken a certain jester girl from the Batman comics and decides to use her against the hedgehogs, "I'll give Bruce Timm and Paul Dini credit for taking her" Eggman said.

He puts her into the evil magic book and she comes to life, opening her eyes.

"Thanks for bringing me here Puddin" Harley Quinn said, "Hey, this isn't Gotham city! Who are you?!"

"I'm Dr. Eggman, Harley. And you will work for me now" Eggman said. Harley just rolls her eyes and gets to him, "What do you want?" she asked.

"I want you to bring me one of the hedgehogs so I can keep a hostage" Eggman said, Harley grins widely and shakes hands with him.

"Okay then, then you bring me to my puddin?" Harley asked.

"Your puddin...well yes, I bring him to you if you succeed" Eggman said.

"OKAY OKAY! I will!" Harley Quinn hugs Eggman and leaves the base, taking her mallet with her.

 **x**

Silver was walking alone on the street reading a comic book about Green Lantern, "Hmmm I wish I had a ring like him to construct objects" Silver said.

"Inspiration again, Silver?" Nebula appeared out of nowhere.

"Yup. Maybe you should have a ring, the one Star Sapphire has" Silver said.

"The ring of love? Well Star Sapphire was evil but became good" Nebula said, "Though I don't like her outfit. Too much skin on her legs"

"Okay, Green Lantern ring would suit you" Silver said, changing his mind.

"Green is not my color though. Purple is my favorite color" Nebula said, "Huh?" her ears twitched in alarm.

"HYAAAAAH!" A hard hit came right at Silver and he landed onto the ground. Nebula turned to see a smirking Harley Quinn standing there.

"Are you some sort of a cosplayer of Harley Quinn or something?" Nebula asked with a serious look.

"No, I am Harley Quinn, and you two are all mine now!" Harley Quinn shouted and swings her mallet at Nebula.

"Whoa!" Nebula dodges it, "Jeez, girl! Simmer down!"

"Eggman promised me to get me back to my darling Joker if I can get any of you to him!" Harley Quinn explained everything to Nebula and Silver.

"Eggman brought you out from the comics? So you are technically stolen" Silver said.

"Stolen?! STOLEN?! I AM NOT STOLEN!" Harley Quinn goes crazy and runs at Silver and tries to hit him but missed him.

"HERO TIME!" Silver took out his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

"And I thought you're a psychiatrist! Not a crazy lunatic!" Nebula threw her energy blasts at Harley.

"WHOA! Until Mr J told me about his life!" Harley Quinn dodges the energy blasts.

"Harleen! Joker was using you!" Nebula said.

"SHUT UP LIAR!" Harley Quinn refuses to listen due to too much of her craziness.

"HEADS UP!" Francis Dode kicks her from behind.

Harley fell to the ground and turns around with an evil look on her face, "You are just as irritating as Batman!" She then takes out some Jack in the box and pulls the lever a few turns before a clicking noise is heard.

"Nebula! IT'S A BOMB!" Francis Dode gasped. Nebula heard the clicking and is about to fly away with him when the bomb exploded into knockout gas.

Harley stood victorious over them and takes them into a car.

 **x**

At the same time, Eggman was drawing the Joker on a paper and added his colors.

"Now let's hope the clown prince of crime can be an ally" Eggman said, putting him into his book, as he did a loud laughter came out of it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Eggman saw him emerge from the book and grins.

"Oh lovely place to plan how to kill Batman. Wait, this is not Gotham! And who are you?" The Joker asked Eggman.

"I sm Eggman and I got your sidekick Harley already" Eggman said.

"So where is she?" Joker asked.

"She'll be here soon, I promised her to bring you here so you both can get back to your comic" Eggman said.

"IS THAT MY PUDDIN?!" Harley Quinn walks in with the knocked out hedgehogs.

"Ah Good. You are back Harley. And what are those?" Joker sees the hedgehogs. Eggman gets to the hedgehogs and sees it's Francis Dode and Nebula.

"Ah it's creepy and Silver" Eggman said.

Nebula heard it and woke up, "DO NOT CALL ME CREEPY!"

"You! SHUT UP!" Eggman points directly at Nebula.

"The Joker here too?!" Francis Dode saw the Joker. The Joker smiled evilly.

"You are crazy, Doctor!" Nebula said.

"So, I know that if I brought you and Silver you will be both our hostages as long as I brought two famous comic characters" Eggman chuckled, "Now, deal with these two animals outside, lovers!"

"Oh it will be my pleasure with this crowbar" Joker takes out a crowbar. The two hedgehogs were pulled into a chamber with Joker and Harley.

"Now, let's see what hurts most, A...or B!" Joker began hitting Francis Dode with the crowbar twice.

"OWW! Grrrr….that's it! Now I'm angry!" Francis Dode unexpectedly morphed into a white non-mobian lion.

"WHOA! NO NO THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!" Joker saw him burst out of the ropes. He then tried to squirt acid from his flower but missed when lion Francis Dode pounced onto him.

"HARLEY!" Joker screamed.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Harley hits Francis Dode with her baseball bat only to make him angrier. The Joker then tried to run away when Nebula appeared in front of him.

"Running away? I guess that's why Batman defeats you all the time" Nebula said.

"Oh I got one last joke. This!" Joker took out his laugh gas and sprays it at Nebula.

"Argh! Hehehehehehe!" Nebula coughs, then giggled.

The Joker was about to run when a bat appeared, morphing into Bloody Sam, "Batman?" The Joker asked.

"No, I am Bloody Sam!" Bloody Sam said. Diamond Knight and Blue Blur appeared too behind him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I…..can't…stop…..laughing!" Nebula was unable to stop laughing due to inhaling the laughing gas. Pretty soon she'll pass out and die, "MAKE IT STOP!"

"Hang on!" Diamond Knight pushed the Joker aside and sprays her antidote spores onto Nebula, curing her.

Nebula pants out hard, breathing too hard from laughing too much, "Thanks Amy"

"No worries. Hey a lion here too?!" Diamond Knight saw Silver as a lion.

"*ROAAAARRRRRR*" Lion Silver gave out a powerful roar at Joker.

"AAAAAAH! Let's get out of here, Harley!" Joker screamed and takes Harley with him.

"NUH UH!" Blue Blur man ran after them with a rope, "Ring around the rosey!" he taunted.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU BLUE RAT!" Harley manages to get out of the ropes.

She then takes her baseball bat and tries to whack Blue Blur man with her mallet. Blue Blur man dodged and landed onto a metal beam support.

"You really don't belong in this world Harleen, even your puddin" Blue Blur said.

"SHUT UP YOU TALKING ANIMAL!" Harley screamed.

While Blue Blur and Diamond Knight deals with Harley; Bloody Sam, Francis Dode, and Nebula deals with Joker.

"You hedgehogs never learn that I can never be put into jail, I always break out. Now that Batman isn't here to stop me, I will try make you go crazy" Joker said.

"So, we are three against one!" Francis Dode said.

"I'm gonna knock you out for putting laughing gas on me!" Nebula's eyes glowed purple.

"Hehehehehehe…. You wouldn't hit someone with glasses" Joker put glasses on. But Nebula still punched the Joker, "WOOOAAAAH!" The Joker hanged onto the edge over a vat of chemicals.

"Who's laughing now, Joker?" Nebula glared.

"You...are! Help me up!" The Joker pleaded, looking down.

"Then what? You are gonna zap us?" Francis Dode asked.

"What's wrong with you woman?! WHOA!" Blue Blur dodging Harley's mallet.

"You blue hedgehog! You talk too much!" Harley Quinn yelled.

"I do not! You are crazy!" Blue Blur said.

"I'll show you crazy!" Harley screamed.

"Eep! Amy, a little help here! I don't fight girls!" Blue Blur said.

"Okay! Then I do the same!" Diamond Knight used a jewel version of the Piko Piko hammer to fight Harley Quinn. Both girls tried to strike each other only to block one another.

Then Diamond Knight hits Harley so she flew aside and dropped her mallet, "Give up Harley! You cannot fight magic!" Diamond Knight said.

Bloody Sam morphs into a bat to fool around with Joker.

"DAAARH! HOW DARE YOU!" the Joker tried to get bat Bloody Sam.

"Now I know why you hate Batman! You hate bats!" Bloody Sam taunts him.

"YOU ARE NO BATMAN!" the Joker yelled.

Then Bloody Sam morph into a cat in front of the Joker.

"Ah now I know what you remind me of. Catwoman isn't it?" the Joker said.

"Yes. MEOW!" Cat Bloody Sam jumped on Joker's hair.

"AAARGH! OW! GET OFF ME!" The Joker tried to get him off.

Nebula and Francis Dode snickered at this.

"AAAAH! OW! OW!" The Joker got clawed by Cat Bloody Sam until he managed to throw him off his head.

Then Cat Bloody Sam grabs onto Joker's arm and this made the joker desperate to shake him off again. The Joker then took out his revolver to shoot him, but when he pulled the trigger a flag with the word bang appeared.

"Huh? Oh boy!" Joker said.

"Let's finish him!" Francis Dode said, using his whip to tie him.

"Noooooo!" the Joker saw Bloody Sam and Nebula charge at him and they deliver the final blow onto him, erasing him as well. Harley stood there in shock.

"PUDDIN!" Harley screamed and runs to where he was erased, but by that she flashes in a white light into a comic book 'Hedgehog Heroes vs Harley Quinn and the Joker'.

"Wow. Now that we are in Eggman's base we can take his book away from him" Sonic said.

"Wait. Perhaps we should let him keep it. Besides, whenever we face against his villain creations, more comics come out whenever we defeat one" Amy said.

"She's right. Perhaps it could help Eggman do more villain creations rather than building his robots. He gets tired of building more robots" Nebula said.

"Okay then. You can keep your book Eggman. We'll be back" Sonic shouts to the speakers so Eggman could hear. The hedgehogs leave the base while Eggman just in anger threw away his DC comics.


	21. Evolvosaurus

**11/15/16**

 **69 Reviews, 17 Favs, 14 Followers.**

 **Have you ever wondered what would happen if the dinosaurs didn't go extinct, would they evolve into something new?**

* * *

"What do you supposed made the dinosaurs go extinct? What if it wasn't the meteor?" Nebula asked Shadow while doing some school work about dinosaurs for Biology class.

"I would guess the climate became colder or that the new plants became too poisonous" Shadow shrugs.

"Could have been also that some sort of a super volcano caused it all" Nebula said, "But still. If everything was wiped out on Earth, there wouldn't be life. It would be a dead planet"

"Yeah. But life finds a way" Shadow said.

"Yup. Also, lately scientists believe some theropod dinosaurs had feathers, such as T-rex would have feathers down its spine and tail" Nebula showed a page of a possible feathered T-rex.

"It's possible. Perhaps they had both scaly skin and feathers" Shadow said.

"Yeah, birds are the theropods descendants, thus making them cousins with crocodiles" Nebula said.

"Yeah, but I wonder how crocodiles survived in prehistoric times" Shadow said.

"Good karma I guess" Nebula shrugs. They continued doing their schoolwork, "If dinosaurs didn't go extinct, what do you suppose they'll evolve into?"

"Some said that Troodon, a smart dinosaur would evolve into a humanoid creature" Shadow said.

"Would be cool. If there was one" Nebula said. She then turns to the page about Giganotosaurus, one of the largest theropods, but not as smart as T-rex.

Amy and Sonic was at the page about sauropods, reading about Brachiosaurus.

"Heh, funny it got its nostrils here" Sonic points at his forehead.

"Yuck" Amy said.

Amy was about to continue to do her schoolwork when a distant rumbling noise was heard, like heavy footsteps.

"Did you felt that?" Amy asked.

"Yes, and it's getting louder" Sonic said.

"Did you hear that?" Shadow and Nebula walks into their room.

"Yes. Let's see what it is" Sonic said. The four hedgehogs headed outside to see what it is. To their shock they saw a dinosaur-like creature, it had a T-rex's body, a triceratops horns, spikes at its tail and bat-like wings on its back.

"Oh, god. What is that?" Amy gasped.

"Oh, my lord. Is that a dinosaur?" Silver gasped.

"I think it's like a hybrid, an evolvosaurus" Sonic said.

"Evolvosaurus? More like Chimerosaurus, its part T-rex, Triceratops, Kentrosaurus and bat" Silver gasped.

"Uhhh…..guys? Shouldn't you stop that beast…..before it destroys the city?!" Nebula points at the Evolvosaurus wrecking the city.

"RIGHT! HERO TIME!" The hedgehogs took out their rings to become their hero forms.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"LET'S SAVE THE CITY FROM THE MONSTER!" Blue Blur charges in full speed with the team after him.

 **x**

At the city, Evolvosaurus flew over the street and with its tail it shattered the windows on the buildings. It even bites onto a bus and tore its roof off, the passengers inside screamed when they saw it look hungry.

"Yo!" Nebula flew straight towards the beast and tackled it down with much force, "Keep your big mouth away from them!"

"RAAAAAAH!" Evolvosaurus roared at her but Nebula just stands in the air, her eyes began glowing purple.

"EAT ENERGY BLASTS!" She fires at its mouth. While she's distracting Evolosaurus, the Hedgehog Heroes quickly get everyone out of the bus to safety.

"Get going! We'll handle this!" Francis Dode tells the people to get into safety. He then morph into his lion form to get greater speed.

"FRANCIS! That is not gonna help!" Bloody Sam ran alongside him.

"The bigger the opponent is the harder they fall" Lion Francis Dode said.

Diamond Knight grew to 20 ft. tall, "Thanks, Nebs. We'll take it from here"

"Bash that chimera lizard!" Nebula shouted and flies off. Giant Diamond Knight nods and runs to tackle Evolosaurus into a building.

"*ROOOAAARRR*" Evolvosaurus whacked her with its tail.

"URGH!" Diamond Knight grunts from the hit and glares at it. She then decides to fight it with bare hands and punched it at its head.

"WHOA! WATCH HIS TEETH!" Blue Blur ran up to the beast and kicked its jaws.

"RAAAAAARGH!" the Evolosaurus grunts and then snaps after him but missed. Blue Blur man jumped up to its back.

"Has anyone ever told you that your arms are too short?" Blue Blur smirked.

Evolosaurus growls and used its long tail to strike Blue Blur aside, luckily the spikes didn't hit him but send him right at the street. When Blue Blur man got up, his mask eye was damaged.

"Blue Blur!" Giant Diamond Knight gasped.

"Urgh, ow, man, I think I got a damaged rib" Blue Blur held his side.  
"Bloody Sam! Francis Dode! Blue Blur is injured! I need you two to distract that monster now!" Giant Diamond Knight rushed towards Blue Blur.

"We're on it!" Bloody Sam said. He turns into his werewolf form and jumps up to Evolosaurus back and bites it.

"*ROOOOAAAAARRR*" Evolvosaurus roared from the bite.

"FRANCIS! NOW!" Bloody Sam shouted.

Francis Dode made his whip wrap around its snout and he swings up to use his machete onto the horns.

Giant Diamond Knight shrinks down to normal size to help heal Blue Blur's injury, "Aaahhh!" Blue Blur man winced in pain when Diamond Knight used healing magic to fix his rib.

"Thanks Ames" Blue Blur said, his mask was also repaired.

"No worries, let's kick some dino butt!" Diamond Knight said.

They saw Evolosaurus take flight into the air taking Francis Dode and Bloody Sam with it.

"We are gonna fly now, Alicorn!" Diamond Knight summoned her alicorn.

"What else would dinosaurs evolve into without going extinct? A dragon?" Blue Blur gets on the alicorn.

"Maybe, at least this one does not breathe fire" Diamond Knight said flying after the Evolosaurus.

 **x**

Now they were right above the city, "Whoa! Since when can a T-Rex fly?!" Francis Dode held onto the horns.

"Because this thing is not a T-rex!" Bloody Sam said holding onto the wings. He then took out a knife and stabs onto the Evolosaurus back.

"It is a T-Rex! It's evolved!" Francis Dode said.

"By turned into a chimera dinosaur?! Well I am gonna devolve it!" Bloody Sam said, clinging onto the knife.  
"*ROOOAAAAR*" Evolvosaurus saw the alicorn flying straights towards it.

"Ames! Incoming spike tail!" Blue Blur man shouted when he saw the Evolosaurus trying to strike them with the tail, "TO THE RIGHT! NO LEFT! RIGHT UP! DOWN!" They kept changing directions comically.

"Guys, your rides!" Diamond Knight summons two magic carpet rides for Bloody Sam and Francis Dode. The two jumped onto their carpets before the flying dinosaur could shake them off.

"New plan?!" Bloody Sam asked.

"Perhaps we should strike at the heart to kill it!" Francis Dode said.

"Good idea!" Blue Blur said, taking out his staff.

The Evolosaurus snaps after them and strikes with the tail.

"But watch out for its teeth!" Diamond Knight said.

"Woah WOOO!" Blue Blur man saw it coming and dodged. Evolvosaurus had enough of them and flies down to the city.

"HEDGEHOGS! LET'S FINISH IT!" Blue Blur man shouted in a booming voice. They all flew after it to the city.

There Blue Blur jumps off the alicorn and ran on the street to get Evolosaurus' attention, it landed onto the street and ran after him. Being a not ordinary dinosaur it could run faster.

"NANANANANA! PFFFFFFFT!" Blue Blur taunts it and blew raspberries at it, offending it even more.

"RAAAAAAAH!" The large dinosaur takes a huge leap over him and lands in front of him.

"Whoa! Who taught you to jump?" Blue Blur gasped.

The only response he got was just a loud roar into his face.

"Okay. I'll say Eggman taught you that!" Blue Blur then ran the other way. He then decides to run into many directions to make the Evolosaurus confused, giving the heroes the chance, "What the matter big boy? Can't tag me because you have short arms? That's a shame!" Blue Blur taunts it.

"Yeah even Godzilla has better arms than you!" Francis Dode taunts it too.

"RAAAAAARGH!" Evolosaurus got so mad it grabs a gas truck to toss at them.

"WATCH OUT!" Blue Blur dodged with team seconds before the gas truck crashed and leaked oil.

"All right! SNAKE LASSO GO!" Francis Dode makes his whip tie around the Evolosaurus' legs and he pulls the whip to make it tighter. The Evolosaurus tried to walk but instead fell forward, "Booyah!" Francis Dode smirked.

"LET'S FINISH THIS!" Blue Blur man shouted. He runs rapidly and then used his super spindash at it.

"LION MODE ACTIVATE!" Francis Dode turned into a lion.

"POWER OF LOVE!" Diamond Knight charges her energy from her sword.

Bloody Sam morphs into a werewolf to do his powerful howl.

"TOGETHER!" they all attack at the same time using their attacks. By all this spindashing, roaring, howls and energy blasts it finished the beast. The Evolvosaurus explodes and out came a comic 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Evolvosaurs'.

"Good job heroes! You did it again!" Nebula appeared again.

"Yeah. Thanks Nebs" Shadow said and picks up the comic issue.

"Now, let's go back to do our school work" Sonic said remembering what they did before the fight.

"Agreed. So we are prepared tomorrow" Amy said.


	22. Feminine

**11/19/16**

 **71 Reviews, 17 Favs, 14 Followers**

* * *

"I can't take much more of this class" Blaze was sweating a bit from doing 8 laps of running in the track field.

"Me neither. I'm starting to get a cramp on my hip" Nebula groaned.

"Just one more lap, girls" Amy moaned while running with them.

Most of the girls already finished their laps with the boys but some didn't and they were starting to get very dehydrated.

"We're almost there, girls!" Amy said as they finished the final lap but they collapsed on the ground due to exhaustion.

"What took you so long?!" the coach said.

"Our brains caused us to have hallucinations, sir" Nebula said sarcastically and groaned in exhaustion.  
"Uhh…..perhaps we should let them take a breather, sir" Sonic said as he helps Amy.

"Yeah, my wings are cramping up" Rouge moaned and panted too hard.

"It's not that hard to run laps, girls" Knuckles being stubborn.

"We're not men, Knuckles. We girls get tired fast than boys" Amy said.

"Amy, I didn't mean it like that. Girls and boys are equal" Knuckles said.

"Yes, but there is pretty much sexism around the world" Blaze said.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked.

"You know that some men say that women should dish and not think. That's sexism" Blaze said.

"Oh, that" Knuckles said.

"I often wonder how it would like to be a girl" Silver said.

"Okay, class! Let's head back inside! A lot of you are sweating like pigs!" the coach said.

"Yes sir!" The students did as they were told to, to get to their locker rooms.

 **x**

In the boys' locker room, Silver was brushing back his forelocks to look good.

"Did you really mean it Silvie that you would like to know how to be like a girl?" Sonic asked Silver.

"Um…yeah, but don't call me Silvie" Silver said.

"Well I'm happy being a boy. But I am on the feminists side, I want every man and woman to have same rights" Sonic said.

"Good point there. I am also glad to be just who I am" Silver said.

"So do I" Shadow said.

"Sometimes I get picked on when everyone says that my quills look like a girl because it's long" Silver muttered.

"Yet you have chest fur that covers most of your neck too" Shadow said taking on his T-shirt of his own logo on.

"Nice shirt Shadow" Knuckles said.

"Thanks" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, let's get to lunch because I'm hungry" Sonic said.

"Sure" Silver finished getting dressed up and follows him.

Then the boys and girls were at the same table, today's lunch was pasta carbonara.

"It's not easy being a woman, Sonic. Girls like to shop for clothes, wear make-up, paint nails, and even walk on high heels" Amy said.

"Eh Amy, I'm a tom boy" Nebula rolled her eyes, "I do none of these things"

"Oh sorry. Some girls are like you" Amy corrected.

"Yes. But continue about girl-boy talk" Nebula said.

"I have not much to say now about girls, but there are much differences when we are kids, boys like action figures and girls dolls as kids" Amy said.

All of a sudden, Nebula's ears started to twitch in alarm, "Oh, great" she growled under her breath.

"What now? Trouble?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, get your rings ready!" Nebula tells them.

They got out of their chairs to see where the danger is. But then saw a red female echidna wearing green camo tank top and purple pants.

"Knuckles?" Sonic said.

"That's Knuxia to you now. I'm turned into a chick!" Knuckles said, now calling himself Knuxia. The boys laughed at this.

"I'm not kidding man! She did this to me!" Knuxia steps aside so they could see the villain. She looked human but with a sexy spy-agent outfit.

"I am Feminine and I'm here to erase the world of men by turning them women" Feminine said.

"HERO TIME!" the hedgehogs put their hands up so that their rings can transform them into their hero characters.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"Three boys and one girl? I can fix that" Feminine held her staff out and fires a red spiral at Silver, Sonic and Shadow; morphing them into girls.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" they screamed while Diamond Knight, Blaze, and Nebula gasped in horror.

"Much better. Now if you'll excuse me, I got some business to take care of" Feminine laughed evil and smashed through the window to do some chaos in the city.

The boys that are now females, their shoes changed to high heels. Francis Dode now has an outfit of Lara Croft along with his real hero attire.

"Look at us! We are girls!" Bloody Sam said.

"How ironic, you wanted to be a girl" Blue Blur woman said.

"That was just a thought. I choose to be a boy" Francis Dode said.

"Wh-Wh-Whoa!" Bloody Sam couldn't walk in high heels and falls on the floor, "Grr! Who invented these things?!" she glared at her now high heels.

"Feminine did. Now she's going to pay!" Blue Blur woman said, slamming her fists together.

"Whoa! How do you walk in these things?!" Francis Dode falls over.

"Hard to explain, I don't have high heels" Nebula points at her shoes.

"Then I can go fight Feminine" Diamond Knight said.

"Leaving us three stranded?! No way!" Blue Blur tried to get the high heel boots off but it wouldn't come off like it was glued on her feet, "What? It won't come off!"

"There isn't much time! Let Nebula and Blaze help you guys learn to walk on heels while I deal with Feminine! No time to argue!" Diamond Knight summons her alicorn.

"Fine!" Blue Blur woman huffs, folding her arms in defeat.

Diamond Knight rolled her eyes and gets on her alicorn, flying out the shattered window to the city.

"This is so embarrassing that I have these on my chest!" Francis Dode looks away from her…..clothed covered breasts.

"You still got your chest fur and so do I" Bloody Sam said.

"Okay, okay! Let's not panic, guys" Blaze said.

"Let's all take a deep breath and remain calm" Nebula said.

 **x**

Outside the school in the city, Diamond Knight and her alicorn searched for Feminine, "Now where could she be?" she said. She saw some male victims turned into females and they all went crazy.

"HEY YOU! COME AND FACE ME!" Diamond knight shouted and used her alicorn to tackle her down.

"You are a girl who betrays me for the boys!" Feminine said.

"No. You think that men has to be extinct, without them mankind or mobians cannot breed" Diamond Knight said.

"I don't care! Women are far too underrated than men! I WILL SHOW YOU THAT!" Feminine yelled and charges at Diamond Knight with her weapon.

"Grrr!" Diamond Knight does the same too.

 **x**

"Okay, just take a few steps like you're tip toeing" Nebula said.

"Okay" Bloody Sam said. She walks about twenty steps and she seems to succeed, until she almost fell again, "So close!"

"Don't give up, Shads" Nebula said.

"Silver, concentrate. Pretend you're doing a catwalk model at the fashion show" Blaze said.

"Okay" Francis Dode or so called Silvia as Silver and does a bit of catwalk like she's a model at the fashion show, "Wh-Whoa…Man, I'll never understand high heels. What are they supposed to be for?"

"No explanation" Blaze shrugs. Knuxia and Rouge watched Blue Blur woman trying to run.

"YES! THIS IS TOO EASY!" Blue Blur woman tries to run by simply run on the toes in the boots. But eventually she fell over, "Ugh! Oh, come on!"

"Maybe you can borrow my boots" Rouge took off her boots.

"No thanks. These on me are stuck" Blue Blur woman said and gets back up.

"Don't worry, Sonic. You'll get there. Just believe in yourself. Trust your instincts" Nebula said, "Just like how you conquered your fear of water"

"Okay but how is Amy gonna handle Feminine by herself?" Blue Blur said.

"She won't. But you guys are gonna have to help her. I know you don't fight girls but pretend you're fighting a man" Blaze said.

"Now go out there and help Amy!" Nebula said.

"Okay, boys...erm girls go!" Blue Blur woman said, feeling ready to get out.

"Okay. We should consider fighting girls" Bloody Sam said.

"But hey, some of our enemies were girls and we fought them" Blue Blur said.

 **x**

Diamond Knight was still fighting Feminine in the park.

"Give it up, girl! You can't stop me!" Feminine said.

"I'll never give up!" Diamond Knight casts sparkling glitter beam at the villain.

"WHOA!" Feminie got hit by the sparkles and landed onto the grass in the park.

"You do not understand men and woman will have equal rights!" Diamond Knight yelled.

"The only thing men care about is sexism and violence!" Feminine yells and got up.

"Oh yeah! Wanna bet?!" Blue Blur woman appeared. She delivered a blow into Feminine's face and then used her staff to bring her down.

"HEY FEMININE! TAKE THIS!" Francis Dode ties her with the whip and tosses her to Bloody Sam.

"Thanks Fanny Dode!" Bloody Sam said, grabbing Feminine and throws her. Before Bloody Sam could use her blades, Feminine took out her weapon and blocks them.

"INCOMING!" Blue Blur woman spindashed towards Feminine.

Feminine was sent onto the statue in the park and landed onto the ground hard.

"Ladies, let's finish here!" Blue Blur woman said.

"Yeah!" they all said. Francis Dode morphs into a lion, Bloody Sam morphs into a werewolf, Diamond Knight charges up her sword, and Blue Blur woman takes out electric flying disks.

"NOW!" Blue Blur said. She threw her electric disks away along with Diamond Knight's beam right at Feminine. Lion Francis Dode attacked Feminine along with Werewolf Bloody Sam.

After that, Feminine turned into a comic book titled 'Hedgehog Heroes Girl Power'. The three girls turned into boys again.

"Yes! I'm a male again!" Sonic said.

"At last!" Silver looks at himself.

"Well it was fun being a girl. But I'm happy who I am" Shadow said.

"Amy, thanks for taking on the villainess while we had trouble with our shoes" Sonic said.

"No problem. I hope you didn't freak out from having…breasts" Amy chuckled nervously.

"No, I didn't" Sonic blushed. He then hugged Amy while Silver and Shadow watched. Knuckles was also restored along with the other males.

"Oh finally the cooties are gone" Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, for the last time, we girls don't have cooties" Nebula said.

"Sorry" Knuckles said.

"Well at least I hope no villain will turn us into babies" Blaze said.

"Who knows" Nebula said.

"Uh oh, we gotta head back to school, guys!" Silver said.

"You're right! Let's go!" Sonic grabs Amy into bridal style and ran back with her to school with the others following.


	23. Whalewolf

**11/20/16**

 **73 Reviews, 17 Favs, 14 Followers.**

 **We're getting close to Thanksgiving this week. I so can't wait to taste that turkey meat. I hope I can resist from getting sleepy. Sometimes its not easy to fight the tryptophan in your system. LOL**

* * *

"Well then. If I create an aquatic creature, it might need legs to walk on land" Eggman sketching a monster that is half killer whale and half wolf, "I know that movie was garbage but this monster will do the trick" He finished coloring it and puts it into his evil magic book. Then water erupted from the book and out came the Whalewolf.

"AARROOOOOOO!"

 **x**

"Damn it! How hard is it for non-mobian cats to resist something?" Werecat Shadow trying to resist from looking at the ball of yarn.

"Simple, obsession" Sonic chuckled and gently flicks the yarnball away. "Meeeooow!" Werecat Shadow then leaps after it.

"Oh, Shadow. You're too funny as a werecat" Amy giggled.

"Aw man" Werecat Shadow groans in defeat and gnaws on the yarn.

"Looks like someone needs a belly rub" Silver chuckled and rubs Werecat Shadow's belly.

"What are you-…." Werecat Shadow accidently let out a purr.

"Good kitty" Silver snickered while rubbing the werecat's belly.

"Stop...*purrrrrrrr*...this" Shadow tried to not purr but with no success.

"Awww…" Amy giggled and joins in to pet the grumpy black werecat.

"Hehehehe" Sonic snickered watching the two pet him.

Werecat Shadow was purring too much he gave in.

Then the news announcer appeared on TV, _"Greetings everyone. It's Soar here and today our city appears to be attacked by some kind of monster! Half killer whale and half wolf!"_

"From Sharktopus vs Whalewolf movie? What the heck?!" Sonic was surprised.

Shadow morphs back to a hedgehog to see it, "Perhaps that Doctor wants to scare you with water"

"No way, man. I'm used to water now" Sonic said.

"HERO TIME!" the hedgehogs put their hands up so that their rings can transform them into their hero characters.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"Okay team let's move!" Blue Blur man said.

 **x**

In the city, the Whalewolf was grabbing a bus with its teeth and threw it aside.

"Hey!" Blaze and Nebula got the monster's attention.

"Bite on this!" Nebula threw her energy blast.

"URRRRH!" the Whalewolf got hit and snarls at them to charge right at them.

"Missed us!" Blaze and Nebula dodged the Whalewolf.

"Uh oh! It's heading to the ocean!" Nebula gasped.

"Ladies! What's going on?" Blue Blur arrived.

"That monster is heading to the ocean! How are you gonna catch up to him?" Blaze asked.

"Don't worry. I know what to do. Come on, boys!" Diamond Knight said.

"Here we go again" Blue Blur man said, following her.

 **x**

When they came to the beach, Diamond Knight held her sword up to turn themselves into merhogs in different shapes. Blue Blur man gets his dolphin tail and fins, Francis Dode his shark tail, Bloody Sam his octopus tentacles and Diamond Knight her mermaid fish tail.

"Just like last time when we were in the story world" Blue Blur said.

"Yes in my world Sonikku. Where I gave you the kiss of courage" Diamond Knight said. Her helmet's mask was open so she could see.

"Okay, now let's find the Whalewolf before it sinks any ships" Blue Blur man said swimming past her.

"How are we gonna find the Whalewolf in the open ocean?" Bloody Sam said.

"Hello? My shark's sense of vision and vibration detection, remember?" Francis Dode said.

"Do it" Bloody Sam said.

Francis Dode then used his vision and vibration detection of finding the large aquatic beast swimming around, "All I see are swarms of fish. Let's keep going"

They swam right underneath a boat and then go deeper into the sea seeing a ship wreck of a sunken fisher boat.

"Hold up. My sonar is picking up something" Blue Blur's ears were picking up soundwaves miles away, "There" he points at the direction.

"INCOMING!" Bloody Sam saw the Whalewolf swimming right at them in full speed like a killer whale and snaps it's jaws at them, "Careful! You surely don't wanna be whalewolf food!" he said.

"With limbs like a wolf's legs it will kick us!" Diamond Knight dodging.

"Then I guess I have to use my mini harpoon pistol" Blue Blur man pulled out a small harpoon gun from his belt.

"And my razor sharp teeth!" Francis Dode's normal teeth turns into a shark's razor teeth. He swam at the whalewolf and bites onto its back fin.

"HRRRRRGH! NRRRGH!" the Whalewolf grunts in pain and tries to shake him off.

"Wh-Whoa!" Francis Dode tries to hold on.

"HEADS UP!" Bloody Sam spewed ink balls at the Whalewolf to create clouds of ink around it to blind it.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Blue Blur asked.

"By my ink sack" Bloody Sam said, constricting the Whalewolf's mouth with his tentacles.

Unfortunately, the Whalewolf bites off four of the eight tentacles and Bloody Sam is forced to let go in pain.

"AAARGH! Well they will grow back" Bloody Sam yelled.

"We're not big enough like him! We need something big to knock him out!" Diamond Knight said, "And I can't grow giant in this form"

"Well maybe I can communicate a swarm of dolphins" Blue Blur man said.

"Nuh uh, bigger" Diamond Knight shook her head.

"Whales?" Bloody Sam said.

"Guys, any time now!" Francis Dode trying to hold off the beast.

Blue Blur man then used his sonar ability to communicate with the closest whale nearby. When he turned he saw a large blue whale about thirty meters appear.

"Whoa!" Francis Dode and Bloody Sam cleared the way for the blue whale to slam the Whaledog with its tail fin.

"It's working, guys!" Diamond Knight said.

The blue whale then lifts the Whalewolf with its snout and tossed it over using it's blowhole to spray a powerful water beam.

"Hey, guys! Watch this!" Blue Blur takes a deep…water breathe and…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he released a very loud sonic scream at the Whalewolf. This caused the Whalewolf's ears to tingle and it groans in pain by the sonic screams.

"LET'S FINISH THIS WATERDOG!" Bloody Sam took out his blades. He then impales the large creature's tail and held his grip steady on the blades.

"RAAAAAARGH!" the Whalewolf then tries to bite him again but missed.

Diamond Knight does a very loud vocalizing soundwaves from her mouth at the beast.

"AAAAAROOOOHHHHAAAAA!" the Whalewolf felt the pressure in its head for too much soundwaves.

Francis Dode used his psychic blasts at the Whalewolf to finish the final blow.

Then the Whalewolf exploded into bubbles and this sends the hedgehogs onto the beach in their normal forms. They saw the comic titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Whalewolf'.

"Phew! What a fight" Sonic shook the water from his fur, he sees the blue whale's tail going up from the water and back down. Sonic smiled and waved good bye to the whale.

"Yup, anyone wanna play with dolphins?" Amy asked them.

"Nah, I'm bushed right now" Sonic said.

"Yeah, you're right. Well, let's go home" Amy said and picks up the comic issue.


	24. King Kongzilla

**11/24/16**

 **77 Reviews, 17 Favs, 15 Followers**

 **Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

Shadow was doing some practice combat with Nebula outside the penthouse. He's not used to fighting women but sooner or later, he'll have to tough it up.

"Come on, Shadzy. Don't be a gentleman" Nebula smirks and motions her finger to come here.

"Alright then. HYAAAAAAH!" Shadow jumps up and did the butterfly kick at Nebula but she dodged rolled to the side.

"PHHHBBBTTTT!" she blows raspberries to tease him.

"Heh! HAI!" He then stands into T position and jumps up into the air to do the tiger move in kung fu.

Nebula countered the attack and did the crane monkey move in kung fu against Shadow by first starting blocking his blows, "Monkey see, monkey do" Nebula chuckled.

"Ha ha ha!" Shadow laughed sarcastically and sweepkicks at Nebula.

"Ugh!" Nebula fell on her butt and Shadow pins her down.

"Who is the monkey now?" Shadow smirks at her.

"You of course" Nebula chuckled and rolled over to the side to be on top of him, "Too slow"

"My star. You are just too cute smirking" Shadow pulled her into a kiss.

"MMPH!" Nebula was stunned but kissed back.

Shadow managed to roll over to be on top of her and broke the kiss.

"Oh, Shadow. Why do you have to be so badass?" Nebula teased with a seductive smirk.

"Because I am" Shadow smirked back. Then they got up to have a break together and goes inside.

"Say Nebula, you have seen the latest trailer of Kong Skull island?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. It is kinda often a remake of King Kong is coming, the other being from the 70's and 2005 where King Kong looked more like a silverback gorilla" Nebula said, "Too much remakes is like the same plot all over again"

"Except the one from the 70's Kong survives in a sequel in the 80's" Shadow said.

"And King Kong will fight the king of the monsters again in 2020" Nebula said.

"A new King Kong vs Godzilla? Great, I better hope King Kong doesn't swing on Godzilla" Shadow said.

"Who knows?" Nebula said and all of a sudden her ears twitched again, "Great. My ears twitching again. I don't know how it senses danger" she growled under her breath.

"I got a very bad feeling about this" Shadow heard distant rumbling and it got louder, "Something big it is. Oh boy. Don't tell me because we mentioned King Kong" Shadow said, they ran out to the balcony to see what's coming, a huge creature rises from the sea and showed itself. It looked like a mix of Godzilla and King Kong. It had Kong's body along with arms and legs, gray fur, Godzilla's spines and long and Godzilla's face.

"SKREEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!" It roared out loud.

"King Kongzilla?!" Nebula gasped.

"Okay, that's just weird!" Shadow gasped.

"What's happening?!" Sonic appeared with the others, they then saw King Kongzilla approaching the city, "You gotta be kidding me!" Sonic held his ring out.

"This is weirder than weird!" Silver said.

"I agree. If it was in a movie" Amy said.

"HERO TIME!" the hedgehogs put their hands up so that their rings can transform them into their hero characters.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"All right team. We got to think big if that thing is about 50 meters tall" Blue Blur man said.

"I can only become 15 feet tall, but I'll try to become his size" Diamond Knight said.

"If you become that size, you gotta be very careful without causing massive collateral damage to the city" Nebula said to her.

"I'll figure something out" Diamond Knight said.

"Nebs, we're gonna need your help too. Since you're the only one that flies" Bloody Sam said.

"But what about Silver?" Nebula asked.

"I don't fly as Francis Dode" Francis Dode said.

"We need you to distract that monster" Bloody Sam said to Nebula.

"I'll do my best! Let's go!" Nebula flew away. Diamond Knight flew on her alicorn with Blue Blur, Francis Dode used a glider near Bat Bloody Sam.

 **x**

At the street, tanks were firing at King Kongzilla but the shots had no effect on him. Then his spines glow from the tail up to his neck, he inhales and out came a blue atomic breath which blew the tanks up as well as burning the soldiers up. King Kongzilla then sees the hedgehog team approaching.

"Hold on men!" Diamond Knight casts water from her sword on the burned up soldiers.

"Thanks!" The soldiers cheered.

King Kongzilla then growls and fires his atomic breath again at the hedgehogs but missed.

"HEY KONGZILLA! OVER HERE!" Nebula was at his face and punches rapidly at the monster's nose to taunt him, "Phhhhbbbtttt!" she blows raspberries, "Come and get me!"

"RAAAAAARGH!" King Kongzilla pounds his chest like a gorilla and tries to grab Nebula in his huge hands but missed.

"Did Godzilla bang Kong's wife to get you?!" Nebula continues to taunt him and pounds her chest too like a gorilla.

King Kongzilla charges his atomic breath again only to be interrupted by a now 40 feet Diamond Knight.

"Gee, when was the last time you take breath mints?" Diamond Knight smirked.

"SKREEEEEONK!" King Kongzilla tries to punch her but she jumps up to his spines and tail, holding the tail.

"Now you are stuck! SONIKKU GO!" Diamond Knight signals her boyfriend.

"Coming up!" Blue Blur man ran up on Kongzilla's back but had to avoid getting his feet burned by the glowing spines, "TAKE THIS!" Blue Blur man threw some explosive throwing stars at Kongzilla's neck, but when they exploded they only angered the monster.

"He is just as almost invincible as Godzilla!" Blue Blur shouted.

"If we had cadmium! That might stop his heart!" Bloody Sam realized.

"That could do? If we could also get many blows to his neck he might get dizzy!" Blue Blur said, spinning into a ball to spindash at King Kongzilla's neck.

"It won't work on the outside, guys! We have to do it on the inside of that beast!" Nebula said, carrying Francis Dode while flying.

"What?! You want him to eat us?!" Francis Dode asked while holding onto the giant monster's fur.

"I never said for it to eat us! The attacks don't have any effect on him on the outside!" Nebula said.

"Well he is part ape! In the movie in 2014 too many hits on the neck makes Godzilla dizzy, let's hope this works on him!" Blue Blur man said.

"That should keep him busy! King Kong ain't got shit on me!" Francis Dode said and Nebula tosses him to the beast, "Hey Kongzilla! Bull's eye!" he punched the beast's eye hard.

"SKREEEOOOONK!" King Kongzilla fell onto a building and went right through it. Fortunately Francis Dode, Blue Blur and Bloody Sam have already jumped off him.

"Okay new plan?" Bloody Sam said.

"Is there something that's made of Cadmium? Something to make him swallow his meal?" Nebula said.

"I know! Cadmium paint!" Blue Blur said, but then King Kongzilla rises again, now really angry.

"Hurry! Find it!" Bloody Sam shouted.

Blue Blur salutes like a soldier and ran off to find cadmium paint.

"Quit biting off my sword!" Giant Diamond Knight struggling to get her sword off the monster's teeth. She then managed to pull it out of its mouth and held it up to try to slash at it. She slashes at its chest and wrist, green blood coming out, "YES! I managed to hurt him!"

"Green blood? Gross!" Francis Dode said.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" King Kongzilla got angry and pounds his chest again and attempts to punch Giant Diamond Knight. She blocks his attack by morphing her sword into a shield.

 **x**

Blue Blur ran through a partly destroyed store where they sell paint.

"Okay, I hope most paint here has cadmium in it. I don't wanna risk being poisoned by cadmium as metal" Blue Blur said.

He then used light-speed to collect all the cadmium can paint and put them into a bag to run back to his team and King Kongzilla.

 **x**

"SKREEEEEEEEOOOOOONK!" King Kongzilla unleashes his atomic breath again killing those in the Airforce before they could eject from their seats.

"KEEP IT UP GUYS!" Nebula screamed and tries to fly around the beast in front of his face to distract it.

"Where the hell is Blue Blur when we need him?!" Bloody Sam running up on the monster's back to slash him with his blades.

"He'll be here soon!" Nebula said. Bloody Sam nods and then continue to attack. Francis Dode was now on Giant Diamond Knight's shoulder.

"Okay Diamond Knight, don't grow too big!" Francis Dode said taking his guns out.

"I won't now if you use your grapple hook you can try tie his arms" Diamond Knight said. Before they could do that, they saw a blue trail.

"Hey guys! Miss me?!" Blue Blur smirked and runs up to King Kongzilla with the cadmium paint, "OPEN UP!" Blue Blur man prepared to throw the bag of paint into King Kongzilla's mouth, "Let's hope the cadmium works in the paint"

He shoots himself from the ground and tosses the bag into the giant monsters mouth. It swallowed it and the team hoped the cadmium will take its effect soon.

Then King Kongzilla stood still for a moment when foam came out of its mouth, attempting to fire one last time, but instead he fell onto a building like Godzilla did in Return of Godzilla. He explodes into thin air and out came a comic 'Hedgehog Heroes and the King Kongzilla'.

"We did it guys!" Nebula cheered.

"Yeah! We beat a kaiju!" Blue Blur man said.

Diamond Knight then used her magic to rebuild the city's destroyed buildings, "There. The city looks nice and clean"

"Just imagine if Eggman made a bad version of Gamera, he would then not be friends with children" Silver joked and picks up the comic issue.

"Yeah, but that won't happen. Now let's just go home" Sonic said, walking with the team as Silver read the comic.


	25. Mermaid

**12/04/16**

 **80 Reviews, 17 Favs, 14 Followers**

* * *

Yesterday during Black Friday, Sonic and his friends got the new Pokémon Moon and Sun game at the Gamestop store. Black Friday was like full of people wanting to go shopping at every stores.

"Damn, those lines took amount of time. But I am glad we got the game" Shadow said.

"Yeah, I was dying to get it" Nebula said.

"Let's just play it all day and I bet we can play it a whole week" Silver said.

"I beg to differ, Silver. I could do two weeks" Shadow said.

"Guys don't argue about bets" Sonic said.

Nebula does the cute pouty eyes at her boyfriend. Shadow sighs in defeat by looking at her cute innocent eyes.

"Oh Nebs. Why do you always have to do those cute eyes?" Shadow teased with a smirk.

"Because it's your weakness" Nebula giggled. Amy chuckled at this moment and then looks at their Pokémon Moon and Sun game.

"Can't wait to play it" she said to herself.

One week later of playing Pokémon Sun/Moon game, they all seem to enjoy it and get to see new Pokémon creatures too.

"Litten is just so cute" Blaze squealed.

"I love Popplio, looks like a cute seal" Amy said.

"Yeah. Like when it uses bubbles" Sonic said.

"I don't know which Pokémon I like but I think Dark types are my favorite" Shadow said.

"I see. When I played Pokémon Go I had Bulbasaur as my first pokémon. Then I got the useless Magikarp" Sonic said.

"But when it's Gyarados it's useful" Shadow said.

"Mmhmm" Silver said, "I chose Rowlett in the game"

"Let me guess. It's because you like Flying type?" Sonic said.

"Yes but I also like Psychic type too" Silver said.

"I'm also surprised to see Vulpix and Ninetails as an Ice type Pokémon" Nebula said.

"I know right. Crabominable is also an ice pokemon. Wishiwashi in its second form looks scary" Amy said.

But then she notices her ring blipping and so did the guys rings too.

"Oh crud, danger approaching!" Amy said, getting up and holds it above her head.

"HERO TIME!" the hedgehogs put their hands up so that their rings can transform them into their hero characters.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"According to my ring, the danger is a ...mermaid?!" Diamond knight used her ring to create a crystal ball to see the danger, it was a mermaid who crawled up the decks at the shore.

"A mermaid?" Francis Dode said.

"That one looks like one from the Puss in Boots TV series!" Blue Blur saw it too.

"Let's go get it!" Bloody Sam said.

 **x**

The Mermaid was vocalizing beautifully at the city, making everyone fall asleep. Most were trying to stay strong but it was no use.

They instead fell to the ground. Even those who were in the cars tried to stay awake to not collide with others. The hedgehog heroes noted the sleeping or sleepy people. Some birds were also getting sleepy. "What the hell is going on? My body is like falling asleep?" Bloody Sam getting a little drowsy.

"It's the mermaid. Try to stay awake" Francis Dode said, yawning a little.

"Need...Monster Energy" Blue Blur tried to stay awake.

"Her singing is causing everyone to fall asleep" Diamond Knight yawned, "We gotta stay awake!"

"Urgh, if we only had earplugs. I might have to use my quicksilver speed" Blue Blur man tries to run in light speed, but it didn't go so well due to him starting to fall asleep.

"I got an….idea. But this is…..gonna hurt a…..little" Bloody Sam strongly stays awake and touched his hedgehog heroes to transform them into Frankenstein monsters and himself.

"Oh no! Not again!" Francis Dode sighs.

"But on the bright side, we cannot fall asleep" Blue Blur man said, adjusting the bolts on his neck.

"Yep, need electricity to make us extremely awake" Francis Dode said.

"Whatever you do. Don't touch anything that's electrical" Bloody Sam said.

"I feel better now" Blue Blur said sarcastically.

They found the mermaid, who now stopped singing.

"So you have come heroes? Well those Frankenstein forms won't resist my voice for long" the Mermaid said.

"Jeez! How are you able to move on land without legs?!" Francis Dode said.

"Well duh, I breathe air too!" the Mermaid rolls her eyes sarcastically. She then dives into the river to get further into the city.

"You are not going anywhere!" Blue Blur man shouted and ran after her.

"SONIC! DON'T TOUCH THE WATER!" Bloody Sam screamed.

"I was not going into the water!" Blue Blur man ran alongside the river to catch up with the Mermaid, "Yo! This isn't a race, fish girl!"

"Oh but it is! You will fall for my voice! Like your girlfriend!" the Mermaid said, jumping out of the water like a dolphin.

"That's it! Now you made me angry!" Blue Blur released a small spark of electricity from his fingers like he's doing electrokinesis.

"AAAAAHHH!" the Mermaid jumps back into the water to avoid his electricity.

"Get back here!" Blue Blur continues to chase her.

"You can try detaching your crawling hands, Sonic!" Bloody Sam now as a Frankenstein werewolf running on all fours on the other side of the river.

"Okay then. GO HANDS!" Blue Blur detaches his hands and they both crawl in rapid speed down the river and launches at the Mermaid to get their grip onto her.

"GET OFF ME!" the Mermaid tried to get the hands off her but they were to strong, she swims onto the wall of the river and even dives into some seagrass, "ARRGH! STUPID HANDS!" She then bites them.

"Good thing I feel no pain" Blue Blur man smirked.

"Watch this" Werewolf Bloody Sam morphed back to normal but still a Frankenstein monster, "FULL POWER BABY!" he detached his hands and lets them crawl in rapid speed, charging up all electricity from their fingers.

"NO NO NO!" the Mermaid saw them coming and they launches at her grabbing her tail, "YEEEEAAAAAAAAOOOOW!"

"Oh, this is gonna be shocking!" Francis Dode chuckled evilly and detaches his hands.

"Not this time!" the Mermaid managed to escape.

"Full power, guys!" Bloody Sam said to his gang to do extreme electric shock on the Mermaid.

They send a bolt of electricity at the Mermaid and they made her twitch like crazy, "ENOUGH!" the Mermaid screamed in pain. The hedgehogs stopped shocking her, she was now black in color.

"Now that's what I call a cooked up fish" Diamond Knight chuckled and her detached hands crawled back up to her.

"You pathetic hedgehogs! I will make you pay!" the Mermaid was angry and lunges at Diamond Knight.

"LET ME GO!" Diamond Knight struggled against the mermaid after losing her sword.

"I will take your voice away to make your life a living hell without words!" the Mermaid said.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Blue Blur whacks the Mermaid with his staff.

The Mermaid sees a fountain and crawls at it to regain strength from the water.

"Where are you going?!" Bloody Sam ran to her and grabs her fins.

The Mermaid then tries to bite Bloody Sam and smacks him with her tail in anger, "You stay out of this!"

"Wanna bet?!" Bloody Sam transforms into a Werecat, "MEEEEEOOOW!" He runs at her and bites her hard.

"HEY DON'T EAT ME!" the Mermaid panicked.

"I won't but I'll do this!" Werecat Bloody Sam clawed her face.

"AAAH!" The mermaid screamed but then claws at him, breaking a lens on his shades.

"Oh you so gonna get it!" Bloody Sam punches her but she caught his paw. Bloody Sam smirks and then rolls over with her and kicks her off. He turns back to a hedgehog and takes out one of his blades to stab her into her gut. By this she glowed blue and explodes into water. Out came a comic 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Mermaid'. Everyone in the city woke up from a deep slumber.

"Well done Shadow, the kitty beats fish" Sonic joked to him.

"Yeah, but no pun intended please" Shadow said.

"Anyway it feels good to be normal from Frankenstein monster" Sonic felt that the bolts on his neck are gone.

"Heck yeah, but I must admit this mermaid was killed quite easily on land" Shadow said.

"It's just like from Pokémon. Electric beats Water" Silver said.

"And water beats fire" Shadow said.

"Let's go back home and continue playing shall we?" Amy asked cheerfully.

"Yeah" they all agreed.


	26. Darth Lifeform

**12/08/16**

 **81 Reviews, 17 Favs, 14 Followers**

 **Cosmic Girl is a sci-fi heroine character made by Nebula Emerald. Sometimes she'll help the Hedgehog Heroes whenever they are in danger or need help. She likes to do things alone rather than having a sidekick. Her favorite is to fight against the aliens. Her main weapon is her purple lightsaber that can easily slice off limbs, cast lightning, or find a way out.**

* * *

At high school in art class, Nebula was drawing her very own hero character Cosmic Girl. She had her character wearing a purple suit and mask as well as a purple lightsaber.

"Nice work there Nebula" Shadow saw the drawing.

"Thanks, Shads" Nebula smiled.

"No worries. I see she's got a lightsaber like Mace Windu. He is the only Jedi with a purple lightsaber" Shadow said.

"Yes, because Samuel L Jackson wanted it so he can easily find himself in the arena in EP II" Nebula said.

"I can see why" Shadow said while doing his own drawing.

Blaze was doing a self-portrait of herself and not as a superhero. She was adding a dove in her hands on the portrait. She then paints her jacket purple like the one she has, "Awwww" Blaze sighs happily.

A while later after the last bell ringed, Sonic and his friends head back home. Blaze and Nebula decided to go with them.

"So how was your drawing Nebula?" Amy asked Nebula.

"I did myself as a superhero called Cosmic Girl" Nebula showed her drawing to Amy.

"Wow, a Sci-fi hero?" Amy guessed.

"Yup" Nebula smiled.

"It would be nice if you were part of the team" Amy said.

"Thanks but no thanks. I still will support you though. You four were the first ones to become Hedgehog Heroes" Nebula said.

"Alright. Have it your way" Amy said.

 **x**

At Eggman's place, he was designing another villain this time.

"Now. To add the red lightsaber" Eggman finished the drawing. It was a Darth Vader-a-like copy of Shadow and Eggman takes the drawing and puts it into the evil magic book, the drawing emerged out of it and ignites his red lightsaber.

"What is my bidding my master?" the Shadow copy said in a voice similar to Darth Vader.

"Darth Lifeform, I got a mission for you, fight against the pesky hedgehog heroes and bring their rings to me" Eggman showed the Hedgehog Heroes on a screen.

"Yes my master" Darth Lifeform said.

 **x**

Sonic and his friends were counting the comic issues.

"Wow, 24 issues we got so far. I wonder how long this keeps going" Sonic said.

"Perhaps forever. Everyone is starting to like these comics. We got a lot of fans" Silver said.

"Yeah. Let's celebrate with some pizza again" Shadow said.

"Or maybe some chilidogs" Sonic suggested.

All of a sudden, the magic story book glows and it opened up, releasing a purple ring out which flew towards Nebula. Nebula held her finger out and allowed the ring to get onto her finger. Then she began glowing blue violet as her transformation began. A purple mask appeared onto her face with a star shined on it. A bright purple light shimmers down to her hands and feet to make a black and purple suit. A lightsaber appeared onto her belt which also appeared.

"Whoa!" Nebula gasped.

"Nebula, you are..." Amy was speechless.

"I am COSMIC GIRL" Cosmic Girl cheered. She then flew around in happiness and even ignited her purple lightsaber, "Whoa! Even this lightsaber has the exact sound effects!"

"Careful, Nebs. If that lightsaber is real it can slice off anything" Shadow said.

"Yes right. Now I wonder if there's any crime to fight out there. Huh?" Cosmic Girl's ears twitched and she looks out the window, "Uh oh!"

There stood Darth Lifeform, with his red lightsaber up.

"All right hedgehogs! Hero time!" Sonic held his ring up.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"I have been waiting for you heroes. Now join me or die!" Darth Lifeform said. He then held his hand up to use force lightning against them but Cosmic Girl deflected it with her lightsaber.

"What are you?! Darth Vader?!" Cosmic Girl grunts.

"No I am Darth Lifeform!" Darth Lifeform said, he rushes at her clashing with his lightsaber against hers.

"KYAAAAH!" Cosmic Girl's eyes glowed and out came purple lasers from her eyes which she didn't realize she can do laser vision in this form.

"DAAAARGH!" Darth Lifeform fell back and down the stairs.

"Wow! Now I'm like Starfire with the laser eyes" Cosmic Girl said and went down the stairs but Darth Lifeform was gone, "Where did he go?"

"He must've went to the city" Francis Dode said.

"Let's go there before he uses the Force to destroy everything" Blue Blur said.

 **x**

In the city, Darth Lifeform sliced apart the police force's weapons and used the Force to push the cars away.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" the people screaming in horror.

"Hey! Don't you think using the Force can make your mind go crazy?!" Blue Blur ran up to him.

"I am more powerful than you!" Darth Lifeform used his Force lightnings at Blue Blur.

"AAAAAAAAARGH! AAAAAAH!" Blue Blur fell down.

"SONIC!" Diamond Knight ran up to him but also got struck by Darth Lifeform's lightnings, "AAAAAHHH!"

Darth Lifeform sends them away at a store crashing them through a window. He then sees Bloody Sam coming with his blades ready.

"Foolish hedgehog!" Darth Lifeform then used the force to remove the blades from Bloody Sam, but he was turned into his bat form to then tackle him.

"ARRRGH!" Darth Lifeform was knocked down and dropped his lightsaber, giving Bloody Sam the chance to attack him again but Darth Lifeform used the Force to push him away. He then tries to choke Bloody Sam when a hard whiplash hit him in the back.

"Get away from him!" Francis Dode yelled and hits him again.

"You too!" Darth Lifeform used a force choke him too.

"Argh!" Francis Dode gasping.

Cosmic Girl tackled Darth Lifeform down which released Francis Dode.

"Show him what you got! I'll go help the others" Francis Dode said, running to the store Blue Blur and Diamond Knight crashed into.

"It's just you and me now" Cosmic Girl ignites her purple lightsaber.

"With pleasure" Darth Lifeform ignites his lightsaber, they both rushed at each other swinging their lightsabers at each other resulting in blocking each other's blows.

Cosmic Girl then did a backflip and clashes her lightsaber against Darth Lifeform who strikes back and it became a must faster rate as they fought backwards to the mall. Cosmic Girl then got kicked by Darth Lifeform but landed safely on her feet. Then he swung upward which Cosmic Girl countered.

"I sense fear in you, little girl" Darth Lifeform said.

"Fear is one thing but bravery is another!" Cosmic Girl grunts and tries to slice him but he blocked it.

"Surely you can do better!" he taunts her and they struggled until Darth Lifeform managed to get free.

"Oh, I can do better!" Cosmic Girl clashes her lightsaber towards his.

They continued to fight until they got inside the mall to then jump up to the upper levels near the escalators.

Cosmic Girl held her lightsaber up seeing Darth Lifeform walking to her.

"You're no match for me, my dear" Darth Lifeform said.

"You'll see!" Cosmic Girl slashes at his mask.

By a loud yell Darth Lifeform held his face. He then looks up at Nebula revealing partially a face similar to Shadow's.

Cosmic Girl stood there stunned at seeing Darth Lifeform's face, "You...look like Shadow"

"Join me and together we will take down Eggman" Darth Lifeform said.

"No! You are not like my Shadow!" Cosmic Girl got a little angry and fights back against Darth Lifeform who blocks every strike.

Cosmic Girl then fought in a more aggressive manner and strikes harder against Darth Lifeform, making him more worn out by her strength, He was then pushed to a corner where he defends himself but no avail due to repeated strikes. The last one cut his arm off.

"AAAAARGH!" Darth Lifeform screamed in pain. Cosmic Girl then calms down and turns her lightsaber off.

The hedgehog heroes has regained consciousness and has followed Cosmic Girl and Darth Lifeform to the mall.

"Nebula, how are...whoa!" Bloody Sam saw the defeated Darth Lifeform and saw that he has his own face behind the mask.

"Well then, let's finish him!" Blue Blur said pulling his laser disc from his belt. He then threw it at him as well did Francis Dode as a lion attack on Darth Lifeform. Bloody Sam and Diamond Knight used their blades to finish him off, making him but his lightsaber explode into a comic book titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and Darth Lifeform'.

"Ah, at least we got a lightsaber" Bloody Sam picked up Darth Lifeform's lightsaber.

"You can keep it, but don't go bad" Cosmic girl said, turning back into Nebula.

"Okay then. It was awesome that you become a super hero" Bloody Sam said.

"Thanks, Shads" Cosmic Girl said.

"Now to get back home and read our comic book" Bloody Sam said, patting Cosmic Girl on the shoulder.


	27. Fear Monster

**12/11/16**

 **84 Reviews, 16 Favs, 14 Followers**

* * *

One night, the hedgehogs were watching the movie Jaws by Steven Spielberg and they saw the part where Hooper examines a ship wreck finding a shark tooth when a corpse appearing, startling the hedgehogs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Silver screamed in highpitch and clings onto Shadow.

"Cling on me one more time and I'll make your nightmare a living hell" Shadow growled lowly.

"S-s-sorry! I am just so scared" Silver was shaking in fear.

"Sonikku! I'm scared!" Amy hides in Sonic's chest? He was also scared shutting his eyes.

"Oh my god! Is it over?" Sonic asked, opening one eye, the scene was over for the moment, "Oh, finally!"

"I think I'm gonna have a nightmare in my sleep" Silver said.

"Same here. Sonic will you sleep with me?" Amy asked her boyfriend.

"I'll do it whenever you are scared" Sonic said.

"Thank you Sonikku" Amy said, she had some tears in her eyes. They continued to watch the film until the end.

"Well, I never see a shark movie again" Silver held for his mouth to not vomit.

"You gonna throw up again?" Shadow smirked.

"Uh...Yes!" Silver ran to grab a vomit bag. Shadow chuckled and then heads to his bedroom.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have ate so much popcorn, Silver" Sonic said.

"Sorry I just like eating it" Silver said, finished vomiting in the bag. He then heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Still naïve as always" Amy said.

"Yes, let's go brush our teeth Ames" Sonic said.

"Okay" Amy said following him.

The following night, Silver was in his bed holding his Blaze plush in his arms, "My sweet kitty"

 **x**

In the city; most people are at work at night while others at home are asleep. At one place, a cop inside a police car was trying to stay awake during his duty and had his coffee. Unknown to him, a monstrous creature was crawling underneath the car and took the shape of a stray dog.

"Huh? Ah just a stray dog" The cop saw it. But the creature stopped moving and turns its head 180 degrees back and gets creepy eyes.

"Oh shit!" The cop saw the fear monster take the shape of a creepy rottweiler and it launches at him to break the front window.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" The cop tried to shoot the monster but too late, the creature disappeared before the bullet could shoot him, leaving the cop very stunned and scared.

 **x**

Back at the penthouse, the hedgehogs' rings bleep in alarm.

"Ohhhhh man, right now again?" Sonic moans in tiredness and stretches.

"Yep. It is time again" Amy rubs her eyes getting out of bed.

In Silver's bedroom, he too woke up from the sound of his ring bleeping, "Great. Another villain to attack this late at night" he yawns.

"Here we go again" Shadow woke up from his bed looking at his ring, he saw that the clock was about 12:00a.m. and he sighs.

As the hedgehogs walked outside of their penthouse, they were ready to transform.

"HERO TIME!" the hedgehogs put their hands up so that their rings can transform them into their hero characters.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"Let's get out in the city to see what the problem is" Francis Dode said.

They all went out to search for the Fear Monster together. But little they knew it was following them. When the heroes were at the street, the Fear Monster saw its chance to attack them when a purple eye blast hits it, it came from Cosmic Girl who apparently got her ring triggered by the danger coming.

"Whoa, what the?!" Blue Blur said.

"Guys watch out! That creature is trying to...AHHH!" Cosmic Girl saw the creature turn into her worst fear, zombie.

"Oh SHIT! Now it looks like a tank from left 4 dead!" Bloody Sam noticed it grow 8 feet tall.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" It turns to him to become...the corpse of Maria.

"Oh, god!" Bloody Sam gasped.

"GRAAAAAAH!" The fear monster screeches at him and grew bigger by his fear by bringing a person from his mind to him.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Bloody Sam yelled.

"Fear? Its absorbing fear!" Francis Dode said.

"How?!" Bloody Sam asked.

"By simply looking at the person feeling the fear inside he or she thus by fear it will grow" Francis Dode said, "Aaaaah! Stop trying to read my fears!" he saw the monster shapeshift to a mime.

The mime-shaped Fear Monster did the exact movement a normal mime would do, placing its hands at the sides as if a wall was there or then even poses like it had a shotgun.

"RETREAT!" Blue Blur said in panic knowing what is coming next. The team along with Cosmic Girl ran away from the Fear Monster to get a location to get a plan.

"All I know is that this villain can shapeshift to whatever the victims fear the most. The more victims feel scared, the stronger the monster grows" Cosmic Girl.

"And it grows too" Francis Dode said.

"I'm so gonna faint if he turns into water" Blue Blur said.

"This isn't gonna be easy, guys. That thing knows our phobia. We gotta get our fear under control" Bloody Sam said.

"But how?" Blue Blur asked.

"Think about your happiest moments, like love and friendship. Anything that makes you happy" Diamond Knight said.

"Without feeling scared" Cosmic Girl said.

"And fast before that monster gets bigger" Blue Blur said.

"Yes! Let's go beat it without fear" Francis Dode said taking out his grapple claw, but then decides to use his lion form instead.

"Hell yeah!" Bloody Sam's eyes glowed red behind his shades, implying he'll use his vampire powers.

 **x**

The Fear Monster was now scaring more people, now it was the size of a two stories bus.

"Hey monster!" Bloody Sam as a vampire bat appeared and then morph into hedgehog form grabbing onto the Fear Monster, ready to use his two fangs. He then shoved his fangs onto the neck of the Fear Monster to try to drink its blood but apparently it wasn't blood, it was slime blood, "Yuck!" he spits it out of his mouth, "Great! I guess I need to stab it!" He took out his wrist blade to stab it, "Fear this, big boy!"

"URGH?! AAAARGH!" the Fear Monster felt sharp pain as Bloody Sam stabbed it, but it then threw him off its back.

Bloody Sam then saw it turn into another of his fear, Nebula EXE.

"DAAAAAGH!" Bloody Sam looked away, "Control your fears, Shadow!" he said to himself.

Cosmic Girl gasped and tries to protect Bloody Sam from the villain, "Get going Shadow!" Cosmic Girl said and used her energy blasts at it to keep it away, "Must face fear!" She said to herself.

What the Fear Monster doesn't realize is that it can only shapeshift one thing at a time on the victim. While it's distracted, the other heroes attacked.

"CHEW ON THIS!" Blue Blur threw his explosive discs at it.

"Guys! It can only shapeshift one at a time" Francis Dode noticed it didn't shape into someone else's fear.

"Which means it can be harmed!" Blue Blur grinned and got onto its back. It turns its head 180 degrees back and morphs into a watery being.

"No! No! No!" Blue Blur gasped.

"HERE I COME!" Diamond Knight knocks it down with her alicorn and picks up Blue Blur, "You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah just...fine" Blue Blur shakes in fear.

Francis Dode jumped onto the monster as a lion and claws it, "ROOOOAAAAARRR"

The Fear Monster then struggled to get him off when Cosmic Girl used her laser vision at it to allow Francis Dode to get off.

"RAAAAAAGH!" the Fear Monster then tries to sense her fear to become it but she avoids eye contact with it.

"You don't scare me, monster!" Cosmic Girl stays fearless which caused the monster to shrink down a little.

"Stay brave now, the more we do it shrinks!" Bloody Sam saw this.

"Got it!" Francis Dode said. The Fear Monster then turns again into a mime but Francis Dode didn't seem affected.

"It's working!" Diamond Knight said.

"Keep doing that!" Blue Blur said.

The Fear Monster then tries to use its watery form against Blue Blur but it didn't work, then it becomes Jaws to try scaring him more.

"Whoa! No! Stay fearless, Sonic! Pretend it's not real!" Blue Blur said to himself. When the Fear Monster senses that he stayed brave it grew smaller twice due to him resisting it twice.

"Keep it up, guys! It's getting smaller!" Bloody Sam said.

"Okay!" Diamond Knight said and jumps out to make the monster face her. The monster turned into Sonic EXE in front of her, "Oh, come on! That's not even scary" she glared.

"HURRRGH?!" the Fear Monster shrinks smaller to the size of a baseball.

"Hehehehehe!" Diamond Knight chuckled evilly and stomps it. Now that the villain is defeated, out came a comic 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Fear Monster', "Yup. It felt great facing our fears" Diamond Knight picks it up while turning back to Amy. But she then yawned again due to being tired.

"Yeah, well let's get back home so that we can get a good night sleep" Sonic yawned.

"Agreed. See you tomorrow guys" Nebula said flying back home. Shadow gave her thumbs up before heading back home.


	28. Cleowrapra

**12/15/16**

 **86 Reviews, 16 Favs, 14 Followers**

* * *

Inside the penthouse, the hedgehog friends were setting up their home with Christmas decorations, especially the Christmas tree they usually do. Nebula, Blaze and Sonic's best friend Tails were helping them with the tree and by his two tails the fox flew up with the golden star.

"I love Christmas" Amy said.

"Me too Ames, I like that you and I do gingerbread cookies together" Sonic held up one gingerbread cookie and ate it.

"Mmmhmm. I like the one you wrote Sonamy on by frosting" Amy said. Nebula was now checking the ham in the oven, "Temperature is perfect to cook the ham"

"Yeah. And I hope the ribs is served as well" Silver took out the ribs to warm them up in a micro oven.

"Did you finish the potatoes for the dinner?" Blaze asked.

"About one minute left. And I am sure we all have been good this year" Silver said.

"Hopefully. If Eggman sends out another villain, it better not ruin Christmas. Christmas is in a few days" Nebula said.

"Yes. I am sure he is on the naughty list" Silver joked. This made Nebula laugh a little.

"He sure is" Nebula chuckled.

Then Shadow behind Nebula held up a mistletoe to surprise her, "Excuse me Nebula" Shadow whispered into her ear.

"Huh?" Nebula looked up and saw a mistletoe, "Awww"

"You know what this means right?" Shadow asked. Nebula smiled and kissed him on the lips. Silver looks away from them.

"Don't worry Silver. You might kiss me underneath one soon" Blaze smiled at Silver.

"I know. It's just I am not under one now" Silver said, but then he got the idea by using his telekinesis to levitate a mistletoe above them. He then smiles at Blaze, crashing his lips onto hers.

"Mmph" Blaze's eyes widen but closed them as she kissed back.

"Oh Silvy, you taste good" Blaze blushed.

"You too my princess" Silver said.

 **x**

At Eggman's base, he was drawing a character similar to Cleo de Nile from Monster High, "Soon Cleowrapra you'll be ready to wrap those pesky heroes in your clutches" Eggman said as he finishes the drawing. He then walks up to his evil magic book to bring this villain to life.

Then as she was awakened, she rose up as if coming out of her sarcophagus.

"Go, find the heroes and take their rings" Eggman said.

"Ah, some treasures I should find?" Cleowrapra asked.

"Yes, these rings are very important" Eggman said.

Cleowrapa then grins evilly, "It will be done"

 **x**

At the penthouse, Sonic was making a snowman outside with Silver.

"Well what do you wish for Christmas, Silver. I mean Christmas is coming in a few days" Sonic asked Silver.

"I really wish for Suicide Squad" Silver said.

"That movie coming soon? I guess that's because you fought Harley Quinn before" Sonic said.

"Yes but it has to come on Blueray. There is also Killer Croc, Deadshot, Katana, Captain Boomerang who….. pffft…. ha ha….. loves unicorn dolls" Silver couldn't contain his laughter.

"Yup, I remember that" Sonic said.

Then their rings began bleeping in warning.

"What now?!" Sonic looked around to see the danger but saw nothing.

"There!" Silver points at the biggest Christmas tree wrapped up in mummy bandages in the city.

"Oh gosh! Looks like we got a mummy on the loose! We should warn our friends" Sonic said.

Silver and Sonic heads back inside to tell Amy, Nebula, and Shadow.

"Guys! New villain has come. The Christmas tree in town is literally wrapped" Sonic said.

"Looks like we gotta transform. Blaze, will you be okay here?" Amy asked.

"I guess. If I could have powers like yours" Blaze said.

"Don't worry. We'll come up with something later on" Silver said.

"HERO TIME!" the hedgehogs put their hands up so that their rings can transform them into their hero characters.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"Let's go get over there!" Blue Blur said.

"Good luck out there buddy!" Tails said.

Blue Blur gave him thumbs up and smirks, "I will Tails, stay here with Blaze" Blue Blur said jumping onto Diamond Knight's alicorn.

 **x**

At the city where the Christmas tree is, Cleowrapra was casting wrapping bandages on the police who have come to try and stop her but she overpowered them. She also wrapped up some citizens like mummies but not exactly as real mummies. They were just wrapped up like cocoon bandages and can't free themselves.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! SHOW YOURSELF COWARDLY HEROES!" Cleowrapra shouted mockingly. She then sees something coming right at her in the sky.

"WELCOME TO THE 21st CENTURY!" Blue Blur does a spindash towards Cleowrapra.

"Whoa!" Cleowrapra avoids him and when he stops on the other side he prepares to do it again when his feet got tied by her bandages.

"Ah ah ah" Cleowrapra waves her finger.

"Let me guess, wrapping me up in a Christmas present is your thing?" Blue Blur glared sarcastically.

"Maybe but I like wrapping people like mummies, blue rodent" Cleowrapra chuckled evilly.

"Ain't gonna happen Cleo...um...Cleowrapra" Blue Blur said, ready to use his electric discs at her.

"Lucky guess blue boy!" Cleowrapra fires her bandages at him but he slices through with his discs.

"Oh, I'm lucky all right!" Blue Blur grinned and takes out his staff to fight her. Cleowrapra then tries to avoid his blows from his staff but he was too fast and he whacks her at some prop Christmas gifts where they broke upon impact.

"Relax officer, I'll get you out of there" Francis Dode helped a bandaged officer out of the bandages Cleowrapra has done to him as well did the other heroes to the citizens who were also wrapped. Cosmic Girl was carefully using her lightsaber to untie the bandages.

"Thanks Miss" a wrapped up kid was released by her.

"No worries. Now get to safety" Cosmic Girl said, the kid ran away while Cosmic Girl saw Blue Blur fighting Cleowrapra.

"I gotta help him!" Cosmic Girl ignites her lightsaber and flies to them.

Now Cleowrapra has started to tie Blue Blur in her bandages and brings him closer to her, "Prepare to be mummified alive" She said to him and the bandages were closing up to his mouth.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Cosmic Girl slashes the wrapped bandage from almost wrapping Blue Blur completely. Diamond Knight runs towards Blue Blur to help him get unwrapped from the bandages.

"You may look almost like Cleo from Monster High but you're not exactly like her!" Cosmic Girl ran up to Cleowrapra.

"Oh am I?" Cleowrapra said and then tries to tie Cosmic Girl by her bandages but they kept getting sliced by her lightsaber.

"I can do this all day!" Cosmic Girl keeps slicing them.

"You can try but the faster they go they get harder" Cleowrapra said, making her bandages go much faster than before.

Some of them managed to knock Cosmic Girl's lightsaber off her hand and forced her to use her energy blasts to keep them away from her even from her eyes.

"MEOOOWWW!" Werecat Bloody Sam pounced on Cleowrapra.

"AHHH!" Cleowrapra fell onto her back and struggled to get him off her but he was too strong.

"You get bad luck from me queen wrappy!" Werecat Bloody Sam taunts her.

"Shut up!" Cleowrapra said and kicked him off.

"MEOW!" Werecat Bloody Sam was kicked in the air and accidently crashed onto Cosmic Girl, tumbling down towards the Stop sign. That was until he realized he's on top of her.

"Oh, sorry Nebs" Werecat Bloody Sam got off her.

"It's all right. And I thought cats always land on their feet" Cosmic Girl gets up and found her lightsaber on the ground. She reignites it and holds it up.

"Now, any last words heroes?" Cleowrapra asked them.

"Yes, this!" Diamond Knight got behind her and knocks her with her shield.

"UGH!" Cleowrapra groans.

"TAKE THAT!" Cosmic Girl used her laser vision to knock Cleowrapra to the large wrapped Christmas tree.

"RING AROUND THE MUMMY!" Blue Blur ran around her really fast.

"Okay!" Francis Dode grabs onto the large bandages of the Christmas tree with the others try to tie the villain in her own weapons.

"Let's see you as a Christmas gift!" Blue Blur taunts the villain.

"You'll pay for this!" Cleowrapra yelled.

"I hope your mummy loves your Christmas gift!" Diamond Knight smirked and wraps her around in a circle.

"NNNNAAAARGH!" Cleowrapra struggled until she managed to tie Diamond Knight's feet with her bandages.

"HEY! WHOA!" Diamond Knight lost her balance and fell on the ground.

Bat Bloody Sam saw this and flies in front of Cleowrapra, "AAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIK!" he used his ultrasonic screech to make Cleowrapra's ears tingle in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! MY EARS!" Cleowrapra screamed.

"NOW!" Bat Bloody Sam said to Blue Blur to wrap the villain up with his speed.

"With pleasure!" Blue Blur did so using his super speed. He wraps her around so much she could not use her arms and legs to free herself.

Bat Bloody Sam flies to Cosmic Girl and she let him land on her arm, "Good thinking, Shads" she said.

"Thanks. Now shall we finish this?" Bat Bloody Sam asked.

"After you" Cosmic Girl smirked and held her lightsaber out.

Both Bloody Sam and Cosmic Girl runs to the wrapped Cleowrapra and with their wrist blades and lightsaber they strike right through her making her burst into energy. All the bandages that came from her disappeared. A comic book appeared out of the remains entitled 'Hedgehog Heroes and Cleowrapra'. Cosmic Girl picked the comic book up.

"Cool" she said.

"Yes. Now let's go home" Bloody Sam said holding her.

"I'll carry you" Cosmic Girl carries him in her arms and flew to the penthouse.


	29. Red Blur

**12/20/16**

 **89 Reviews, 16 Favs, 14 Followers**

 **Okay, guys. I know some of you are asking me that Blaze should have her own super hero form. But that will come out soon. So don't panic.**

* * *

Winter has arrived a week ago and it was gonna be a very cold weather for everyone in the city. Most male mobians are used to the cold weather but sometimes they'll wear a scarf or hoodie to stay warm.

Right now, Sonic and his friends are now in their hero forms and are inside the store filled with Hedgehog Heroes merchandise for the fans.

"Check this action figure out. This got three different lines" Blue Blur demonstrates an action figure of himself. He pressed the button on the action figure's back and it then said 'Hero time!'

"Cool!" the fan kids said.

"And this" Blue Blur continued, making the action figure say 'Eggman will never win' and 'This Egghead is a dummy'.

"Hey Bloody Sam? Can I have your autograph?" a fan boy asked Bloody Sam. Bloody Sam took out his pencil and wrote it down on the picture of himself.

"Thank you!" a fan boy smiled.

"No worries" Bloody Sam said.

Diamond Knight was doing a demonstration with her sword, "My sword is both like a magic wand and dueling"

"Oooooh" The fans were amazed.

Diamond Knight then summoned her alicorn, "Go ahead and pet her, she is kind. But please don't pull her feathers" Diamond Knight said.

"Okay, here you go horsey, have some sugar" an Asian kid gave the alicorn some sugar cubes. One kid petted the alicorn on the neck.

Francis Dode was signing an autograph to a fan before another one wanted him to show his whip.

"You wanna see me using it? Step back while I hit the target poster" Francis Dode took his whip out, "You might wanna cover your ears. The whip is very loud"

"Okay" the kids held their ears when Francis Dode hits the target and it made a loud snapping noise when it tore the target.

"Watch this too" Francis Dode then showed his ability to turn into a white lion. Instead of getting afraid, the fans jumped onto him to pet him much to his horror.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! One at a time please!" Lion Francis Dode said.

"Oh man" Blue Blur man chuckled.

 **x**

"This will be sweet when my version of Blue Blur is finished" Eggman was drawing a copy of Blue Blur. But instead of blue, he did red.

"Behold, the Red Blur!" He placed the drawing into the evil magic book and out emerges a red colored version of Blue Blur, Red Blur. He took out razor sharp throwing stars while smirking evilly.

"I will do whatever it takes Eggman. I will take down Blue Blur and take his heart out to have it on my trophy room" Red Blur said.

He then ran out leaving a red/white trail after him in a matter of seconds.

 **x**

Blue Blur was now taking a break outside the store playing Angry Birds on his iPhone. Bloody Sam was now a vampire so that the fan kids can see if he casts no reflection in the mirror.

"Wow, you really are a vampire" A fan teen boy said and took a picture but he was still not visible.

"Well at least I still have my shadow" Bloody Sam said and turns to his fans.

Diamond Knight's alicorn neighed in alarm at what she saw coming towards the store.

"HEADS UP!" Shouted a voice that came into the store, trashing merchandise and knocked down the fans.

"HEY!" Diamond Knight casts a sparkling beam at the intruder.

"URGH!" Red Blur crashed to the wall.

"Red Blur" Blue Blur saw him.

"Yes, I am you and I know all your strength including this!" Red Blur began using light speed. Blue Blur began using light speed too and they began punching and kicking each other including their weapons. But Red Blur used them in a more deadly force when he cuts Blue Blur on the chest.

"ARGH!" Blue Blur then takes out his taser sticks and hits Red Blur.

"I know everything you are going to do. Strange isn't it?" Red Blur taunts him.

"Think again!" Blue Blur spins his tasers around and strikes him.

"Ugh!" Red Blur got hit.

Then they ran out of the store continuing their fight against each other. Red Blur then took out his spear-like staff to try and stab Blue Blur. But he dodged them and also took out his staff too. They strike at each other blocking each blow every time they try to attack.

"Think you can beat me?! You are a fool since I know every move!" Red Blur said.

"What about this?" Blue Blur sweep kicks him.

"WHOA!" Red Blur lost his balance and then gets back up. He takes out his throwing stars and threw them at Blue Blur. Then Blue Blur jumps up and dodges them one by one like how Spider-man did.

"Guys we got to help them! Alicorn, clean the store" Diamond knight said and ran out of the store with Francis Dode and Bloody Sam. The Alicorn stayed behind and used her magical horn to start clean up the store. And also help the injured fans too.

"Thanks alicorn" One fan said.

"Keep it up Sonic! Once I'm finished with you I will snap your neck!" Red Blur was beating Blue Blur by upper cutting him in the jaw and punches him in the ribs.

"ARGH! AAH! NO!" Blue Blur then strikes him hard while holding his ribs.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU COPYCAT!" Diamond Knight ran up to Red Blur.

"You mean nothing to me!" Red Blur said and grabs her wrists but Diamond Knight kicked him in the groin.

"AAAAAAAAH! GOD!" Red Blur screamed in pain.

"That's for hurting Blue Blur!" Diamond Knight said.

"RAAAAAAAGH!" Red Blur slices at her but missed with his spear when she countered with her sword.

But Red Blur was faster in reflexes and he with all might he hit her sword so much he knocked it off her hands. He then whacks her with the back of the spear and he even gave her some scratches.

"AAAHHH!" Diamond Knight screamed.

Lion Francis Dode pounced on Red Blur and growled.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Red Blur tried to hold back from the white lion's mouth.

"RAAAAAAAAARRRRRH!" Lion Francis Dode roared at his face and then attempts to bite his head off but missed.

"HEY RED FAKER! HEADS UP!" Bloody Sam tackled Red Blur and blocks his spear with his dual blades. They both began clashing at each other in a rather fast speed since Red Blur used his attacks in a more deadly way than Blue Blur.

Blue Blur checked on Diamond Knight to see if she's okay but she managed to use her healing magic to heal herself.

"You okay Ames?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Let's get back fighting" Diamond Knight said.

"You are just wasting time!" Red Blur then shoves Bloody Sam into the store breaking the window. Bloody Sam then turns into a werewolf for better combat.

"Grrr! Now you made me very pissed off!" Werewolf Bloody Sam growled.

"BRING IT!" Red Blur said. Werewolf Bloody Sam then leaps at him punching at him and kicks him.

"URGH! BAD DOG!" Red Blur then takes out his electric discs.

"AAARRRROOOOOOOO!" Werewolf Bloody Sam let out an ultrasonic howl.

"WHOAAAAA!" Red Blur was send back by it.

"NOW FAKER!" Bloody Sam yelled.

Blue Blur then spins fast to use his super spindash, "YAAAAAAAAAGH!" Blue Blur screamed when he managed to hit his red counterpart and then he takes out his staff to press him to the ground, "Next time, study the difference between good and evil"

"Never!" Red Blur said. He was then reaching for a bomb in his belt to try to put it onto Blue Blur.

"SONIC HE'S GOT A BOMB!" Diamond Knight saw it.

"Ah shit! NO!" Blue Blur then hits the bomb away only to make it fall back to Red Blur. It then beeped rapidly and blew him up into a comic book titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Red Blur'.

"Well I ain't blowing up anyone again" Blue Blur said and picks it up reading some chapters.

"Hell yeah. He sure was hard but we kicked Faker II's ass" Bloody Sam said.

"I know right. But he would not have pulled your undies in light speed" Blue Blur joked.

This made Bloody Sam mad, "Excuse me!"

"Calm down, Shads. I was just kidding. Sheesh, where's your sense of fun?" Blue Blur said.

"I don't really like that kind of jokes" Bloody Sam said walking with the team.

Eggman on the other hand then began sketching again for next time.


	30. Lunchador

**12/23/16**

 **94 Reviews, 16 Favs, 14 Followers**

* * *

Shadow in his non-mobian bat form was taking a nap while hanging upside down on the coat hanger. He was muttering some words in his sleep while the others were also relaxing in the living room, well save for Sonic who holds a bucket of ice water in his hands.

He chuckled evilly and then threw some ice water onto Shadow, making the tiny bat lose his grip on his feet and fell to the floor.

 _ ***THUD***_

"OW!" Shadow grunts in pain but then looked up seeing Sonic standing there.

"Morning Shads" Sonic said.

"SOOOOOOOOOOONIC! You are so dead!" Bat Shadow shrieked in anger.

"And still doesn't like pranks again" Sonic rolled his eyes in annoyance and didn't even flinch from the pissed off bat.

"If you do that again I'll bite off your neck!" Bat Shadow morphs back to a hedgehog.

"Even if you were a vampire you wouldn't step in the sunlight" Sonic smirked and walks in the living room. Silver was reading their latest comic book and Sonic sees him reading the part of where he fought Red Blur in the comic.

"Pranked Shadow again?" Silver asked.

"Heck yeah. And you are reading our latest comic I see" Sonic said.

"Yes. I love the part where Red Blur fights you" Silver said.

"Ha ha, very funny. But I did kick his ass" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"You sure did but I am on your side" Silver said, continuing reading. Sonic smiled giving him thumbs up.

 **x**

A while later; Sonic and his friends are at the pizza restaurant having pizza. Nebula was glaring at Sonic for pranking Shadow again.

"What? I had to wake him up" Sonic said to her.

"Next time, try not to get him angry again. You know he hates pranks" Nebula crossed her arms.

"Fine then" Sonic sighs.

Amy just had her hand on Sonic's shoulder to cheer him up, "Easy Sonic. You just need to learn" Amy said.

"Yeah you're right. Shadow I apologize that I pranked you again today" Sonic said.

"Apology accepted, blue boy" Shadow said with a dark voice just to tease him.

"Sheesh" Sonic sighs. Nebula smirked at his grumpy face.

"So have you come up with your hero character, Blaze?" Silver asked while having pizza.

"Well yes, Flaming Cowgirl. She can use her lasso both as a weapon and to swing. She also carries revolvers with bullets strong enough to pierce through steel. And she got a horse too" Blaze showed her drawing

"Cool" Silver said.

"So, now I wonder what Eggman is up to after we defeated Red Blur. I hope he does not try to turn us into babies" Amy wondered.

"Nah, leaving harmless babies on the street would be cruel if he made a villain who can turn anyone into weak babies" Sonic said.

"Imagine if Eggman had to babysit all the babies and changing their diapers" Nebula said.

"That would be funny" Silver chuckled. But then he noticed outside the window seeing people running away from a beam of food.

"What the?!" Sonic and the others saw this. They saw a luchador type of villain appearing.

"REMEMBER EAT YOUR SALAD!" The villain shoots cabbages at the police.

"Guys! Hero time!" Sonic held his ring up along with the others, starting with his to transform.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Francis Dode shouted and ran out with the others to face the villain.

"I AM LUNCHADOR!" Lunchador yelled.

"Well then, show us what you got!" Cosmic Girl ignites her lightsaber.

"Oh, I will señorita!" Lunchador sends out some red chili pepper and it explodes like a bomb.

"OW! It really stings my eyes!" Cosmic Girl coughs and covers her eyes in pain.

"YOU PAY FOR THAT!" Bloody Sam and the other heroes run to attack him.

"Oh hell no enemigos!" Lunchador then made some spice smoke appear to hide himself. He then took out sais made out of baguettes and spins them around to fight them, despite them being out of bread the sais were still hard.

"I can't see! The smoke is spicy!" Francis Dode said.

"AAAAAAYAH!" Lunchador charges and strikes them down before they regained their vision.

Bloody Sam then takes out his dual blades, "Let's chop some bread" Bloody Sam said adjusting his shades and then charges at Lunchador and they began clashing sais vs dual blades. They got out of the spice cloud during the fight into the park.

"Ames, clear the spicy fog!" Blue Blur said.

"With pleasure!" Diamond Knight used her magic to remove the spice clouds.

"There he is!" Francis Dode points at the villain fighting Bloody Sam.

"You are no match for me with your ridiculous food!" Bloody Sam taunts Lunchador.

"This is just the beginning" Lunchador said and then gestures his hands to turn cars, lampposts, trucks and even mailboxes into food such as pie, sandwiches, sauce spewing tacos, etc.

"Oh, great! Living food?" Diamond Knight growled.

"I'm going to slice them like salami!" Cosmic girl took out her lightsaber and flies at a living sandwich. She also used her energy blasts from her eyes. Francis Dode turns into a lion and attacks the living pies.

"Banana cream pie? Yummy" Lion Francis Dode licks the taste of pie.

"HERE I GO!" Blue Blur used his electric discs to cut through some living carrots into slices.

While they're distracted, Lunchador takes the chance to do some damage in the city.

"The only way out is to try to eat them!" Blue Blur said, licking his lips.

"Oh hell yeah!" Lion Francis Dode runs and began eating the pies. Diamond Knight lifts her helmet and eats the living cheeseburgers.

Bloody Sam and Cosmic Girl chased the living chicken fingers turning the tables on them.

"So yummy!" Cosmic Girl said. She grabs onto them and ate them.

Bloody Sam was about to eat only to realize something was up, "This is exactly what Lunchador wants us to do!" Bloody Sam said.

"To eat?!" Cosmic girl asked.

"No, to keep us from defeating him!" Bloody Sam said, "The more we eat, the more we'll get full and tired!"

"Whoa! What the?!" Francis Dode unexpectedly morphs into a 20 ft. T-Rex.

"COOL! You're a Tyrannosaurus Rex!" Blue Blur said.

"Super awesome! That will give you guys some time to go after Lunchador while I have lunch" T-Rex Francis Dode said and goes after the living food to eat.

"You bet! Let's go!" Blue Blur ran with the rest of the heroes after Lunchador.

 **x**

Lunchador arrived at the football arena and filled it up with really hot soup.

"Once I pour this into the city I get a perfect taste of the soup!" Lunchador grinned evilly. The hedgehog heroes minus Francis Dode arrived along with Cosmic Girl.

"That would be cannibalism if humans are in the soup" Cosmic Girl said.

"And with some mobian meat too. You will be in my recipe and main course" Lunchador said. He then takes out a large ladle spoon and threw some hot soup at them but missed. Diamond Knight then shielded herself with her energy shield against the soup. Bloody Sam jumps higher up the platforms with Blue Blur doing his blue tornado move. Cosmic Girl used her Laser Vision to turn the soup into steam.

"Muy caliente!" Cosmic Girl smirked.

"GRRRR!" Lunchador growls and then threw some kitchen knives at her but missed.

"Nuh uh!" Cosmic Girl then tackled him down so he crashed into the wall, "How did that feel huh!" Cosmic girl yelled.

"Urgh! You are so much in trouble, señorita!" Lunchador glared and punches at her but she grabs his fist.

 **x**

T-Rex Francis Dode was still eating the remaining living food. After finishing swallowing them one by one he suddenly felt he needed to burp.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRP!" Francis Dode belches very loudly so it could be heard 3 miles, "My bad. Didn't know that burp was louder for a T-Rex" he said to himself and went to find his friends.

 **x**

Inside the arena, Blue Blur was fighting Lunchador while the others fought some food minions.

"Can't you give out a living chilidog?!" Blue Blur smashing the chili pepper with his staff, "KYAH!" he tries to whack Lunchador.

"I don't bother them hedgehog!" Lunchador avoids it and then jumps towards Blue Blur and held him close near the very hot soup in the arena.

"Let me go!" Blue Blur jumped backwards in the air to avoid being tossed in the soup.

"Just wait until...huh?" Lunchador notices heavy footsteeps coming from the stairs. Out came T-rex Francis Dode and he was glaring at the villain.

"Uh oh! Looks like you forgot to give him more food, Lunchador" Blue Blur smirked.

"Oh no no no! Stay away from me!" Lunchador got scared. T-Rex Francis Dode then grabs him by his teeth onto his shirt and shakes him. Then he swings Lunchador around and tossed him into the soup.

"*RRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR*" T-Rex Francis Dode roared in victory.

"Good job Francis!" Blue Blur thumbs up and sees the soup in the arena drain into nothing. Out came a comic book titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Lunchador'.

"Man I was enjoying the chicken fingers" Cosmic Girl said.

"I'm so filled up. Now let me clean the damage to the city" Diamond Knight raised her sword to cast a spell to repair all damage including restoring vehicles, "There, now let's read the comic" Diamond Knight said as she turns back to Amy.

"Yeah. All that stuff we fought made me hungry" Sonic said.

"Mmhmm. Yet you are not fat" Amy playfully poke his belly.

"Ames! You sly girl" Sonic chuckled.

"*BUUUUURRRP*" T-Rex Francis Dode burped out loud, "Excuse me. My bad. I just fought the tacos and ate them"

"Mexican food? Classic" Shadow glared.

T-rex Francis Dode morphs back to Silver and smiles nervously at him, "What? Sometimes I enjoy Mexican food"

"Whatever" Shadow said.


	31. Ghost Rider

**01/02/17**

 **105 Reviews, 17 Favs, 14 Followers**

 **Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry to keep you waiting again. I was distracted yet again with playing Pokémon Sun game. I know I have Pokémon Moon but I'm playing as a male character in Pokémon Sun. And the starter Pokémon I chose is Litten.**

 **I hope you guys had a great Christmas. :)**

 **And here's Blaze's hero character that you all have been waiting for. :)**

* * *

Today was the day for Blaze to get her ring from the magic story book.

"Alright here goes nothing" Blaze inserts her drawing into the book. In a bright shine a ring appeared and it got onto Blaze's finger.

"Let's get started!" Blaze then spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too.

"FLAMING COWGIRL!" Flaming Cowgirl said and a lasso symbol appeared behind her. Silver was now very stunned and speechless at seeing Blaze as a cowgirl.

"Oh, I think you made him stunned, Flaming Cowgirl" Amy giggled.

"Aw…. thank you Amy" Flaming Cowgirl said walking to Silver, "What do you think, handsome?" She asked.

"Erm…. ahem you...look good" Silver stammered.

"You are so cute when you blush, Silver" Flaming Cowgirl giggled.

"Aw, man" Silver said.

"Hehehehe" Sonic snickered.

Flaming Cowgirl looks at him, "What?" she glared.

"Nothing. It's just too cute" Sonic said.

"Very funny, Sonic" Silver rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Then their rings bleeped in alert.

"Heroes, it is time for my first superhero mission" Flaming Cowgirl spins her revolvers.

"HERO TIME!" the hedgehogs put their hands up so that their rings can transform them into their hero characters.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"Let's go!" Flaming Cowgirl said and got out with the heroes.

 **x**

In the city, a Ghost Rider alike was on a rampage destroying everything in his path by his motorcycle.

"Whoa! Is that Ghost Rider from the movie?!" a human citizen screamed.

"You! Guilty!" Ghost Rider points at him and throws his chains at him to kill him.

But out of nowhere, a blue blur sped towards the citizen to save him, "I thought Ghost Rider was good" Blue Blur said to himself.

Flaming Cowgirl stood in front of the villain's motorcycle, "Ready for a fight?" She grins holding out her lasso.

"I don't fight women but I sense flames in you!" Ghost Rider said.

Flaming Cowgirl made her flames spread on her lasso but it didn't harm her or the rope, it was not an ordinary rope, "Feel the burn for real, buddy!" Flaming Cowgirl smirked.

"NNAAAAARGH!" Ghost Rider grabs the handles on his motorcycle and drives towards a building but Flaming Cowgirl grabbed him by her lasso.

"Don't even think about it!" Flaming Cowgirl kicks him off his motorcycle.

"AAAAARGH! Take this!" He took out his demonic gun and fires at her but she countered with her bullets.

"Don't forget, cats have nine lives" Flaming Cowgirl smirked and takes out her revolver gun.

Francis Dode was watching her fight against Ghost Rider, "Should we help her?" he asked the others.

"Yup. We should!" Bloody Sam said taking out his dual blades to charge at Ghost Rider along with the team.

"But don't get burned, guys!" Diamond Knight said.

"Okay!" Blue Blur then spins to do his super spindash at Ghost Rider. He took the gun away but it was too hot to hold, "YEOOWWW!" he threw it aside.

"I said don't get burned!" Diamond Knight said.

"Okay! Now here I go!" Blue Blur then dashes at Ghost Rider again, kicking him to the ground. But Ghost Rider grabs him. Diamond Knight saw this and casts water from her sword.

"AAAARGH!" Ghost Rider got water onto his face but it turns to steam. He let go of Blue Blur.

"That's gonna leave a mark" Blue Blur said before resuming the fight. Cosmic Girl then punches repeatedly at Ghost Rider as Flaming Cowgirl got ready to use her ability.

She jumps up and kicks Ghost Rider hard before out of the blue she whistles for someone. A flaming horse appeared.

"*NEEEEIIIIGGGGH*" the flaming horse neighed and stood on its hind legs while kicking its front legs.

"Good god almighty! I did not see that coming!" Blue Blur said.

"Part of my drawing" Flaming Cowgirl said jumping onto the saddle, "YEEEEEEEHAAAAAAW!"

"Now if you excuse I got other cities to kill" Ghost Rider said getting onto his motorcycle and drove off leaving a burning trail.

"Scorch! Let's ride!" Flaming Cowgirl made her horse Scorch run after him. The team stayed behind to help those who were hurt.

 **x**

Flaming Cowgirl was chasing after Ghost Rider heading outside of the city in the desert were they jumped over a large gorge and landed safely on the other side.

"Fire won't have any effect on him but I gotta find a way to defeat him" Flaming Cowgirl said to herself. She then takes her lasso out and spins it around but this time she changes the flame color to blue, "I GOT YOU NOW!" She threw the lasso at his bike.

"AAAARGH! CURSE YOU!" Ghost rider fell off his motorcycle and sees Flaming Cowgirl changing the lasso flame color to yellow with sparkles.

"It's gonna be a real shocker!" Flaming Cowgirl chuckled.

"YOU! BURN!" Ghost rider took out his chain and swings it around only for Flaming Cowgirl to tie it with her lasso sending electricity to him through the chain.

"Bad move, big boy!" Flaming Cowgirl smirked.

 _*ZZZZAAAAAAAAAAPPPP*_

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Ghost rider was shocked by this so much his flames die. He morphed into human form of that of Nicolas Cage. Flaming Cowgirl checks if he's alive. She saw him regaining his flames and got up, she quickly took out her revolver and fires at his head before he could attack.

"Pathetic. No wonder the movie was not that good" She said to herself while Ghost Rider's body turned into a comic book titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Ghost Rider'.

"Now I better get back to them" She picks it up and got onto her horse to ride back home, "YEEEHAW!" She shouted and hits the bridle.


	32. Count Batula

**01/11/17**

 **108 Reviews, 18 Favs, 16 Followers**

 **Oh, I almost forgot. I heard that Carrie Fisher the actress that played Princess Leia in Star Wars died of a heart attack or something.** **Rest in Peace, Carrie Fisher. :(  
1956 - 2016**

* * *

Silver was using her ESP powers on himself to fly around with Bat Shadow to do a report about echolocation.

"Man, I'll never understand how bats use their ears to see instead of their eyes" Silver said, writing down some facts about bats.

"It's called echolocation, Silver. When they make screech sounds, the sound waves bounce back to them to know where they're going" Bat Shadow said and spots a few moths flying around.

"Oh, no. Please don't" Silver said.

"Oh, stop it. I'm a bat. Deal with it!" Bat Shadow flies down and takes a bite on the moth to eat like a bat.

"Gross. At least you won't suck blood from me" Silver said. Bat Shadow snickered at his expression.

 **x**

Sonic and Amy were on the balcony looking at the night sky together.

"Ames, did you know that two stars in the sky are actually not stars, but Jupiter and Venus" Sonic said pointing at the planets that look like stars in the sky.

"Yeah I do. One of Saturn's moons look like the Death Star" Amy said.

"Yeah. Oh, here comes Shadow and Silver" Sonic saw them coming.

"Man, I'm gonna throw up by remember you eat bugs, bat-hog" Silver groaned.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. Maybe next time I should turn you into a bat by my magic" Bat Shadow said.

"How many times do I have to say this, boys? No arguments or complaining. But at least you guys got some facts about echolocation of bats" Amy said.

"Yes and sorry Amy" Shadow said morphing back to a hedgehog.

"So are you two stargazing again?" Silver asked.

"Yup. But don't look up. There's a bat on your head, Silver" Sonic points at the bat on Silver's forelocks.

"Aaaah! Whoa! Where the hell did you come from?" Silver saw it and it was hanging upside down in front of his face.

"SKRIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEK!" The bat showed its fangs in fright and flies away.

"Whoa! If that was Rouge, I would not be scared" Silver said.

"Rouge is actually a Fruit Bat, I think" Shadow said, "Fruit bats eat fruits, not blood"

"So she's vegetarian" Silver said. Then their rings beeped in alert of danger.

"Danger approaching" Silver said checking his ring.

"Good thing its 7:00pm this time. Let's transform, guys!" Sonic said.

"HERO TIME!" the hedgehogs put their hands up so that their rings can transform them into their hero characters.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"Now let's find the bad guy" Blue Blur man said and ran with his team.

"Hold it, boys" Diamond Knight looks at her crystal ball to see who the villain is. It was a male mobian vampire bat and he had a Dracula cape and costume. Diamond Knight then makes the crystal ball vanish.

"Bloody Sam, make us vampires so he won't bite us" Diamond Knight said.

"Okay but it's gonna sting" Bloody Sam opens his mouth showing his fangs, "I'll start with Faker" He said.

"NO WAY! I LOVE MY NECK!" Blue Blur man gasped.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Faker! I won't bite that hard and it's just temporary until we defeat that villain" Bloody Sam said, "Now hold still"

"Fine...ow!" Blue Blur man felt Bloody Sam bite his neck and turn him into a vampire. Vampire Blue Blur then grabs a mirror to see he got pale skin and long fangs. Including a Dracula outfit, "Oh, great. Now I look like I'm wearing a costume for Halloween"

"Next" Bloody Sam snaps his fingers. He bites Diamond Knight's neck and turns her into a vampiress. Her armor then turns into a more gothic style.

"Well, at least it's not a dress this time for a female vampire" Vampire Diamond Knight said.

"Now for Silver" Vampire Bloody Sam said. Francis Dode then steps out and let him bite his neck. He winced a bit for a few seconds.

Vampire Francis Dode then saw his fangs and pale skin on a mirror and his outfit became a Dracula outfit too, "Man, it's like I came out from the coffin right now"

"Yes, well. Now let's get batty, guys" Vampire Bloody Sam transforms into a bat to fly to the villain's location.

The others did so as well and flew after him.

 **x**

At the mansion, the vampire bat began draining blood from an animal until it fell down unconscious.

"NOOOOO!" Nebula appeared out of nowhere and tackled the villain away from the unconscious deer.

"URGH! You dare?!" The vampire glared at her and grabs her to then throw her. But she managed to use her legs to bend her knees and jump off the wall back towards him.

"YOU SHALL NOT HARM ANIMALS!" Nebula yelled.

"Then I will harm you!" The vampire bat shows his fangs. Nebula saw this and is about to use her ring but can't transform when the vampire bat's fangs are reaching her neck.

"*SCREEEEEEEEEECH*" Vampire Bloody Sam used ultrasonic screech on the villain.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" the villain held his ears and ran into the other room.

"Huh?" Nebula saw four non-mobian bats, "Guys, is that you?"

The four bats morphed back to normal but still vampires.

"Yes. I made the others vampire to not get bitten by Count Batula" Vampire Bloody Sam said.

"Count Batula? Weird name. But you gotta go after him while I help that unconscious deer" Nebula said.

"Got it" Vampire Bloody Sam said running after Batula with his comrades while Nebula tends to the deer.

10 minutes later while searching for Batula in the mansion, the heroes regrouped together.

"I don't see him anywhere" Vampire Diamond Knight said, "Gee, even as a vampire we don't have reflections" she looks at the mirror.

"Even worse, they also got no shadow" Vampire Blue Blur said looking at the floor.

"Weird. Everything has a shadow. Nothing gets rid of a shadow" Vampire Francis Dode said.

"Who cares? We gotta find Batula" Vampire Bloody Sam said.

"Uhh….I think he already found us!" Vampire Francis Dode points at the villain near the door.

"Welcome to your doom!" Count Batula said unfolding his wings.

"I'll knock your nocturnal out!" Vampire Blue Blur teased and does a spindash.

"Not this time!" Count Batula attempts to dodge but Vampire Blue Blur managed to hit him three times.

"You were saying?" Vampire Blue Blur asked.

"YAAAAARGH!" Count Batula scratches him with his sharp nails.

"YEOW!" Vampire Blue Blur yelps in pain and takes out his electric discs to use them. He shoves them onto Count Batula shocking and stunning him.

"Let's dance!" Vampire Francis Dode grabs the villain with his whip, winding him up in and unwinds him back out to twirl him around like a spinning top.

"Torro!" Vampire Bloody Sam held his cape out and waits for the spinning villain to come towards him, "Ole!"

Count Batula then turns around and repeats the progress until he gets fed up, "STOP IT!" he yelled and grabs Vampire Bloody Sam crashing through the wall.

Count Batula beats Vampire Bloody Sam with fast punches and grabs him up throwing him at a couch breaking it in two.

"You think you can do better?" Bloody Sam got up and spindashed really hard on the vampire. Batula then got hit four more times by him until he was sent at Vampire Diamond Knight.

"My turn!" she morphed into a bat and does an ultrasonic screech.

"AAAAAARGH!" Count Batula held for his sensitive ears and got down.

"NOW!" Vampire Blue Blur shouts.

The four vampire hedgehogs attacked the vampire all at the same time to bite him. Count Batula struggled to get free but with all four combined he was killed by their bites.

"NOOOOOOO!" he screamed before he explodes into a comic book titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and Count Batula'. The vampire hedgehogs return to their normal selves too.

"Ow! I think you bit me too hard, Shads" Sonic rubbing his sore neck.

"Well because I don't like you" Shadow said.

"You are a real backstabber" Sonic said.

"Ahem!" out of nowhere, Nebula stood there glaring at the two arguing.

"Sorry" Sonic made a nervous smile.

"You hurt Sonic's neck on purpose, Shadow?" Nebula asked.

"Not exactly Nebs" Shadow said nervously.

"Oh, brother" Nebula facepalms, "Sometimes I wonder how long you'll stop grouching at Sonic, Shadow" she sighs in annoyance.

"It depends, Nebula. We two are rivals" Shadow said. They picked up the comic book and walks away.


	33. Death Boarder

**01/17/17**

 **111 Reviews, 18 Favs, 16 Followers**

* * *

Sonic and the gang were having a great time snowboarding on the snowy hill.

"YEEEEEEHAAAAAW!" Sonic cheered when he slides down the hill in full speed and shoots up on a ramp that sends him into the air. Amy followed her boyfriend and spins around in the air and then lands next to him in the hill surfing with him.

"Come and get me Sonikku!" she said.

"Haha! Can't get away from me my sweet Rose" Sonic smirked and went after her.

Silver was sliding next to Shadow and kept making snow get onto Shadow whenever he got close.

"Whoa! Watch it!" Shadow dodged it.

"Sorry Shadow" Silver said. Then Shadow crouch down and jumps up to get to a ramp to do a trick in the air. Nebula sighs dreamily at Shadow but wasn't paying attention when she's snowboarding along with Blaze.

"Nebula! You are about to crash into a tree!" Blaze tells her. Nebula snaps out of it and dodges the tree.

"Man, that was too close!" Nebula said.

"Yeah. Now let's try some new tricks shall we?" Blaze said, she speeds up and glides side to side before heading straight to the ramp. When she got there she lifts her board up in the air with her feet and after a spin she lands safely on the hill.

Nebula then came to the ramp and is about to do a trick. She jumps high up with her snowboard in the ramp and lands safely until suddenly she heard a rumbling noise. Nebula stops and turns around to see a yeti on a snowboard approaching with an avalanche behind it.

"AVANLANCHE!" Nebula screamed.

"HANG ON!" Silver stops and uses his ESP to split the avalanche in two so he and his friends are safe in the middle.

"Whoa, what is that?!" Sonic saw the yeti snowboarding.

"It's a Yeti called Death Boarder!" Shadow saw the board written Death Boarder.

"Guys! HERO TIME!" Sonic took out his ring.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

"Okay guys! Get ready!" Flaming Cowgirl made her lasso glow blue flames.

"Let's get him before he causes another avalanche" Francis Dode said.

"Uhh….how do we get him when he's 8 ft. tall?!" Diamond Knight said.

"We work together! Remember we are the heroes in Station Square and the world!" Blue Blur man smirked, he then spins to turn light blue to use his super spindash. He dashes right at the Death Boarder and tries to get him off his snowboard but he kept landing on another place with the board.

"You cannot escape my super spindash!" Blue Blur man kept doing his move and now managed to get him off the board.

"*ROOOOOAAAARRR*" Death Boarder roared in anger.

He then tries to punch Blue Blur only to hit the ground leaving Blue Blur to give the signal.

"NOW FLAMING COWGIRL!" Blue Blur yelled.

"With pleasure!" Flaming Cowgirl swung her lasso away and ties Death Boarder and runs around to tie him. But to their surprise the Death Boarder turns into snow and gets out of the grip.

"What the? ARGH!" Flaming Cowgirl saw it come to her and grabs her by the legs so she hangs upside down.

"Hey! Let her go!" Francis Dode growled and tries to tackle the snow. Then the snow turns into Death Boarder and it punches him hard, "URGH! RAAAAAAAH!" Francis Dode morphed into a T-rex and hits it with his tail without hitting Flaming Cowgirl.

"Thanks Silver!" Flaming Cowgirl said.

"No worries. Now let's kick some butt!" T-Rex Francis Dode morph back to a hedgehog and ran with his team at the Death Boarder who now summoned his board again.

"Oh, crap!" Cosmic Girl saw it was coming towards her and she dodged it. The Death Boarder then glides up and makes a large snow boulder coming right at them in full speed.

"Alright get ready!" Blue Blur takes out something from his belt, it unfolds into a pair of skies and he gets them onto his feet.

"Ready!" Diamond Knight made her sword grow twice its size and she cuts through one that was coming at her.

One half was about to crash at Blue Blur and when he held out his hands he suddenly felt it stop by doing this, "Whoa! I got super strength!" Blue Blur grins and throws it away and then caught another giant snow boulder and lifts it over his head.

"Uh oh! That yeti is coming towards us!" Diamond Knight gasped.

"Let me do this!" Blue Blur throws the giant snow boulder at the yeti, surprising his team of his newfound super strength.

"NOOOOO!" the Death Boarder yeti got hit by the snow boulder and got off his board.

"Surfs up!" Blue Blur ski towards it and makes a U-turn to cause the snow to cover up the yeti.

"Good job Sonic!" Cosmic Girl said.

"Thanks Nebs. Let's finish this" Blue Blur said. They saw the snow pile rumble and the yeti now have an ice club.

"LOOK OUT!" Bloody Sam tackled Cosmic Girl from almost getting hit from Death Boarder's weapon. And he was on top of her again, "Um, lets kiss later" Bloody Sam said, getting off her.

"Yes" Cosmic Girl said taking out her lightsaber.

T-rex Francis Dode was struggling against the Death Boarder by grabbing the club with his teeth, "Grrrrr! That's does it! Prepare to be Ice Age!" he growled and headbutts the yeti. The yeti then got hit by Cosmic Girl and she gave it a slice at its torso with her lightsaber and Bloody Sam stabs it.

"DO IT!" Bloody Sam got off the yeti exposing its wound. Cosmic Girl's eyes glows and she fires her laser from her eyes at the Yeti causing it to shake and melt into steam and water from head to toe. And out came a comic titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Death Boarder'.

"Yes, we did it again!" Cosmic Girl said picking up the comic. Flaming Cowgirl and the hedgehogs turn back to normal.

"Man, I never felt this strong before" Sonic pretends to flex his muscles.

"Dude, only when you're Blue Blur you are" Shadow said.

"I know. I wonder what next villain is. Terminator or maybe an evil version of one of us again" Sonic said.

"Better be not me and Nebula's doubles. Man, my paws are freezing. Oh, great. I hate when I say paws instead of hands" Blaze said.

"Well we mobians have long fingers enough to call them hands. But it's your decision what to call them" Silver said, "Let's go get some hot chocolate then. With some whipped cream and cookies" Silver licks his lips mentioning that.

"You're so naïve, Silver" Blaze rolled her eyes but smiles at him.

"Sure I am" Silver smiled back.

They got to the hut near the snowy hill and had each hot chocolate sitting near the fireplace together in a ring.

"Sonic, how did you feel when you got your new power?" Amy asked Sonic.

"I guess I felt like Superman" Sonic joked.

"Good one, Sonic" Amy said, cuddling onto Sonic's chest.

Shadow was drinking his hot chocolate with Nebula sharing his red scarf with her. She smiled at him and placed her hand on his cheek.

"You did a good job with me finishing the yeti Death Boarder" Nebula said.

"In a brutal way by my blades and your laser eyes" Shadow said.

"But not much blood it wasn't" Nebula said.

Silver on the other hand was giving Blaze his warm coat and she felt comfortable.


	34. SlenderHog

**01/20/17**

 **114 Reviews, 18 Favs, 17 Followers.**

 **I'm not sure if there will be a lot of chapters in the future. It depends.**

* * *

Sonic and his gang stayed after school because of the students from Art College wanted to draw Diamond Knight's alicorn, Bloody Sam as a werewolf, and Francis Dode as a T-Rex. It was happening in the gymnasium since T-Rex Francis Dode is too big to fit in the classrooms.

It had been an hour for them to stand still while the colleagues are drawing them. Werewolf Bloody Sam was very impatient it was making him feel a little cranky.

"Be done now already man" Werewolf Bloody Sam said impatiently. Blue Blur along with Diamond Knight was just standing in to do heroic poses while being drawn of.

"We're almost done" one of the artists said.

"About time" Werewolf Bloody Sam said and scratched his ear with his foot like a dog, "Wait, what am I doing?" he stopped scratching.

"There, be happy we didn't catch that" One artist said showing the art she made.

"Good but I think I got fleas" Werewolf Bloody Sam said sarcastically.

"Well I look good" T-Rex Francis Dode checks his drawing of his T-rex form, "Or should I say beastly" he added.

"Indeed" The artist said.

"Except when a T-Rex has short arms" T-Rex Francis Dode said.

Diamond Knight lifts up her helmet mask to get a better view of her alicorn, "Nicely done on the details" Diamond Knight said.

"Thanks Diamond Knight. Your alicorn is pretty, what's her name?" the crocodile artist asked.

"Sakura" Diamond Knight said.

"Nice name on her. Can I pet her?" The crocodile artist asked again.

"Go ahead she won't bite" Diamond Knight said, allowing the artist to pet Sakura.

Blue Blur examines his drawings of himself, "Not bad"

"Thanks Blue Blur" A girl artist said.

"No worries. Now I got to need some privacy" Blue Blur said.

Werwolf Bloody Sam and T-Rex Francis Dode turns to normal and stretched their arms and legs.

"Yup, some privacy from the fans" Francis Dode said walking with Bloody Sam.

"Except for our friends" Bloody Sam said.

They got in to the hobby room where they could relax a bit.

"Phew, I really hate posing" Shadow said feeling all the muscle aches in his body by standing still for so long. He morphs into a black cat to stretch his muscles easier.

"Good kitty" Amy said sweetly to him.

He then walks to her and let her pet his head, "Say, where is Nebula?" Cat Shadow asked.

"She's at the girls' basketball practice outside of school" Amy said.

"Okay" Cat Shadow began purring as a cat. Sonic sat next to them and pets Shadow too but the black cat hissed lowly at the blue hedgehog.

"Shadow, be nice" Amy said.

"Sorry" Cat Shadow muttered.

Silver was using his telekinesis to play ping pong by using both paddles to strike the ball.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked Silver.

"Playing ping pong with my powers. Wanna play?" Silver offered one paddle to Sonic.

"Sure" Sonic said and Silver took the other paddle to play with him.

 **x**

Inside the hallway, a dark figure appears and shows itself it be a no faced hedgehog. Almost like Slenderman. From his back tentacles appeared and thus he caused the whole building to go blackout where ever he went, as if teleporting. The students in the hallway screamed as they saw him coming at them.

Outside the school building, Nebula and the basketball girls saw the lights go out inside the school building.

"Something's wrong" Nebula said.

 **x**

Inside the hobby room, the hedgehogs there was trapped inside by the slendermanish hedgehog sealing the walls, windows, and doors.

"What's going on?!" Amy said.

"I dunno, but I'm guessing it's another ghost" Shadow said.

"A poltergeist?" Silver guessed.

"Guys, no time to guess we must fight it!" Sonic said taking out his ring, "Time to transform!"

"HERO TIME!" the hedgehogs put their hands up so that their rings can transform them into their hero characters.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"All right! Now for the ghost hunt!" Blue Blur said and takes out his staff.

"Be careful it can be anywhere" Francis Dode said.

 **x**

Outside the school building, Nebula and Blaze were trying to break in but the windows, walls, and doors were indestructible. And whenever they try to break it down, it repairs itself like it was healing.

"This doesn't make any sense! KYAH!" Nebula tries again but no success, "Okay. Ow" she groaned.

"We must find out how" Blaze said.

"Then I guess we need to use our rings" Nebula said. She and Blaze held up their rings to transform.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

Cosmic Girl turns on her lightsaber and she slices three times but the doors just healed themselves. She then gave a annoyed growl and shoves her lightsaber in to then try cut a hole large enough for her and Flaming Cowgirl.

"Damn it! It's not working!" Cosmic Girl growled.

"Allow me to try" Flaming Cowgirl steps out and checks out which type of bullets she should use for her revolvers.

 **x**

The heroes inside the school were walking down the hallways in the dark to find out who the villain is.

"Guys get ready" Diamond Knight held up her sword in defense.

Blue Blur then sneaks up to a pillar signaling them to come to him, "Shhh…. Listen" He whispered.

Then the four hedgehogs walk slowly until Blue Blur jumps out where a strange noise was heard. He looks around until he saw a slender-hog appearing, scaring him, "AAAAAAHHH..." Blue Blur stopped moving.

"It's the….Slenderman!" Diamond Knight said.

"No, it's Slender-hog!" Bloody Sam said and tackles the villain.

"Sonikku, come on!" Diamond Knight shakes the petrified blue hedgehog.

"AAAHH! Huh? What just happened?" Blue Blur woke up.

"Slender-hog petrified you" Diamond Knight said.

Bloody Sam was now about to stab Slender-hog when the villain began teleporting, "What the...wha? where?!" Bloody Sam looks at every direction where Slender-hog appears and disappears. Even for the others it was a problem to see where he was going.

"Oh, god! This is just like in the game!" Francis Dode said.

"This is un-bearable!" Blue Blur got more confused. Then Slender hog appears right behind them.

"EEEKK!" Francis Dode jumps into Bloody Sam's arms, "S-S-S-S-SHADOOOOOW!" Francis Dode screamed very frightened.

"Quit it, Slenderhog!" Blue Blur growled at the villain.

The Slender-hog didn't answer and tries to constrict Blue Blur but he used his speed to avoid the tentacles. Diamond Knight used her magical sword to slice them off.

"If you were a mannequin I would chop your head off!" Diamond Knight said. Then Slender-hog disappears into the darkness leaving the hedgehogs stunned.

"Okay, get off me now. We got a powerful villain on the loose" Bloody Sam said.

"Sheesh, thanks for catching me again" Francis Dode said sarcastically and gets off him, "Like how many times am I gonna jump in your arms?"

"Because you forget you can fly" Bloody Sam said sarcastically.

"Alright team we split in two now. I'll go with Bloody Sam" Blue Blur said.

"Okay, I'll go with Diamond Knight" Francis Dode said.

 **x**

Bloody Sam and Blue Blur headed to the library to find the Slenderhog and there was no light there either, even the windows were covered in black so no light comes in. Blue Blur then pressed the 'B' on his chest to make it glow in the dark.

"Bloody Sam, status report" Blue Blur asked him.

"Nothing yet. But I have to admit it's kinda spooky right now" Bloody Sam said, looking around where he walked in the library. Then out of the bookshelf, Slender-Hog appeared right in front of him.

"Whoa! Will you stop appearing out of nowhere?!" Bloody Sam tries to slash him. Then the Slender-hog shoots out his tentacles to preform mind control on Bloody Sam.

"Oh, hell no!" Blue Blur spindashed at SlenderHog.

"Now to get some action!" Bloody Sam rushes to help Blue Blur with fighting SlenderHog. The SlenderHog disappeared in front of them.

 **x**

With Francis Dode and Diamond Knight they were inside the darkened cafeteria.

"Guys! What's going on?!" Flaming Cowgirls shouted through the window.

"Slender-hog has trapped us inside!" Diamond Knight said.

"This can't be good. We'd tried to find a way to get in but everything is indestructible!" Cosmic Girl said.

"Let me try!" Diamond Knight used her sword to try slice through but the wall broke off her blade.

"NO!" Diamond Knight got shocked.

"We need to defeat Slender-hog before he kills us" Francis Dode said.

"BEHIND YOU!" Flaming Girl screamed.

"HUH? AAARRGH!" Francis Dode got a sharp spike on his leg and he fell down screaming in pain. He then saw the spike morph into tentacles that belonged to SlenderHog.  
"SILVER!" Flaming Cowgirl screamed.

"GET AWAY FROM US!" Diamond Knight grew into 15 feet and began stomping the tentacles and tore some of the tentacles apart. But when Diamond Knight stands up she almost bumped her head on the ceiling and grew back to normal size.

"I MUST GET IN THERE!" Flaming Cowgirl said filled with bravery.

"Together!" Cosmic Girl said. They used their powers at the same time by using both laser eyes and green fire bullets at the walls, finally breaking in to help their friends. Cosmic Girl turns her lightsaber on.

Bloody Sam and Blue Blur ran in hearing them getting in finally.

"About time girls. Now let's finish Slender-hog!" Blue Blur said, he then saw Francis Dode's leg bleeding.

"Heal me now!" Francis Dode groaned.

Diamond Knight rushed towards him to heal his leg.

"Thanks. Now let's finish this!" Francis Dode morphs into his lion form.

"Grrr! Stop growing tentacles!" Cosmic Girl slashing the SlenderHog's tentacles but they keep growing back.

"There must be a way to destroy him!" Bloody Sam said. Blue Blur then got an idea during the fight about a weakness.

"Guys! The sprinklers!" Blue Blur said.

"What?" The team asked him during the fight.

"I remember what weakness Slenderman has; he is weak against water, lightnings and magical blasts" Blue Blur said.

"Good idea! Its shower time, SlenderHog!" Cosmic Girl casts lightning from her lightsaber at the sprinklers. The sprinkles then sprayed water at Slender-Hog slowly turning him into mud and unable to move.

"No more disappearing acts for you!" Diamond Knight charges a powerful magic blast.

Flaming Cowgirl fires now blue fire bullets as lion Francis Dode unleashed a powerful roar. Bloody Sam used his chaos spear while Blue Blur used his electric disks and Cosmic Girl finishes with striking the villain with her lightsaber.

The villain explodes and out came a comic 'Hedgehog Heroes and the SlenderHog'.

"Good job boys and girls" Blue Blur picked the comic up. The school was turned back to normal with all damaged repaired. Blue Blur changes back to normal and shakes off the water drops from his fur like a dog.

"Yup. That was some hard opponent. But we made it" Sonic said.

"I agree. Eggman's villains are getting more violent and malevolent" Silver said.

"Which I like it" Shadow said.

"Still like dangerous things?" Nebula said.

"Well, I expect more challenging opponents" Shadow said.

"Have it your way then" Nebula said.

 **x**

At Eggman's base, Eggman was spying on them through a spybot.

"So more challange they say? Well I can get them more dangerous opponents. I guess I could make a T-1000 styled villain or a T-X inspired one" Eggman said.


	35. Jaws

**01/22/17**

 **118 Reviews, 19 Favs, 17 Followers**

* * *

Shadow lost the bet from Knuckles and that he had to jump in the freezing lake from the cliff. His friends were there to watch too but Nebula was worried that Shadow will get hypothermia.

"This is stupid! I'm not jumping in there to freeze my ass!" Shadow looked down at the edge.

"Come on Shadow. There's nothing to worry about. I swim in cold water always" Knuckles grinned.

Shadow growls and then takes a deep breath and jumps off the edge, "YOU MOTHERFU-…"

 _*SPLAAAAASH*_

"Wait for it" Knuckles said.

Then Shadow burst out of the water screaming in anger, "DAAAAAUGH!" he swims to the shore to get out of the water.

"Haha! Was the water icy?" Knuckles laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Shadow yelled and teleports back to the cliff, reappearing in front of Knuckles, "N-N-Never….f-f-force me that….a-a-again!" he shivered in anger.

"All right then. But you lost a bet" Knuckles said.

Nebula went up to Shadow giving him a warm towel, "T-t-thanks Nebula" Shadow said while warming up.

"I'll kick Knuckles' ass next time" Nebula said.

"You bet" Shadow said.

Knuckles ignores them and looks at the lake, "Well at least you actually did it" he said.

"Whatever" Shadow said.

 **x**

A while later at the penthouse, Shadow was warming up near the fireplace. He was still mad that he lost a bet against Knuckles. Then Sonic came to him with a cup of warm chocolate with marshmallows.

"Thanks Faker" Shadow said taking it.

"No problem, Faker" Sonic said.

"Good boy" Nebula said to Shadow for being nice to his rival.

"Ah, it doesn't mean we are brothers" Shadow said.

Nebula then sits next to Shadow while Sonic leaves the couple, "Are you feeling okay?" she asked.

"I got no fever so yes" Shadow said.

"Just to be sure" Nebula stuffs a thermometer in Shadow's mouth to check his body temperature.

The temperature was shown to be 98.6 which is normal, "You're normal right now" Nebula said.

"Good. Now let's see what's on the news" Shadow turns on the TV. He selected the news.

"This is Soar the Eagle speaking. At the lake there are reports of a Great White Shark of length seven meters who apparently attacks fisher boats out of no reason, the crew onboard lost five men and two were injured. Our witness is speaking here right now. What does the shark look like?" Soar on the TV said, holding his microphone to the witness.

"Well the shark looks like a Great White Shark but is scary and has demonic eyes!" the witness said.

"WHAT?!" Nebula got up.

"A great white with demonic eyes and who eats people? Great white sharks only attack due to mistaking people for seals" Shadow said.

"That's it! I'm gonna kill that shark!" Nebula got up furiously and takes out her ring.

"Nebula, Calm down you can't take it alone!" Shadow said.

Nebula sighs, "You're right. But how are we gonna do it? We can't breathe underwater"

"Amy can help us" Shadow said.

"Right of course. Let's get going before the shark eats some more" Nebula said. They got up to inform the others.

"Guys you heard about the killer shark? The one with demon eyes and scars?" Nebula asked.

"Yeah. It's one of Eggman's schemes again. I think it is time to transform to our fishy forms again! HERO TIME!" Amy said holding out her ring.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

"I'm gonna teleport us to the sea, so get ready getting your marine forms" Diamond Knight said holding her sword up and makes a sphere appear around them. In a flash they disappeared and reappeared into the water. Their lower parts were replaced with those of aquatic creatures. Blaze and Nebula had regular mermaid tails just like Amy.

"Wow, I guess our hero forms couldn't adapt the water" Blaze looks at herself to see she got a different outfit that of a seashell bra.

"Wow" Nebula looked at herself too.

"But you still got your lasso" Silver notes the lasso on Blaze's waist.

"Yup. Now let's find the shark" Blaze said. Silver blushes a little due to her looking beautiful as a mermaid. He wasn't watching where he was going when he bumped into Sonic.

"Hey watch it!" Sonic glares at him.

"Sorry I couldn't resist looking at Blaze when she's a mer-kitty" Silver smiled nervously. The team then swam to where the shark attacked the fisher boat and sees some remains of a wrecked fisher boat.

"Check the boat" Sonic said swimming to it. The others followed him and they saw the bite marks on the boat.

"Jeez, that shark really has a mouthful of teeth with a nasty attitude" Nebula said.

"Remember from the movie Jaws where a corpse was found?" Blaze asked a little afraid.

"Uh yes, it made us literally jump" Shadow said.

"Please don't talk about that" Amy said.

They checked around until they saw something coming their way.

"I got a very bad feeling about this" Sonic said. Then they saw the killer shark appear, opening its jaws exposing it's many teeth.

"OH SHIT!" Nebula gasped.

"GET DOWN!" Amy screamed. The shark almost bites them but missed to instead swim for another turn.

Nebula began charging her energy blasts, "Come to mama!"

The shark closes in and Nebula fires her energy blast at the shark temporarily stunning it. Shadow then used his tentacles to constrict it, "Whoa! I gotta watch for its teeth!"

"We should call this shark Jaws!?" Amy said.

"Works for me! I almost wanted to name it Psycho shark" Sonic said, chasing after the killer shark named Jaws. He then used his sonar to detect where ever it went.

"Damn it! This big-ass shark is fast!" Shadow said.

The shark then turns to catch Sonic and he swims to a reef to distract it. Sonic swims into a tunnel which the shark couldn't fit in.

"If I bleed I'm done for" Sonic said. He then swam out on the other side seeing sea turtles swimming in front of him, "Phew, good thing you're not Jaws"

Silver was now closing in to Jaws and with his shark teeth he bites the demonic shark in the tail. The shark then shakes its tail in pain but Silver didn't budge. He then let go and now Jaws swims in circles around Shadow and when it open it's jaws, Shadow grins and punched the shark right on the nose, causing it to shake it's head and swim away.

"Oh, sharky!" Sonic taunts it.

Jaws then gets an evil look on its face and charges at Sonic. It was starting to close in and it almost bites Sonic in two but failed.

"Almost!" Sonic taunts it and swims over it.

The shark then dives down and then with a strategy it charges at Sonic catching him with the jaws.

"AAAARGH! AAH!" Sonic screamed in pain.

"SONIKKU!" Amy tackles the shark before it could bite harder.

"KYAH!" Sonic punched the shark in the nose to make it release him.

The shark released Sonic and swam away for a new attack while Amy tends to Sonic, he had a few bite marks on him but he didn't bleed much.

"YAAAHOOOO!" Blaze caught Jaws with her lasso but that only made it worse when she was getting dragged hard, "WHHOOOOOOOAA!" Blaze screamed when she was pulled with the lasso and she saw the shark was planning to make her crash into a ship wreck.

"BLAZE!" Silver swam after them.

Blaze lets go of the lasso but Jaws kept the lasso on the tail.

"Blaze, can you try using your flammable lasso without holding it?" Silver asked.

"Are you kidding me? Fire doesn't work under water!" Blaze said.

"Oh, right" Silver forgot about that.

"Wait! My lasso can change colors! Yellow means electricity!" Blaze said. She swims after Jaws and grabs the rope, making it glow yellow and it began to electrify Jaws like in the movie Jaws 2.

"FULL POWER BIG BOY!" Blaze smirked. She made the electricity go stronger and thus killing Jaws, leaving a burnt corpse of the shark and out came a comic inside the air bubble, titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Jaws'.

"Yup. I saved the day again" Blaze smiled. They swim to the shore and morphed back to normal mobians complete with their normal clothes.

"Amy, I just wanna say thank you for saving me from the shark" Sonic said.

"No worries Sonikku. I would do anything to save you" Amy said hugging her boyfriend.

"Well, if there's gonna be a deadlier opponent we'll be ready" Shadow said.

"Let's hope it won't happen that one of us gets killed" Nebula said, "That was really dangerous"

"But you saw me punched the shark's nose underwater" Shadow smirked.

"Yeah that was funny" Nebula giggled.

 **x**

At Eggman's base, "Alright, I knew that shark was useless. Now I might be using T-1000 from T2 next time or maybe something else" Eggman said, checking which drawing to use next.


	36. Hedgonator

**01/24/17**

 **122 Reviews, 19 Favs, 17 Followers**

* * *

At school in gym class, it was mobians vs humans in basketball.

"HYAH!" Rouge runs side by side with the basket ball away from a dark skinned human boy and passed the ball to Nebula.

She dribbles the ball under her legs and gets passed the human girl and jumps up high to do a dunk on the basketball hoop.

"YES!" Sonic cheered and rant o catch the ball and dribbles it side to side and then forward but it got caught by a human boy who smirks at him. He dribbles the ball to one of his teammates and they were about to catch it when Silver takes it.

"Missed me!" Silver taunts them and dribbles the ball to pass it to Shadow who then made a distraction by dribbling the ball around him and switched hand. But then another human player takes the ball heading to their goal and jumps up throwing the ball to their net but Sonic jumped up and whacks the ball away from the hoop.

"NUH UH!" Sonic grins and dribbles the ball right through the players and is closing in to the human's goal. He then launches himself at the hoop and threw it into the net and lands on his feet safely. He then turns around giving thumbs up.

"Good job Sonic!" Blaze thumbs up.

The buzz timer buzzed out loud that the game is over and that gym class is also over too.

"Well good match man" A human girl said to Sonic.

"You too" Sonic said. He then goes to his friends.

"Guys, that was some good warm up in basketball today" Silver said.

"I agree Silver, we did well again" Amy said.

"Yup. I love basketball" Nebula said.

"Any plans after this gym class is over?" Sonic asked them.

"Nothing in mind yet Sonic. But we'll find out" Nebula said.

"Okay then. As long we stick together we find out something fun to do" Sonic said, heading to the boys' locker room with the guys.

"Yup girls, let's go and change" Blaze said walking with the girls to the girls' locker room.

 **x**

After changing, the friends walked through the hallway to their lockers.

Nebula headed to a soda machine to get a diet coke when someone was getting behind her. Her ears began twitching in alarm and she turns around to see...

"Shadow? Oh you scared the hell out of me!" Nebula panted out in relief, or so she thought. 'Shadow' then grabs her by the throat surprising the blue violet hedgehog.

"Sh-Shadow! NO!" Nebula pushed him off with her feet. 'Shadow' crashed onto the wall and then to her shock his hands became hooks, sort of like T-1000.

"You are an imposter!" Nebula shouted.

Everyone in the school screamed and ran all over the place.

The Shadow imposter then tries to strike Nebula but only managed to destroy the soda machine.

"TAKE THIS!" Nebula threw her energy blasts at it exposing it's made of liquid metal. It then makes its hands like knifes and tries slashing at anyone nearby including her.

Her friends rushed in to what's going on, "What the hell?" Shadow saw his look-a-like trying to terminate Nebula.

Through its robotic vision, it was telling it to terminate Nebula.

"NEBULA!" Shadow ran in to tackle the T-1000 impostor and Nebula saw one as Shadow fought it with bravery.

"You may look like me but you are nothing!" Shadow punched it.

"Like this?" The Hedgonator then made one of his fingers stab Shadow right through the arm.

"ARGH! MY ARM!" Shadow screamed.

Silver used his telekinesis to shove the villain outside the EXIT door, "Guys, we gotta transform! NOW!"

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

"BRING IT!" Blue Blur cracks his knuckles and punches at Hedgonator with his bare hands using his super strength. Hedgonator then grabs him and shoves him at the wall which Blue Blur did the same with tackling him at the wall. He then takes out a taser and tries using it on the Hedgonator.

It had no effect though and he then used his super spindash to try cutting it in two. But the Hedgonator healed itself.

"Just like the movie guys! We need to melt or freeze it" Blue Blur man said.

"Target: Nebula Emerald. Terminate" Hedgonator focuses on Cosmic Girl.

"Uh oh!" Cosmic Girl gasped. She quickly turned on her lightsaber and slashes at Hedgonator many times but it kept regenerating each damage.

"Cosmic Girl! Run!" Diamond Knight said.

"No I stay and fight!" Cosmic Girl said and turns back to Hedgonator, ready to fight again. He then charges at her with its blade hands ready.

"AH!" Cosmic Girl got a slash on her arm and held the wound forcing her to use laser vision, "What does it take to kick your ass?!"

"Wait and see" Hedgonator said and tries slashing at her again, at the same time he threw spikes near the others.

"WHOA!" Blue Blur quickly deflects the spikes with his bow staff.

"Don't stand there and help me instead!" Cosmic Girl screamed.

"Hedgonator! Come and get us!" Flaming Cowgirl used her lasso to try to burn him. Hedgeonator melted into a puddle of liquid metal and Flaming Cowgirl pulled the lasso back.

"That will stop him temporarily. Get to safety Nebula, he only wants you" Flaming Cowgirl said.

"Then I need to face him alone" Cosmic Girl said, "It is the only way to save everyone inside school" she said before getting away.

Hedgonator then rises but hasn't regained full appearance yet. Bloody Sam then rushes at it and used his dual blades to slice at it and even cut its quills. He then strikes the blades right through it and slices it in two.

Hedgonator only pulled himself together and it's 'fur' that was cut off just crawled back to him, he then did a finger wave at Bloody Sam and then he punched Bloody Sam really hard and threw him across the hallway.

"Shads! That's it! This time you're mine!" Francis Dode morphs into a lion and tackles the villain, "*ROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR*" his roar sends Hedgonator straight towards the parking lot.

"Let's get it!" Bloody Sam said running to the parking lot with the team. When they got there, they saw Cosmic Girl appear, "Guys. Help me!" Cosmic Girl said stumbling to them, then a second Cosmic Girl appeared, confusing them.

"Which one of you is the real Cosmic Girl?!" they all said.

"I am!" the Cosmic Girls said at the same time.  
"Don't listen to this creep, Shadow! I'm the real Nebula!" Cosmic Girl said.

"Which one of your rings is real?!" Bloody Sam asked.

"Mine is!" Cosmic Girls said at the same time again.

"Grr! This is getting so annoying!" Diamond Knight growled.

"If I were real would I do this?" the real Cosmic Girl does her cute puppy eyes.

"Uhh….." Cosmic Girl Hedgonator was unable to do that.

"Aha! THAT ONE IS FAKE!" Flaming Cowgirl fires at it with her revolvers, revealing its disguise. It then morphs back into Shadow's shape and it grabs Cosmic Girl to hold her as a hostage.

"LET HER GO YOU FAKE COPY OF ME!" Bloody Sam punched Hedgonator to make it release Cosmic Girl.

Hedgonator then makes its hand like a spike and almost slices at Bloody Sam multiple times until Bloody Sam countered with his dual blade.

"This thing is hard to defeat it!" Diamond Knight said.

"If we only had things like acid or nitrogen to freeze it" Blue Blur said. Then it popped up in his mind, "Diamond Knight, see if you can freeze it with your magic and then we can try acid" Blue Blur said.

"What if I can crush it with my T-Rex foot?" Francis Dode said.

"Hey, good idea!" Blue Blur said, he then ran to help Bloody Sam fight against Hedgonator. Bloody Sam had now his coat full of tearing and his sunglasses broken.

Francis Dode morphs into a T-Rex, "Here I come!"

"Here comes the freeze grenades" Blue Blur took out freeze grenades from his belt and threw them at Hedgonator slowing him down. Diamond Knight used a magic snow storm to keep it from going faster.

"*ROOOOAAAAR*" T-Rex Francis Dode walks up to the villain to stomp it.

*CRASSSH* It was smashed into pieces.

"Hasta la vista baby" Blue Blur joked.

T-Rex Francis Dode moved his foot and saw a comic titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Hedgonator'.

"Cool but intense, I just hope no one will come to harm my girlfriend" Bloody Sam said.

"I just hope I'm not going Damsel in distress again" Cosmic Girl said picking the comic book up. They all transformed back to normal.

"I just hope everyone is okay at school during the fight" Amy said.

"There was no students harmed, they are okay" Blaze said.

"Well I presume right now Eggman is having a serious temper tantrum at his base for another failure" Sonic said.

"Good guess Sonic" Silver shrugs. They all then headed back inside school.

 **x**

At Eggman's base, Eggman was starting to design for a new villain.

"Well Hedgonator did a good job but sadly failed like the others" Eggman sighs angrily. He added some paint for the villain for next time.


	37. Youther

**01/26/17**

 **125 Reviews, 20 Favs, 19 Followers**

* * *

Amy was in her room laying on her stomach on her bed looking at a photo album of Sonic and herself as kids, they were good friends back then and they did things like going to Twinkle Park. She turns the next page to see a photo of Shadow fighting Sonic in a funny while she laughed in the background. Another photo was young Sonic having a chilidog.

"What you doing, Ames?" Sonic came into the room.

"Looking at our childhood photos" Amy said.

Sonic looked at the photos in the album, "Awwww… you were so adorable. And you still are" Sonic saw a photo of him being hugged by Amy.

Nebula was playing with black cat Shadow in the living room, "Come on, Shadow. Try to control your cat instincts" she said while moving the laser pointer around for Cat Shadow to practice his resistance.

"Must...resist...dot" Cat Shadow struggled to not chase the dot. He began sweating in stress until he couldn't take it anymore, "MEOW!" He leaps after the dot.

"You almost had it" Nebula sighs, "Okay, let's try your werecat form"

"Okay" Cat Shadow morphs into a werecat and stretches out.

Nebula chuckled, turning the laser pointer on again, "Pretend that dot is a trap"

"Okay" Werecat Shadow nods and then pretends that the laser dot is a trap that would set off an alarm. He crouches down sneaking like a cat.

Nebula held up her iPhone using an app that uses intruder alarm sounds. Werecat Shadow crawls under the laser but his tail touches it. Nebula turned on the alarm sound.

"Damn it!" Werecat Shadow said.

"Try again Shadow" Nebula chuckled. Shadow did the progress again but this time had his tail down, avoiding the laser again but chased the dot.

"Good job avoiding it, Shads" Nebula said.

Werecat Shadow morphs back to a hedgehog with a pleased smile, "But I still chase the dot" He said.

"You are too cute Shadow" Nebula giggled. Shadow sits next to Nebula and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Like you my night star" Shadow said.

Outside on the balcony, Silver was using his telekinesis to remove snow from the roof.

"Sometimes I can't see you when you're in the snow, Silver" Blaze chuckled.

"Really Blaze?" Silver turns to her.

"No really you can't be seen while in snow" Blaze said.

"Oh, I guess it's because of my fur color" Silver said.

"Yup. And with that chest fur you need no scarf" Blaze said.

"Yeah. And any way" He threw a snowball at Blaze.

"Hey!" Blaze shrieked in fright but then makes a snowball herself and threw it at Silver.

 **x**

Somewhere in the city, a new villain appeared, he gets near a large green mobian crocodile and with a beam from an eye he turned the crocodile into a kid of age seven.

"Huh?!" the young crocodile looked at himself.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" He screamed and starts crying. The villain just laughed and runs away using both eyes to fire at two people to turn them into kids of age five.

"I WANT MOMMY!" One of them screamed.

 **x**

At Sonic's penthouse, they were all helping Silver shovel the snow off the roof.

"Careful now!" Amy said carefully shoveling off snow off the roof. Sonic targets the exact spot he would throw the snow and he threw the snow at the water pond.

"Guys, look who's coming" Shadow saw something flying at them, it was Rouge but she looked different, instead for her usual outfit she had a black t-shirt with a heart on and grey skirt as well as heart shoes.

"Rouge? What happened to you?" Shadow asked.

"Long story. A new bad guy turned me into a kid" Kid Rouge said, landing, the hedgehogs and Blaze was very surprised.

"A new villain who turns anyone into weak kids?! Not on my watch" Shadow said. He then takes out his ring.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

"Go get the villain, guys. I'll stay here to feel safe" Kid Rouge said. The heroes then got teleported by Diamond Knight's sword and they gets to where the villain is currently.

"So you are the one who drained Rouge's teen years?" Diamond Knight glared at the villain.

"Yes, I am Youther, drainer of age, and it's my duty to make everyone into helpless kids without anyone to help them!" Youther said, pointing at some cops he turned into toddlers, their guns were turned into water pistols.

"YOU CRUEL BEAST!" Cosmic Girl yelled and charges at the villain.

"Officers, keep the cops safe" Francis Dode told the adult officers.

"Yes, come here partner" A cop picked up the baby cop and the other officers drive away with their toddlers.

"And I thought the fountain of youth wasn't real" Blue Blur said.

"You wanna feel it? Well feel this!" Youther shouted and fires an eye flash at the heroes, turning them into six year old kids. Blue Blur looked the same but smaller, Francis Dode had trouble seeing due to his hat covering his eyes.

"NOO! What?! My voice is not deep anymore!" Kid Blue Blur screamed.

"What have you done?!" Kid Bloody Sam screamed.

"Darn! I'm a kitten again!" Kid Flaming Cowgirl screamed in anger, her voice got a higher pitch.

"Grrrr!" Kid Francis Dode tries to morph into a lion but apparently he appeared as a lion cub, "Oh come on!"

"We need to beat this guy even if we are kids!" Kid Cosmic Girl said, taking her lightsaber out.

"Yeah and stop whining for being kids!" Kid Diamond Knight said.

"Haha! You brats are so helpless and weak!" Youther laughed.

"Wanna bet?!" Kid Blue Blur spins rapidly and with a super spin dash he hits the villain and then takes out a...toy mallet, "Are you kidding me?!"

"Awww what are you gonna do kiddo, beat me with it?" Youther asked.

"Yeah" Kid Blue Blur grins and hits him many times with the mallet but did little damage.

"Now, let's see if I still got super strength" Kid Blue Blur said, lifting Youther up without breaking his back, "Yup, I still do!"

"Leave him to me, leave him to me!" Kid Bloody Sam pleaded, his attitude was changed to that of an impatient kid. Kid Blue Blur threw Youther to Kid Bloody Sam and he was turned into a werekitten.

"MEAAAAOW!"

"ARGH! Damn cat!" Youther grabs Werekitten Bloody Sam hard by the neck and threw him at Kid Cosmic Girl. He then takes out a whip, "Now let's see who the bad kid here is" He said, intending to whip them.

"I'm dangerously bad!" Kid Cosmic Girl shoot her lasers from her eyes at the villain.

"Wow! Missed me!" Youther taunts her and he almost hits her but Kid Cosmic Girl grabs the whip and breaks it.

"You are weaker than I thought!" Kid Cosmic Girl said.

"And slower than I thought too!" Kid Blue Blur ran around the villain in super speed.

"DAAAARGH! All right you kids wanna fight an adult? So be it!" Youther gets fed up and from his backpack he took out some throwing knifes.

"Sonic! LOOK OUT!" Kid Diamond Knight screamed.

"AAHHHH!" Kid Blue Blur dodged them.

"Let me handle him!" Kid Diamond Knight said, taking out her small diamond swords. She then summons her alicorn who is now a foal and she hops on.

"NEEEEEEIGH!" the foal alicorn neighed.

"Sick him!" Kid Diamond Knight points at Youther.

"NO! GET AWAY!" Youther was then chased by her and the foal alicorn into the park.

"Haha!" Kid Diamond Knight smirked, "Give him a good spank, Sakura!"

Sakura nods and turns around and kicks him very hard at Youther.

"AAARGH! MY ASS!" Youther screamed.

"Now you see me! Now you don't!" Kid Flaming Cowgirl lassos him.

"ARGH! Okay I surrender!" Youther begged.

"Tell us how to restore us and everyone to our normal selves" Kid Flaming Cowgirl asked him angrily.

"Never! I won't and I will never do!" Youther shook his head.

"OHHHHHHHH! YOU WILL PAY!" Kid Blue Blur man screamed in anger spinning to use his superspindash. Kid Diamond Knight made her sword glow and fires a magic beam. Kid Bloody Sam used his bat screech. Kid Francis Dode turned into a young T-rex opening his jaws.

Kid Flaming Cowgirl made her lasso glow red and Kid Cosmic Girl used her laser vision.

"Uh oh!" Youther was scared.

By all attacks, Youther was blown up into a comic book titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Youther'.

Everyone and including the heroes were back to their normal age.

"Phew, I'm back!" Blue Blur said.

"Yeah. And so is Sakura" Diamond Knight said looking at the adult Sakura, who neighs happily before vanishing into her sword as she turns back to Amy Rose.

"And to have my real voice deep" Shadow said.

"Deeper than mine" Sonic said. They saw Rouge flying to them, she also been restored.

"Good job fighting Youther, I must say that he was kinda weak at fighting. I wonder what Eggman was thinking?" Rouge said.

"I think he wanted us to turn into kids. We all know kids aren't strong enough to battle an adult villain" Silver said.

"But he didn't count on our powers getting weaker" Amy said.

"Yes but now I guess Eggman is up to make a new deadly villain" Shadow said and suddenly coughed out a furball from his mouth.

"Oops, hairball" Nebula chuckled nervously.

They all except Rouge then headed back home to the penthouse.

"Next time as a werecat, I shouldn't lick my fur from my arm" Shadow coughed.

"You just need to control your instincts, Shads" Nebula said.

"Oh yes, even the laser dot thing" Shadow said and held her hand.


	38. Evil Aphrodite

**01/30/17**

 **130 Reviews, 20 Favs, 19 Followers**

* * *

It was almost Valentine's Day in Station Square. This was one of Amy's favorite holidays. She loved to spend time in the mall finding some Valentine's Day gift for Sonic and she hoped that Sonic will find one for her.

"So much romance and love the time of day" Amy sighs dreamily. She headed to a shop and searches for a good gift for Sonic, "All right I better find something that is not a T-shirt or simply chocolate hearts" She searches through the shop.

She then spotted something that caught her attention, a disc full of classic music, "Oh, a disc with classical music. Let's see if there are good ones" She picks it up and checks which composers there is, "Nah, too old. But they are good classic music"

Soon, she found something very amazing, "Whoa" she glances at the pink rose-shaped pillow, "Hey, that could be a perfect gift for Sonic. He likes to cuddle"

She takes the pillow and heads to the cash register to pay for it. After paying she wraps it in paper and writes down 'to my blue blur'.

 **x**

With Sonic, he searched for a gift for Amy, "All right Sonic think, she likes anything that has to do with love. Perhaps some roses? Nope. Chocolate? Too original" He thought.

He then eyed a cute plush and he takes a closer look on it, "Hmmm, She is so gonna go crazy on this one" Sonic said.

 **x**

With Eggman, he totally hates Valentine's Day, "I hate Valentine's Day! They make me so sick!" he yelled.

"Uh boss? It's not about just love, it's about friendship" Orbot said.

"You! SHUT UP!" Eggman points directly at Orbot and heads to his desk to try sketch on a new villain, "I need to do something against love again. I already did Dark Fairy last time and I can't do another one again"

"You heard about Aphrodite? The goddess of love?" Cubot asked Eggman.

"Yes of course. Oh you gave me an idea, I will make the Goddess of Hatred" Eggman grins evilly.

He began drawing the dark version of Aphrodite with some dark colors on her, "With her the relationships of the boys and girls in the team will be broken! And their spirits might break at last!" Eggman said.

He then placed the drawing into his evil magic book and he watches how Evil Aphrodite emerges from the book, "Now, go and give those bratty hedgehogs hatred in their hearts!" Eggman said.

"Well yes since you got hatred already" Evil Aphrodite said.

 **x**

Shadow was writing a love poem to his girlfriend Nebula.

"Your eyes sparkle like the lightest star in the galaxy, you always know about love comes from the hearts. We'll be the most beautiful gems on Earth" Shadow wrote it down.

"You're getting better with poetry" Silver said.

"Thanks" Shadow said. Silver then prepared Blaze's gift and it was a painting of the two together.

"Blaze is gonna love this gift" Silver said.

"She definitely will since you're an artist" Shadow said.

"Yup. Now how about we go out and spend time with them before Valentine's day?" Silver asked.

"As long as there is no villain around, I could use some break with Nebula right now" Shadow said.

Sonic walks into the room with his gift for Amy, "Hey guys, I got my gift for Amy ready. But I got to hide it before she sees it" Sonic said.

"Hide it under your bed" Silver suggested.

"Good idea" Sonic gets to his room hiding his gift under the bed. He then goes back to the guys.

However, they were unaware that Evil Aphrodite was getting to their house.

 **x**

"Come on, Nebula. I know you're happy but don't fly all over the place or you'll hit your head on the street signs" Amy said.

"I'm always careful wherever I fly" Nebula said, flying just above a stop sign, "It's just I can't wait for Shadow's gift to me tomorrow" Nebula smiled.

"Have you brought a gift for him?" Blaze asked.

"Well yes. It's a lucky purple nebulae star bracelet" Nebula said.

"Ah cool. I brought a nice sweater for Silver" Blaze said.

"Good. I hope he'll like it. As for now we hope it will be a good Valentine's Day tomorrow" Nebula said.

Then the girls saw something approaching them, it was the hedgehog boys in their hero forms, but they acting more hostile when they try to strike them with their weapons.

"AH! HEY! What is wrong with you boys?" Amy screamed.

"You are the reason we are here! We are supposed to destroy those we hate most of all in the world!" Blue Blur man said, this was making Amy's heart shatter at hearing this.

"You...hate me?! Wait a second" Amy saw Blue Blur man's lips being black.

"Whoa! Whoa! I thought you don't fight girls, Shadow!" Nebula dodging the blades.

"But I do!" Bloody Sam yelled, grabbing Nebula by the throat and pins her down on the ground, forcing Nebula to use her super strength.

"I don't know…. who did this….. but now I have no…. choice!" Nebula gasping for air and pushed him off.

"Whoa! Watch it! MEOOWW!" Blaze dodging her boyfriend's whip.

"BAD KITTY!" Francis Dode shouted continuing using his whip against her and he hits her hard with it making a scratch on her arm.

"SILVER! You are hurting me!" Blaze pleaded.

"Girls! It's one of Eggman's deeds! Transform!" Amy said.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

"Now let's give these boyfriends of ours a lesson!" Cosmic Girl said.

"Spread out!" Diamond Knight ordered her and Flaming Cowgirl. The three girls get to different directions to fight the boys.

 **x**

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty! What's the matter? Afraid of the big bad kitty?" Lion Francis Dode chasing after Flaming Cowgirl.

"Silver! This isn't you! STOP IT!" Flaming Cowgirl tried to run away from him. She ran to an alley to which Lion Francis Dode ran into. He then saw she was not there until he saw a lasso coming right at him from above.

"Come to kitty!" Flaming Cowgirl pulled him in.

"LET ME GO SAVAGE!" Lion Francis Dode roared.

"Hate does not conquer all! Love does!" Flaming Cowgirl said.

Francis Dode morphs back to a hedgehog, "GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF ME!"

"Hmph, I'll do better than that" Flaming Cowgirl puts away her lasso, "Come here Silvie. Just a peck" Flaming Cowgirl walks up to him trying to kiss him but he dodged it.

"No! I don't want your girl cooties!" Francis Dode screamed and ran off to get away.

"Almost!" Flaming Cowgirl sighs and chases after him, "Here hedgie, hedgie, hedgie! Come here!"

 **x**

"OWWW! YOU'RE A PAIN IN THE EARS! STOP IT! THAT'S ENOUGH MAN!" Cosmic Girl covering her ears from Bat Bloody Sam's ultrasonic screech.

"I will make you suffer, Cosmic Girl!" Bat Bloody Sam said, making his screeches louder. Cosmic Girl then fell to the ground holding her ears.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! That's right, get on your knees" Bat Bloody Sam laughed evilly.

"I'm so sorry" Cosmic Girl used a non-lethal eye beam at him.

"ARRRGH!" Bat Bloody Sam crashed onto a wall.

"Maybe a kiss should help break the spell" Cosmic Girl said and walks up to the now hedgehog Bloody Sam.

"Get away from me!" Bloody Sam woke up and shoves her off.

"This won't hurt a bit!" Cosmic Girl smirks.

"But I will hurt you!" Bloody Sam said.

"You wouldn't dare!" Cosmic Girl taunts him and flips him over and pins him down, "Pinned ya"

"GET OFF ME! I DON'T WANT YOUR COOTIES!" Bloody Sam screamed.

"There is no cooties on me" Cosmic Girl said, she tries to kiss him three times but he avoids it.

"You are just too scary, Cosmic Girl!" Bloody Sam got up and morphed into a bat.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid of me now? You said so you want to hurt me? Well come here!" Cosmic Girl flew after him.

 **x**

"This time a rose will wilt!" Blue Blur chasing after Diamond Knight.

"Sonikku! Please don't hurt me!" Diamond Knight tries to avoid him but no use. She then takes out her sword, "Forgive me Sonic" Diamond Knight said with regret and swung her blade at him but he countered with his staff.

"Sonic! Don't, you are not gonna harm me like how I was under Dark Fairy's spell!" Diamond Knight pleaded.

"I serve Goddess of Hate!" Blue Blur replied.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble but Aphrodite is the goddess of love" Diamond Knight said, then it hit her, "Love conquers hate" Diamond Knight thought, having a flashback of when Blue Blur kissed her to bring her back to good.

"You are just wasting time Ames! Fight me!" Blue Blur said.

"I'll try better than fight you" Diamond Knight puts her weapon away.

"What are you doing?" Blue Blur was confused.

"Admiring your handsome face, Blue boy. Come here, just a kiss" Diamond Knight said seductively. She then tries to kiss him.

"AAH!" Blue Blur jumps up on a roof top, "I will not be undermined by a rose! You got cooties!"  
"I do not have cooties!" Diamond Knight goes after him.

He jumps down to another rooftop and sees Diamond Knight coming close, "I must try something to get her out of my way" He checks his belt to take out something useful. He then picks out smoke bombs to hide himself from Diamond Knight.

"Gah! I will get you my Sonikku!" Diamond Knight saw he was gone. She then used her magic to see where he was going, "Gotcha!" She then summons a magic rope which ties around his ankles and he fell down seeing Diamond Knight running at him and lifts him up and tries to kiss him.

"NOO! GET YOUR COOTIES AWAY FROM ME!" Blue Blur screamed.

"Oh do shut up!" Diamond Knight grabs his face and kisses him on the lips. Blue Blur struggled until his movements got slower. His black lips turns back to his normal color and he flicks his eyes in confusion.

"Huh?! Ames,? Where am I? What happened?" Blue Blur asked.

"Sonic, we need to talk later" Diamond Knight said.

Blue Blur noticed Diamond Knight having a bit of sadness in her eyes, "Amy, what's wrong?" Blue Blur asked.

"You were controlled by someone called Evil Aphrodite" Diamond Knight said.

"Almost like Dark Fairy. Now let's go get the others" Blue Blur said.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Francis Dode running away from Flaming Cowgirl across the street.

"Or….maybe not" Blue Blur.

"Let's help her catch him!" Diamond Knight said.

They both ran taking their non-lethal weapons out to use against Francis Dode.

"Blue Blur net!" Blue Blur threw a net over Francis Dode to pin him down.

"Now my hedgie, just a kiss on the lips" Flaming Cowgirl grabs Francis Dode's face and tries to kiss him again only for him transform to a T-rex.

"WHOA!" Flaming Cowgirl jumps on his head.

"Now what?!" Diamond Knight said.

"We need him to de-transform!" Flaming Cowgirl said.

"*ROOOOOAAAAARRR*" T-Rex Francis Dode tries to get her off but she held on.

"Tickle him!" Blue Blur said.

"What?!" Flaming Cowgirl didn't hear.

"TICKLE HIM!" Blue Blur shouted. Flaming Cowgirl grinned and then she began tickling T-rex Francis Dode by jumping down underneath his belly. Francis Dode began laughing and morphing back at the same time.

"Yes!" Flaming Cowgirl quickly grabs Francis Dode and kisses him on the lips. Francis Dode's eyes widen but slowly closed them and kissed back.

"Whoa! What happened?" Francis Dode asked.

"Uh long story Silver" Flaming Cowgirl said.

"WHEN ARE YOU GONNA GIVE UP WOMAN?!" Bloody Sam running away from Cosmic Girl.

"UNTIL I KISS YOU!" Cosmic Girl chasing after him.

"I never seen Shadow so cowardly before" Blue Blur chuckled.

"COME HERE SAMMY!" Cosmic Girl was getting closer.

"STAY AWAY YOU SAVAGE!" Bloody Sam turns into his werecat form and hisses at her.

"Oh, really?" Cosmic Girl pulled out a ball of yarn.

"MEOW!" Werecat Bloody Sam eyed the yarn ball and jumps at the yarn ball, giving Cosmic Girl the chance to kiss him. She grabs his face and kissed his black lips which turns back to their normal colors.

"Huh?! Wha?! What am I doing here?!" Werecat Bloody Sam said.

"It's a long story Shadow but you were under control by some evil Aphrodite who almost made my heart broken by you being evil" Cosmic Girl said.

"I didn't hurt you right?" Shadow asked.

Then in a dark smoke Evil Aphrodite appeared with her eyes flaring orange, "So you boys couldn't break your girlfriends' hearts! Well now I will BREAK ALL OF YOURS!" She yelled.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately? Because you don't look beautiful to be a goddess!" Diamond Knight yelled.

"YOU DARE?! YOU DARE!" Evil Aphrodite got so angry she grabs Diamond Knight and lifts her up to then throw her at a bus.

"WHOAAAA!" Diamond Knight quickly summons her alicorn as it caught her.

"DON'T TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND!" Blue Blur got enraged and used a powerful punch at Evil Aphrodite using his super strength.

"Time for revenge" Bloody Sam morphs into a werewolf.

Francis Dode morphs into a T-Rex, "*ROOOAAAARRR*"

"Don't try to fight a god!" Evil Aphrodite said.

"You are no god!" Blue Blur yelled.

"AAARRRROOOOOOOOO!" Werewolf Bloody Sam howled.

"Bring it!" Evil Aphrodite summons a spear to fight the boys, but now that they surround her, they start using their powers.

"BLUE BLUR SUPER DASH PUNCH!" Blue Blur man combines his super spindash with a powerful punch.

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" T-Rex Francis Dode roared loudly to make shockwaves.

"AARRROOOOOOO!" Werewolf Bloody Sam lets out a loud howl wave.

Cosmic Girl sends out her laser vision beam, "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Diamond Knight used her magic while Flaming Cowgirl used her super bullets.

And then in an explosion, a comic book appeared landing in front of them reading 'Hedgehog Heroes and Evil Aphrodite'.

"Wow. Talk about broken hearts" Blue Blur said.

"Very funny, Blue Blur" Diamond Knight picks up the comic.

They all changed back to normal forms.


	39. Hydra

**02/02/17**

 **133 Reviews, 20 Favs, 19 Followers**

* * *

Silver and Nebula were having a fly race to see who is the fastest flyer of the year. They both wore aviator hat and goggles to protect their eyes from getting dry whenever they fly too fast. And they were both careful to not go way to fast or they'll end up traveling in time space, if it's ever possible.

"I can bet Sonic would turn into energy if he went too fast" Silver said.

"Yup but we are not as fast as him" Nebula said, "Are you fast enough to fly like a bird?!" she flies faster.

"Oh yeah?" Silver flew above her but she dives down fast with him following. They fly across a river and up for a waterfall.

"HA!" Nebula splashed water on Silver.

"Hey!" Silver gets water on his face and almost fell into the water.

"Hasta la vista!" Nebula taunts him and flew up to the mountains with Silver in pursuit.

"Here I come!" Silver was closing in.

Nebula laughed when she did a maneuver and flew next to Silver, "SURPRISE!"

"Hahaha! Way to go sis!" Silver laughed. He views Nebula like a sister.

"Wait and see!" Nebula said.

Then they decided to have a break at the cliff.

"I know you don't like zombies but did you hear a new Monster High song of Moanica on video?" Silver asked.

"Yes and it does sound catchy for a Hispanic zombie in the new Monster High movie" Nebula said.

"I agree. So how did you like Shadow's valentine's gift?" Silver asked.

"I loved it. Best gift ever I guess" Nebula admired her gift from Shadow.

"The love poem?" Silver asked.

"Yes, it's so touching he wrote it for me" Nebula said, "Well, let's head back to the penthouse"

 **x**

Later at the penthouse, Sonic was watching The Terminator from 1984. He saw the scene where T-800 in the motel had now noticeable pale color and flies sat on its face.

"Creepy, not as Shadow T-1000" Sonic said.

"Even though in this movie it's human, not mobian" Shadow said.

"It's the famous Arnold Schwarzenegger. You know former governor of California" Sonic said.

"I know. I'll be back" Shadow imitates Schwarzenegger.

"You are one badass hedgehog" Sonic smirked.

"Sure I am" Shadow grins. He gets up to go to the fridge to take a soda when he saw Nebula and Silver coming from the window.

"Okay, I say we're equally matched with our flight speed" Nebula said.

"Indeed. We did well" Silver said as he landed on the balcony. The two hedgehogs headed inside seeing Sonic and Shadow.

"Hi guys. What you doing?" Nebula asked.

"Watching The Terminator" Sonic said.

"Hey Blaze" Silver said.

"Hi Silver. Having a good race with Silver?" Blaze went up to her boyfriend giving him a peck on his cheek.

"Thanks. Yes we had. We flew up to the waterfalls" Silver said.

All of a sudden, their rings bleep that there's another villain in the city.

"Guys! We got something up!" Amy then checks up her magic crystal ball to see...disney's version of the hydra from Hercules 1997.

"A Hydra! Now we really must not give it like hundreds of heads" Sonic said.

"This won't be easy, guys. We can't slice their heads off or they'll grow two heads" Silver said.

Then Sonic got an idea, "In the myth, Hercules got help from his nephew by torching the throats on the hydra before it even could grow back two heads until he cuts off the immortal head" Sonic said.

"I never heard of that in Greek mythology. No time to talk! We gotta transform!" Shadow said.

"HERO TIME!" the heroes put their hands up so that their rings can transform them into their hero characters.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

The heroes then heads out to fight the hydra.

 **x**

In the city, the hydra, now with one head was crushing a police car with the jaws and chased the cops who try to fire at it. It grabs one cop with its tongue and ate him whole. As it was about to eat some other people a powerful blow strikes its head.

"YAAAAAAGH!" Diamond Knight dives into its throat to save the cop from reaching the stomach acid. As the hydra was about to attack them again, it felt its throat getting sliced off and out came Diamond Knight with the cop.

"There. Get to safety!" Diamond Knight told the cop.

"Uhhhh Amy, you shouldn't have done that" Cosmic Girl heard the hydra's body move. Diamond Knight turns around to see the hydra grow out two new heads.

"Oh shit!" Francis Dode gasped.

"Whoops!" Diamond Knight gasped.

"Now you are in for it!" Bloody Sam glared at Diamond Knight.

"EXCUSE ME!" Diamond Knight yelled.

The two headed hydra then tries to bite at them with its fangs like a gigantic viper. Blue Blur ran up on one of the heads and tricked the other head to bite onto it.

"This is no time to argue, guys!" Francis Dode said to Bloody Sam and Diamond Knight.

"GUYS! HELP ME AND THE OTHERS!" Blue Blur man tries to hold down the hydra's tail using his super strength while Flaming Cowgirl used her lasso.

Francis Dode morphs into a T-Rex. Though he's not taller than the hydra but his teeth could be helpful. He runs at one of the hydra's necks and bites it off but it started to grow two more heads.

"Burn the necks before they grow back!" Blue Blur shouted.

"Got it!" Diamond Knight made her sword burst into flames after the hydra now has four heads. She jumps at it and slices off one of the heads but by the burning sword it didn't grow back two heads. But instead of growing two heads, it only grew one head.

"WHAT?!" Diamond Knight gasped.

"Okay maybe a bad idea!" Blue Blur said.

The now five headed hydra tries to bite all the heroes at the same time but they have to do something to prevent more heads to appear.

The hydra whacks T-Rex Francis Dode with its tail, sending him towards the wide open park.

"Ugh!" T-Rex Francis Dode groans.

"We need to get it out of town!" Cosmic girl said

"Got it!" T-Rex Francis Dode gets up and used his telekinesis from his small arms on the beast to lift it up.

"URRRAAAGH?!" The hydra was shocked at what he's doing.

He threw the many headed beast out of the city to fight it near the mountains.

"Silver, we need you to find a big boulder to crush this beast with you ESP powers!" Blue Blur said.

"Okay! Keep it busy!" T-Rex Francis Dode said, running to find a boulder.

The hydra then chases after Cosmic Girl who used her lightsaber to slice off the fangs on some of the heads.

"YAAAGH!" Bloody Sam stabs through one of the heads instead of slicing it off and did the same on another head.

"Yoohoo!" Cosmic Girl flies in between the two hydra heads. They were about to bite her but she dodged it, causing the two heads to headbutt each other, KABOOYAH!" She taunts them and flew to another head to uppercut it.

Flaming Cowgirl was at the front to swing her red fire lasso at it.

"DAAARGH!" the hydra uses one head at her but it got burned off and another head grew in its place.

"Good thing it wasn't two!" Flaming Cowgirl takes out her revolvers to use fire bullets.

With Francis Dode, he was up at the cliff searching for a boulder, he looks down seeing the team fighting the hydra, "Hang in there guys. I know Sonic wouldn't use his strength to smash the cliff or else we'll be goners" Francis Dode thought. He then sees a huge rock which could be useful as a boulder. He morphs into his T-rex form using his ESP to lift it up.

"GUYS! HEADS UP!" T-rex Francis Dode shouted ready to toss the boulder at the hydra.

"GET BACK!" Blue Blur ordered his team to retreat while T-rex Francis Dode pushes the boulder at the hydra.

"Watch your heads!" Bloody Sam smirked at the hydra.

"RAAAAAH!" The hydra saw the giant boulder coming at it and when it came right at it the boulder shattered into pieces burying the hydra underneath. Right when the hydra is defeated, it turns into a comic titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Hydra'.

"Good job team. I got to say it was a dangerous fight with something that regenerates" Blue Blur picked up the comic book.

"I hate someone who regenerates" Bloody Sam said.

 **x**

At Eggman's base, the doctor was hitting his chair with his fists, "NO NO NO NO! I HATE THOSE HEDGEHOGS AND THAT CAT!"

Eggman got up from his chair and began pacing around for a new villain to make, "I think I should borrow a villain or perhaps I just stick with making my own. Maybe an evil clone of Cosmic Girl" Eggman said.


	40. Monster House

**02/07/17**

 **137 Reviews, 20 Favs, 19 Followers**

* * *

Sonic and his friends were at Tails' workshop doing a Pokémon Battle. With a simulation chamber to make it look real but the Pokémon types were holograms. Silver was battling against Blaze. His Pokémon was Espeon while Blaze's Pokémon was Rapidash.

"Go ESPEON!" Silver ordered his holographic Espeon to attack. It used its magic bounce at Blaze's Rapidash to tackle it.

"FIRE BLAST!" Blaze ordered her holographic Rapidash to use its fire blast.

"Rapidash!" holographic Rapidash does its move. The Espeon got hit and loses health.

"It's very effective!" Blaze smirks.

"Oh yeah?!" Silver smirks back at her.

"Espeon, PSYCHIC!" Silver then tells his Espeon to use Psychic telekinetic force. The Espeon then makes a telekinetic force which hits Rapidash, making it lose health.

"Rapidash! Use Flamerthrower!" Blaze said.

Rapidash then uses Flamethrower which was effective against Espeon. As the battle goes on, Silver won the battle.

"Phew. Good match Silvy" Blaze took off her pokémon cap.

"You too Blaze" Silver said.

"Nice battle, guys" Tails turns off the holographic Pokémon and the simulation chamber.

"Thank you Tails" Silver thumbs up to Tails which he returned.

"The next time of simulation will be more realistic" Tails said.

Then both Silver's and Blaze's rings bleep in alert and they got to the others to see what the danger is in the crystal ball made by Amy.

"The villain is a...House?! Hey? Is this a joke?" Amy gasped.

"A house? Houses aren't alive. Unless it's another ghost in the house" Sonic said.

"Let's find out, Time to transform!" Amy held out her ring to transform.

"HERO TIME!" the heroes put their hands up so that their rings can transform them into their hero characters.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

"Let's find the address of the house" Blue Blur said.

 **x**

Moments later they arrived but no villain in sight. The house was like old and creepy.

"Okay, nobody's home. Perhaps we should leave" Francis Dode said, refusing to go inside.

"Let's find the villain inside" Blue Blur demanded politely.

"Should we knock?" Cosmic Girl suggested.

"Go ahead" Blue Blur man said.

Cosmic girl goes to the door and knocks on it. But receives no answer. But the door opens by itself with a creaking noise.

"Okay, this is getting scary" Diamond Knight said.

"Yup, but let's go inside and find the villain" Blue Blur said.

"Let's split up" Bloody Sam said taking out his dual blades.

They split up to search through the house but no sign of the villain as they thought they would. They looked in the attic, the living room, bedroom and even kitchen. Still no sign of the villain anywhere inside the house. They all regrouped together.

"All clear" they all said.

"Hmm…..it's too quiet. Maybe I should have a proper listen" Bloody Sam morphed into a werewolf, "Okay, everyone quiet" he said so he can use his wolf ears to hear. Everyone stayed quiet for a few seconds and Werewolf Bloody Sam tries to hear anything but nothing.

"Nope, nothing. Perhaps Eggman ran out of ideas for a villain" Werewolf Bloody Sam said.

"Hm. Guess we got out in vain" Blue Blur man said, about to change back when the house began to rumble, "What the?! Something is making the house rumble!" He got surprised. Then the floor in the hall broke up and green light came from it.

"DUAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" They all fell into the increasing sized hole and they fell down into what appeared to be the basement. They landed into a pile of each other; Bloody Sam had Blue Blur's feet near his face.

"Urgh! Is everybody okay?" Bloody Sam grunted.

"I'm fine" Francis Dode got off and pulls his hat off so he can see.

"And get off me Blue Blur!" Bloody Sam pushed Blue Blur off him.

"What the hell happened?" Flaming Cowgirl groaned from the nasty fall.

"I think we fell in the basement" Cosmic Girl said.

As soon as they recovered from the nasty fall, they try to look around for a door to get out. But when the lights turned on, they saw some skeleton bones on the floor.

"AAHH!" Flaming Cowgirl backs off in fright.

"I get it now. This house has monsters in the basement!" Blue Blur said.

"Uh, look at the floor!" Francis Dode saw green ooze appear.

"Ew! And the walls are slimy and warm!" Cosmic Girl touching the walls.

"Oh, no! Guys! Is it just me or does these pipes feel a lot like a pulse?" Flaming Cowgirl squeezing the pipes.

"Yes. The house is alive!" Diamond Knight said. They saw the ceiling put itself together to prevent them from escaping.

"I'm guessing we're dinner and that we're in a house's stomach!" Cosmic Girl said.

The floor drainage started to flood out stomach acid which the heroes saw and they backed off until they end up against the concrete wall.

"I think Eggman designed this house villain as a trap!" Bloody Sam said.

"And no other way out!" Flaming Cowgirl panicked.

"We're doomed!" Cosmic Girl screamed.

"Wait! Guys, I think I know what we should do!" Francis Dode figured out something.

"What? Scream for help?!" Blue Blur said.

"No! I think we should cause this house as much stomach pain! Let's hope I'm right!" Francis Dode takes out his whip and lashes on the pipes. Which caused the house to groan in pain and almost making the ceiling open up a little.

"Hey! Good idea!" Cosmic Girl takes out her lightsaber. She slashes a few times and the ceiling keeps reopening again a little. Blue Blur used his fists to punch against the wall.  
"If we defeat this Monster House, perhaps we should cause extreme stomach pain quickly!" Francis Dode said and saw the stomach acid filling up the floor, "AND FAST!"

"YES! AH OW!" Diamond Knight got her feet almost burnt and she slices the slimy squishy wall with her sword. Making the pain in the stomach get worse.

The Monster House groaned in pain very loud it made the ceiling hole open up.

"NOW!" Blue Blur said.

They all got up through the hole by the help of their comrades who can fly and they landed outside the house, who now looked monstrous. It growls angrily and made the two trees near it become its arms and it pulled itself from the ground and it roars loudly at the heroes, "ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" The house roared and began chasing them.

"Magic sword. Make me a giant!" Diamond Knight took out her sword.

"Wait! I got an idea! Let me be like your dragon!" Francis Dode morphs into a T-Rex and lets Diamond Knight ride on his back.

"ATTACK!" Diamond Knight points her sword forward. T-Rex Francis Dode charges at the house and rams it like a bull, then takes a bite from the wooden walls on it.

"We need to find its source!" Blue Blur said.

"But where?" Bloody Sam said.

"The chimney! It's got to be the chimney!" Flaming Cowgirl said.

"Which could mean that the house's heart is the chimney!" Cosmic Girl said.

"STOP PLAYING PATTYCAKE WITH ME! I HAVE SHORT ARMS YOU KNOW!" T-Rex Francis Dode roared at the Monster House and headbutts it.

"ROAAAAAAAAAR!" The house roared again.

Now Cosmic Girl jumps up onto T-Rex Francis Dode to then fly up to the house to fire her laser vision to the chimney. But due to constant moving it was hard to aim at, "Damn it! I can't get a clear shot!"

"Silver, see those windows? Try breaking the windows to blind the house!" Diamond Knight said to her T-Rex friend.

"With pleasure!" T-Rex Francis said, with his strong tail he smashed the front windows and it blinded the house. It roars in pain and attacks him again trying to bite him.

"Shads, care to give the house a headache?" Cosmic Girl asked Bloody Sam to use his ultrasonic screech.

"No problem!" Bloody Sam turns into a bat and with an inhale he unleashes a powerful ultrasonic screech to stun the house.

"RAAAAAAAGH!" The house growled in pain and lost balance, making it fall over and it broke into pieces except for its chimney. The heroes surround the remains.

"Is it dead yet?" Blue Blur asked.

"Not the chimney. It needs to be destroyed" Diamond Knight said.

"Or else it will just RISE!" T-Rex Francis Dode saw the remains reassemble and it became a whole mass of wooden splinters and planks with the chimney standing up again, "Uh oh!" he backs away, "Diamond Knight! I could use some long arms and hands here!"

"Allow me!" Diamond Knight grew into gigantic size and fights the Monster House with her bare hands. Her armor protected her from the wood splinters.

Cosmic Girl flies back up to the chimney and used her laser vision to destroy the Monster House. In a massive explosion, the remains of the house exploded everywhere. Among them came a comic titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Monster House'. The heroes turned back to normal and Shadow picks up the comic.

"Well I gotta say, we sure got a near death experience inside a stomach" Shadow said.

"Almost I would say" Sonic said.

"Now I wonder what Eggman is plotting right now for the next villain" Amy said.

"No idea. But at least we learned about traps. This time we need to keep our eyes sharp" Nebula said.

"I agree. The more dangerous foes we get we'll be ready" Amy said.

"Agreed. I better hope Eggman doesn't copyright drawing Evil Emperor Zurg" Sonic joked.


	41. Nebomorph

**02/11/17**

 **141 Reviews, 21 Favs, 20 Followers**

* * *

Silver was eating his favorite Italian food, lasagna. He was eating so fast his friends watched in shocking expressions. They all know he is skinny sometimes and has a high metabolism.

"Uh, aren't you gonna get a tummy ache?" Sonic asked him with wide eyes.

"No" Silver said, continuing to eat the lasagna rapidly. His friends then decide to simply ignore his rapid eating.

"I guess he just doesn't wanna get skinny" Blaze said.

"No. High metabolism" Sonic said.

"But he could learn some manners eating" Shadow said sarcastically.

"He was just hungry, Shadow" Nebula said.

"Right of course" Shadow said, eating his food.

After lunch, Silver goes to look at himself in a mirror to check his figure. Apparently he was still the same, "Oh, crud"

"Don't beat yourself up, Silver. You should be lucky to have high metabolism" Nebula said.

"Okay I'm a teenager right" Silver gave a small smile at his sister-figure friend.

"Yes you are. Teenagers are like a lucky age" Nebula said.

"Yup. And I am reminded when I accidently drank all soda for a Friday night" Silver chuckled. Nebula laughed at this memory talk.

"I once had three cheeseburgers and two apples too but I didn't gain weight still" Silver said.

"Everyone have a varying type of metabolism. Just don't eat too much or you'll get very sleepy" Nebula said.

"Okay. Now I guess I should work out a bit" Silver walks out of his room to train some outside. He takes on a sport bandana.

Blaze chuckled and shook her head, "You're so naïve"

"Yup" Silver said and heads outside, starting to do pushups, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!" He did ten pushups and then flips up and does situps.

 **x**

At Eggman's place, he was designing a xenomorph type of villain, "Perhaps this villain should only shapeshift into Cosmic Girl to confuse those pesky hedgehogs and that cat!" Eggman said. He then placed the drawing into the evil magic book, "BEHOLD! Nebomorph!" He saw it emerging.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEK!" The Nebomorph screeches loudly and morphs into Cosmic Girl, only distinguishing characteristic are the sharp teeth.

 **x**

Nebula was giving Werecat Shadow a belly rub which made him purr out loud, "Good kitty" she said.

"Oh yeaaaaah" Werecat Shadow said in delight, "PUUUUUUUUUURRRRR"

"Yeah who's the good kitty?" Nebula said in a babyish voice. Werecat Shadow then got onto his belly and nuzzled against Nebula.

"Keheheheehehe….. Shadow that tickles" Nebula got tickled by his whiskers.

"You're so purrrrrfect to me" Werecat Shadow purred.

"Aw thanks Shadow" Nebula said and hugs him.

Silver was then heading inside finished training, "Phew, another training session done" Silver pants out.

Then the rings on the heroes bleep in alert.

"Villain rampaging, guys! It is time to transform!" Shadow morphs into his hedgehog form to transform to Bloody Sam.

"HERO TIME!" the heroes put their hands up so that their rings can transform them into their hero characters.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

The heroes then ran out of the pent house to search for the villain.

"Alright what do we got the villain's location?" Blue Blur man asked.

"According to my new villain tracker the villain should be in the warehouse. And not only that, there are more than one" Bloody Sam took out a device from his coat and saw on the tracker there was more than one dot.

"More than one? I thought Eggman can only make one villain" Cosmic Girl said.

"According to this there are like seven of them" Bloody Sam said.

"Like they just multiplied or what?" Diamond Knight guessed.

"Looks like we'll have to split up" Blue Blur said.

 **x**

They arrived at the warehouse and they opened up the gate door and they got in. Blue Blur turned the luminous light on his suit and he glowed through the dark.

"Whoa, that's new" Diamond Knight said.

"Tails helped me with that" Blue Blur explained. He goes to his direction while Diamond Knights goes to hers. The others went their ways as well. Unknown to them, the Nebomorphs were sneaking right above them in the ceiling and behind crates.

Bloody Sam held up his dual blade ready to fight when he suddenly had a feeling someone was behind him. He then turns around and sees...Cosmic Girl?

"Nebula? You're supposed to go the other way" Bloody Sam said.

"RrrrrrhRAAAH!" 'Cosmic Girl' reveals itself to be a Nebomorph and its long tail grabs Bloody Sam and slams him against some crates.

"YOU'RE NOT NEBULA!" Bloody Sam cut off its tail.

"*SCREEEEEEEECH*" Nebomorph scream in pain but got angry that it ran towards him.

Bloody Sam then struggled in its strong grip and he shoves it over and pins it down. He then saw it open its mouth to reveal inner jaws that shoot out like a tongue but he avoids it and he punches it in the face.

"Shads! What's going on? WHOA!" Blue Blur ran in to see what the problem is.

"Blue Blur! Get out of here! I got this!" Bloody Sam yelled.

"We are a team!" Blue Blur rolled into his super spindash and knocks it off him. Everyone else rushed in to help out.

"Nebs, please tell that's the real you?" Bloody Sam said.

"What are you talking about? I am the real Nebula" the real Cosmic Girl said.

"How do I know?" Bloody Sam asked.

"This!" Cosmic Girl took out her lightsaber, which the nebomorphs lack.

"And..." Bloody Sam asked.

"The cute eyes" Cosmic Girl made her eyes go cute.

"Okay, you're the real Nebula" Bloody Sam was convinced, "LOOK OUT!" he tackled her down, avoiding the 'Cosmic Girl' fake from almost pouncing on the real Cosmic Girl. Once again, Bloody Sam was on top of Cosmic Girl.

"Not again. Sorry" Bloody Sam blushed and gets up, helping Cosmic Girl up to. Cosmic Girl saw another Nebomorph running towards her.

"DIE!" Cosmic Girl fires her laser vision at the Nebomorph to send it onto a forklift.

Francis Dode got into the forklift and drives the Nebomorph into a steel beam pillar. The Nebomorph struggled and tries getting free when he backs off and drives at it again, crushing it.

"Okay there was more than one?" Francis Dode said.

"Uh yes. Look up" Blue Blur man sees two Nebomorphs appear and jump down from the ceiling. They both hiss angrily showing their inner jaws.

"Okay, this is getting freaky" Flaming Cowgirl said.

"Let's kill them!" Diamond Knight made her sword double into two katanas. The team rushes to the Nebomorphs.

"If they really do shapeshift into Nebula, we need to know which one is which!" Blue Blur said.

"Do you have X-ray vision?" Diamond Knight asked him.

"No, but I think if I use thermal vision in my mask" Blue Blur said. He pressed the hidden button in his mask and sees that the Nebomorphs had lower body temperature than the others had. Cosmic Girl and the heroes had warmer body temperatures, "They have lower temperature than us!" Blue Blur said, spinning real fast to use his super spindash.

Diamond Knight jumps after him and slices at the Nebomorphs with her two magical katanas. Flaming Cowgirl used her two revolvers with blue fire bullets at two more appearing.

"You said they were seven, right?" Flaming Cowgirl asked them reloading her revolvers in a fast manner.

"Now six" Bloody Sam said.

"And they're really fast!" Cosmic Girl said.

"Raaaaaah!" A Nebomorph leaps at her taking her shape. It grabs her by the throat and slams her hard to the floor and dug its claws into her wrists.

"AARRGGGH! LET GO!" Cosmic Girl grunts. She then used her laser vision to fire at its inner jaw, causing its mouth to catch fire. The Nebomorph began clutching its own throat trying to breathe but Bloody Sam appeared behind, slicing the Nebomorph in half with a new blade.

"Ew…." Cosmic Girl saw the halves of the Nebomorph fall on the sides.

"I play God of War a lot you know" Bloody Sam said.

"That explains it" Cosmic Girl said.

Francis Dode grabs two Nebomorphs and threw them at some explosive barrels, Flaming Cowgirl fries at it with her revolvers making the barrels explode killing the Nebomorphs. The last Nebomorph saw it was alone against them all and tries to flee. But not before Cosmic Girl appeared in front of it.

"Going somewhere?" She said and with a swipe she cuts through the Nebomorph's head, it stood still for a moment until the head fell off.

"Next time, don't try to impersonate me" Cosmic Girl said and saw the dead alien explode and out came a comic 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Nebomorph'. Everyone else transformed back to normal.

"Well good job Nebula" Shadow held his girlfriend close.

"Thanks Shadow. But it was funny when we crashed onto each other" Nebula said.

"Yeah, that too" Shadow chuckled with a blush.

"Let's go home" Sonic said.


	42. Snow Rex

**02/14/17**

 **143 Reviews, 21 Favs, 20 Followers**

 **Happy Valentine's Day!  
**

* * *

Sonic and his friends were shoveling the snow again. It sure was a long winter season.

"Aw man! It just keeps snowing!" Shadow complained about the snowy weather.

"Who gives a damn? I can build a snowman" Sonic made a snowman out of the snow pile.

"Aren't you a little too old for that?" Shadow asked.

"Old? Nobody gets old for a snowman" Sonic said.

Amy saw the snowman and smiles, "Are you still making those?" Amy asked.

"Yes I am, Ames" Sonic said, using his super speed to find and put on a hat on the snowman.

"I wonder what Eggman's villain is gonna be this time. Perhaps a monster snowman?" Nebula said.

"Who knows? Maybe bigger" Sonic guessed.

"If it is a snowman monster it would spew snowstorms from the mouth" Nebula said, shuffling away some snow. Silver then came out with some hot chocolate with whipped cream.

"Let's take a break, guys. I'm shivering my ass right now" Shadow said.

"There is hot chocolate inside if you want some, guys" Silver said. Everyone got inside and goes to the fire place. Nebula then had her head on Shadow and snuggled on his fluffy white chest fur. Shadow couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend.

"Aw Nebs. Why do you do this?" Shadow teased her and rubs her ponytail quills.

"Because your chest fur is so soft and fluffy" Nebula giggled.

"No wonder you got me" Shadow said.

Amy was cuddling with Sonic in a warm blanket near the fire place, "Oh, Ames. Why do you have to be so cute?" Sonic teased with a smirk.

"Because I'm your Rose" Amy said, leaning on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic nuzzled on her purring lowly.

Amy began purring as well, Silver smiled warmly at them and then at Blaze, who began teasing him with her tail, "You sly kitty" Silver saw her tail.

"I'm always a bad kitty" Blaze purred.

"And I'm your naive boy" Silver joked.

"Yes you are Silver. Funny but naive" Blaze said.

All of a sudden, their rings started to bleep in alarm. And they heard a distant roar in the city, "Trouble! It's time to transform team!" Sonic got up, standing tall before them. They also got up with their rings ready.

"HERO TIME!" the heroes put their hands up so that their rings can transform them into their hero characters.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

"Okay team let's find this beast who roared" Blue Blur man said, running with his team out of the penthouse.

 **x**

At the ice lake, people were evacuating from a white and grey Tyrannosaurus Rex who is apparently the one from Primal Carnage Extinction game. But this one has a different ability. It then got past a snow field and blended in by turning completely white in color, grabbing onto a civilian's car and crushed it like if it was made of paper.

"Looks like it's a regular T-Rex!" Diamond Knight riding on her alicorn.

"MWAAAAAAAARGH!" the Snow Rex roared and sees them.

"I can take care of it!" Francis Dode turned into his T-rex form, "Hey, Snow Rexy! What's up?!" he taunts.

"Grrrrrr!" Snow Rex growled and runs at him hitting him with the head and bites at him. T-Rex Francis Dode managed to squirm out of the bite and bites back.

"Grrr! You really remind me of Indominus Rex, big boy!" T-Rex Francis Dode smacks Snow Rex with his tail.

"Guys! Let's get the civilians to safety while Francis Dode keeps Snow Rex busy!" Flaming Cowgirl said, running with the other heroes. Diamond Knight picked up two children who were inside a hut dangerously close to the fight. Blue Blur used his light-speed to move away any civilians he can get. Cosmic Girl was helping the traffic by lifting up the fallen trees the Snow Rex has pushed down on the road to allow the traffic to continue. She used her laser vision to melt the icy road to let the cars drive safely without slipping and crashing to one another.

T-Rex Francis Dode was struggling to push Snow Rex off but his foot was close to the icy water, his tail touched the icy water. He reacted when he felt the water touch his tail, "WHOA! That's cold! Get your butt-ugly face out of my face!" he managed to push Snow Rex off.

He then tackled it down onto the snow and then pushed it onto the trees.

"ROAAAAAAAAAR!" the Snow Rex roared and hits his tail at T-Rex Francis Dode but he managed to grab it with his teeth.

"How about you lie down for a minute!" T-Rex Francis Dode shoved Snow Rex down on the snowy ground. He then grabs him and threw him at a hut destroying it. The Snow Rex got up with some scratches and splinters on his skin.

"ROOOOOAAAARRRRR!" Snow Rex does its camouflage ability to get away in the snowy forest.

"Huh? What the?! It can camouflage?!" T-Rex Francis Dode said. He chased after it but got lost in the woods. He looked around to hear any movement and backs away three steps.

"Silver, what's going on?! Where's the Snowy Rex?" Cosmic Girl flew down.

"It can camouflage like Indominus Rex. So be on your guard" T-rex Francis Dode said. Cosmic Girl's eyes glowed in preparation and so did her hands.

The rest of the others found their dinosaur friend, "Silver! What the hell happened?!" Blue Blur said.

"The Snow Rex ran away and it can camouflage" Cosmic Girl said.

"Get ready, this is gonna get bad" Bloody Sam said and morphs into a werewolf to hear any sudden movements. He looks around and sniffs the air, getting the dinosaur's scent, "This way!" Werewolf Bloody Sam said running to the direction he got the scent.

"I don't see any hot spots through my infrared vision" Blue Blur said.

"Usually I thought dinosaurs were warm-blooded like some scientists said" T-Rex Francis Dode said.

"But this one shares the same temperature as the snow and the air, it has cold blood" Blue Blur said.

"I don't know if dinosaurs survived in the ice age" Flaming Cowgirl said, riding on T-Rex Francis Dode's back.

"Silly Blaze. Dinosaurs died out before the Ice Age. They died out 65 millions of years ago and Ice Age was about 10,000 years ago" T-Rex Francis Dode said.

"I guess. Unless if they were frozen in suspended ice cubes" Flaming Cowgirl said.

"If it went cold 65 million years ago" T-Rex Francis Dode said. They heard rumbling noises, "What was that?"

"NEBULA! BEHIND YOU!" Werewolf Bloody Sam yelled at the Snow Rex camouflaged as a snowy rock behind Cosmic Girl.

"AAAAH!" Cosmic Girl screamed and flew back from the Snow Rex to avoid its teeth, "Damn! It can really camouflage!"

"ROOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!" Snow Rex roared.

"Blaze! Think you can tell this beast to shut up?" T-Rex Francis Dode asking her to use her lasso on Snow Rex's mouth.

"I guess!" Flaming Cowgirl swings her lasso around in a yellow light and threw it at the dinosaur's mouth tying it. She then causes electricity to go through the lasso, "EAT THIS!"

"*ROOOOOAAAARRRR*" Snow Rex roared in pain from the electricity on its mouth.

"HYAAAAAGH!" T-Rex Francis Dode tackles it and bites hard.

"Silver! Watch your feet!" Flaming Cowgirl pointing at the slippery icy ground.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" T-Rex Francis Dode morphs into a lion to get better feet with his claws. The Snow Rex tries to attack him as a lion.

"HERE I COME!" Giant Diamond Knight punched the Snow Rex and threw it over herself, "Booyah! Your turn, Sonikku!"

"Yeah. Super Blue Blur tornado!" Blue Blur spins superfast to make a larger version of the blue tornado to make the Snow Rex dizzy. He then glows light blue and with his super strength he lifts it up and threw it into the lake, where the Snow Rex crashes through the ice.

"And that is why we're at the top of the food chain!" Blue Blur said.

"Yeah" Diamond Knight gave thumbs up. The Snow Rex then tries to get up from the cracked ice and it heard the ice starting to break.

"It's coming!" Diamond Knight saw it running towards them.

"MWWWWAAAAAARGH!" the Snow Rex roared.

"Not on my watch!" T-Rex Francis Dode slams his tail onto the ice making it crack completely. The Snow Rex fell through the ice and drowns due to it cannot swim letting out a final roar. Out came a comic book titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Snow Rex'.

"Good job team. We did it again" Sonic takes the comic and they group bro-fisted.

"Yeah man. Fighting someone my size today" Silver said chuckling.

 **x**

"Those Pesky hedgehogs! NO NO NO NO!" Eggman yelled in a temper fit.

"Easy boss! Maybe you should be..." Cubot was cut off by Eggman throwing a cup at him.

"YOU! SHUT UP!" Eggman pointed at him.


	43. Helado Man

**02/18/17**

 **145 Reviews, 21 Favs, 20 Followers**

* * *

At an ice cream café, Sonic and his pals were having some ice cream together. Sonic had a two scoop ice cream with decorations like orange, sprinkles, cherry and chocolate sticks.

"Mmmmmm…. I love the bubble gum flavor" Blaze said.

"Chocolate is my favorite" Nebula said.

"Nice. You know I like these on my ice cream" Sonic said.

"Mmhmm. I like having cherry on" Silver said, eating his pistachio ice cream with a cherry on.

"I like it when it has strawberry sauce on" Shadow had his vanilla ice cream in a paper cup and ate with a spoon.

"Yeah. When I was a kid I thought ice cream came from the snow" Amy said.

"But it wasn't" Sonic said.

"I know but it is fun to imagine" Amy said.

"We're getting close to the month of March soon" Silver said.

"Yes. And so the snow melts and we get to see green grass again buddy" Sonic said.

Blaze then goes to Silver holding her ice cream out, "Wanna taste?" Blaze asked.

"Sure" Silver licks on Blaze's ice cream and tastes it.

"Yummy. Wanna taste mine?" He offered his ice cream to her.

"Sure" Blaze said.

"Sometimes I can't choose between vanilla and chocolate ice cream. I like both" Nebula said.

"There is also stracciatella, it's both vanilla and chocolate" Shadow said.

"I like that too but I prefer when it's separate flavors" Nebula said.

 **x**

A spybot of Eggman recorded the group having ice cream, giving Eggman another idea, "Hmm…since its still winter. Why not a snowman made out of ice cream? That's brilliant! Pretty soon they'll get brain freeze from eating too much ice cream" Eggman cackled.

He began sketching the snowman and once he is finished he put the drawing into his evil magic book and it emerges, "Welcome, Helado Man!" Eggman grinned.

 **x**

Sonic and his friends walked out of the café, "Man, imagine if you ate too much ice cream you would get extreme headache" Sonic said.

"Yeah. I would lose control of my telekinesis" Silver said.

"And I would be kinda woozy" Sonic said.

"Yeah right. I would rather freeze" Shadow said.

"When I was a kid I often dream of a world made of ice cream" Silver said.

"That would be cool but you know ice cream melts fast" Amy said.

"I know that" Silver said. They were about to get into the subway station when they suddenly felt drips of something coming from above.

"Uhh….rain?" Blaze looked up.

"Wait a minute" Amy touches the drop and tastes it, "Chocolate...ice cream?!" She realized.

"Oh don't tell me Eggman's spybot saw us eating ice cream" Nebula said.

"Grr! Why does he always spy on us?!" Blaze said.

"To gain inspiration" Amy guessed.

Then they saw Helado Man appear in front of them, "Prepare to be brain freeze, heroes!" Helado Man said, lifting his waffle cone hat off.

"A snowman?" Sonic said, "LOOK OUT!"  
Silver quickly used his telekinesis to stop the blasting ice cream coming towards him.

"Is it a fight you want? You'll get one!" Silver said, standing in fight position.

"Team, time to transform!" Sonic said.

"EAT THIS!" Helado man made a huge ice cream ball and threw it at them before they could transform.

"LOOK OUT!" Sonic dodges it along with his comrades. They landed onto the street and held their rings out.

"HERO TIME!" the heroes put their hands up so that their rings can transform them into their hero characters.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

"It's time to melt your ice cream!" Diamond Knight made herself a giantess.

"Bring it or should I say eat this!" Helado Man sprayed both vanilla and pear ice cream at the team, only for Giant Diamond Knight to deflect the attack using her armor arms.

Helado Man was able to grow big too and shoots more ice cream scoops which are now bigger.

"RAAAAARH! NOM!" T-Rex Francis Dode catches one of the ice cream scoops and bites it.

"HAVE SOME MORE!" Helado Man threw another at him.

"MMMPH!" T-Rex Francis Dode got the scoop onto him and is forcibly turning back to normal, buried under the ice cream scoop.

"You're so gonna regret that!" Flaming Cowgirl growled and tries to lasso him.

"AAARGH! AAAH!" Helado man felt his midsection melt by Flaming Cowgirl's burning lasso. He splits apart and lands on the other side regenerating himself.

"Crud! We need to get warmer!" Flaming Cowgirl said, reeling in her lasso.

"SO LONG SUCKERS!" Helado man jumps onto a truck which drives away. Bloody Sam crouches down and tastes some ice cream which Helado Man has left after him. They saw that he left a trail of ice cream after him, "That truck is going to the factory where they make more ice cream, with it there he might get bigger" Bloody Sam calculated.

"Okay now I feel not interested in fighting him now. If he grows giant he'll be hard like King Kongzilla" Francis Dode said.

"Did you see how he can regenerate?" Diamond Knight said.

"Yes. He will be able to do that as long as he is near sorbet or ice cream" Francis Dode said.

"But he melted a bit when I set my lasso on fire" Flaming Cowgirl said.

"You, good idea, melting" Diamond Knight said.

 **x**

At the ice cream factory, Helado Man burst in and scared away the workers and attacked some. He then eyed the large containments filled with ice cream in different flavors.

"Just what I need to become stronger!" Helado Man said, getting ready to absorb the ice cream when a freezing wind came freezing it solid. Helado Man turns around and sees Cosmic Girl.

"Keeping cool, Helado!" Cosmic Girl said.

"Grrrr! CARAJO!" Helado Man saying bad words in Spanish.

"What did you say?" Cosmic Girl got angry that she knows Spanish.

"You bruja! You shall taste the true power of mine" Helado Man then grabs a container of ice cream growing to 30 feet tall by touching it.

"NOO!" Cosmic Girl used her laser vision to melt him.

"AAARGH!" Helado man became 10 feet and launches at Cosmic Girl and pulls her inside of his creamy body.

"I'll choke you by shoving ice cream down your throat!" He said and is about to shove ice cream into her. But Cosmic Girl blew some cold air from her breath to solidify him and broke free.

"Ah, man! It's like an air condition in here!" Cosmic Girl shivers a bit.

Blue Blur and the others rushed in, "What happened?" he asked.

"I discovered that I can use ice breath" Cosmic Girl said, "But it's not gonna hold Helado Man that long!"

Helado Man then breaks out of the ice that Cosmic Girl used to freeze him with, then he absorbs two large containers with ice cream inside and he grew about 60 feet tall, "MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Now let's see what you got now!"

"Ahem!" Giant Diamond Girl was behind him and was also 60 ft. tall.

She delivers a punch through him and then an uppercut to send him to the wall, allowing Bloody Sam to do his move. He slices him with his dual blades only to be grabbed by Helado Man, but Bloody Sam slices off his hand and lands to the ground.

"Free dessert time!" T-rex Francis Dode ran and slams his jaws at Helado Man, eating half of his body.

"ARRGH!" Helado Man crawled as he had no legs, which he slowly regenerates.

"MORE!" T-Rex Francis Dode morphs into his lion form and claws at him, "NOM NOM NOM!" He ate from Helado Man's chest but the more he ate, he was getting a bit of a headache, "ARGH! I'm getting brain freeze!" Lion Francis Dode roared.

"Get off me kitty!" Helado Man grabs him and threw him at Blue Blur.

"WOAAAH!" Blue Blur saw him coming right at him. He jumps up and then ran at Helado Man who has now regenerated his legs.

"Now! I shall give you serious brain freeze!" Blue Blur ran at him and hits him with his staff.

"ATTACK!" Blue Blur gave his signal, the other teammates leaps out of their places, with Cosmic Girl blowing her freeze breath at the villain making him solidify.

"Now let's give him our final attack mode!" Blue Blur said.

"YAAAAAAGH!" They all used their special attacks to shatter him. Cosmic Girl then fires her laser vision to destroy the remains. Right after the villain is destroyed; out came a comic book titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Helado Man'.

"Yup, another good job fellas! *BUUUUURP!*" Silver belches after all ice cream he ate as a T-Rex.

"I hope you didn't get a massive headache, Silver" Shadow said.

"I do? Uuuugghh" Silver collapses from a brain freeze.

"Oh, boy. Enough desserts today" Blaze said.


	44. Torch Cat

**02/22/17**

 **149 Reviews, 21 Favs, 20 Followers**

* * *

Silver was grilling some marshmallows with Blaze near the fireplace of their in the penthouse since it was not the right weather to do it outside.

"Yummy" Silver took his marshmallow and eats it; it was kinda sticky inside his mouth but he managed to swallow it.

"I like them when we have it in hot chocolate" Blaze said.

"We had it yesterday Blaze. What is your favorite character in Fantastic Four?" Silver asked. Blaze paused for a moment and thinks.

"It's the Thing. He is strong but at least funny" Blaze said.

"Oh, I thought it was Human Torch" Silver said.

"Just because I got fire powers? You thought wrong" Blaze giggled.

"Sorry. My favorite character in Fantastic Four is Mr. Fantastic. He can stretch like rubber you know. And I think the movies from 2005 and 2007 are better than the 2015 garbage movie" Silver said.

"I agree with you" Blaze said.

 **x**

At Eggman's base, he was sketching an evil version of Blaze with Human Torch-like abilities, "Hehehehehe! Now that blue furball hog will feel like how to get hotter. With her speed and fire she'll burn him to ashes! And thus the team is nothing without their leader!" Eggman said, placing the sketch into his evil magic book. Out came a copy of Blaze with a fantastic four suit on.

"FLAME ON!" She said and burst into flames.

 **x**

"Since you don't feel the burn effect because you have fire powers. The burn feeling effect is like similar to a bee sting. The last time I accidently burned my hand on the fire stove, I had a second-degree burn. Trust me, second-degree burns are like fire eating my skin" Silver said to Blaze.

"Ouch. I would never burn you Silver because you are my boyfriend" Blaze said.

"A true couple never harms each other" Silver said. Blaze nodded.

"But if enemies has fire-powers mine are in effective against them" She said.

"I see Blaze. Let's hope Eggman doesn't make us a fire enemy" Silver said, hugging Blaze.

Then on the radio turned on to report, "Breaking news. A apartment building is burning out of control in west Station Square and the fire men are struggling to get inside to save the people stuck in there" The announcer on the radio said.

"Uh oh! We gotta save them! No time to call the others! Let's transform!" Silver said.

"Yeah!" Blaze nodded.

"HERO TIME!" they both put their hands up so that their rings can transform them into their hero characters.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

"Okay Blaze. Let's ride to there!" Francis Dode hops on Flaming Cowgirl's horse and they rode their way to west Station Square.

 **x**

At the burning building, the fire department sprayed water at the highest floor while some raised the ladder up to the other stories.

"Excuse me! Coming through!" Blue Blur ran past the firemen and by going inside he spins around like a tornado to put out the flames in the building and jumps out with the flames gone.

Everyone cheered out loudly that the people inside are okay and that the heroes put out the flames.

"Ah no worries everyone. It is our job to save you all" Blue Blur man said.

"Now I wonder who set the building on fire" Bloody Sam wondering.

"You saved the day without me and Blaze? No fair" Francis Dode and Flaming Cowgirl walks in.

"Well you two were having your romantic time so we decided to give you two a break" Blue Blur said.

"Is that so? Well I guess" Francis Dode said.

They see smoke emerging from another building, "Not another one!" Cosmic Girl said.

"I got a feeling it's a new pyromaniac villain on the run" Francis Dode said.

"Let's find out who it is!" Flaming Cowgirl said.

The heroes get to the location and see the building bursting into flames as a feline mobian appeared, she was completely engulfed in flames.

"What the hell?" Flaming Cowgirl gasped.

"BURN!" the flaming cat threw fire balls at the team but missed, melting some vehicles in the progress, "PREPARE TO FEEL THE WRATH OF TORCH CAT!"

"Damn!" Bloody Sam said.

Torch-cat then fires a large beam of flames at him which forces Bloody Sam to use his super-speed to avoid it.

"Hey Torch girl! Eat water!" Diamond Knight uses water from her magical sword.

"WHOA!" Torch Cat dodged it, "I hate water!" She then summons a fire ball at Diamond Knight and threw it at her.

"ARGH!" Diamond Knight was knocked back by the fire ball and she hits a fire hydrant.  
"AMY!" Blue Blur ran up to her.

"She's too strong!" Francis Dode said, "She'll roast our asses up!"

"Not if I can help!" Flaming Cowgirl throws her lasso at Torch Cat, it was shown her lasso had no effect on her. She then spins Torch Cat around and then threw her into a fountain. The water extinguished the fire on her and her default form was revealed. But then the fire on her appeared again and the water near her legs steamed.

"YOU STUPID PUSSY CAT!" Torch Cat got angry. She then became a much redder color and she flew up and threw fire balls at Flaming Cowgirl. Then Torch Cat then got hit by Cosmic Girl's eye blasts.

"Leave her alone!" Cosmic Girl yelled and punches Torch Cat, "AH! OW!" Cosmic Girl burned her fists, "I can't touch her!"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA! BURN SOME MORE!" Torch Cat swipes her.

"Guess I use my ice breath!" Cosmic Girl inhales and then blows a snowstorm at Torch Cat.

"NOW!" Cosmic Girl signals as soon as the flames on Torch Cat weren't big.

"TAKE THIS!" Blue Blur spin-dashes at Torch Cat and then with a wind move by his running he temporarily killed the flames. Torch Cat fell down on the street and Blue Blur goes up to check her pulse.

"Huh, she is a-….AAAAAOWWW! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Blue Blur caught fire on his suit when Torch Cat burst into flames again.

"Hang on!" Diamond Knight casts water on him.

"Ahhhh…thanks" Blue Blur sighs in relief.

"No worries" Diamond Knight winks at Blue Blur. Then suddenly Torch Cat glares at Diamond Knight and flies at her, ready to burn her.

"GET OVER HERE!" Flaming Cowgirl threw her lasso at Torch cat and made it glow blue for water.

"AAAAAH! AAAAAH!" Torch cat screamed as steam by the water lasso came from her.

"You're mine!" Flaming Cowgirl then pulled her in.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Torch Cat yelled.

"Nah, chill out!" Flaming cowgirl taunts her and then ties her entirely with the waterly lasso.

"That won't hold for long" Francis Dode said.

"Perhaps a fire extinguisher could work" Blue Blur said.

"Worth a try!" Francis Dode said.

Blue Blur ran into nearest building looking for a foam type of fire extinguisher. He then saw one and checks the type on it, "Aha, don't mind if I do" he takes it and runs back, he also took a fire extinguisher which freezes. He then saw Torch Cat trying to burn Diamond Knight who shields herself.

"Argh! I can't hold it!" Diamond Knight grunts.

"HANG ON!" Blue Blur tosses the foam fire extinguisher to Francis Dode. He then sprayed foam at Torch Cat.

"AAAHHH!" Torch Cat's flames went out but not enough.

"NOW FREEZE!" Francis Dode threw the liquid nitrogen extinguisher to make steam, but it only exploded onto her flames on impact.

"Whoa!" Francis Dode stumbles on his back.

Luckily enough, Torch Cat wasn't moving fast due to her body taking the liquid nitrogen.

"You think you can shatter me! Well...huh?!" She saw her hand not moving.

"Ever heard about liquid nitrogen?" Francis Dode smirked.

"NO NO NOOOO! FLAME ON!" She tried to burst into flames.

"Just like in Terminator 2 movie" Flaming Cowgirl said, "HASTA LA VISTA BABY!" Flaming Cowgirl shoots her. Torch Cat then exploded into pieces. Out came a comic titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Torch Cat'.

"Phew. And we almost became hedgehog and cat bacon" Sonic said, "Or should I say steak?"

"Hmph, very funny" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Well we fought her together with extinguishers" Blaze said.

"Human Torch in the comics is just as hot as the sun I bet" Silver said.

"Hot as hell" Amy said.

"Well what's next? I guess a bad version of Gamera, enemy of all children" Silver joked.

"No idea. But let's get back to the penthouse" Nebula said.

"Okay then" Silver said following the others. He then read the comic at the same time.


	45. Routrix

**02/25/17**

 **153 Reviews, 21 Favs, 20 Followers**

* * *

Eggman was finished with a new creation, one that looked like Rouge at first sight, but had leather clothing in red colors, "Take out the leader of the team and bring him to me" Eggman said, giving her order.

 **x**

At one night at Station Square, Sonic was on the way back to the penthouse with some snacks and soda for a movie night with Amy. Unfortunately he was not aware what's awaiting him. In the shadows, the presumed mobian bat appeared. She came out from the alley and follows Sonic. He was then almost at the penthouse when the bat stopped him.

"Excuse me, are you Sonic?" She asked with little emotion.

"Yes" Sonic said.

"And Blue Blur man?" She asked again.

"In the flesh. This ring proves it" Sonic shows his ring.

"Cool. Anyway…" She then suddenly grabs Sonic by the throat and tosses him across the street at a lamppost.

"Ugh! Damn!" Sonic coughed, "What is your deal, woman?!"

"None of your concern" She said and her hand then turns into a plasma cannon, thus she turns out she is not a mobian bat. She then fires at Sonic but misses when he dodges. She then fires again three times and the third blast send Sonic to the street making him land onto his side.

"ARGH! Silver, Shadow, Amy, anyone? Do you copy?! I need back up!" Sonic spoke to his ring.

 _"Sonic? What's wrong?"_ Amy said through the ring.

"A crazy bat robot is attacking...WHOA...me near our home! I guess it's a Routrix" Sonic said.

 _"We are on our way!"_ Amy said through the ring. Sonic then saw the Routrix changing its weapon to normal hands and goes near some cars sticking her fingers into them.

"Whatever she's doing it's time for me to transform!" Sonic took out his ring again and transforms.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

"Now time to smash!" Blue Blur man slams his fists together and uses his super strength to pull up a lamppost to hit Routrix with. Routrix got turned 180 degrees but then got back on place and moves her head, making the vehicles nearby drive by themselves at Blue Blur.

"Oh, shit!" Blue Blur used his speed to get away.

Routrix got into a truck and drives at full speed after him. The team arrived to see plasma beams coming from a truck, trying to fire at Blue Blur wherever he go.

"Whoa! Whoa! Watch it!" Blue Blur dodging it.

In Routrix HUD, she began picking up incoming threats. And just that, a purple lightsaber cut through the ceiling on the truck.

"Surprise, bitch!" Cosmic Girl tries to slice her but did no effect.

Routrix healed-repaired herself and then she blasts at Cosmic Girl sending her through a building.

"NEBULA!" Bloody Sam gets into the building. As he did, he found her body but had no scratch or damage injury on her.

"What the?" Cosmic Girl felt something different of her body, "I get it. I'm like a terminator!"

"You sure?" Bloody Sam asked.

"I see everything in…purple?" Cosmic Girl saw she has HUD vision, "Of course. Terminator movie is a science fiction movie. And I'm a Sci-Fi heroine"

"Yes and that means you got living tissue over endoskeleton" Shadow said.

"Because I bleed. No matter, now let's go get her" Cosmic Girl said.

In her HUD vision, she saw that the truck has stopped and that she was not inside anymore.

Then they saw Routrix fighting Diamond Knight and Francis Dode as a lion. But she was more superior to T-1000 Shadow.

"She's….too….strong!" Diamond Knight struggled.

"You won't need this!" Routrix then takes her sword with a swipe and breaks it in two. Diamond Knight gasps but then tries to use magic from her hands, only for Routrix to grab her and throws her at Francis Dode.

"HEADS UP!" Blue Blur grabs Routrix from behind.

Routrix then struggled to get him off her, "YAAAAGH!" Cosmic Girl launches a punch at Routrix.

Routrix then was thrown into a store where Cosmic Girl gets inside, she grabs a fire extinguisher and hits her a few times until Routrix blocks it and kicks Cosmic Girl across the floor. Cosmic Girl got up and grabs her to shove her through a wall. As soon as the robotic bat was on the floor Cosmic Girl kicks her in the throat to try shut her down. But no avail, Routrix then throws her over.

"Ugh! Okay, this isn't gonna be easy!" Cosmic Girl recovers. Then she grabs Routrix and shoves her through several shelves in the store and then hits her against the concrete wall. Routrix grabs her and slams her to the walls too.

"Ow! All right! I had enough out of you bitch!" Cosmic Girl kicks her hard, sending it outside of the store. Cosmic Girl then looks at her reflection, seeing a robotic eye with purple color underneath the flesh. She ignored it and then focused to fight Routrix.

 **x**

"This is new! Nebula can turn into Terminator? But she's a girl!" Francis Dode said.

"Hello? Terminator movies are science fiction. And Nebula is a Sci-Fi heroine!" Bloody Sam said. They all went inside the store to find Cosmic Girl.

"Whoa" Francis Dode saw Cosmic Girl's robotic eye during the fight.

"This is for messing my eye, Routrix!" Cosmic Girl punched Routrix hard to the wall but still not dead. She then lifts her up and threw her near Bloody Sam and Francis Dode.

"Screeeeeeech!" Bat Bloody Sam used his sonic screech to blow away Routrix liquid metal cover and show's its robotic form.

Routrix growls and then fires her plasma gun at Bloody Sam until Francis Dode grabs Bat Bloody Sam, she then switches to flamethrower to try burn them.

"Oh, hell no!" Cosmic Girl tackled Routrix down. She punched her again to crush Routrix's right arm so she could not use the flamethrower, "Chill out!" Cosmic Girl uses her ice breath. This began freezing Routrix and she began to move slowly until she was completely solid.

"It won't hold her for long but we gotta find a way to defeat her" Cosmic Girl said.

"Like heat or acid?" Francis Dode asked.

"Yes. But where is Blaze when we need her" Bloody Sam said.

"What do you mean? I'm right here" Flaming Cowgirl appeared behind them.

"Sorry. Now try something of your tricks before she breaks free" Cosmic Girl saw Routrix's blue eyes glow brightly.

Then the Routrix punches out from the ice and punched the heroes hard together so they crashed against the wall into each other too. She proceeds to walk towards them with menacing steps.

"Urgh! Eggman is starting to become more of a monster by making lethal opponents" Blue Blur grunted.

"I guess. Now get off me!" Bloody Sam pushes Blue Blur rudely off him.

"Prepare to die hedgehogs and cat!" Routrix then made her left arm a plasma gun.

"Not today!" Cosmic Girl got up and fires her laser vision from her eyes, the Routrix fires at the same time but Cosmic Girl's lasers destroyed the blast to then hit the plasma gun. This blew the Routrix's plasma gun off and now she searches for replacement in her HUD.

"Let's give her our final attack, guys" Blue Blur said.

"You got it! ROAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Lion Francis Dode used his mighty roar.

"Unicorn luck blast!" Diamond Knight casts a magic beam.

Blue Blur spins to use his super spindash and Bloody Sam used his ultrasonic screech.

Flaming Cowgirl then used her lasso to make it hot as lava and she throws it around the Routrix.

"You are terminated fucker!" Cosmic Girl said.

Routrix then exploded in a flash by all attacks and her head landed near Cosmic Girl's feet, with the eyes shutting down for good. Next to it came a comic titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Routrix'.

"Well, that was a lot harder to defeat but at least we did it" Cosmic Girl said, turning back to normal.

"Agreed Nebula. But you are now organic again I see" Shadow saw that Nebula's eye is normal. He then gently poked on her cheek to see if it feels real. It didn't felt much as metal.

"Stop it" Nebula gently flicks his finger away.

"Sorry" Shadow said. The damage of the place was repaired by the magic of Diamond Knight before she turned back to Amy.

"At least I learned another new ability again" Nebula said.

"To become a robot, or should I say a cyborg" Shadow said.

"Yup. And thus I am almost indestructible" Nebula said.

"Only if you don't get crushed in a hydraulic press or melted" Shadow said.

"It will never happen Shadow" Nebula said hugging Shadow.

"At least I am alive now. That Routrix tried to kill me first" Sonic said, "I am glad though that you all made it in time. Especially you Ames" he said.

"You're welcome Sonikku" Amy said.

 **x**

"DAAAAAAAAAURGH! I was so close in killing Sonic!" Eggman slams his fists on his desk, "No matter. Next time I'll make a very defeat-less villain"


	46. CuteEvil

**02/28/17**

 **158 Reviews, 21 Favs, 20 Followers**

* * *

Silver discovered something new this morning. He can morph into a cobra. He smirked evilly and slithers his way into Shadow's room and saw his friend asleep.

"Man, he's gonna be pissed but I can't wait to see his scared reaction" he chuckled quietly and slithers up to the bed. He then came near Shadow's face and his forked tongue tickled Shadow's nose.

"Hmmm? AAAAAAAAAAH!" Shadow saw Cobra Silver and falls out of his bed, "What the hell?!"

"Bwahahaha! Gotcha!" Silver laughed while turning back.

"That was not cool! First with that cobra whip, then your lion and T-rex forms and now that cobra form!" Shadow growled.

"I wanted to test your reaction" Silver said.

"I'LL TEAR YOU APART!" Shadow yelled and launches at Silver but collides with the wall when Silver flew up, "UGH!" he grunts and slides down to the floor.

"What is going on here?!" Sonic came in along with the others.

"Silver here just scared me as a freaking cobra!" Shadow points at Silver.

"Hey I didn't mean to scare him" Silver said.

"What did you do?" Blaze asked her boyfriend.

"I was slithering into Shadow's bed and hissed onto his nose" Silver said.

"You know he does not like being startled Silver. Think of it next time" Blaze said with a glare.

"Okay okay" Silver said nervously, "I was just testing it out"

"Never make me angry Silver" Shadow glared.

Silver does the cute puppy eyes at Shadow to calm him down from being pissed.

"That might look cute but it's not gonna work" Shadow scoffs. Then Blaze joined in with her eyes looking cute, "Nope" Shadow shook his head. Nebula then makes her eyes look cute too, "Argh! All right!" he gives up.

"Heh, I knew it would work" Nebula grinned.

"I know. It's gonna require a lot more next time" Shadow said.

"Wait and see" Nebula said.

"Anyways, you got a new animal morphing ability, Silver?" Sonic asked.

"That's what I said, a cobra. Now I got three animal forms, T-rex represent my strength, lion my speed and bravery and cobra my sneakiness" Silver said.

"Cool" Sonic said.

"At least we hedgehogs are immune to venom" Amy said.

"Yes like mongooses" Sonic said.

 **x**

At Eggman's base, Eggman was pacing back and forth thinking of a new villain, "Hmmmmm. Perhaps I should do something not to scary...or maybe something like" Eggman thinks and then sees a plushie, "Yes, cute on the outside but evil on the inside" He cackled evilly and does his creation.

 **x**

"Do you think you have hypnotism ability as a cobra?" Blaze asked Silver.

"Don't know. Maybe I'll find out when Eggman sends out a villain" Silver said.

"Could I see you as a cobra again?" Blaze asked. Silver nods and morphs into a cobra, "You look like an Indian cobra. Except you're white" Blaze said and sees the ESP symbol on his back head, "And you have your ESP symbol on your back hood"

"Yeah instead of the spectacle pattern" Cobra Silver said, coiling around Blaze's neck.

"And you still look adorable Silver" Blaze giggled.

"Don't choke her, Silver" Amy said.

"I am not gonna choke my own girlfriend Amy" Cobra Silver said.

"Trust him" Blaze said.

"Okay, just to be sure" Amy said. She then heard something outside and goes out to see what it is. Even their rings bleep in alarm.

"What is this? Hey, this does not look like a threat" Amy saw something that did not look evil, or so she thought.

"False alarm team, it's just a...cute creature" Sonic said.

"I don't know. Our rings are bleeping now" Shadow said.

The cute little creature then jumps onto Shadow and began hitting him hard in the face while laughing in a high-pitched voice, "EYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FUN!" It laughed and pulled his ears.

"OWW! GET OFF ME!" Shadow grabbed it and threw it out the window.

"Damn, that thing might look cute but it is very annoying" Sonic said.

"Why? Because it wanted to play with Shadow?" Nebula said.

"Does it even look like it wanted to play?! It acts like a total fluffy gremlin" Shadow said.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. It just looked cute when it fought you" Nebula said.

"Time to transform guys" Sonic said.

"HERO TIME!" the heroes put their hands up so that their rings can transform them into their hero characters.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

"Now where is it?" Francis Dode asked. Bloody Sam then used his bat senses in hedgehog form to locate it.

"It's behind the flat-screen TV" Bloody Sam said.

"Come out and play with me. You can't hurt me, CuteEvil" CuteEvil said and jumps up on the shelf.

"Ooookay…..this thing can turn into anything that's cute" Diamond Knight said and tries to fight it but saw it morphed into a cute bunny, "Dawwww cute" Diamond Knight saw it and lifts her helmet mask off, until the bunny gets demonic eyes like the one in Sonic Boom and screeches.

"HAAAAAAARH!" Cobra Francis Dode appeared and showed his venomous fangs to him.

CuteEvil morphs into a cute puppy, "Ruff Ruff!"

"Oh boy. It's just too cute I can't resist!" Cobra Francis Dode said, but then the puppy CuteEvil jumps at him and bites him, "AAAAAGH GET IT OFF!" Cobra Francis Dode screamed.

"RRRRRRHHHHHH!" Puppy CuteEvil slams him at Blue Blur and ran off to hide somewhere to ambush them.

"GET IT!" Blue Blur said.

"Man, this is too hard to resist when it's cute!" Cosmic Girl said.

"But it is evil!" Bloody Sam said, searching for it in a room. Cosmic Girl goes into another room searching for it with Flaming cowgirl.

"Okay, what is the cutest thing you like most?" Flaming Cowgirl asked.

"I don't know. Anything that's too cute" Cosmic Girl said.

"I do like birds like doves. And of course tiger cubs" Flaming Cowgirl said. They heard the sound of a tiger cub underneath the bed, "Reeeeeooooooowww"

"I heard something. It's coming from underneath the bed" Cosmic Girl said. She then looked underneath and saw an adorable tiger cub meowing, "Awwwww. But no, come here!" Cosmic Girl reaches out for it.

CuteEvil tries to jump on her but Bat Bloody Sam flies in and bites on the tail.

"RAWR!" Tiger cub CuteEvil claws Bat Bloody Sam on the cheek leaving claw marks.

"Hey!" Bat Bloody Sam saw blood from his cheek and then he lifts up CuteEvil before the villain morphs into a capybara.

"Urgh! I'll deal with this oversized guinea pig!" Bloody Sam turns into his cat form.

"You think you can beat me?" CuteEvil taunts him.

"Hmph!" Cat Bloody Sam scoffed and tries to claw the CuteEvil.

"Ow!" CuteEvil screamed in pain and ran off.

"Grrrr!" Cat Bloody Sam ran after it. Cobra Francis Dode followed him too.

"COME HERE!" Cobra Francis Dode slithers after CuteEvil and show his fangs.

"GET AWAY!" CuteEvil screamed and morphed into a cute hamster.

"Argh! Why is it that you have to be so cute I can't kick your ass?!" Cobra Francis Dode couldn't take it anymore. He forces himself back to a hedgehog.

"You idiot! He's not cute!" Bloody Sam grabs Francis Dode by the jacket.

"I just can't resist!" Francis Dode said.

Then Bloody Sam gave him two slaps on the face, "Open your eyes man!"

"Will you two stop fooling around?! That cute thing is getting away!" Cosmic Girl said.

"Oh sorry. Let's find him!" Bloody Sam released Francis Dode and they searched for CuteEvil. They didn't know it was hiding on the ceiling.

"This isn't gonna be easy. Whenever it turns into anything that's cute I can't even fight it" Francis Dode said.

"If we can't fight it, perhaps we have to know its weakness" Cosmic Girl said.

"Guys, did you find it?" Diamond Knight came along with Blue Blur and Flaming Cowgirl.

"Not yet. But perhaps if we resist the cuteness we might have the upper-hand" Cosmic Girl said.

"Yup, mean if we use hatred he will surrender?" Flaming Cowgirl guessed.

"I never hate cute things. I know it's a villain but I never ever hate or fight cute things" Diamond Knight said.

"Then what do we do?" Blue Blur asked.

"OWW!" Flaming Cowgirl felt a bite on her tail by CuteEvil kitten, "GET HIM OFF!" Flaming Cowgirl screamed.

"GET YOUR TEETH OF MY GIRL!" Francis Dode used his whip to grab the kitten.

"RAAAAAWR!" CuteEvil shrieked and tries to claw him.

Then it hit Diamond Knight's mind, "Guys, we need to do the innocent eyes" Diamond Knight took off her helmet.

"Do what?" Blue Blur asked.

"Use the cute eyes" Diamond Knight said.

"Cute eyes? Well then, might sound silly but it could backfire" Blue Blur took off his mask, "Do they eyes, guys!"

"You have got to be kidding!" Bloody Sam said.

"Just shut up and do it!" Francis Dode said.

They placed CuteEvil down and did their cute puppy eyes at the villain.

"No! No! No!" CuteEvil backs away and its cute morphing ability disappears to evil, unable to turn into anything that's cute.

"NOW'S OUR CHANCE!" Blue Blur man said.

"NO! Spare me I beg you!" CuteEvil said.

"If you promise to be good. You'll be the first villain to be reformed by us" Diamond Knight said.

"I'll do whatever you want! I don't wanna die!" CuteEvil begged.

"Eh, I got an idea" Francis Dode morphed into a cobra and uses his hypnotic eyes, "Look into my eyes"

"Uh….. yes" CuteEvil got into a trance.

"Don't kill him, Silver. He's too cute to die" Cosmic Girl said.

"I won't. I'm just gonna do something" Cobra Francis Dode said, still with hypnotic eyes, "Become defeated and explode" he demanded.

"As you wish!" CuteEvil exploded into confetti and balloons with smileys on. Out came a comic titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the CuteEvil'.

"Great, a party show" Bloody Sam mutters and turns back to normal.

"Great! I told you to not kill him, but make a villain commit suicide?!" Nebula was clearly upset with Silver.

"What do you want me to do? Dance with it to death? But at least we non-kill the villain" Silver glared.

"Never mind" Nebula crossed her arms.

"I agree with her, Silver. Suicides are not good" Blaze said.

"What? We destroy every villain Eggman sent out" Silver said.

"Guys! Let's just pretend it didn't happen and shut up! All right?!" Amy yelled and picked up the comic.

"Okay Okay!" Silver said.

 **x**

At Eggman's base, the fat doctor slams his fists on the desk.

"GAAAAAAAAH! Not even cute things stop them!" Eggman screamed, "Perhaps I should've done a unicorn to make it stab them with its horn! No, wait! Too gory! Argh! I'll come up with something eviler next time!" he yelled.


	47. Emotioner

**03/06/17**

 **162 Reviews, 21 Favs, 20 Followers**

* * *

"Man, that movie Logan was terrible. It's like these new movies are not good anymore. I just hope there's a better movie this year" Sonic said, walking out of the movie theater with his friends.

"Well at least Hugh Jackman got his retirement from the role. I just give it four out of ten" Silver said.

"Now I expect to see Kong Skull Island. Because the trailer shows it's gonna be a great movie" Shadow said.

"I hope so. This reminds me of King Kongzilla that you guys fought" Nebula said.

"Yes but this King Kong is thirty meters tall or more, still much smaller than Godzilla. And next Godzilla will be named King of Monsters, where other monsters appears, Rodan, Ghidorah and Mothra the giant moth" Shadow said.

"Cool. Right now I wonder what Eggman is plotting" Nebula said.

"Who knows? At least he won't try to do a kaiju to fight us" Sonic said.

"As long as someone of us gets a giant robot like in Pacific Rim" Blaze said.

"What do you mean?" Silver said.

"In case we fight something bigger than King Kongzilla" Blaze explained.

"Oh. Right now I feel like every time we watch a movie, does it affect our emotions?" Silver said.

"How?" Blaze asked.

"Like if you see a movie about slaves" Silver said.

"Oh like 12 years a slave. It affected me greatly" Blaze said.

"And The Green Mile made me cry" Amy said.

Suddenly, their rings start to bleep in alarm, "Villain alert. Get ready team!" Sonic said.

"TRANSFORM!" They all shouted.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

"Alright team. The villain is close so get ready!" Blue Blur man said, taking out his staff. They ran to the direction their rings sense the villain.

"Aha! Just what I'm looking for! You pathetic teenage heroes!" the villain appeared as a mobian hyena wearing colorful shapeshifting color clothes.

"A hyena?" Cosmic Girl said.

"Yes, I am Emotioner!" Emotioner said.

"And what's your power you hyena?!" Francis Dode asked.

"This!" Emotioner casts a beam at Francis Dode, causing him to feel…..depressed?

"Why bother fight him? I gotta go" Francis Dode said, leaving.

"What the? He controls emotions!" Blue Blur said.

"Ha! Eat this!" Emotioner fires several beams at them, making Cosmic Girl angry, Blue Blur man greedy, and Diamond Knight cowardly.

"Need more chilidogs! And they are all mine! MINE MINE!" Blue Blur said and ran off.

"No way will I fight him!" Diamond Knight drops her sword and ran off.

"Now Cosmic Girl, kill the kitty and that black vampire" Emotioner said.

"These two make me ANGRY!" Cosmic Girl's eyes flared purple and she fires her eye laser.

"Whoa!" they both dodged, "Nebs! Stop! Don't let your anger control you!" Bloody Sam said.

"RAAAAAAAAH!" Cosmic Girl used her lightsaber to try to slice at him but misses.

Flaming Cowgirl then threw her lasso at her, "Sorry about this Nebula" she makes her lasso glow yellow.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Cosmic Girl screamed being zapped and goes unconscious.

Emotioner shrugs and then fires another beam at Francis Dode, to make him brutal but Bloody Sam deflects the beam with his dual blades.

"Now you're making me pissed off!" Bloody Sam growled.

"Hehehe…. What's the matter? I turned your girlfriend into your enemy. So she is at my side" Emotioner said, "And I might make her mine"

"SHUT UP!" Bloody Sam morphed into a bat and does an ultrasonic screech.

"AAAAARGH!" Emotioner held for his ears.

"You never talk about her like that again!" Bat Bloody Sam yelled.

"And how dare you make Silver depressed!" Flaming Cowgirl said.

"To make you suffer as well. You just lost your naive boyfriend!" Emotioner said.

Flaming Cowgirl picked up Diamond Knight's sword, "And you took away two other friends too!" Flaming Cowgirl shouted. The sword glowed orange and out spread four lightnings that hits Cosmic Girl, Blue Blur man, Diamond Knight and Francis Dode restoring them to feeling normal.

"Huh? What am I doing here?" Francis Dode said.

"And why am I not in the fight?!" Blue Blur man said. He then turns to us readers, "I am not a coward anymore right?"

"Uhh…..where am I?" Cosmic Girl woke up.

"And where's my sword?" Diamond Knight said.

"It's a long story! Now focus!" Bloody Sam said.

"Take it" Flaming Cowgirl tosses the sword to Diamond Knight who caught it.

"Let's finish this!" Diamond Knight said.

"Huh? Where did that villain go?" Blue Blur said.

"He's going for our friends!" Francis Dode said.

"Don't tell me, he's about to use our friends against us!" Blue Blur said.

"Possibly. But let's get there now!" Bloody Sam said.

 **x**

At Knuckles house, the echidna was sharpening his two spikes on his fists. "Hmmm hmm. Yaaagh!" He tested his fists against a huge rock shattering it into pieces.

"Hey there Knuckles, prepare to be a savage!" Emotioner aimed for Knuckles without him looking. As he fires the beam and Knuckles heard him, a white bat tackled Knuckles down in time.

"Ugh!" they both grunt from being tackled to each other.

"What do you want with him?!" Rouge yelled.

"To use him against your friends and you too!" Emotioner said.

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAH!" a loud roar came behind Emotioner.

"AAAAH!" Emotioner got frightened and sees T-Rex Francis Dode roaring.

"Don't touch our friends!" Blue Blur shouted.

"So you think you can stop me?" Emotioner said.

"Yeah and you just displayed fear" Blue Blur said.

"Looks like you're the one that has the emotion of fear" Bloody Sam smirked.

"You dare!" Emotioner glared and used an emotion beam of love at him.

"Ohhhhhhh, Cosmic Girl" Bloody Sam said in a lovey dovey voice.

"Uhh…. Shadow? It's not the right moment" Cosmic Girl backed off.

"Come here just a peck" Bloody Sam tries to kiss her by force but she pulled away.

"Take care of Emotioner! I'll deal with Shadow" Cosmic Girl said flying off.

"Come here!" Bloody Sam flew after her in bat form.

"And I thought I did the same since Valentine's Day!" Cosmic Girl flies faster.

"You are so gonna get it Emotioner!" Francis Dode as a cobra slithers up fast and then morphs into a lion to pounce him. Emotioner however dodged and is about to make an emotion beam when Diamond Knight traps him in a bubble.

"You think you can stop me with a bubble?!" Emotioner said and used a hate beam to get out of the magic bubble, Diamond Knight dodged the beam but it instead hits Rouge, who took out her weapons.

"Uh oh" the heroes gasped.

She then threw her heart grenades at them and they exploded to knock them down. She proceeds to do her screw kick attack but Flaming Cowgirl lasso her leg.

"Hey!" Rouge yelled and grabs the rope. Flaming Cowgirl smirks and stuns Rouge using mild electricity on the rope.

While Emotioner is distracted, Blue Blur runs around him, "What the? Hold still!" Emotioner tries to target Blue Blur but couldn't. He eventually got woozy.

"HYAAAAAAGH!" Blue Blur then punches Emotioner hard, "Your turn, Ames!"

"EAT NIGHTMARES!" Diamond Knight fires a purple beam from her sword at Emotioner, making him clutch his head.

"ARRRGGGGHHH!" Emotioner explodes and out came a comic 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Emotioner'.

Bloody Sam was on top of Cosmic Girl and is about to kiss when the emotion spell wore off, "Huh? What am I doing?"

Cosmic Girl smiled and pulls his face to kiss him, "You were gonna kiss me" She said as they turned normal again.

"Heh. I was?" Shadow asked.

Rouge got up with a groan, her white hair standing straight up, "What the hell just happened?"

"Long story Rouge" Knuckles said, holding his head.

"Is everyone okay?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, we're fine" Silver said, picking the comic book up.

"Well guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter for now" Sonic breaks the fourth wall again asking the readers.

"Who are you talking to Sonic? There's no one there" Shadow didn't get what Sonic did.

"Nothing" Sonic smirked.

"Alright then" Shadow shrugs. They all then headed back home while Rouge stayed with Knuckles.

* * *

 **Reminds me of when I watched Inside Out movie and I learned a few stuff about our emotions. We all know that if we don't have all emotions, we become apathetic. Meaning lack of emotions. But what happens if we don't have every parts of our emotions?**

 **Everyone has fears because its part of our emotions and feelings. Without fear, we won't be able to feel ourselves safe from danger. We need to feel fear to keep ourselves safe from harm.**

 **Happy is also an important emotion we all need to feel because it helps us feel positive and the need of what things we like. Without happiness you'll start to feel weird, uncaring, rude, and perhaps selfish. You won't be able to feel like going out to have fun with family or friends, show no signs of niceness, or to feel like laughing.**

 **Disgust is very important for us to have because without it we won't be able to feel careful from anything that's contagious, poisonous, or something that makes us sick. We need to feel disgust so that we keep our bodies safe and healthy.**

 **Anger is another thing. Although it can be very aggressive but it helps us to feel the need of toughness, frustration, power, and showing who's boss. Without anger you'll just feel less violation, unable to fight back, and unable to show signs of letting your frustration out.**

 **Sadness is also another thing. It helps us feel the need to cry to something you loss, feeling hurt, or feeling disappointed. Without sadness you'll feel less comforting, coping, and unable to feel pain. And you won't be able to show signs of caring someone that either died, hurt, abused, or sad. We need to feel sad because it helps us let out the feelings of sorrow, despair, and grief.**

 **Sometimes in life when we have two emotions mixed together, it helps us feel two things.**  
 **For example, you are at the wedding to see someone getting married. Mixing sadness and happiness. You start to feel happy for someone that is getting married but sad that the bride is moving on with her life. Combined that you start to cheer wildly and crying. You're not crying because you feel sad, you're crying in happiness. Happiness doesn't make us cry, only sadness.**

 **Another example is if you see someone's...boogers coming out of its nose, you start to feel scared and disgusted at the same time. Disgust makes us feel grossed out by looking at it while Fear makes us feel scared that the person might give you sickness. So you're feeling that you don't wanna get infected.**


	48. Nagin

**03/13/17**

 **166 Reviews, 22 Favs, 20 Followers**

* * *

At Herpetology class; Silver was very fearless with non-venomous snakes. He had a ball python snake slither around his arm, "Oh, stop being so scared, Shadow. We hedgehogs are immune to venom, remember?" Silver said.

"I know but I do not like snakes. They are disgusting" Shadow said.

"True but this one is non-venomous. Oh, he's sensing your body temperature" Silver saw the snake flicking its forked tongue near Shadow.

"Hmm. And cold-blooded got same temperature as the air" Shadow said, touching the snake to feel that it has no own body temperature.

"Now who can tell me what animals are immune to snake venom?" the teacher asked.

"I got one. Mongooses, hedgehogs, opossums and honey badgers" Silver raised his hand.

"Correct" The teacher said, "And how do we tell the difference between venomous and non-venomous?"  
"Well….my guess is that non-venomous snakes have round heads while venomous snakes have triangular heads" Nebula said.

"Very good guess, Miss Emerald" the teacher said.

"And also, if a snake has two hallow fangs that means they're venomous" Nebula added.

"Yes. A grass snake despite having no poison got saliva that will paralyze its prey. It won't work on bigger animals, mobians or humans however" The teacher showed an image of a grass snake, "If anyone has a question, just ask"

"I have one. How does it react when it gets too close to humans or mobians?" Sonic asked.

"Good question. It will either whip its tail or play dead" The teacher said. The bell rings that class was over, "I'll see you tomorrow, class. Have a great day" the teacher said.

Silver hands the snake to the teacher and grabs his books to leave the classroom, "Well that wasn't so bad. Grass snake might also use a substance that might be hard to remove too I've heard" Silver said.

"What do you mean?" Blaze asked.

"A sticky substance. Not of course like a skunk" Silver said.

"Oh right" Blaze said.

"You know that I can make my whip become like a snake, same that I can become one" Silver said.

"I know. If you could become a black Northern Racer snake it would be cool too" Blaze said.

"I'm no Beast Boy Blaze. He can change into any animal he likes" Silver said, "I guess my animal forms are probably adventurous since my hero form is an adventurer"

"I understand Silver" Blaze said, holding her books close to her chest.

"Did you know that there was a boa snake that was long as a bus that live like 60 million years ago, not long after the dinosaurs went extinct" Silver asked.

"Let me guess. Titanoboa?" Blaze guessed.

"Yup" Silver said.

"Man, I always wonder how giant prehistoric animals went extinct. And how their descendants shrink a bit to different sizes" Nebula said.

"Depending on places. Like the pygmy elephant got small due to lack of predators" Silver said.

"I see" Nebula said.

 **x**

A while later after school was over, Sonic and his friends walked in the city. That was until their rings bleep in alarm.

"Guys. It is a villainess on the loose. A Nagin" Sonic saw an image appearing in Amy's crystal ball.

"What's a Nagin?" Blaze asked.

"It's an Indian snake creature that can take the form of a human. It's true form being a giant Indian cobra" Amy explained as her crystal form vanishes.

"Now it is Hero time!" Sonic said.

"HERO TIME!" They all shoved their fists in the air.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

"It's nagin hunt!" Francis Dode said taking out his whip.

 **x**

At city hall, the Nagin grabs the mayor by constricting her, intending to have her as a hostage.

"Let's see if they can get me without harming you mayor" The Nagin smirked.

"Just wait and see you freak!" The mayor said.

The Nagin then squeezes her tighter making the mayor grunt in pain, "Insult me again I will eat you up!"

"Wanna bet?!"

A whip lashed on Nagin's face, "OW!" This made her release the mayor who collapsed to the ground.

"Tend to her. We'll take care of this" Blue Blur tells a security guard who appeared.

"Let's dance!" Francis Dode smirked.

"You dare!" The Nagin hissed and slithers quickly at him trying to use her toxic fangs.

"I'm a hedgehog and I'm immune to snake venom!" Francis Dode dodged.

"I know that. But I can cause you pain!" She then turns and then bites Francis Dode in the leg.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Francis Dode screamed in pain, "Grrr! YOU BITCH!" he morphs into a T-Rex.

"And now that you are not hedgehog I can poison you!" The Nagin saw her chance and tries to bite him again when Cosmic Girl grabs her and spins her around to then throw her.

"Get your fangs off my friend!" Cosmic Girl yelled and her eyes glowed purple to fire her laser vision at the Nagin.

The Nagin got pushed back by the beams and crashed onto the windows of the city halls.

T-Rex Francis Dode unexpectedly morphs into a giant cobra, "Whoa!" He checked himself before facing the Nagin again.

"He can grow bigger in cobra form?!" Flaming Cowgirl saw his giant version of his cobra form.

"This is new. All right! Show me what you got, Nagin!" Giant Cobra Francis Dode smirked.

"With pleasure!" The Nagin then makes herself 100% cobra about the size of a six foot man. She slithers up to him and with quick moves they clashed.

"KYAH!" Giant Cobra Francis Dode whacked her with his tail.

"URGH!" The Nagin grunts and then unfold her hood showing her fangs.

"Coming through!" Giant Diamond Knight appeared and punches the Nagin. She then grabs onto the hood and headbutts the Nagin.

"You Maggot!" The Nagin's eyes flared with anger and she then grabs onto Diamond Knight's helmet tearing the mask off.

"Hey!" Giant Cobra Francis Dode tackled Nagin down.

"Alright blue leader, got any plans? I can't hold her off for long here!" Giant Cobra Francis Dode asked Blue Blur.

"Try your venomous fangs and see what happens!" Blue Blur said.

"Okay!" Giant Cobra Francis Dode then sunk his fangs onto Nagin's torso, making her scream in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!" The Nagin screamed in pain and her movements became slower.

"Whoa, paralysis venom" Giant Cobra Francis Dode said. The Nagin then fell to the ground not moving.

"She is not turning into a comic" Blue Blur said.

"It's temporarily" Giant Cobra Francis Dode said, "Uh oh! The venom effect is wearing off on her!" he saw her moving aggressively.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAH! DOING THAT MAKES ME MAD!" The Nagin screams bloody murder and then angrily attacks Giant Cobra Francis Dode and the others, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"

Bloody Sam morphs into a bat to do his ultrasonic screech. But it didn't work on Nagin as a cobra because snakes don't have actual ears and doesn't react to airborne soundwaves.

"Nice try!" The Nagin grins.

She then snaps after him but Bloody Sam morphs into his werewolf form, "NOM!" Werewolf Bloody Sam bites onto her.

"YEOOWWW!" Nagin screamed in pain.

"NOW HEROES!" Blue Blur spins rapidly to do his super spindash and he jumps up in the air with a neon blue color striking at the Nagin. Cosmic Girl used her laser vision. Flaming Cowgirl used her revolvers with blue fire bullets. Francis Dode used his T-rex form to finish the Nagin with his jaws along with Diamond Knight using her sword.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The Nagin blew up into a comic book called 'The Hedgehog Heroes and the Nagin'.

"Bleah! Snake skin tastes weird" T-Rex Francis Dode licking his teeth.

"Yup. She did" Bloody Sam said, changing back to Shadow. The others changed back as well and they picked up the comic book.

"Man, I really need to brush my teeth" Silver said.

"You bit too mcuh" Shadow said.

"Aw shut up Shadow" Silver said. Shadow rolls his eyes and ignores him.

"Dummy" Shadow muttered.


	49. Carnage

**03/20/17**

 **174 Reviews, 23 Favs, 20 Followers**

 **Carnage belongs to (c) Marvel comics.**

* * *

Eggman was now drawing up a character from Marvel to use. He was drawing a certain red and black symbiote who is a psychopath.

"Now I hope Carnage will do the job to bring the hedgehogs and their cat friend" Eggman grinned. He placed the drawing in his book and out came Cletus Kasady who then turned into Carnage.

"YEAHAHAHAHA! Let's have some fun!" Carnage jumps out of the window of Eggman's base.

 **x**

Sonic was now coming out of a comic store and was reading an issue of Spider-Man. He was expecting to see the upcoming Spider-Man homecoming, "I hope it's a good one this time" He opens the comic book to read it.

Carnage then disguises himself as a civilian to follow Sonic.

Sonic then saw Silver and Blaze coming up and greets them, "Hi guys" Sonic said showing them his Spider-man comic he brought.

"Oh you brought a Spidey issue. Let me see, Issue 11" Silver saw the article of the comic.

"Yup. In this one he fights Doc Ock" Sonic said.

"Cool. But I prefer The Rhino or Green Goblin" Silver said.

"I like Venom, Mysterio, Scorpion and Doc Ock" Blaze said.

"What about me?" a voice from behind them said.

"Huh?" they all turned around.

Carnage then revealed himself for the three, "I AM CARNAGE!" Carnage said in a loud voice.

"Guys. Is this guy Venom's spawn right?" Sonic asked.

"Yes but now its hero time!" Blaze held her ring up.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

"Hehehehehe…. Now taste this!" Carnage made tentacles emerge from his body and shots them at the heroes but they dodged them. Blue Blur was using his light-speed to avoid the fast tentacles and then he delivers a hard punch at Carnage.

"DAAARGH!" Carnage backs off and turns his fingers razor sharp and slashes at Blue Blur, making five cuts at his chest. Flaming Cowgirl then threw her lasso at Carnage and made it glow orange to use fire on it.

"Burn on this!" Flaming Cowgirl said.

"AAAAARGH!" Carnage screamed in pain and parts of the symbiote were getting burnt. Carnage then breaks free and jumps up on a building, "Just wait and see until I find your other teammates!" Carnage said. He regenerates the parts of him which were burnt. He then heard a heavy footstep behind him. An angry breathing blew near his neck.

Carnage turns around and saw Francis Dode as a T-rex. But instead of running, a wicked smile appeared on Carnage's face, "Bring it on!" Carnage made his hands into blades.

T-Rex Francis Dode grabs Carnage by his jaws and bites him. Carnage then made his body spikey to get off and T-Rex Francis Dode lets go off him. He then proceeds to ram the symbiote maniac into a truck. Carnage got out of the truck when he saw the other teammates appear.

"So that's Carnage?" Bloody Sam saw Carnage and turns into his bat-form, intending to use his ultrasonic screech at him.

"NOT SO FAST!" Carnage struck the bat with his tentacles and then uses them against Diamond Knight and Cosmic Girl. He then pulled them close to try to kill them using his axe hand.

"LET GO!" Cosmic Girl used her laser vision to zap him in the face.

"ARGH!" Carnage was sent against the lamppost hard.

"Now Shadow!" Cosmic Girl signals Bloody Sam.

"With pleasure" Bat Bloody Sam flew to Carnage and opens his mouth to do the ultrasonic screech.

"YEEOOOOWWWWW!" Carnage roared in pain. The symbiote's face splits open to reveal Cletus Kasady's face and he fell down and pushes Bat Bloody Sam away.

"URGH!" Bat Bloody Sam morphs back to a hedgehog.

"It's gonna take a lot more to bring me down!" Carnage said.

"Anybody got a plan?" Blue Blur asked.

"Yeah I got one!" Francis Dode morphs into his giant cobra form and he launches at Carnage and bites at him and then he got onto Carnage to get a grip, "Get a grip, Carnage" he joked.

"GET OFF ME FREAK!" Carnage then tries to get him off but Francis Dode didn't budge. He then used his poison on Carnage hoping it will slow him down.

"You idiot!" Carnage managed to get out of the snake's grip, "I AM IMMUNE TO SNAKE POISON!" Carnage stated.

"Mine is not like other venomous snakes. It's a super poison" Giant Cobra Francis Dode smirked.

Carnage snarls and lifts up an entire truck with his bare hand and threw it at the heroes but missed when they dodges in time. But Blue Blur had to stop the truck from tumbling towards the people.

He then uses his super strength to stop the truck with all he had, "Arrrgghh!" his feet slides on the street with much friction while trying to push his arms to lift the truck. He then managed to lift it up above his head and gently placed the truck on its wheel and then he resumes the fight.

Carnage was now fighting Diamond Knight with his hands turned into blades. Diamond Knight managed to block his attacks and even cuts off one of the blades.

"Give up psycho!" Diamond Knight then slashes off the other blade. Carnage hops backwards and snarls, "NEVER!" He then made his body spikey and runs to her until a loud noise was hitting him again.

"*SCREEEEEEEEEEEECH*" Bat Bloody Sam screeches very loud near Carnage's ear.

"AAAAAAAARGH!" Carnage screamed. Diamond Knight then makes the most unthinkable move, she shoves the sword right through Carnage.

"BURN!" She sets the sword on fire and Carnage blew up.

The symbiote was then trying to escape without a host but Flaming Cowgirl fires her fire bullets at it, "BURN LIKE HELL!"

The Carnage symbiote then became a comic book titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Carnage'.

"Very impressive heroes" A certain old man greets them from the street.

"Huh? Um, thanks" Blue Blur said .

"You may not know me but I am Spider-man's creator Stan Lee" Stan Lee said.

"Cool. Well I just brought a comic of Spidey today" Blue Blur said and turns back to normal.

"Well, have fun reading it. Bye" Stan Lee said before leaving.

"Wow. We just meet Spidey's creator" Sonic said, taking out his comic book again.

"But we got Carnage in our own" Amy said.

"Still, Carnage is of Marvel property. But at least be beat him by using both sound waves and fire" Sonic said.

"Yup. Now let's go home" Shadow said.


	50. Leprechaun

**03/26/17**

 **181 Reviews, 23 Favs, 20 Followers.**

* * *

"I don't believe in luck. That's just fake" Shadow said.

"Luck is possible, Shadow. You just gotta believe in luck. Bad luck can be a cause by a broken mirror or black cats" Sonic said, "Bad luck is a very deadly luck"

"Like I believe you, every time I pass a black cat nothing happens" Shadow said.

"Hmph. Wait and see Shads" Sonic said.

Silver and Blaze came back from the movie theater to see the live-action of Beauty and the Beast. They were dancing together just like from the scene.

"Wow. This movie is like a powerful version of the cartoon one. I am glad Alan Menken did the score again" Silver said.

"I never thought the Beast would sing" Blaze said.

"Hey, guys. How was the movie?" Nebula and Amy walks in to the room.

"Amazing. I would recommend you to see it" Blaze said.

"Alright then. I guess I'll go see it with Sonic" Amy said.

"And with Nebula. How old was the old movie? 20 years old?" Shadow asked.

"It was made in 1991" Silver said.

"I see. Well I suppose I'm gonna like this one" Shadow said.

That was until a coat hanger fell right next to Shadow, "UGH! Ow! SONIC!" he yelled.

"Wasn't me! I swear!" Sonic said.

"How do I know that?!" Shadow growled.

"I wasn't standing next to it!" Sonic said.

Shadow then grabs Sonic by the throat, "Don't lie to me! You were using your light speed so I wouldn't notice!" Shadow glared.

"SHADOW!" Amy and Nebula said.

"OW! What the?!" Blaze felt a mouse trap on her tail.

"Who placed a mouse trap here?!" Silver removes it from her tail. Blaze clutches her tail and saw it was getting swollen.

"Put him down, Shadow" Nebula growled lowly for Shadow to put Sonic down.

"Right" Shadow releases Sonic.

"You do that again I won't go easy on you Shads" Sonic said.

"Bring it already!" Shadow cracks his knuckles.

"GRRRRRRR!" Nebula's eyes glowed purple in anger.

"Fine I take it later" Shadow sighs in defeat.

Nebula calms herself down, "Now let's get this over with. Either the coat hanger was worn out or a mouse trap was placed here for some reason" Nebula said and suddenly felt a pain on her leg, "YEOOW! Muscle cramp!" she held her leg.

"Nebula!" Shadow got down to her.

"I got a bad feeling about this" Sonic said.

"I see no villain here" Amy said.

"Maybe not inside. Perhaps outside. Guys, we gotta transform" Silver said.

"HERO TIME!" They all shoved their fists in the air.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

"Now to find the villain" Bloody Sam said.

The heroes go outside searching for the villain while Cosmic Girl was recovering from the powerful muscle cramp on her leg.

"You okay Nebs?" Bloody Sam asked Cosmic Girl.

"I'm fine Shadow. Let's just find the villain" Cosmic Girl said.

"Alright show yourself!" Bloody Sam shouted.

"Hello there" A short red haired man with green clothing waved at them.

"And who the heck are you?" Blue Blur asked.

"I'm a leprechaun. And you blue bugger will experience something that is opposite good luck" The Leprechaun said bowing with his hat.

"What? I thought a leprechaun is a good luck, not a bad luck" Cosmic Girl said.

"Then you are wrong. And you all won't get my gold" The leprechaun said and ran off. The heroes were about to pursue him when a swarm of bees came out of nowhere.

"Oh, shit!" Blue Blur gasped.

"RUN FOR IT!" Francis Dode ran with the others. The swarm of bees closes in and began stinging most of them, Blue Blur managed to dodge some using his light speed.

Cosmic Girl used her ice breath to freeze the swarm of bees, "There. Now that was just crazy you stupid leprechaun!" she yelled.

"More bad things will come!" The leprechaun snickered.

Francis Dode then felt his whip starting to smack him and the others and it broke free from his belt, "OW! STOP IT!" he morphed into a lion to rip the whip with his claws.

Werewolf Bloody Sam was about to attack the villain but got itchy from the fleas, "What the hell?!" he scratched his neck with his foot like a dog, "What is this?!"

"Hehehe….. fleas" The leprechaun laughed.

Flaming Cowgirl then took out her revolvers and is about to fire when they forced her to target Francis Dode, "SILVER LOOK OUT!" Flaming Cowgirl screamed.

"WHOA!" Francis Dode almost got hit by the fire bullets from her revolvers and rolls over to use his snake form.

Giant Diamond Knight tries to stomp the villain but a skyscraper building fell on her, "Ugh!"

With the heroes defeated but not completely, Leprechaun does some evil bad luck in the city.

 **x**

Eggman saw the whole thing from his Spybot Fly, "Yes! I knew this would work! Now with the heroes defeated, I can finally do some evil things in the city! HAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed evilly.

 **x**

The heroes managed to recover a bit from the bad luck, "Uhhh…..This green brat is too strong" Blue Blur groans. Giant Diamond Knight kicked the skyscraper building off of her.

Werewolf Bloody Sam sighs in relief that the itchy fleas are gone, "Okay, this has gone too far from that green pest!" he growled lowly.

"I agree...Argh! I think I almost broke my back" Blue Blur strained.

"How can we beat this thing that causes bad luck?!" Flaming Cowgirl slams her fists.

"Hmm…..I think I have an idea. But first we gotta find this green brat" Bloody Sam smirked with an idea.

"Okay tell us" Blue Blur pleaded.

"Reflect" He answered.

 **x**

At the city, the Leprechaun was doing deadly bad luck at the people in the city. That was until Bloody Sam walked in, pretending he was defeated in the battle against the Leprechaun.

"Oh, Leprechaun" Bloody Sam said and it got the villain's attention, "Looks like you won. Before you try to bring bad luck on the city, perhaps you should do another bad luck on me" he said.

"Oh, this should be good" the Leprechaun chuckled evilly.  
A lamppost near Bloody Sam fell on him…..but….

 _*CRAAAACK*_

It was actually a reflected classic floor mirror of Bloody Sam's reflection which is now shattered.

"Oopsie!" the real Bloody Sam was behind the Leprechaun.

"What the?!" Leprechaun gasped and turned around to see the real Bloody Sam.

"Uh oh. You broke the mirror. That's a bad move" Bloody Sam smirked.

"Oh, my goodness" Cosmic Girl walks in, "That would be…" she counts her fingers, "….7 years of bad luck for you, Leprechaun" she chuckled.

"NOOOO!" Leprechaun gasped in horror and was then hit by a ladder coming from a building, "Ow!" Leprechaun groaned and held his hat. He jumps down and tries to escape when a thread trips him over. And a lamppost falls right on him, "Ouch!" He grunts in pain and tries to free himself.

"Giving up yet?" Blue Blur walks up to him.

"Not yet blue furball hog" The Leprechaun said.

"Good luck with that for being stuck with bad luck raining on you" Blue Blur chuckled.

The Leprechaun fell in the sewer hole, "AAAAHHHH!"

"3, 2, 1" Bloody Sam counted as the sewer water sprout out from the hole.

"AAAAHHHHH!" the Leprechaun screamed in the air.

"The tables are turned for you now! Now take this!" Flaming Cowgirl then took out something new from her hat, two warmed up horse-shoes, "Horse-shoe-rings!" Flaming Cowgirl threw them at the Leprechaun and it knocked him down and the horse shoe rings came back to Flaming Cowgirl.

"Let's do our final blow, guys" Blue Blur said.

"Yeah! HYAAAAAH!" Cosmic Girl used her laser vision. Diamond Knight used pink beam from her sword, Francis Dode his T-rex form, Bloody Sam his ultrasonic screech, Flaming Cowgirl her fire lasso and Blue Blur man used his electric disks.

As they did their final blow on the Leprechaun, out came a comic titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Leprechaun'.  
Diamond Knight does a blow kiss to fix up the damage in the city. From her blow kiss, a pink heart shaped aura grew bigger and does it magic to turn the damaged city and injured people back to normal.

"Well, good job team. I didn't need to use my speed this time" Blue Blur said. They all then turned back to their normal self.

"I know. Now at least we can go back without bad luck now" Shadow said.

"Yes. But now don't try to kill me if something occurs and you accuse me for it" Sonic points his finger directly near Shadow's nose.

"Fine but get your finger away from me" Shadow said.


	51. Moby Blood

**04/01/17**

 **186 Reviews, 23 Favs, 20 Followers**

* * *

Spring season has arrived for a few days but the weather was a little chilly. Sonic and his friends were now aquatic mermaids, trying to learn how to walk on land. But it was gonna be a little difficult when their legs are like mermaid tails. But Shadow's legs had octopus tentacles and they can walk on land.

"No fair, Shadow!" Sonic grumbled.

"You really wish you had lobster legs, huh?" Shadow grinned.

"Shut up!" Sonic growled.

Silver was also having trouble moving on land with his shark tail, "Well…at least I can breathe on land since sharks can't because they have gills"

"I feel like being a stranded dolphin" Sonic rests on the sand.

Amy was just chuckling at her boyfriend while sitting on a rock combing her long quills. That made Sonic accidently let out a dolphin clicking noise from his mouth when he looked at Amy's beauty.

"Sonikku that's just too cute" Amy giggled.

"Uhh…." Sonic chuckled shyly with a blush on his muzzle.

"If we were in tropical areas I would like to see sea cows" Silver said.

"Like dugongs or manatees? I heard they are elephant cousins" Shadow said and accidently walked in a bunch of seagulls, "Argh! Watch it!" he scared them off. He waved his tentacles as he does so, "Yeah that's right. Fly!" Shadow taunts them.

Nebula rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Seriously, Shadow?"

"Never mind, these birds can be annoying" Shadow said.

"But that was rude" Nebula said.

"Sorry. But you know they get on my nerves since last year at the beach" Shadow said.

"Like they just keep screeching for hours?" Nebula guessed.

"Yes" Shadow nodded.

Blaze was sun tanning on a rock with her mermaid tail in the water. She then heard someone crawl up next to her, she looked on her side to see a cute sea lion pup, "Awwww" Blaze saw it and allowed it to come closer, she pets the sea lion pup on the head like a dog and it barks cutely.

"Aff aff aff!"

"Coochie coo" Blaze rubs it's belly.

Silver saw Blaze petting the sea lion pup and decides to join, but had problems with his shark tail and couldn't, "Ah hell. Wait, I can levitate myself to move"

He then does so and then levitates to Blaze and the sea lion.

"Ain't he a cute fella, Silver?" Blaze asked Silver.

"Yeah. Who's the cute little sea lion?" Silver pets the sea lion pup. Shadow was now on the beach picking up some sea shells with his tentacles and checks in them if there's eremite crabs in them or not by grabbing the shells with his tentacles.

"Uh oh!" Nebula's ears starts to twitch in alarm.

"What?" Shadow drops the sea shells.

"I heard a loud splash" Nebula said, pointing at the sea seeing an albino sperm whale or cachalot appear from the water. It was slamming its tailfin into the water to create a large wave.

"Moby Dick?!" Shadow saw that it's white.

"Worse. Moby Blood!" Nebula saw it was having a more vicious look than the normal Moby Dick. The wave Moby Blood made approaches the team and they were forcibly flushed away from the beach.

"WHOOOAAAAAAAAAAA!"

But Silver quickly used his ESP powers to stop the wave from reaching the city. The wave slows down and was pushed back to the beach.

"Good job, Silver. Now it's time to do some monster whale hunt again!" Sonic said.

"HERO TIME!" They held up their rings. Even as merhogs, their upper hero outfits appears while their legs remain as aquatic tails.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands and upper chest which stops to his waist as he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her upper armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. Only his shirt appeared. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from her waist to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with only an orange shirt and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

"That bloody bastard is so gonna get a big smack for this!" Blue Blur made angry dolphin clicking noise. He took out his harpoon gun.

"Hell yeah!" Francis Dode said and made his normal teeth turn into razor sharp shark teeth.

The team swam out in the sea to find the monstrous Moby Blood.

The whale was now approaching a pack of dolphins and plans to devour them. As it opens its huge jaws, a harpoon hits its side and it turns to see it was Blue Blur who fired.

"Nobody touches these innocent dolphins!" Blue Blur shouted.

The large whale then bellowed and opens its mouth to devour them instead.

"Nope! No Pinocchio for you!" Diamond Knight said. She then used her sword to split them into two swords, swimming after the whale. She then clashes them together to create a magical beam at Moby Blood and it temporarily stuns him, "Now charge!" She shouted.

"Attack!" Flaming Cowgirl used her blue fire lasso.

Francis Dode bites on Moby Blood's tail, "Grrrr!"

Bloody Sam releases black ink on Moby Blood's eyes to blind him.

"I got him!" Diamond Knight grabs onto Moby Blood and swims to the surface. Francis Dode let go of the tail and bites at the spine of Moby Blood.

But then Moby Blood and Diamond Knight got back into the water and this forces Francis Dode off the large whale. Moby Blood then bites onto Diamond Knight's wrist.

"AAAHH!" Diamond Knight screamed and let go, seeing that her armor on her wrist got some bite marks.

"AMES!" Blue Blur saw her bleeding. He then turns to Moby Blood and grudgingly targets his harpoon gun at it, "Eat this you suck up bitch!"

He then fires the harpoon from his gun and it hit Moby Blood at his side.

"Oh, shit!" Diamond Knight saw some sharks coming towards them, "They smell my blood!"

Francis Dode saw this and carefully bites his arm so that his blood can attract the sharks, "Hey, boys! I'm a half shark!" he taunts them. The sharks then got Francis Dode's scent and they began following him instead, giving Cosmic Girl the chance to heal Diamond Knight.

"Hold still buddy" Cosmic Girl used her healing powers to heal Diamond Knight's injuries.

"Thanks" Diamond Knight said and turns to her normal size.

Blue Blur was still shooting Moby Blood near the eyes, "Now prepare to lose your eye!" Blue Blur yelled and targets the eye. Moby Blood saw this and he dives down under Blue Blur and with full speed he shoves him up his nose and up to the surface.

"Wooooa whoaa!" Blue Blur was flung into the air and saw Moby Blood open his mouth to eat him.

Cosmic Girl quickly used her laser vision to fire at Moby Blood's mouth and grabs Blue Blur away from the beast.

"Thanks Nebs" Blue Blur thumbs up.

"No worries big leader" Cosmic Girl said and they dive into the water again, "Now what's his weak spot?"

"GUYS! A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Francis Dode trying to get away from the sharks.

"Oh" Blue Blur takes a deep breath to do his ultrasonic scream at the sharks, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

The sharks got an extreme painful feeling in their heads and they retreated by the ultrasonic scream.

Francis Dode smiles and turns to Sonic, "Hehe, Thanks Sonic" Francis Dode said.

"Uh, guys? I think this beast is in a bad mood!" Flaming Cowgirl said.

"MWAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Moby Blood charges and attempts to ram the team by his large head.

Diamond Knight grows bigger and punched Moby Blood in the nose, "Guys! Get ready!" Diamond Knight screamed.

Bloody Sam then swam to Moby Blood and took out his wrist blades. He then stabs the whale on the back making it roar in pain, "Now target its throat and blow it!" Bloody Sam shouts.

"Seriously?!" Cosmic Girl's eyes widen.

"Do as I say!" Bloody Sam said.

Cosmic Girl charges her laser vision and fires at the throat of Moby Blood, even Diamond Knight fired her magic beams.  
With all 6 heroes doing their final blow on Moby Blood, it blows up and out came a comic 'Hedgehog Heroes and Moby Blood' in an air bubble.

"Good job fellas. We once again beat an aquatic villain" Blue Blur said.

"Yeah. Even though this one was a whale, a monster whale" Cosmic Girl said.

Blue Blur grabs the comic and they all swam back to the surface to turn back to normal, "We better get back to the beach right now" Sonic said, the group swim to the beach where they get to a bench to read the comic.

"I wonder what Eggman is up to next?" Silver wondered.

"No idea but at least we got our legs to walk" Sonic said.

"Yup" Silver nods.

 **x**

At Eggman's base, he was not very happy at another defeat of an aquatic villain, "GAAAAAAAAAAAH! I really need to think of making a deadlier villain again!" Eggman screamed, hitting the buttons on his machine.


	52. Simon Says

**04/06/17**

 **190 Reviews, 23 Favs, 20 Followers**

* * *

"Oh, come on. Even if your hero character has superhuman strength like a God, doesn't mean you have strong muscles" Shadow said to Sonic.

"I know. It looks ridiculous on me having huge Schwarzenegger muscles. I prefer this shape" Sonic said.

"Dude, whenever you're in a hero form you have strength similar to Nebula's superhuman strength" Shadow said.

"Wanna test it against your strength? I heard you got super strength when you are not Bloody Sam" Sonic said.

"Challenge accepted" Shadow said.

When they were outside, Sonic was now Blue Blur man and Shadow being Bloody Sam.

"Well I might not have all my strength as a werewolf, but I might try my best" Bloody Sam said.

"I will go easy on you Shadow" Blue Blur said and cracks his knuckles, "Now bring it doggie!" Blue Blur said, triggering Shadow by taunting him.

"Don't call me dog!" Werewolf Bloody Sam punches at Blue Blur.

"Ugh! Oh, yeah?" Blue Blur does a kip up.

"URGH! RRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHH!" Werewolf Bloody Sam growls like a Rottweiler and runs at Blue Blur to then punch him twice and then grabs him to throw him over.

"I said we go easy man!" Blue Blur said.

"I'm just getting warmed up" Werewolf Bloody Sam said and grabs him in a bear hug.

"GET OFF ME!" Blue Blur used his super-strength to push him off.

Blue Blur then grabs Werewolf Bloody Sam's wrists and he then threw him to the floor.

"Giving up now Shadow?" Blue Blur asked him while grinning.

"NEVER!" Werewolf Bloody Sam then morphs into his were-cat form to claw Blue Blur.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Watch it!" Blue Blur dodged it.

"I'm so gonna enjoy beating you!" Werecat Bloody Sam said and then tackles him.

"I am still strong you know!" Blue Blur said and holds his hands together to try cause a shock wave onto the floor when their girlfriends stopped them.

"STOP! You'll shake the entire level!" Amy said.

Nebula gets upset and mumbles in Spanish incoherently.

"Oh, sorry girls. I guess we both gone too far almost" Blue Blur turns back to Sonic and so did Bloody Sam back to Shadow.

"I just wanna see if Sonic's super strength as Blue Blur was much as you Nebula" Shadow said.

"And?" Nebula crossed her arms.

"He is kinda equal. But I'm strong too you know" Shadow said.

"Just please don't ever do that again. Whenever you get in fights with Sonic you lose your temper sometimes" Nebula said.

"Sorry" Shadow said. Their rings then bleep in alert.

"It's a new villain on the loose again" Silver ran in with Blaze.

"And this time it's a villain calling himself Simon Says" Blaze said.

"The old game of Simon Says?" Amy said.

"Yes. Let's find the villain. First HERO TIME!" Silver said holding up his ring with the others.

"HERO TIME!" They all shoved their fists in the air.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

They ran out of their penthouse.

 **x**

"Simon says, your car will drive out of control!" Simon threw his cards at some police cars making them go out of control.

"WOOOOAH! I can't break free!" The officer inside the car screamed. The police car was heading to a store when Blue Blur man came in light speed and stops the car, "Man, that was too close" Blue Blur said.

"Thanks Blue Blur man" the officer said and got out.

"Alright Simon, show me what you got!" Blue Blur held out his bo staff.

"Heh, you want a fight?" Simon chuckled, "Simon says-…"

"Nah! Nah! Nah! Nah! Nah!" Blue Blur annoying the villain.

"URGH! I said Simon says, you will be fighting your friends!" Simon threw his card at Blue Blur but missed.

"Never!" Blue Blur shouted and pounced on Simon, "Blue Blur says, zip your mouth shut!" he smirked.

"Or face the scary sneaky cobra" Cobra Francis Dode flicks his forked tongue, slithering up to Simon's face.

"Simon says the flute will make you kill him" Simon hit Francis Dode with a card while flute music was played.

"Uh oh" Blue Blur saw this and quickly punched Simon aside, "Don't let music control you, Silver! Fight it!"

"HIIIIIISSSSSSSS!" Francis Dode hisses and he launches around Blue Blur's neck to strangle him.

"AAAAACK!" Blue Blur struggled and gasped for air.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Simon laughed sadistically and watches how the controlled Cobra Francis Dode strangles Blue Blur.

"I can't...control it! I'm so sorry!" Cobra Francis Dode said.

"KYAH!" Flaming Cowgirl kicked Simon in the crotch, losing his control on Francis Dode.

"Huh?" Cobra Francis Dode gains control of himself and morphed back to a hedgehog. Blue Blur pants too hard for air.

"Sonic I'm so sorry!" Francis Dode felt guilty.

"Don't worry I'm fine" Blue Blur said and breathes normal.

"That bastard is so gonna pay for this!" Francis Dode lashed his whip on the ground in anger.

"Come and get me heroes, I got some more tricks" Simon said running away to find a suitable place to do his deeds, "Now Simon says the birds fight like bees" He threw his cards at a pack of birds. The birds then began joining like a swarm of bees and were about to attack when Bloody Sam as a bat used his ultrasonic scream, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"NO!" Simon saw this.

"Oh, yes" Flaming Cowgirl found him and lassos him, "That's for taking control of Silver!"

"LET GO OF ME!" Simon yelled.

"Let me think, no!" Flaming Cowgirl swings him around.

Then Simon lands at a fountain and got up, thinking of an idea what to do. But Cosmic Girl flies in and does her ice breath on Simon. Simon froze while Cosmic Girl stopped there smiling, "He was just you know too easy" Cosmic Girl said but that didn't stop the villain when he broke free.

"Simon says...You are a terminator!" Simon threw his card at Cosmic Girl forcing her into her terminator mode.

"NO! NO! NO!" Cosmic Girl couldn't control herself. Her vision turned into purple HUD and she began targeting her own team. The words 'terminate' appeared, "GUYS MOVE!"

"WHOA!" They all dodged Cosmic Girl's blows at them and she used her laser vision too.

"The cards are giving control. We gotta destroy the cards from Simon!" Bloody Sam said.

"Good point, I'll snatch them using my light speed" Blue Blur said.

"Then do it before I destroy you!" Cosmic Girl struggled for control, "I can't control my body!"

"Hurry!" Diamond Knight said and uses her magic sword to make Cosmic Girl regain her control.

Blue Blur then speeds up to try to use light speed, for everything to slow down but him, "Man, haven't tried this in a while" He then runs to Simon who was preparing to use his cards and he snatches the cards out of his hand and then ran to his team when he stops using his light speed.

"Now Simon says...huh?!" Simon saw the cards were not in his hand.

"Blue Blur says, you're out of ammo!" Blue Blur rips the cards.

Cosmic Girl regains control of herself, "Oh, thank god!"

"Give me back my cards!" Simon ran after Blue Blur.

"Nope! Burn them!" Blue Blur threw the cards to Flaming Cowgirl.

"With pleasure!" Flaming Cowgirl took out her flaming horseshoe-rings and then throws them to burn the cards, turning the flamed cards into ashes.

"This is for controlling me!" Francis Dode morphs into a lion. He jumps onto Simon and pounced him down and then strikes him with his claws.

"And this is for forcibly turning me a killing machine!" Cosmic Girl took out her lightsaber. She then used her lightsaber to finish Simon off together with Francis Dode as a lion. Blue Blur then launches a punch to Simon as one finish blow. Flaming Cowgirl used her lasso, Diamond Knight used her pink sparkling beam from her sword, and Werewolf Bloody Sam did his ultrasonic howl at the villain.

Simon then exploded into a comic book titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Simon Says'.

"I must admit that this villain was still kinda easy" Nebula said.

"Yeah. Even though he made Silver almost strangle me" Sonic said.

"I said I was sorry for not seeing that coming" Silver said with guilt.

"It wasn't your fault, Silver" Sonic said.

"Thanks bro, I appreciate that" Silver then gave Sonic a friendly hug.

"No problem" Sonic said. Shadow picks up the comic.

"Then let's go home" Amy said and follows the other friends.

But in the meantime, Eggman was not happy that his Simon was not a good villain to use.


	53. Dark Shaper

**04/13/17**

 **194 Reviews, 24 Favs, 21 Followers**

* * *

"Even if you can't tell what time it is. Try looking down at your shadow" Shadow said, looking at his shade on the ground. He looks at his watch and sees the seconds move while he looks at the shadow.

"It's just too slow" Sonic said.

"It's not the clock, Sonic. It's the position of our shadow to where it's pointing at. If our shadow looks like is stretched out, that means it's either late noon or close to evening" Shadow said.

"Right, I know. Now it's 5:08 PM" Sonic said, "Which you hate daylight saving times because its Spring season and we get long day times and short night times"

"It disturbs me in the morning when the sun comes on spring season" Shadow said.

"Oh yeah. But sleeping too much is not good" Sonic said.

"Why?" Shadow asked.

"It's...never mind" Sonic couldn't find the right word, "Sometimes I think you like dark things instead of bright things"

"I can like whatever I like Sonic" Shadow said.

 **x**

At Eggman's base, he began drawing something shadowy on a paper and puts it inside his evil magic book, "BEHOLD! Dark Shaper!" Eggman saw his creation emerge from the book.

 **x**

"This is why humans wake up during the day. They can't see in the dark at night time" Silver said.

"Yeah, I know that. But the full moon gives them a little bright light at night time" Shadow said.

"Actually….not every single human can come out at daylight. There is a rare skin disease that most people have that is very sensitive to UV radiation like the sunlight" Nebula said.

"Damn. Must be a living hell for them" Silver said.

"Yup. Sort of like a vampire in fiction" Nebula said, "But that doesn't mean they're vampires. Just some skin disorder. I feel bad for them that they have to hide in dark places to prevent skin problems in daylight"

"I am just glad none of us has it but I would feel sorry for them too" Silver said.

"It's just too emotional to see them like that" Shadow said.

All of a sudden, their rings bleep in alarm.

"New baddie on the way" Silver said.

"Then it means hero time!" Sonic held out his ring.

"HERO TIME!" They all shouted.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

"Now to find the baddie" Blue Blur man said taking out his staff.

"Wait a minute. Who is the villain? We gotta know who it is before we face him or her" Cosmic Girl said.

"Let me check...Its Dark Shaper" Diamond Knight sees Dark Shaper on her crystal ball.

"It's a figure who can take anyone shadows to do evil version of us" Francis Dode said.

"But that villain looks….bloby or something" Bloody Sam said.

"Because it has no own shape. Now let's get it before it causes chaos" Francis Dode said.

The heroes ran out to find the villain but they didn't see that Dark Shaper has taken the shadow shape of a bird.

Blue Blur then picked up something on a radar watch hidden under his glove, he saw the villain was close, "Uh guys? Is it weird the villain is actually near us?" He asked the others, "What the?! My shadow!" he saw the shadowy villain stealing Blue Blur's shadow like it's unattached from Blue Blur.  
"Are you gay? I'm not your shadow!" Bloody Sam yelled.

"Not you! I'm talking about my shade, you idiot! Look!" Blue Blur pointed.

"What the?!" Bloody Sam saw Blue Blur's shade take the form of a darker version of Blue Blur, with bluish grey color and yellow-orange eyes.

"Oh, that shadow you mean" Bloody Sam said, feeling confused.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I am free from being attached to you, blue hog! Pretty soon I will take your friends' shadows. And without your shadows attached to all of you, you will all….disappear! When the sun is down" Evil Blue Blur laughed evilly.

"DISAPPEAR!?" they all said.

"Guys! We better fight him now before it's too late!" Blue Blur said, looking at the sun at the horizon.

"Not on my watch!" Cosmic Girl fires her laser vision at him but he went to her and takes her shadow. She turns around and fires at him again but his shadow duplicates to create dark shade Cosmic Girl, "Oh, no!"  
"Oh, yes!" Evil Cosmic Girl smirked evilly.

Bloody Sam then jumps at Evil Cosmic Girl and slices at her but missed.

"Nuh uh, Shads. I am right here" Evil Cosmic Girl flirted with him.

"Only real Nebula calls me that!" Bloody Sam yelled.

"Hahahahaha! Oh, my sweet Ames!" Evil Blue Blur chuckled.

"Get away from me!" Diamond Knight swung her sword at him but he grabs her wrist making Dark Shaper take her shade, "NO!"  
"KYAHHH!" Blue Blur pushed Evil Blue Blur away from Diamond Knight.

"GRR!" Evil Blue Blur growled that he lost his concentration to take Diamond Knight's shade.

"Let's do this together, Ames" Blue Blur said taking out his throwing stars from his belt.

"After you" Diamond Knight ran with him with the sword drawing on the ground to then get swung up.

"NOO!" Francis Dode's shade is unattached by Evil Cosmic Girl, "Damn it!"

"HA! Now prepare to die!" Evil Francis Dode turns into a dark grey T-rex. Francis Dode did the same and the two beasts fight each other.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Evil Cosmic Girl laughed evilly and fights Cosmic Girl.

"GRRRRR! I DO NOT FLIRT WITH SHADOW LIKE THAT YOU EVIL SHA…GRR! PUTA SOMBRA!" Cosmic Girl yelled.

"Hasta la bye bye!" Evil Cosmic Girl takes out her Sith lightsaber and ignites it. Cosmic Girl ignites her own lightsaber and they began sword fighting.

Flaming Cowgirl tied Evil Blue Blur and set the lasso on red fire.

"GET HIM SONIC!" Flaming Cowgirl said.

"HYAAAAAAAH!" Blue Blur was about to strike his evil counterpart when it became a shade, "What the?!" Blue Blur saw his evil shade crawl under him and appeared behind to take a solid form to then hit him in the back head, "UGH!"  
"SONIC!" Diamond Knight gasped, "HOW…..DARE….YOU!" she got very pissed at attacks Evil Blue Blur. She then used her bare fists to punch him and then threw him over, "You are not like my Sonikku!" She then finishes him off using a magic glow on her fists and he lost his solid form to then just come back to Blue Blur, becoming his shade again.

"Phew!" Blue Blur sighs in relief, "Thanks Ames"

"No problem. Now we gotta help with those that need their shades back" Diamond Knight said and saw that the sun is setting down, "Like fast! We got 15 minutes left until the sun is completely down!"

"Then let's do it!" Blue Blur glows bright blue and prepares to use his super spin-dash to use against one of the evil clones. Diamond Knight summoned her sword to battle.

With Cosmic Girl, she was still clashing with her lightsaber against her clone. She gasped when she saw her fading hand almost disappearing, "Oh, shit!"

"Now prepare to...ARRRRGH!" Evil Cosmic Girl was ready for the killing blow when Diamond Knight's sword slices through her.

"AAARGH! AAH!" Evil Cosmic Girl became Cosmic Girl's shade again and attaches to her feet.

"Thanks Amy" Cosmic Girl thumbs up.

"We got only thirteen minutes left!" Diamond Knight said.

"*ROOOOOAAAAAARRRR*" T-Rex Francis Dode roaring in tiredness and is losing against his evil counterpart.

"I go this!" Cosmic Girl said and flew to T-Rex Francis Dode, "Silver! Don't give up!"

"I'm...trying...But I feel so exhausted" T-rex Francis Dode groaned.

"Come on, let's finish your evil twin!" Cosmic Girl commanded. T-rex Francis Dode then gets up and with his remaining strength he charges at his evil counterpart. He bites onto his neck and slams him at a building with Cosmic Girl using her freeze breath to freeze Evil T-Trex Francis Dode's feet.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Evil T-Rex Francis Dode losing his balance.

T-Rex Francis Dode then stomps on him so he can become his shade again. He morphs back to a hedgehog, "There, now for Shadow for his...uh shadow" Francis Dode said.

"That will be up to you to save him! But you gotta hurry! It's almost sunset!" Flaming Cowgirl said.

"Well then" Francis Dode turned into his lion form to save Bloody Sam.

Bloody Sam was almost fading and is too exhausted to fight his evil counterpart. He tried to morph into a werewolf but couldn't.

"Give up Shadow. I win!" Evil Bloody Sam said.

"Evil never wins. Good does!" Bloody Sam takes out his wrist blades. He tries to do a high jump but couldn't and Evil Bloody Sam then in werewolf form grabs Bloody Sam by the throat to strangle him to death.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" Lion Francis Dode pounced on Evil Bloody Sam. Bloody Sam gasps for air when he saw lion Francis Dode attacking his evil clone.

"Shadow, are you okay?" Cosmic Girl runs up to him.

"I feel weak" Bloody Sam groans.

Cosmic Girl saw his body fading over and over again, then at Lion Francis Dode fighting Bloody Sam's evil clone.

"ROOAARRR!" Lion Francis Dode roars and claws Evil Bloody Sam. This made the final clone become Bloody Sam's real shade again and it connected with him again.

Then Dark Shaper appeared in the air, "Impossible!"

"NOW!" Blue Blur shouted and used his super strength to punch him really hard. Bloody Sam used his ultrasonic screech at him along with Cosmic Girl using her laser vision. Diamond Knight, Francis Dode and Flaming Cowgirl used their attacks as the final strike at the villain.

"NOOO!" the villain explodes and out comes a comic 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Dark Shaper'.

"There. Guys, I thought we were done for when we were about to fade away into nothing" Sonic said, picking the comic up.

"I know right. It seems Eggman has gotten the desire to start killing us than break us" Blaze said.

"But you know we heroes never lose against evil villains. Just like in stories" Nebula said.

"Yeah. And for now on we better watch out for next thing Eggman plots to kill us" Amy said.

"You got it Amy. We shall be more careful" Sonic said.

"If he tries to kill any of us I will personally break both of Eggman's arms so he's helpless" Shadow said.

"Don't get too brutal Shadow" Silver said, "Heroes don't murder bad guys"

"Yet Deadpool does" Shadow said.

"He's a anti-hero, both good and bad" Silver said.

 **x**

At Eggman's lair, Eggman sighs in disappointment when he saw Dark Shaper fail, "Argh no! I better do something else!" Eggman hits the buttons on his machine.


	54. Evil Eye

**04/19/17**

 **200 Reviews, 24 Favs, 21 Followers.**

 **For those that asked me how long the chapters will keep going. Perhaps to 100 or less. I don't know.**

* * *

Silver as a cobra was trying to practice his hypnotic eyes on victims but it was difficult to do it quickly if his enemies look away. He was practicing it on Knuckles, "Look into my eyesssss" Cobra Silver tried to make Knuckles look into his slit eyes.

"No no no no no. Yessss master" Knuckles failed to resist.

"Eh, a little too slow, Silver. But you're getting there" Nebula said, 3.5 seconds" she looked at the timer.

"Okay I'll try again" Cobra Silver said and rises up to look at Knuckles' eyes again, "Look into my eyes Knuckles" Cobra Silver began again.

"Yes master" Knuckles said in a trance and stood still.

Nebula checks the timer at the same time, "2.5 seconds" Nebula said.

Cobra Silver sighs and undo the hypnotism on Knuckles, "This isn't working, Nebula. I'm not fast enough to hypnotize victims"

"You'll learn in time Silver" Nebula said. Silver turns back to a hedgehog and Knuckles up on his feet.

"There, now I feel kinda dizzy after all hypno-mumbo jumbo" Knuckles said.

"Sorry. It's not like seeing is believing, Knuckles" Silver said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Like that mime villain last year" Knuckles muttered.

"Yes, well, that too" Silver shudders in fear.

"Still scared for mimes? They are just like clowns but mute" Knuckles said.

"But they look spooky" Silver said.

"Very funny Silver" Knuckles shook his head at Silver.

"Man it's not easy to ignore fear" Silver said.

"True but we need the feeling of fear, Silver. Without feeling fear we won't be able to feel safe from harm or danger" Nebula said.

"Makes perfect sense" Silver agreed with her.

"So how did it go, Silver?" Sonic and his friends came in.

"Not good I'm afraid" Silver sighs.

"You learn how do beat 2.5 seconds Silver" Nebula said.

"I bet you could beat 1 second" Sonic said.

"Well see Sonic. Well I gotta need some fresh air" Silver headed to the door.

"Well he'll be back soon" Shadow said.

"I wonder what Eggman is up to now?" Sonic said.

"Sonic is there any time Eggman ever rest?" Knuckles asked.

"It's only ever single week he sends out his villains to us" Sonic said.

"Hmm, I was almost thinking that you would be like if you fought non-stop" Knuckles wondered.

"I would waste my powers, Knuckles. Even you would be if you fought non-stop" Sonic said.

"Whatever. Anyways, I gotta guard the Master Emerald. Ta-ta!" Knuckles walks out the door.

"Always his duty" Sonic said.

 **x**

As for Silver, he got out of a store with a small bottle of Mountain Dew, "Man, I gotta drink slowly this time. This soda has a lot of sugar in it" Silver said. He took a sip from his soda and then headed back home. His iPhone then rings after he ate his Snickers candy.

"What's up?" he answers his iPhone.

"Hi Silver. You're up to something?" Blaze's voice on the phone.

"Oh, hi my fire Kitty. No nothing much right now Blaze" Silver said but his ears perked up in alarm, "Uh oh! I hear something in the city! I'm guessing it's another villain from Eggman again!"

"Oh no. I'll be right there with you on my fire horse" Blaze on the other line held up her ring.

"Okay. I'll go see what it is while you guys get here!" Silver said.

He took out his own ring to transform into Francis Dode, "HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

He then runs to morph into a lion to gain better speed. He ran to where his senses picked up the villain, "I hope it's not another counterpart of my friends again" He then stops when he heard a laughter.

The villain was then shown to be anthro cobra with different colored eyes, one being a swirl, "Greetings Francis. I'm Evil Eye" Evil Eye introduced himself.

Francis Dode morph back to a hedgehog but then took out his whip, "Hmph. Never seen you around here. For a snake like you sure doesn't know how to throw a party here" Francis Dode lashed his whip on the ground.

"Oh I have" Evil Eye made his swirl pupil spin around in a circle casting a magic beam at Francis Dode, at first it didn't seem to affect him at all, "WHAT?!"  
"Hypnotic beams? That's a shame" Francis Dode chuckled lashed his whip on the villain.

But then the villain seemed to split into multiple versions of himself, "Ta-DA!" They all shouted and get into battle stance.

"What?! Okay, this is getting creepy" Francis Dode said.

But in real reality, there were no multiple version of the villain. It was like Francis Dode fighting imaginary villains.

"Huh?" Blue Blur and his friends came into the scene and saw Francis Dode fighting no one while the real villain was just standing there watching.

"Guys, you're seeing what I'm seeing?" Francis Dode saw his team.

"You're fighting air with the real villain ready to attack" Diamond Knight saw Evil Eye running at Francis Dode but stopped when he saw the others.

"Oh wanna see?" He casts his magic swirl at them.

"DON'T LOOK!" Blue Blur used his lightspeed to slow time. He first picks up Diamond Knight and placed her aside and then he picks up both Cosmic Girl and Bloody Sam placing them next to Diamond Knight and then he takes Flaming Cowgirl.

"Whatever he's doing he uses hypnosis like Silver!" Blue Blur said and takes out his staff.

"Got it leader" Flaming Cowgirl said.

"Brrrr!" Francis Dode snaps out of it, "What's going on?"

"No time! Come on!" Flaming Cowgirl said.

"EAT THIS!" Evil Eye used a mass hypnosis on the heroes to make them see many of him.

"NO!" Francis Dode closed his eyes when the villain used his attack at his friends, "There's only one way to do. Counter with my hypnosis" Francis Dode said, he opens his eyes which turn out like his snake slit eyes from his cobra form, "Okay Evil Eye! You are really starting to annoy me!" He turns into his large cobra form and slithers to the villain.

"Oh, I'll just let your friends have the fun of entertainment while I fight you" Evil Eye smirked.

Francis didn't respond and then he with swift movement launch at Evil Eye trying to use his fangs at him.

"TAKE THAT AND THAT!" Blue Blur hits the clones of Evil Eye in his vision but they just become two more each time.

"Damn it! Every time we hit one, two more appear!" Cosmic Girl said.

"How do we beat it without hitting them? This is crazy!" Diamond Knight said.

Cobra Francis Dode knocked the villain out but it won't hold him down, "I hope this works" he does his own hypnotic beam at his friends. He started doing this at Blue Blur man and then at the others one by one by looking directly into their eyes by his beams, "Guys! Wake up! You're seeing things!" he said.

"Huh?!" Blue Blur stops fighting when he saw the illusion fail.

"They are gone" Flaming Cowgirl said.

"Uh oh!" Cobra Francis Dode quickly whacks his tail at Evil Eye, "Keep your eyes shut, guys! Pretend this is like a party of doing a piñata while blind folded!"

"Alright guys! Keep your eyes shut!" Diamond Knight used her sword to blindfold herself and the others.

"Hey!" Bloody Sam couldn't see.

"OW!" Cobra Francis Dode got bitten by Evil Eye and loosen his grip on him, "What the hell?!"

"Okay maybe a bad idea" Diamond Knight removes the blindfolds.

"He bit me! How dare you, asshole!" Cobra Francis Dode slithers and then bites back. Evil Eye then avoid his bite and as Francis Dode constricts his body he then tries to use his swirl eye.

The hypnotic swirls surrounded Cobra Francis Dode's face but it didn't affect him at one bit.

Cobra Francis Dode smirks and then suddenly laughs, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It didn't work man!"

"WHAT?!" Evil Eye gasps and then Cobra Francis Dode unties him and smacks him with the tail, "Over to you, guys!"

"You got it!" Bloody Sam then delivers a hard kick at Evil Eye and sent him to Blue Blur.

He grabs Evil Eye's tail and then threw him over using his super strength, "Go AMES!" He threw Evil Eye to Diamond Knight.

"HA!" Diamond Knight does a spin kick and punched him to Flaming Cowgirl, "Over to you, Blaze!"

"Come here, Snakey" Flaming Cowgirl pulls him by the lasso and slams him to the ground, then spins him around, "Burning horseshoe-ring!" She threw her burning horseshoe-ring at him to knock him to Cosmic Girl.

"This is gonna hurt, big boy!" Cosmic Girl zapped him with her laser vision.

Evil Eye then exploded into a comic book entitled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Evil Eye'.

"Well, at least I managed to hypnotize less than 2.5 seconds" Cobra Francis Dode said and transforms back to normal.

"Yes, and this villain was kinda easy to defeat in combat" Nebula said.

"I am waiting for more challenges from Eggman" Sonic said.

"Actually, I think it wasn't that easy because if it weren't for Silver, he wouldn't save us from seeing illusions of Evil Eye" Shadow said.

"Agreed Shadow. He would have if he didn't arrive in time" Blaze said, picking up the comic book.

"Yup. Don't I get a thank you from you, Shadow" Silver smirked.

"Hmph, thank you" Shadow said in a low voice.


	55. Poison Ivy

**04/23/17**

 **205 Reviews, 24 Favs, 21 Followers**

 **I don't own Poison Ivy.**

* * *

Flowers were blooming with beauty all around. Bees and butterflies were loving the Spring season, and flying around all over the flower fields to see all the gorgeous flowers growing out.

Sonic and his friends haven't developed a new power just yet, but Silver did again. Yesterday he was forced to run fast with Sonic and Shadow but he wasn't able to keep up. That is until his adventurous powers gave him another animal form. A velociraptor.

"CAWR CAWR!" Velociraptor Silver cawed loudly, he had feathers on his head resembling his forelocks.

"Dude! No so loud!" Shadow put his hand on the albino raptor's mouth.

"Sorry" Velociraptor Silver muffled and moved Shadow's hand away, "I just love doing that raptor noise. But at least we learned what an extinct fast running dinosaurs look like. Well, if that's what they really look like"

"Rumors say that raptors got feathers like birds" Shadow said.

"Well a velociraptor in real life is the size of a large chicken" Velociraptor Silver said.

"The one in Jurassic Park is the size of its cousin Achillobator" Shadow said.

"Yup. If Velociraptors really did have feathers I guess they don't know how to fly" Velociraptor Silver said.

"They couldn't" Shadow said.

Velociraptor Silver then morphs back to a hedgehog, "Well, now I got two present time animal forms and two extinct forms. I'm becoming more and more like Beast Boy" Silver said.

"Except you're not green. Just plain white hedgehog" Shadow said, "And remember, your animal forms are based off from adventure fiction stories"

"Yes. What's next? Rhinoceros?" Silver wondered. Shadow simply shrugs.

"Guys, isn't this flower field beautiful to see?" Amy asked.

"Excuse me?" Silver didn't hear.

"Do you two enjoy the view of the field?" Amy asks again.

"Yup. It's blooming around with beauty" Silver said.

"Also there are some cheery trees that are about to develop flowers for the cheery-berries" Blaze said.

"When they are done we get free cheery berries" Sonic said.

"Plants and flowers are so wonderful. Except I always can't tell the difference between poison ivy and poison oak" Nebula said.

"One that is common is that they affect the skin, can either sting or give rash" Shadow said.

"That's right" Nebula said, "But what I meant is their appearance looks a little the same as regular plants"

"Well okay. So better be careful to not touch them" Shadow said.

"Got it" Nebula said.

 **x**

At Eggman's base, Eggman got an idea of a villain to bring after recording this with his Spybot, "I'll borrow the DC villainess Poison Ivy. She'll be some use" Eggman took out a Batman comic book where Poison Ivy is in. He draws her on a paper and then puts it in his evil magic book.

 **x**

"The only flowers I like are roses. They have beauty in them" Blaze said.

"Which color, the red ones or the pink ones?" Silver wondered.

"I guess the orange ones" Blaze said.

"They have all colors except black" Shadow said.

"Yup. And talk about plants in fiction, I am happy that carnivorous plants that large does not exist, especially Biollante in Godzilla vs Biollante" Blaze said.

"Biollante was not just a plant. She was also part Godzilla and a human girl" Sonic said.

"I know" Blaze knees down and picks up a rose to smell it. She inhales as she got the good scent from the flower, "Ahhhhhhh it smells so good"

All of a sudden, their rings bleep in alarm that there's a villain around.

"Uh oh!" Sonic saw some large vines burst out of the ground and a large flower as well, it opens up to reveal Poison Ivy.

"Hello there Hedgehog Heroes" Poison Ivy smirked.

"Poison Ivy?" the girls said.

"Yes, And you all shall prepare to face the power of my babies" Poison Ivy said, making more dangerous plants appear, such as vines, living trees and even carnivorous plants.

"HERO TIME!" The heroes shouted.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

"HEROES! Attack!" Blue Blur shouted slamming his fists together, he runs to the living trees and uses his super strength to punch through them. Diamond Knight held up her sword and made it glow with magic to slice through some vines.

"YOU CAN'T OUTRUN MOTHER NATURE, HEROES!" Poison Ivy creates a giant monstrous plant.

"HAH!" Cosmic Girl used her eye lasers at it but it regenerates its injury by regrowing, "WHAT?! URGH!" She was smacked away.

"My babies grow stronger!" Poison Ivy said.

"We'll see about that!" Bloody Sam fights the carnivorous plants by slicing them with his wrist blades by spinning around. Velociraptor Francis Dode then leaps onto one living tree and used his toe claws to get a better grip.

Just as Bloody Sam is about to cut through a large monstrous tree, he somehow ghosts through it and lands on the other side. When he stopped, he saw that his hands are hollow, "What the hell?" He then looks back and then got the idea by possessing a large living tree. He ghosts into one and takes control.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Poison Ivy yelled.

"I'm taking over!" Ghost Bloody Sam speaks through the tree.

"NO! It is mine!" Poison Ivy reaches out her hand to try regain control over it.

"Shadow?" the heroes were amazed.

"Bring it on!" Ghost Bloody Sam then forces the tree to attack its allies and Poison Ivy grew angry.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She made the thorn vines tie around the tree.

"Shall we?" Blue Blur spins into his super spindash to support Ghost Bloody Sam from the thorns.

"Yoohoo! Surprise!" Velociraptor Francis Dode jumps on Poison Ivy.

Poison Ivy shoves him off and then had vines next to her to attack Velociraptor Francis Dode. He runs away from them and even jumps up on some to use his teeth and big toe claws. He leaps over them and then he runs around to make them tie each other instead. Then, some vines behind him grabs his ankles and wrists.

"Ugh!" he falls over on the ground, "Hey, let go!"

"Hehehehehe…. Now for a kiss from my lips" Poison Ivy pulls him close to use her toxic lips on his.

"Oh, shit!" Velociraptor Francis Dode quickly turns into a T-Rex to break free, "LET….GO…..OF….ME!" he broke free and roared.

Poison Ivy saw him charging at her and he knocks her away using his snout and she landed onto the lake.

"MWAAAAAAAAARGH!" T-rex Francis Dode roared and turns around to the other heroes.

"Phew. That was close getting her poison kiss" Francis Dode said.

Then Poison Ivy came back up standing on her huge plants really angry, "You will pay for that!" She made her huge plants attack the whole team.

"Uh oh!" Diamond Knight grew 60 ft. giant. The huge plants began constricting her arms as she struggled and she began pulling with all she had.

Cosmic Girl used her purple lightsaber to slice through them. She also cast lightning from it and shocks the vines who constricted Blue Blur.

"Thanks!" Blue Blur breaks free.

"No problem!" Cosmic Girl said and flew to the other plants.

Blue Blur then took out his explosive throwing stars, "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-BOOM!" he smirked.

 _ ***KAAAAAABOOOOOM!***_

The pieces of the plants he blew up spread around with green slime all over. Blue Blur casually wipes off the slime off his face, "That's how we fight Mother Nature, woman!" he smirked at Poison Ivy.

"You should understand that humanity is just polluting our planet!" Poison Ivy said.

"Hey! It's not our fault! Yes, I agree with what you said but sometimes in life there are most plants that can give us side effects like allergies!" Cosmic Girl kicked Poison Ivy off her monstrous plant.

Poison Ivy got up again and glares, "I don't care. If this is the only way prepare to die!" Poison Ivy said.

"Oh, let's see if keep up with that pissed off attitude!" Ghost Bloody Sam casts ghost orbs like chaos spears at her.

Just as Ivy is about to use another attack, the ghostly chaos spears went right through her. Poison Ivy stood still for a moment then looks down to see the chaos spears has critically injured her. She collapses and began turning into spores. The spores then flew over to the heroes to form a comic book titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and Poison Ivy'.

"Well, that's what you get when you overdo too much Mother Nature in your head, Poison Ivy" Flaming Cowgirl said.

"Yeah. But she does have a point. People in the world pollute too much" Bloody Sam said as he turns back to Shadow.

"Yup. So, you got a new badass monster form?" Nebula said.

"Yes as a ghost" Shadow turned into his ghost form by ghosting through Nebula.

"Shadow!" Nebula giggled when he ghosts through her.

"Having fun Nebs?" Ghost Shadow appeared behind her.

"Yup. A little chilly when you went through me but that was awesomely badass" Nebula smiled.

"Heh, really?" Ghost Shadow chuckled.

Sonic then takes out some flowers for Amy from his quills, "Thanks Sonikku. But you didn't have to" Amy said.

"I wanted to because I know how you and I love Spring season every year" Sonic said.

"Awww… You are such a gentleman" Amy gave him a gentle hug which he returned.

Silver used his telekinesis to place a flower near Blaze's ear, "My gorgeous kitty"

"Hmmm? Oh thank you Silver" Blaze saw it and then gave Silver a peck on his cheek.

Which accidently let him out a raptor caw noise, "CAWR CAWR!" he quickly put his hands on his mouth to shut it up, "Hehehe….sorry. I guess that meant 'you're welcome' in raptor" he chuckled nervously.

Blaze rolled her eyes and smiled, "You're so naïve, my animal boy"

"Eh, thanks" Silver blushed. The group then continued being at the flower field until dusk.


	56. Sea Dragon

**04/27/17**

 **208 Reviews, 25 Favs, 21 Followers**

 **Man, I wanna get to the month of June to open the pool to swim again. I'm sure you guys are dying to go for a swim in the pool too. Because I do too. :)  
**

* * *

Amy's alicorn had a new ability. It can morph into a Greek myth creature known as Hippocampus or giant sea-horse. Right now she and her friends were at the beach to see the demonstration, "Go Hippocampus!" Amy made her alicorn transform into a Hippocampus when it touched the water, it then gained fish features as its wings disappears.

"Wow. Is Hippocampus like a Greek myth sea-horse creature?" Nebula asked.

"Yes, owned by Poseidon" Amy got onto it.

"NEEEEEEEEEIGHHH!" Amy's Hippocampus neighed.

"I never heard of that in Greek mythology" Shadow said.

"Well you do now" Amy said, "Anyone wanna go for a ride?"

"I'll ride with you Ames" Sonic got onto the hippocampus.

"Okay. But you're gonna have to be as a merhog like last time" Amy said.

"Okay. Ring, water mode" Sonic then made his ring turn him into his merhog form with his legs becoming a dolphin lower body and fins, "Ready"

"Ready when you are, Sonikku" Amy said. The hippocampus neighs in happiness and dives into the water to then jump up with the couple on the back.

"Awesome!" Silver squealed like a girl.

"YEEAAAAAAAH!" Blaze cheered on the two.

"Come big girl!" Amy told her now Hippocampus.

She then dives again in the water to swim in the beautiful reef, Sonic then made happy dolphin sounds underwater. Which attracted the other dolphins.

They swam next to him, Amy and the Hippocampus. Amy looks around and saw the dolphins around them, it made her smile at this, "Aw this is just a romantic thing you did for me?" Amy said to Sonic.

"Yes, for all my love for you" Sonic said.

"Ahehehehe" Amy giggled. But then, a low bellowing was heard in the sea.

"What's that?" Sonic wondered with a shocked expression.

"Monster" Amy said.

"Another water villain again?" Sonic groans in annoyance.

Amy could tell that Sonic was getting fed up with water villains or monsters and headed to the surface to warn the others with her Hippocampus.

"Guys. It's a sea monster again!" Sonic said with little annoyance in his voice and morphed back to a hedgehog.

"You still got a grudge against water monsters?" Silver saw his look on his face.

"No time for that! We gotta transform…into mermaids…..again" Sonic said.

"HERO TIME! AQUA STYLE!" They all shouted a new motto for their water forms.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands and upper chest which stops to his waist as he spins around and his legs turns into his blue dolphin merhog tail, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her upper armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt. Her legs turns into a regular pink mermaid tail, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands. His legs turns into a white albino shark tail, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. Only his shirt appeared. His dual arm blades appeared too. His legs turns into black and red streaked octopus tentacles, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from her waist to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber and her legs turn into violet blue regular mermaid tail, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with only an orange shirt and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too and her legs turn into a lilac regular mermaid tail, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

"Let's go fishing!" Blue Blur jumps into the water with the others. When they got into the water the monster revealed itself to be a sea dragon.

"A water dragon? Wow, I'm excited" Blue Blur said sarcastically.

"HEROES GO!" Diamond Knight made a trident from her sword while swimming towards the dragon with the team.

Blue Blur then signals the dolphins to join him like Aquaman, "Okay, boys. Let's teach this beast a lesson!"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" the sea dragon roared and swims swiftly at the heroes and the dolphins that began swimming around it.

"This dragon is not happy, guys!" Cosmic Girl said.

"Then let's come up with a strategy!" Blue Blur swims up and took out his harpoon gun to fire it at the dragon to catch up with it, "Shads! NOW!" Blue Blur shouted.

Bloody Sam turns into ghost form to possess an orca and he uses it to ram the sea dragon, "Booyah!"

Francis Dode unexpectedly grows bigger to the size of a Megalodon, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell?!"

"Amazing Silver!" Flaming Cowgirl swims next to him.

"Too bad I'm not a full shark but this will do" Giant Francis Dode shrugs it off and opens his mouth filled with sharp teeth to bite the dragon, "*CHOMP*" he bites hard on the sea dragon's tail.

"ROOOOAAAAAARRRRR" the Sea Dragon roared in pain and wags his tail roughly to get him off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! This isn't a bull-shark rodeo, man!" Giant Francis Dode tried to hold on.

But then the sea dragon hits him against the reef to make him get off.

"URGH! Now I'm mad!" Giant Francis Dode grunts.

"I'll make him simmer down!" Ghost Bloody Sam possessed the Sea Dragon and makes it hit itself in the head with its tail. Right after it did that, Ghost Bloody Sam unpossessed the Sea Dragon.

"Are you feeling happy?" he asked Giant Francis Dode.

"Very" he glared, "But that monster is mine!" he swims down and pushed the beast all the way to the bottom.

"Silver! Don't get too aggravated!" Flaming Cowgirl lassoed the beast's tail.

"It's all yours!" Giant Francis Dode shrunk from his Megalodon size to normal size.

Flaming Cowgirl then made her lasso turn red, "Cosmic Girl! Your move!" Flaming Cowgirl signals Cosmic Girl.

"Let's cool you down!" Cosmic Girl used ice breath on the Sea Dragon's mouth.

That didn't hold much longer when the dragon used its jaw strength to crush the ice and it appeared to laugh when it swims toward Cosmic Girl to eat her.

"EAT THIS!" Bloody Sam shoots ink in its mouth.

"Thanks Shads" Cosmic Girl swims to him.

"No worries" Bloody Sam said proudly and then they saw the sea dragon cough the ink and then its eyes flared with anger. It then charges at the heroes to use a special attack by them.

Blue Blur takes a deep…water-breath and lets out an ultrasonic scream, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the sea dragon was pushed back by the ultrasonic scream underwater roaring in pain.

Bloody Sam threw ghost orbs at the sea dragon, "Don't get too spooky because I'm scary!"

"MARINE POWER CHARGE!" Diamond Knight spins her trident before firing a magical beam.

"I'll sea you later!" Cosmic Girl used laser vision.

Then Flaming Cowgirl and Francis Dode did their moves together to finish the sea dragon off.

The amount of damage was too much for the sea dragon and it exploded into a blood cloud with scales spreading around. Out came a comic titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Sea Dragon' in an air bubble.

Diamond Knight grabs the comic and summons her Hippocampus to ride on. Her friends rode on her Hippocampus to get back to shore.

Once they got on shore Amy's hippocampus turned back into an alicorn like the others did by turning into their normal selves.

Silver was a little upset that he has another ability again, "Why am I always the one getting new abilities again?"  
"We're not jealous, Silver. You should be lucky" Blaze said.

"Yes but this feels too much for me. Enough is enough" Silver sighs.

"Dude, for us it takes time to develop new powers. And Blaze is right, you should be lucky" Sonic said.

Blaze, Amy, and Nebula gives Silver a group hug to cheer him up.

"Eh thank you all" Silver smiled at this, "Also, you Amy got a new ability today by turning your alicorn into a hippocampus" He said to Amy.

"Yup. And Shadow has got a new monster ability a few days ago" Amy said.

"I guess it's my turn soon" Blaze said, "I hope it will be a lava bison"

They all shrug in 'Who knows' look.


	57. Scarecrow

**05/02/17**

 **213 Reviews, 25 Favs, 21 Followers**

 **Don't get confused with the villain Scarecrow from Batman comics.**

 **Nope, just an ordinary old scarecrow dummy thingy that keeps the birds away from the cornfield.**

* * *

"Just a couple weeks until we graduate high school, guys" Sonic said.

"Yup. But I sure am gonna miss high school, my locker, my favorite biology class, and the cafeteria" Nebula said.

"So do I, Nebs. But after that we are free doing our heroic deeds and search for jobs" Shadow said.

Amy's ring was glowing pink all day, "Something is up with my ring. It's like it's trying to talk to me" she said and when she waved her hand with the ring on, she unexpectedly transformed into something beautiful. Out of Amy's back grew beautiful butterfly wings in glittering colors. She then began hovering and her sword appeared, "Wow, I'm a fairy!" Her excitement made her accidently cast a spell from her sword wand and it hit Silver's back head quills, causing them to grow about 70 feet long, "Whoops!" Amy held her hand on her mouth, "Sorry, Silver"

"Ah, man. I'm like Rapunzel" Silver gathered up his long hair-like quills.

"Hehehehe….. Now you can use them like a hammock" Sonic laughed too hard on this.

From outside of the penthouse, Silver gave out an angry yell, "IT'S…NOT…FUNNY!"

"Dude that was a joke, man!" Sonic said.

Amy casts a spell again to make Silver's quills normal again, "Thanks. Now I don't look girly-like princess" Silver rubbed his normal back head quills.

"Anyways guys. What do you think of me as a fairy?" Fairy Amy asked.

"You're as cute as Tinkerbell" Sonic said.

"Thanks. Let's see if I can shrink to the size of Tinkerbell's" Fairy Amy said. She then used her magic to become just as small as Tinkerbell. She flew over to Sonic with a cute smile on her face.

"Cute" Sonic chuckled and held her palm for her to land onto.

"Thanks Sonikku" Amy bowed holding her dress' sides. She then stands up again and then flies off his hand to become normal sized.

"CAW CAW CAW CAW!" They suddenly heard crows outside their penthouse and they got out to see swarms of them flying in the city.

"Crows? And I thought crows like flying around when it's Autumn season" Nebula said.

"There's something funny going on here" Shadow saw his ring beep in alert.

"Then it's hero time!" Nebula said.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

"Now to find the source of the crow madness" Blue Blur said.

Diamond Knight then grew her fairy wings again, "Yes, I'll see what my sword can find" She then made a crystal ball coming out of her sword to find the villain. It was a living scarecrow.

"An old scarecrow dummy thingy to keep the crows away from cornfields?" Bloody Sam said.

"Kinda opposite. But let's stop him" Blue Blur said running out with the others.

 **x**

"EYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LET THE CHAOS OF THE CROWS BEGIN!" The Scarecrow laughed.

"CAW CAW CAW!" the swarm of crows starts flying all over the city. People screamed and ran inside the buildings.

Just then, a blue and white blur ran fast towards Scarecrow.

"URGH!" the Scarecrow got tackled and lost his straw filled head. He got up putting it back on and saw Blue Blur and Velociraptor Francis Dode.

"This isn't harvesting time today" Blue Blur smirked.

"But it is time for my pretties to cause chaos in here. Today the scarecrow will instead control the crows!" The scarecrow said.

"I don't think so man!" Velociraptor Francis Dode snarled. He charges at the scarecrow to bite him when he got picked up by many crows. Some even pecked on him.

"OW! OW! GET OFF ME YOU BITCHES! GET OFF ME!" Velciraptor Francis Dode screeched. He then starts to shake them off when Fairy Diamond Knight arrived to help him.

She casts gorgeous pink butterfly swarms at the crows.

The crows got off of Velociraptor Francis Dode to fight the butterflies instead and Velociraptor Francis Dode safely lands on his feet. "Thanks Amy" he said.

"No worries" Fairy Diamond Knight gave thumbs up.

"You think that was easy?! You can't outrun thousands of crows!" Scarecrow yelled.

"I am much faster!" Bat Bloody Sam flew up in the air with crows after him, he flew into a church and then into a vent on a building. Many of the crows crashed onto the vent while Bloody Sam was inside in his hedgehog form, "Gotcha!"

"YEEEEHAAAAAWWWW!" Flaming Cowgirl rode on her fire horse to lure the crows.

"Ready Blaze" Francis Dode ran alongside her in his velociraptor form.

"On my mark, Silver! Three...two...RIGHT NOW!" Blaze then grabs Velociraptor Francis Dode by the lasso and threw him up to make him turn into lion form to make him roar at the crows.

"*ROOOOOOOAAAAARRRR*" he roared loud.

"CAW CAW!" The crows flew away really scared while Lion Francis Dode lands on his paws.

"Hahahahaha! FLY YOU COWARDS!" he smirked.

Cosmic Girl was flying around to avoid being pecked while using her ice breath. Then some crows appeared from behind and Cosmic Girl swipes at them, "Freeze!" She blew her ice breath at them.

"MEEEEOOOOOWWWW!" Werecat Bloody Sam scared off the birds.

"CAW CAW!" The crows then maneuvers to form an arrow to do an attack.

"Oh, shit!" Werecat Bloody Sam gasped. The crows flew at full speed at him and Bloody Sam turns into his ghost form to make them phase through him. He then turns around and saw the crows turn around and prepare for another attack at him, "PECK ON THIS!" he threw ghost orbs at them. The orbs hit the crows and they crashed down to the ground. Ghost Bloody Sam smirked at this and crossed his arms.

"Back off you bird brains! I'm not even a carcass!" Fairy Diamond Knight said. She then summons magic to her sword and casts the spell at them to turn them into white pigeons.

"HOW THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT?!" the Scarecrow screamed in shock.

"Magic" Fairy Diamond Knight smirked.

"CURSE YOU!" the Scarecrow then takes out a pitchfork to throw it at her. But a blue spinning ball knocked the pitchfork away from Fairy Diamond Knight.

"Nope!" Blue Blur then runs at the scarecrow. But then the Scarecrow made a broom appear out of nowhere and tries to whack him.

But a whip snatched the broom away from Scarecrow, "Clean up on scare floor three!" Francis Dode smirked.

"HEADS UP!" Blue Blur dashes at the scarecrow. The force of his spindash caused straws from the Scarecrow to burst out instead of blood.

"Howdy!" Flaming Cowgirl lassos the Scarecrow to burn him up.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the Scarecrow screamed as he died. Out came a comic titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Scarecrow'.

"Good job Blazey" Silver thumbs up.

"Blazey? I like it" Blaze smiled.

"Well you are my fire kitty" Silver gets up to her to hug her.

"You know I like being called kitty by you" Blaze smiled. Silver chuckled at this.


	58. Boogeyman

**05/07/17**

 **217 Reviews, 25 Favs, 21 Followers**

* * *

"Hmph, you really think you can find a way to make me feel relaxed when I'm a cat, Silver? Hmph! I highly doubt it" Cat Shadow scoffed and walks by Silver but he got picked up, "Hey! Put me down!" he hissed angrily.

"Shadsy, you have cute fur" Silver smiled while Cat Shadow just had his tail standing straight up and widened angry eyes until Silver pets him under his chin.

"MEEEOOOWWW!" Cat Shadow screeched but when he felt his chin stroking, he lets out a relaxed 'meow' sigh.

"Awww…. I never thought he would be so relaxed" Blaze couldn't help but adore Cat Shadow being petted by her boyfriend.

"I know right" Silver said, "You owe me 5 dollars that I was right, Ultimate Kitty Cat" he snickered.

"Fine" Cat Shadow jumps off Silver's arms and heads to his wallet to get his five dollars, "Here you go. Next time my bet will be that you could play fetch as a T-rex" Cat Shadow said sarcastically as he hands him the 5 dollar buck.

"We'll see" Silver smirked.

"Hey guys!" Amy ran in the living room, "I gained another new ability again!"

"What is it?" They asked her.

"This" Amy said, her body began disappearing until only her eyes and mouth were visible, "Disappearing acts. Pretty cool huh?" She said before she disappears completely.

"Whoa, isn't it almost similar to that cat in the old Disney movie Alice in Wonderland?" Nebula asked.

"The Cheshire cat" Amy said. She appeared before Nebula but that didn't startle her.

"Yes that cat" Nebula said, "It's been way too long since I've seen that movie as a kid"

"It's based on the book by Lewis Carroll" Amy said, "He named the girl in the book after one girl he met"

"Yes, that is correct" Nebula said.

"Yes. And, uh, where is Sonic by the way?" Amy asked.

"He just left to buy some chilidog supplies" Nebula said.

"And I'm back home" Sonic said out of nowhere.

"Wow, you used light-speed again?" Amy was startled.

"Yes, and is there something you wanna tell me?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. I got this ability" Amy disappeared.

"Huh? What the?" Sonic blinked in surprise.

"You like it?" Amy said. Her eyes and mouth appeared.

"Uh...It seems cool" Sonic stammered.

Amy giggled and kisses him on the lips, "Okay I am back" Amy reappears to normal.

"Like I said, it seems cool" Sonic smiled, heading to the kitchen to stuff the chilidog supplies in the fridge.

 **x**

At Eggman's base, the fat doctor was thinking of a new plan, "What can be used to scare someone out of their sleep? Hmmmm. Perhaps like what kids fear of the one thing called Boogeyman" Eggman thought.

He gets to work to bring it to life.

 **x**

"Okay, let's see who can purr the loudest" Sonic smirked at Blaze and Werecat Shadow.

"Eh, Let's get started" Blaze said.

Werecat Shadow started to purr after being petted by Blaze, "*PUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRR*"

"There there kitty" Blaze said petting him some more.

"*PUUUUURRRRRRRR*" Werecat Shadow purred some more, "Enough Blaze. Soon it will be your *PUUUUUUURRRR* turn"

"Okay. Now you purr kinda loud" Blaze let go off her hand on Werecat Shadow, "Now Silver, you pet me, but remember I'm no non-mobian cat" Blaze said.

"I know already" Silver sat behind Blaze and massaged her shoulders like a gentleman.

"*Puuuuuuurrrrrrrrr*" Blaze purred out.

"Not even loud enough" Werecat Shadow chuckled.

"Shut *PURRRRRRR* up!" Blaze purred between her words.

"Still not loud enough" Werecat Shadow said.

"Fine I give up" Blaze said in defeat and moves away from Silver's hands gently, "Well it was a nice try" Blaze said.

Then suddenly, the power in the penthouse gets an outage with the lights flickering in and out over again until they shut down completely, it was dark everywhere, "Oh great! Power's out!" Sonic screamed.

That's when Nebula's ears twitched in alarm.

"RAAAAAAAAAH!" a monstrous figure appeared and attacked Nebula by grabbing her and threw her at her friends.

"URGH!" They all fell to the floor and watched the boogeyman vanish.

"What the hell is that?!" Werecat Shadow yelled.

"I suppose the Boogeyman" Nebula said.

"He's the one who kids are afraid of meeting when they sleep" Sonic said.

"Time to transform, guys!" Silver said.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

"Alright Boogeyman! Show yourself!" Bloody Sam took out his dual blades and searches through his room.

"You all spread out. This is a new dark villain case" Blue Blur told the rest of the heroes.

"I can't see! It's dark in here!" Francis Dode said.

"Use your cobra infrared vision" Blue Blur said.

Francis Dode nods and his eyes become those of his cobra form. He didn't see any heat signature until he saw it came to the living room in the closet, "There! In the closet!"

They got to the closet to lock it but the Boogeyman burst out of the doors and grabs Cosmic Girl and Diamond Knight by the throats.

"Ugh! Let….go!" Cosmic Girl gagging.

"ARRRROOOOO!" Werewolf Bloody Sam tackled Boogeyman, making him release the girls.

"You okay?" Blue Blur asked them.

"Just fine, Sonic" Cosmic Girl said, taking her lightsaber out.

"I…..CAN'T HOLD…..HIM!" Flaming Cowgirl lassoed Boogeyman but he was trying to get out of it.

"I'm coming!" Francis Dode supports her by the whip on Boogeyman. But he blends into the dark and the lasso and the whip fell to the floor.

"Great how do we harm him?" Flaming Cowgirl pouts.

"Wait. He only blends into darkness. What if we give him brightness?" Bloody Sam said.

"But how? The power electricity is out" Francis Dode said.

"Hmm….I think I know how to find that monster" Diamond Knight smirked and does her Cat Cheshire disappearing ability. She then searches for Boogeyman and then suddenly it seemed like an invisible fight in the room.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are!" Diamond Knight said.

"RAAAAAH!" The Boogeyman in shadow form attacked her but she did a back flip in the air to avoid the attack.

 **x**

"Now's our chance. Silver I'll make you a Frankenstein monster again!" Bloody Sam turns Francis Dode into his Frankenstein monster form.

"Alright! Time to get real shocked!" Franken-Silver said, heading to the electrical generator to turn the fuses inside back on using his bare hands to shock the generator, "FULL POWER BABY!" he yowled. The fuses began regaining power and the house lights up again on the ceiling and everywhere. But like last time when Silver was in the storybook world, he collapses on the floor. But this time he didn't faint.

"Not….again" Franken-Silver said but stays strong from fainting this time.

"Good job, Silver" Bloody Sam turns him back to Francis Dode.

"Thanks" Francis Dode said.

 **x**

"TAKE THAT YOU WART-FACE!" Diamond Knight kicked the Boogeyman in the face while they are in physical forms.

"URGH! GAAAAAH!" The Boogeyman then slashes at her but missed.

As the lights went back on, the villain screamed and tries to find a dark place to blend in.

"No you don't!" Blue Blur used his super spindash to knock him onto a lamp.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Boogeyman felt weak near the light.

"Now for the finish blow!" Diamond Knight took out her sword to deliver a magic beam onto Boogeyman, "Have a Happily Ever After defeat!" She blew up the Boogeyman into a new comic titled the 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Boogeyman'.

She and her friends return to normal, "Well, that was something tricky to beat a Boogeyman" she said.

"But we kicked his ass still" Sonic said proudly to his girlfriend.

"Well let's read the comic shall we?" Amy asked happily picking it up.

"Yup" Sonic winked.


	59. Smasher

**05/12/17**

 **222 Reviews, 26 Favs, 22 Followers**

* * *

In the simulation chamber room, Sonic and his friends are doing practice. The chamber is simulated into an apocalypse landscape and right now they were avoiding some missiles which causes several explosions and when one came close to Diamond Knight and Francis Dode; Diamond Knight used a magic shield around them, the debris however hit Bloody Sam who just shrugs it off.

"C'mon lets go before it goes hell" Bloody Sam said to them. As they ran a missile headed towards them but Cosmic Girl appeared to freeze it with her freeze breath. She then turns around smiling at Bloody Sam who spots a missile coming at them, he made both himself and Cosmic Girl into ghosts and it went right through them.

Diamond Knight runs to Blue Blur hiding behind a car, "We're getting killed out here!"

"I got a plan here right..." Blue Blur got pushed aside by Diamond Knight when falling debris fell down, "Uhh….thanks for saving me" he blushed that she's on top of him.

"Later on Sonikku" She got off him and they reunite with the others when a large robot appeared.

"Okay Cosmic Girl, throw me!" Blue Blur said, "We work as a team"

"Here it comes!" Cosmic Girl spins faster and throws him towards the target.

"HYAAAAAAAAAH!" Blue Blur used both fists to blow the giant robot's head off its body. The head landed just in front of the team. Blue Blur then appeared in a second in front of them, "And that's what you call working as a team" he said.

"Yes. Tails, I think we're finished training" Bloody Sam said to Tails.

"Alright then. Simulation complete" Tails turns it off. Everything around them turns back to a white chamber room. The heroes turn into their normal shapes and met Tails.

"Good job, guys. Your powers are getting better I must say" Tails said.

"Thanks Tails" Amy said.

 **x**

Eggman was at his base drawing a villain, "I must make one who's immune to physical contact. I know if they hit he will grow"

After he finished drawing a villain, he puts it in the evil magic book to bring it to life.

 **x**

Sonic and Velociraptor Silver were having a race, "Is this how fast you can go?!" Sonic chuckled.

"Yes. CAWR!" Velociraptor Silver said and tries to catch up with Sonic.

"I would go mach 4 but I'll go easy" Sonic said.

"I hope you mean it this time!" Velociraptor Silver said.

"I am" Sonic ran just as fast as Velociraptor Silver. They both then ran to the park to run through.

"I'm gonna win! OMPH!" Velociraptor Silver crashed into a tree and then fell back into his hedgehog form with a bloody nose, "Ow!" He held his nose.

"Dude, are you all right?" Sonic ran up to him.

"Fine, Just a bloody nose" Silver held a tissue for his nose.

"Better watch out where you go" Sonic said.

Soon they were back at the penthouse, "Hi guys" Amy welcomed them back. She then notices Silver holding his nose, "What happened?" She asked them.

"Well when we had a race and Silver bumped into a tree by accident" Sonic said.

"Well it has almost stopped" Silver said.

"Okay" Amy shrugs.

"It's not easy to dodge things when running extremely fast" Sonic said.

"Yes. Now let's see what's on the news" Amy headed to their large screen TV.

They switched to the news channel, "This just in, a large villain is on the rampage in the midsection of the city" the news reporter said.

The others came in as well and saw the news, "Guys, this looks like this villain can get some hero smash!" Blaze said.

"Time to transform!" Sonic said.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

The heroes ran to the location the villain was at.

 **x**

"I AM SMASHER! I CANNOT BE HARMED!" The villain known as Smasher yelled and threw a car away.

"Why do villains always boast? You will be harmed!" Bloody Sam stood near him.

"Because your weak hits won't harm me!" Smasher laughed.

"Oh yeah?!" Blue Blur used his super spindash at him but to the heroes shock he grew about 30 feet taller. "Uhhh…..okay?" Blue Blur didn't see that coming.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I told you!" Smasher laughed and grabs Blue Blur to then throw him into a building.

"Well if spindashes does not hurt, I'll use teeth and claw!" Lion Francis Dode leaps up and bites and claws him. Cosmic Girl tried using her fists but that only made Smasher grow even bigger.

"HAHAHA! See if you can take care of this!" the now 50 feet Smasher smashed an elevated railway.

Blue Blur got out of the building and saw Smasher destroying a part of it and ran up to the elevated railway to see a train coming forth. He realized he had to stop the train in time. He used Quicksilver's speed to slow everything in slow motion time. He gets to the train which was only about 60 meters away from the destroyed rail and he takes out the passengers out of the train along with the driver. He then puts the brakes on the train so it can stop in time before it can get off the rail. He gets in front of the train to support the slowdown of it using his super strength. When the train stopped, Sonic then resumes the battle.

 **x**

The Heroes were trying to figure out a way to stop Smasher but with every physical attack he grows bigger. Right now he was like 150 feet tall.

"Every punch and kick we give him he's growing bigger!" Flaming Cowgirl said.

"I guess with physical attacks we are just feeding him!" Francis Dode groans in disbelief.

"But what if we use other tactics? Like we use our weapons, they are not so physical" Flaming Cowgirl wondered.

"I don't think that will work. Weapons count as physical contact of hitting" Cosmic Girl said, "Unless…..what if he tries missing a hit?"

"Hey, good idea" Flaming Cowgirl said.

"I'll start first using me and my alicorn as bait. Bloody Sam comes with me" Diamond Knight said.

"Copy that" Bloody Sam turns into a bat.

"What did I miss?" Blue Blur ran in.

"We got a plan on how to shrink him without physical contact" Bloody Sam said.

"Okay, Cosmic Girl, Flaming Cowgirl and Francis Dode you come with me!" Blue Blur said.

"So what's your plan?" Flaming Cowgirl asked.

"I'll run left and right whenever he tries to hit me" Blue Blur said.

"Got it, While we three just distract him by me turning raptor while Flaming Cowgirl uses her horse and Cosmic Girl flies around" Francis Doe said.

"Exactly. See ya!" Blue Blur zooms off with the others after. Diamond Knight summons her alicorn and flew with it along with Bat Bloody Sam to confuse Smasher.

"Huh? TAKE THAT AND THIS AND THAT AND THIS!" Smasher tried to hit them. But every hit he did it all missed, making him shrink down a little.

He then grabs a commercial sign and tries to whack the heroes on the ground, Flaming Cowgirl made her horse jump over with Blue Blur and Velociraptor Francis Dode.

"Argh! Hold still you puny animals!" Smasher growled.

"Nuh uh!" Velociraptor Francis Dode taunts him and was almost hit.

"WOOHOOOO! Here I am! PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!" Blue Blur then blew a raspberry at Smasher who tries to stomp him.

"Nope over here!" Blue Blur grins and shows the middle finger at him, only to offend Smasher.

"GRRRRRRRRRR!" Smasher punches at his spot but misses. With all hits he keeps doing its making him shrink down.

"Surprise!" Cosmic Girl and Bat Bloody Sam said.

"DIE!" Smasher then launches his fist at them but missed them two. He now was about 15 feet tall.

Bat Bloody Sam turns into a ghost, "I'm right here. I won't move" he said.

"Finally! YAH!" Smasher punches at him only for his fist to go right through Ghost Bloody Sam. Making him shrink down to 10 feet tall.

"YOU TRICKSTERS!" Smasher complained of being much smaller now.

"Now the final blow!" Blue Blur shouted.

Smasher then ran at them and tries to hit them all when they leap over him, making him disappear from shrinking. Out came a comic 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Smasher'.

"What an intense fight!" Sonic said and picks up the comic book.

"Yes you saved the people on the train" Amy said, "Which I didn't see it because you used Quicksilver's slow motion time speed thingy"

"Well that's why I like that character" Sonic smirks.

"Except your hero powers gave you that ability" Shadow said.

"Yup. But if Quicksilver existed, he would perhaps be fast to save innocent people from the Twin Towers in New York. But it never happened and the Twin Towers is already destroyed long ago" Silver said.

"At least they killed Usama who was the brain behind it" Shadow said.

"Yeah but the past is the past. This is the present day and we'll be sure we always save the day and prevent anything in the future" Nebula said.

"You're right. Now allow me to fix the damage around" Amy used the magic from her ring to fix every damage Smasher did around the area, "There, so nobody has to get insurance about the place" Amy said.


	60. Maleficent

**05/16/17**

 **226 Reviews, 27 Favs, 23 Followers**

 **Message to Luna Hedgefox : Thank you for checking the sentence error that I didn't see. But don't worry, I fixed it. And no, I'm not mad. But thanks again. :)**

 **Maleficent belongs to (c) Disney.**

* * *

Amy gained a new power ability to communicate with forest animals by singing, just like Snow White from the old Disney movie Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.

Right now as Diamond Knight she sees poachers hunting for deer and she knows her friend Nebula is not gonna be so happy because Nebula hates poachers killing innocent creatures.

She approaches the poachers and uses her singing voice to make the forest appear in front of her. The Poachers watched in confusion. Then Diamond Knight made her singing voice more intense to make the animals attack them.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she sings intensely.

The animals began chasing the poachers by either beating them or the deer bashing them with their antlers. Diamond Knight puts her hands on her hips, smirking to herself.

Soon, the poachers are arrested and are put in the patrol car, "Thank you so much Diamond Knight" the police man said to Diamond Knight.

"No worries. As long as I'm around the forest is safe" Diamond Knight got onto her alicorn Sakura.

"*NEEEEEIGH*" Sakura flaps her wings and flies off with Diamond Knight.

They flew to the penthouse where Sonic was watching Sleeping Beauty from 1959. Sonic heard Sakura's neighing on the balcony and went out to see both her and Amy, "Hi Ames. Any heroic deeds?" Sonic asked his girlfriend.

"I got help by animals to chase poachers by using my singing voice" Amy said.

"Wow. You gained ability again?" Sonic said.

"Yes I did, Sonic. My animal charm singing" Amy said.

"When I hear you sing Ames, you sound like a princess in my ears" Sonic said, "Like Snow White"

Amy smiles warmly and held Sonic's hands.

"That is so sweet of you to say that, Sonikku" Amy said.

"Anything for my girlfriend" Sonic said.

"Oh are you watching Sleeping Beauty?" Amy saw the movie on the TV.

"Yup after I watched Maleficent's movie where she was the anti hero. But this one she's pure evil" Sonic said.

"That turns into a dragon?" Shadow walked in.

"Yes that. In Maleficent's movie it's her crow that is the dragon" Sonic said, sitting at the couch with Amy.

"Well then. What I know is a flamethrower was used for her fire sounds" Shadow said.

Everyone comes in the living room. And they then joined them in the couch, "Now this shall be interesting" Nebula said.

 **x**

At Eggman's base, he was drawing Maleficent. He then placed the drawing into his evil magic book and out came green fire which shaped into Maleficent. Her crow Diablo appeared on her shoulder too.

 **x**

A while later, Amy was showing her friends how her singing ability attracts forest animals. She clears her throat and began singing. First the birds appeared. Some of the birds sat on Amy's arms. The other forest animals were walking out of the forest. Most birds land on Amy's friends. She then began sing louder with more forest animals appearing.

"It's beautiful" Sonic was amazed.

"Uhh….they think I'm a tree here" Silver said, having squirrels and birds on his arms and head.

"Hehehehe" Blaze giggled.

Shadow was feeding a raccoon an apple which it ate rapidly, "Dude, eat slowly" Then a bear cub grabs onto Shadow's leg and nuzzled against it, "Hey! Easy teddy!" Shadow tries to shake it off.

"Hehehe….I think he can't barely resist your leg, Shadow" Sonic snickered.

"Raaah raaah!" The bear cub made Shadow lose balance and it climbs up on him, "Get off me!" Shadow said.

"Uhh….let's let the animals go, Amy" Nebula chuckled.

"Sure" Amy stopped singing and the animals went into different directions. Then their rings beep in alert again.

"Guys, the rings say something is making supersized thorns grow in the forest" Sonic noted large thorns grow from the ground.

"Uh oh! That can't be good!" Silver said.

"Wait a minute. Just like in Sleeping Beauty. That can only mean one thing" Amy realized.

"Yes, you hedgehogs and cat will feel the dark magic from me!" Maleficent appeared through a green magic sphere.

The heroes put up their rings in the air to transform.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

Maleficent then summons lightning by spinning her staff and they struck near the heroes.

Diamond Knight in the last second deflected some of the lightning bolts, "Not on my watch!" Diamond Knight said and held her sword up to summon her own pink magic beams.

While the villain is distracted, Francis Dode lashed her with his whip.

"ARGH!" Maleficent turns around and made the thorns restrain Francis Dode, "Now prepare to deal with all the powers of HELL!" Maleficent turns into her black and purple dragon form. Diamond Knight then summons a shield ready to face her green fire.

Francis Dode morphs into a cobra to slither out of the thorns.

Dragon Maleficent then breathes fire at the heroes and they avoided them just moments before the trees catch fire.

"Oh, boy. She's pissed!" Bloody Sam said.

"RAAAAAARGH!" Dragon Maleficent then tries to bite Bloody Sam but he hits her hard on her snout using his elbow. Dragon Maleficent grunts in pain and then snaps at him again until she decided to set the forest on fire to the heroes' shock.

"I'll handle the fire!" Flaming Cowgirl ran through the flames without getting burned.

The large dragon then morphs back to dark fairy form to use her lightning bolts from her staff and lethal spells.

Blue Blur along with Cat Bloody Sam preforms an attack together despite their rivalry they usually have. Blue Blur threw Cat Bloody Sam to make him turn into his werecat form.

"MEEOOOOWWW!" Werecat Bloody Sam tackled Maleficent.

"ARGH!" Maleficent fell and dropped her staff. Werecat Bloody Sam was about to reach for the staff when Diablo catches the staff with his claws.

"GRRR!" Bloody Sam turns into a bat and chases him to get the staff, "Get back here you stupid bloody-ass bird!"

"Caw caw!" Diablo cawed and flew back to his mistress. He threw the staff to her and she catches it, targeting Bat Bloody Sam.

"Shit!" Bat Bloody Sam saw it.

That's when Cosmic Girl turns into Terminator to block the dark spell casting beam.

"Don't touch my boyfriend!" She yelled, the smoke clears to reveal her terminator form with her purple eyes glowing, "Prepare yourself you evil fairy!" Terminator Cosmic Girl then threw her fist at Maleficent.

Her punch was however blocked by Maleficent who used a spell to send her back. Terminator Cosmic Girl crashes through some of the thorns without damage.

"NEBULA!" Bat Bloody Sam screamed.

That's when a lasso and whip lashed on Maleficent's staff, "What the?!" Maleficent saw the ones who did this. It was Francis Dode and Flaming Cowgirl. They pulled the staff away from her.

"Batter up, Ames!" Blue Blur curls up into a ball and Diamond Knight whacks her sword like a baseball bat at him, hitting him towards Maleficent.

This sent Maleficent into the thorns and the heroes went to see if she's defeated or not. But that only made her turn into a dragon again. She breathes fire at them again but misses. Diamond Knight then takes her sword out again with her shield to deflect the fire, "I CAN'T HOLD IT!" Diamond Knight struggles.

"Then it's up to me!" Francis Dode morphs into T-Rex. But not tall enough to battle a dragon, though his teeth and tail could be useful to fight a dragon. He used his jaws to drag Dragon Maleficent away from Diamond Knight and then hits her with the head. Dragon Maleficent then bites at T-Rex Francis Dode but he slams her with his tail.

While they're fighting, Diamond Knight breaks the staff in half with her upper leg. But that didn't stop Maleficent from turning back from her dragon form.

"Now I guess I have to do what Prince Phillip did!" Diamond Knight saw, her sword glowing. She then aims at Dragon Maleficent's heart and then prepares to throw it when the dragon pinned T-Rex Francis Dode down for the killing blow.

"Get down Silver!" Blue Blur shouted.

"Huh? Whoa!" T-Rex Francis Dode rolled over to the side to get out of the way.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Dragon Maleficent got the sword into her heart and she collapses onto the burning thorns and explodes into purple smoke. Out came a comic titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and Maleficent'.

"WOOOO! Great job Princess!" Blue Blur handshakes Diamond Knight.

"Thank you Sonikku" Diamond Knight said while turning back to Amy. The fire and all the thorns were now gone by the magic.


	61. Educator

**05/20/17**

 **230 Reviews, 27 Favs, 23 Follows.**

 **Yeah, its been a long time ever since I took the Final Exams at high school but now I can't remember the Algebra or Geometry lessons. It was fun to learn them but now I can't remember the whole solving stuff. I only remember Biology lessons. They were my favorite.**

 **I wish you all good luck with the final exams. For those that are still doing school stuff. :)  
**

* * *

Sonic and his friends finally finished the final exams, "Finally. I was getting bored to death from doing the final exams" Shadow said.

"Yeah but now no more school for us guys. We'll be free to do heroic deeds" Sonic said.

"Yeah and one day the mayor gives us our own statue in our honor" Shadow said.

"We'll see about it. The good thing is now we can get jobs to earn money" Sonic said.

"I think I'll work as a commercial actress" Amy said.

"For selling Rose soda?" Sonic joked.

"Maybe Sonikku" Amy said.

"I think I'll work at the zoo guys. I love to keep animals from the wild safe" Nebula said.

"I'm not sure what job I would want" Silver said.

"What about yoga? You always meditate every morning" Blaze said.

"Yes I would work as a yoga instructor" Silver smiled.

"Ahem" came a voice behind them.

"Shadow, let's not be rude with Silver's future dream of career" Blaze said.

"Uhh…that wasn't me" Shadow said.

"So you six finished your exams?" Said a short man with a British accent.

"Yes so?" Shadow asked.

"I can teach more!" the man used a cane to create chairs coming out of the floor to restrain the gang.

"ARGH!" the gang screamed.

"What the hell?!" Shadow struggled.

"Now behold the spiral of hypnosis!" The man made a screen appear and the gang closes their eyes but they got forcibly opened.  
"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Nebula's anger caused her powers to go berserk, breaking free from the chair, "HERO TIME!" She held up her ring. The others' rings made them break free to allow them to transform.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

"Okay little buggers. The name's Educator and my teaching will never end!" Educator introduced himself and made the area look like some old fashion school of some kind.

"Are you kidding me? We were not born in the 1940s or whatever!" Blue Blur said.

"21st century sucks! Its time you learn it with the 20th century style!" Educator said.

"Heroes go!" Blue Blur said and they all ran after Educator in a comical manner by him hiding in a painting and then they ran after him again only for him to get a super big rocket launcher.

The gang split into different rooms, like getting into the gym class where some were inside training, then they ran into the library where the heroes had to face living knight armors usually standing as decorations, forcing them to push over the bookshelves to destroy the armors.

"Shhhhhhh" Blue Blur hushes for being in the library while Bloody Sam just shook his head at this when they headed for the cafeteria, where monstrous sandwiches were flipping the tables.

"Like Heavy from Tf2 says 'Sandvich make me strong'!" Francis Dode morphs into a T-rex to eat one of the monster sandwiches, "NOM!" he bites it and then swallows it.

"Uh wait, what was it in the gym hall?" Blue Blur thought of something. Then the sound of basketball bouncing is coming.

"Basketball. I got this! I've been doing a lot of practice in Girls' Basketball after school!" Cosmic Girl said. She ran out and then saw the living basketballs coming right at her, she got into position and then grabs one of them to then dribble it by force, "Michael Jordan style!" She then ran swiftly to the side to then throw the basket ball away. She then grabs another and threw it onto three other basketballs to knock them out by a powerful throwing push, "YEAH!" she smirked.

"Way to go, Nebs!" Bloody Sam cheered.

"GRRR! THAT IS NOT HOW YOU PASS GYM!" Educator yelled.

"I passed gym my way, not your way!" Cosmic Girl said.

"Then it is permanent detention!" Educator then pressed a button to make both Bloody Sam and Cosmic Girl fall into a chamber filled with lots of mirrors.

"So here is a question, which one of us is real?"? several reflections of Educator is seen.

"I don't have time for this!" Bloody Sam morphed into a bat to use ultrasonic screech, "*SCREEEEEEEEEEECH*" The screech caused the mirrors to shatter to reveal that Educator was alone among them.

"GET HIM!" Cosmic Girl flew after him with Bloody Sam.

"Just wait and see for your longest exams buggers!" Educator then changed the room into Art Class.

"Oh, no! Art Class!" Flaming Cowgirl said.

"Ah shit!" Francis Dode saw some paint brush ready to attack them and they swipe at them to get some paint stain onto them.

Bloody Sam got covered in blue paint, "Damn it I look like Faker!"

"I'm the real blue hedgehog!" Blue Blur ran around in super speed to stop the paint brush. He then used his super-strength to break the paint brushes into pieces and stomp them as well. Flaming Cowgirl then used her flaming horseshoe boomerang and set the paint on the brushes on fire.

"GRRR! YOU SELFISH TEENAGERS!" Educator yelled in anger.

"We're not selfish here; you are because you never care for the students! You are no teacher" Blue Blur said with a cold glare.

"You think you're so smart, blue rat?!" Educator changed the classroom to chemistry.

"Okay now what?" Diamond Knight saw the chemicals on the tables.

"Simple, these are dangerous chemicals so don't spill them or you'll get blinded" Educator said.

"Uhh….they're already spilling itself!" Francis Dode yelled.

"Now that's the...POINT!" Educator spilled them onto Francis Dode to temporarily blind him. With a loud scream Francis Dode fell to the floor holding for his eyes.

"ARGH! GUYS! HELP! I CAN'T SEE!" Francis Dode screamed, uncontrollably turning into lion, velociraptor, cobra, t-rex and finally back to hedgehog.

"Silver, stay calm! I got you!" Flaming Cowgirl grabbed him.

"You tend to him. We'll take care of Educator" Blue Blur said to Flaming Cowgirl before chasing Educator with the others, "Wait, I'll use my light speed" Blue Blur used his light speed move to easily catch up with him.

"Huh?!" Educator was stunned seeing Blue Blur in front of him.

"Oh did I miss class, huh?" Blue Blur said sarcastically, "Or are you late to teach?" he whacked him with his bow staff.

"URGH!" Educator crashed onto the bookshelves with many books falling onto him.

"Class dismissed!" Bloody Sam gives Educator a hard kick.

All the heroes did the final blow in the villain, turning him into a comic titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Educator'.

"How's your eyes, Silver" Sonic asked while picking up the comic.

"Better" Silver said, the environment changed back to normal, "I can see now"

"Good, now let's go home" Sonic said.

"You know what. Educator is the worst teacher in the world" Nebula said.


	62. Runner Xenomorph

**05/24/17**

 **235 Reviews, 28 Favs, 23 Follows.**

 **Today is my birthday! :)**

 **I don't own the Runner Xenomorph.**

* * *

The hedgehogs and Blaze were at the movie theater watching the the latest Alien movie called Alien Covenant directed by Ridley Scott who did the first Alien as well. They were extremely uncomfortable when the gruesome parts appeared. Then it comes to a scary part where a xenomorph-like creature kills a woman by biting her head off and eats the remains. Nebula's eyes widen in fright and she froze as a result.

"Shh…..it's not real, Nebs" Shadow held her close.

"Still it's so...scary!" Nebula whimpered.

Minutes later the actual xenomorph appeared to attack the protagonists in a fast speed using its inner jaw to kill. This scared Nebula even more when the face-hugger's acid blood came onto a man's face to heavily scar him on the cheek, "Man, this is scary" she stuttered.

 **x**

A while later the movie was done and Nebula was a little frozen up but had no heart attack, "At least there weren't any animals killed in the scenes. You know how sensitive I am with animals getting killed or eaten alive in the movies" Nebula said.

"Yes. But I assure you Nebula there won't be any xenomorphs around here" Shadow said, holding onto her.

"But still I feel scared" Nebula said, "When I was young I only saw the scene of a dog that was probably attacked by a face-hugger and then the next it died when an alien was born from inside the dog, causing the dog to die"

"There is another scene of one bursting out of a bull" Shadow said

"Except it was a small Runner alien" Nebula said.

"Yes. Now let's just go home" Shadow said. The gang was walking close to them.

"Sadly that John Hurt who played the guy with the alien in his chest in the first movie passed away this year" Silver said.

"Yup, he died by cancer" Amy said.

"Shh!" Nebula shushed them when she heard something in the dark alley, "Do you guys hear something?"

"It sounds like a dog" Blaze heard barking in the alley.

They get a closer look and they saw what appeared to be a rottweiler. Instead of it being a host or dying in agony from a chestbursting, it changed its appearance to a Runner, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The xenomorph runner screeches loudly and spits acid at the gang but missed.

"Guys! It's hero time!" Sonic held out his ring after they landed on a safe place.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

The Runner xenomorph then hisses at the heroes and opens its mouth to reveal its inner jaw.

"Heroes! Attack!" Blue Blur took out his electric discs.

"WAIT!" Diamond Knight stopped him, "It has blood acid! We gotta be careful!"

"Then we need to kill it with shots" Blue Blur said.

"I guess my laser vision is worth a try!" Cosmic Girl fires her laser vision at the Runner who just runs away in full speed.

"Damn it!" Cosmic Girl flew after it with the others after her.

"We better hope there is not more than one" Flaming Cowgirl said.

"I don't think so. Eggman can only create one villain at a time" Francis Dode said.

"Well he made that Nebomorphs could reproduce" Flaming Cowgirl said.

"Not this one who is a xenomorph" Francis Dode said.

"This one is a Runner" Flaming Cowgirl said.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Cosmic Girl looking for the Runner xenomorph.

The Runner xenomorph was hiding up on an emergency stair and saliva drips from its mouth, it then crouches down and then leaps at Cosmic Girl, "HARGH!"

Cosmic Girl turns around and fires her laser vison at the xenomorph Runner to blast it onto a car, "Grrr! That's for making dog Spike from dying in agony of pain!" She then keeps blasting at it in anger but it keeps dodging.

The heroes found her but they never seen her angry like this. Bloody Sam then rushes to support her with the others to fight the runner, "Allow me!" Bloody Sam turns into ghost form to attack. He grabs the Runner xenomorph and flies up to break off its stinger on the tail.

"SHADOW! WATCH OUT FOR THE ACID!" Blue Blur yelled.

"Ahem I'm a ghost!" Ghost Bloody Sam stated with the acid going right through him. The acid fell onto a dumpster and melted a hole into it. Ghost Bloody Sam then saw the Runner landing onto the ground.

"GRRR! I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER YOU BITCH!" Cosmic Girl held out her lightsaber. She then began assaulting the Runner xenomorph but missed each strike until she cuts its arm. Avoiding the acid near her.

"Now you will die!" Cosmic Girl raised her lightsaber over her head. But the Runner xenomorph whacked her against the wall roughly.

"Here I come!" Francis Dode used his whip on the Runner xenomorph to hurl it to Blue Blur man, who used his super strength to punch it hard to the ground. It was followed by Flaming Cowgirl taking out her revolvers and she fires six shots at it. The Runner xenomorph then screeches in pain and then gets up with visible bullet holes. That until Diamond Knight used her sword to stab through it but the sword didn't melt.

Bloody Sam goes up to Cosmic Girl and he held her up to see if she's breathing, "Nebula, can you hear me? Are you okay?" He gently shook her.

"Y-y-yes. I guess the anger got the best of me" Cosmic Girl said.

"I'm just glad you're okay" Bloody Sam helps her on her feet.

Right now, the Runner xenomorph runner was trying to bite Diamond Knight with its inner jaws, "Whoa!" she deflected it with her sword, "Get your two ugly big mouths away from me!"

"RAAAAAH!" The runner xenomorph then breaks free and then spits acid at Diamond Knight's helmet, forcing her to remove it.

"YOU MONSTER! YOU ALMOST KILLED MY FACE!" Diamond Knight got very pissed. She then swiftly swung her sword at the neck of the Runner xenomorph, nothing seem to happen when it stood still for a moment. Then the head falls off and the body fell to the ground. Diamond Knight turns around and saw the body of the xenomorph Runner. It exploded and out came a comic titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Runner Xenomorph'.

"Phew, what a fight against an acid monster" Silver said while turning back.

"At least it seemed Spike was avenged" Nebula joked, "In the movie I mean"

"You should see the version where it came out of an ox instead. The ox was already dead" Shadow said.

"Yes, but let's not talk about that" Nebula said and picks up the comic.

"I just hope next villain is not Bizarro, he's just a dumb clone of Superman" Sonic said.

"Better not be" Amy said.


	63. Gravity

**05/25/17**

 **239 Reviews, 28 Favs, 24 Follows.**

 **Thank you guys for saying Happy Birthday to me. :)  
It was very nice of you. :)**

* * *

At high school, the gang was at science class learning about gravity, "As you all know. Isacc Newton discovered the thing about gravity by an apple fell down on his head" The teacher said, "And that how we just stand on earth without floating? So if there is no gravity we would just float like balloons" She continued.

"But does swimming underwater have gravity too?" Sonic asked.

"Very good question. That depends on anything heavy like a rock it sinks to the bottom" The teacher said.

"Okay. Since some objects just float to the surface" Sonic said.

"Mostly yes" the Teacher said, "Like floaties for kids to keep them up on the surface"

"Also how is the gravity on Mars?" Silver asked.

"It's a little harder than it is on Earth. Does anyone else got questions?" The teacher asked. That was until the bell rang, "Have a great day, students" the teacher said.

Classmates carried their school books and head out to their lockers.

"That is also why Egghead can't lose weight because he gets exhausted from overdoing a lot of workout in less than 30 seconds" Sonic chuckled.

"I bet about 80 % of his body mass is fat" Amy joked.

"What? He's so fat his pants size is XXXL" Sonic said.

"It's amazing he's alive and doesn't get a heart attack from gaining weight. Which I don't know how he's….almost healthy or something" Nebula said.

"He might be on diet sometimes" Sonic guessed.

"Probably. But I bet he would look ridiculous if he was thin" Nebula said.

"I agree" Sonic said. That's when their rings bleeped in alarm, "Villain on the loose! HERO TIME!" Sonic held up his ring.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

The heroes then ran to the direction the villain were.

 **x**

The police force was trying to take down the villain who appeared to control gravity judging to he makes vehicles hover like balloons. He even used some heavy gravitation to flatten the police cars and then he throws them at the buildings.

"Hahahaha! That's why I'm called Gravity!" the villain laughed.

He then used his heavy gravity to force the bullets down to the ground until he saw the heroes approaching him.

"Ah, greetings heroes" Gravity said with a grin.

"Who the hell are you?" Bloody Sam said.

"I am Gravity and my powers will be your doom, let's see if you can handle this!" Gravity said and makes the gravity on the heroes very light. Making them float around in the air and unable to move back to the ground.  
"Whoa, whoa!" Blue Blur struggling in the air.

"If we get too far up I'm gonna freak out!" Flaming Cowgirl referred to her fear of heights.  
"Amy! Is there some magic to make us weigh normal?!" Blue Blur asked.

"Yeah, please! I can't even fly when I'm weighing too light!" Cosmic Girl said.

"I'll try!" Diamond Knight used her sword to create a magic field around them to make them float down to the street in normal gravity inside the field.

Flaming Cowgirl sighs in relief to be on the ground, "Phew, next time give me a vomit bag" She said sarcastically.

"I got him!" Blue Blur is about to do his spindash when Gravity used his powers to force him down, "Argh! I…can't….move!"

"HEHEHEHEHE!" Gravity chuckled evilly and then used light gravity to force him up and then down again. Blue Blur then grabs the street and pulls out a boulder using his super strength. He then throws it at Gravity but he was just making the rock float away.

"Damn it!" Blue Blur yelled.

But when the villain is distracted, T-Rex Francis Dode whacks him with his tail, "URRRGH!" Gravity crashed onto a commercial sign and gets up, he floats away from the sign to do another move. He then makes debris float up and he made it fly at the team but did little damage to T-Rex Francis.

It made him angry as he sent out a loud dinosaur roar, "*ROOOOAAAAARRRRR*" T-Rex Francis Dode roared.

"YOU MAGESTIC BEAST!" Gravity taunts him and was about to do another attack using his gravitational powers. He made a bus lift up and it was sent to T-Rex Francis Dode.

"Oh hell no!" Blue Blur quickly ran and caught it. He then spins the bus around and then threw it at Gravity again.

"ARGH!" Gravity got hit but managed to recover, "YOU NEED TO LIE DOWN!" he caused heavy gravity on Blue Blur and T-Rex Francis Dode.

"Not again! ARGH!" Blue Blur couldn't move his body from the ground, "Too….heavy…"

"Argh! I….can't….move!" T-Rex Francis Dode tried to stand up but the heavy gravity was too strong.

"Watch heroes as your two friends suffer!" Gravity said sadistically.

"Sonikku! NO!" Diamond Knight made herself bigger by her rage.

"LEAVE SILVER ALONE!" Flaming Cowgirl jumps up on Giantess Diamond Knight's shoulder, spinning her lasso. She then threw it at Gravity to pull him close.

"GET OVER HERE!" Giantess Diamond Knight punches Gravity.

"ARGH!" Gravity was smacked and falls to the ground, causing his focus on the boys to move in normal gravity.

"Ouch, I can't feel my legs!" Blue Blur groans and weakly stands up. T-Rex Francis was forced back to normal form.

"I feel like every muscle gave up" Francis Dode faints.

"Get the two to safety while we take care of Gravity" Giantess Diamond Knight told Cosmic Girl and Bloody Sam.

"Got it!" they both said and rushed towards the boys.

"Let us show what girl power is, Blaze" Giantess Diamond Knight said.

"Yeah!" Flaming Cowgirl ran up on Giantess Diamond Knight's arm and switches bullets on her revolver to use against Gravity, "I know he's on the ground but my fast bullets will get a good shot" She fires them at Gravity who didn't have time to stop the bullets and got hit.

Giantess Diamond Knight then reaches out and picks him up, "Not so tough now are you?"

"Well no, But I did hurt Sonic and that kitty's boyfriend" Gravity said.

"You shouldn't have done that!" She threw him.

Gravity crashed onto some destroyed police cars and now Flaming Cowgirl ran at him with a new move, a fiery aura appeared on her forming a bison with her inside it, she rushes at Gravity and hits him very hard to destroy him.

Gravity exploded into a comic called 'Hedgehog Heroes and Gravity'. The fiery bison aura disappeared when she became Blaze again, "Well, that's a new flame aura"

"Yup. I hope Silver and Sonic are okay" Amy said. They get to them and saw they were recovering.

"Blaze that was an amazing move there" Silver said.

"How are you feeling?" Blaze held his hand helping him up.

"I feel better Blaze, thanks" Silver said.

"At least we learned how we would weigh in outer-space" Nebula said.

"Yes and how to beat it" Sonic said, they began reading the comic.


	64. King Kid

**05/30/17**

 **248 Reviews, 30 Favs, 24 Follows.**

 **For the past few days I was watching Justice League and Justice League Unlimited series. Its been a long time ever since I watched that show. I can't remember the whole season except the opening intro. The one I enjoyed is Justice League Unlimited Season 1 Episode 3: Kids Stuff. Where Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman are turned into kids to stop Mordred kid and reverse the magic banishing adults spell. I loved that episode.**

* * *

Eggman was at his base sketching a villain but this time it was not an adult one, but a kid with a golden crown on his head, "Since I did adult villains. I should create a child villain because I know they can't fight a child" he said and brings his drawing to his evil magic book to bring it to life.

Out came the villain known as King Kid, "Wow, it feels good to be out, except for an ugly fat old man!" His first words were an insult to Eggman.

"I knew you were gonna say that. Is it because you hate adults?" Eggman guessed.

"Yes I do" King Kid said.

"Even better but there's also something you should know" Eggman said.

"What?" King Kid asked.

"Since you hate adults, what about those teenage heroes that are gonna be adults soon. And they pick on little kids" Eggman smirked.

"And who are those teenage heroes?" King Kid asked with a glare.

 **x**

Sonic and his friends are heading out of school to go home, "Yup, pretty soon we won't be teenagers anymore. Which I'm gonna miss being a teenager" Sonic said.

"Well let's hope the start of adulthood will be great" Amy said.

"Like starting families? Too early" Sonic said.

"Oh sorry. Wondering what's in plans for our future" Amy said.

"I understand Ames" Sonic said.

"Silver, how do you see your life as an adult?" Blaze asked her boyfriend.

"Eh, I don't know. But it would be new for me when I'm an adult someday" Silver said.

"I see" Blaze shrugs.

All of a sudden, their rings bleep in alarm, "Trouble!" Amy's ring made a crystal ball to make them see what's happening; King Kid used a spell to banish all teens.

"Oh no! We're next!" Sonic gasps.

"Quick! Turn into heroes and I'll make us kids!" Amy said.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

"Now to be kids!" Diamond Knight turns her friends including herself into kids at age 10. Just in time before the magic spell field almost touched them.

"Wooohoo! Blue Blur boy is back!" Blue Blur man as a boy said cheerfully.

"Just in time before being banished dude" Kid Bloody Sam said, "And now we're kids, again" he muttered.

"Yeah, and we have no deep voice again" Kid Francis Dode crossed his arms.

"No time to complain, guys! We gotta find this villain kid" Kid Flaming Cowgirl said.

"Sorry Blaze" Kid Francis Dode held his hat innocently. The young heroes then goes to find the young villain.

Bat Bloody Sam kid was on Kid Cosmic Girl's head while she's flying, "I'm getting soundwaves from a villain child at the park!" he said.

"Then I guess we'll have to fight like children!" Kid Cosmic Girl said.

"Very well" Bat Bloody Sam kid said.

 **x**

"HA HA HA! Bow down before me!" King Kid said to the children at the park. The kids in the playground were forced to bow down before him.

"How about you shut up before I knock you down?!" Kid Blue Blur ran in super speed around the villain.

King Kid saw him running around him until he got annoyed and he whacks Kid Blue Blur hard using a metal baseball bat.

"ARGH!" Kid Blue Blur got hit hard, "Ow! Even as a kid that impact really hurts!"

"You should see it when it's more dangerous!" King Kid made spikes appear from the bat.

Velociraptor Kid Francis Dode appeared in front of King Kid, "CRAAAWWWRRR!"

"Whoa!" King Kid got scared.

"I know what most kids are afraid of. Monsters and vicious dinosaurs!" Velociraptor Kid Francis Dode said.

"Whoa, easy now! Good dinosaur!" King Kid backed off in fright, Velociraptor Kid Francis Dode then snaps at him forcing the kid villain into a playground castle to hide.

"Let's see if he's got anything to fight back" Kid Bloody Sam said.

"I know he's not real but he's only a kid" Kid Cosmic Girl said.

"But we're kids now" Kid Bloody Sam said.

"You got a point but kids don't use much violence" Kid Cosmic Girl said.

That only got King Kid angry as he grew bigger, destroying his playground castle, "NOW WHO'S LITTLE?!"

"Oh, boy. I hate it when they say the old taunts on kids!" Kid Flaming Cowgirl said while backing away.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!" He launches his fists at them.

Kid Diamond Knight grew his size to fight him, "As they always say to bullies. Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" She then punches King Kid twice and then kicks at him.

"Urgh! Ow! You stupid girl shouldn't fight boys!" King Kid growled.

"Well you shouldn't make girls so angry!" Giant Kid Diamond Knight and duals with him, "Like you already did now!"

"The heck I am!" King Kid then punched her hard.

Giant Kid Diamond Knight fell onto the trees. Kid Bloody Sam then became a werekitten and attacked King Kid by clawing like a cat.

"AAAARGH! OW! ARGH! AH!" King Kid screamed when Werekitten Bloody Sam scratched him. Causing the kid to shrink down to normal size.

"That's for being an annoying spoiled brat!" Werekitten Bloody Sam said.

"Bad kitty!" King Kid stomps on his tail and grabs him to throw him at Kid Cosmic Girl.

That's when a lasso caught him, "I'm not the only kitten with nine lives! KYAH!" Kid Flaming Girl punched him in the face.

"OUCH!" King Kid grunts by the punch and rubs the spot, then he summons an armor on himself, "Get ready to lose nine lives!"

"Wanna bet?!" Kid Cosmic Girl shot laser vision from her eyes at him.

"ARGH!" King Kid didn't see that coming.

"Even I hate bullies but I never start a fight like that in real life" Kid Cosmic Girl said.

"You're so dead, hedgebrat!" King Kid glared.

"Girls! NOW!" Kid Cosmic Girl shouts. Kid Flaming Cowgirl and Kid Diamond Knight then used their Fire Bison attack and Magic beam at King Kid. Kid Cosmic Girl shot lasers from her eyes at him too. Then the boys did their attacks; Kid Francis Dode using his whip, Kid Bloody Sam used his bat screech and Kid Blue Blur used his electric discs.

"ARGH! NO FAIR! YOU CHEATERS!" King Kid screamed and casts a spell to lift the heroes up, holding them in midair.

"What's the matter? A kid doing a man's job?" Kid Bloody Sam taunts King Kid.

"So?! I don't like doing whatever a grown up tells me to!" King Kid said angrily.

"What about your daddy, Egghead? Oh I get it he drew you so you stay a kid. And that you don't like to grow up" Kid Bloody Sam continues.

"Too chicken to be a teenager?" Kid Francis Dode mocks him.

Then King King growls while glowing yellow, "I'll show you! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S CHICKEN!" He yelled and in a bright light in front of the team, he started to become a 15 year old teenager. The heroes lands on their feet from being in midair.

"Now who's older?" King Kid said.

"Older to disappear?" Kid Bloody Sam smirked.

"Huh? Oh crud!" King Kid realized he was tricked and disappeared, only his crown remained and it rolled up to the heroes before a comic book appeared next to it which titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and King Kid'. The disappearing teenagers appeared back on Earth.

The heroes were turned back to their normal teenage selves. They picked up the crown and the comic book, "At least we got a crown to our trophies" Shadow said.

"Yup" Silver said.


	65. Red Riding Wolf

**06/06/17**

 **252 Reviews, 31 Favs, 24 Follows**

* * *

Sonic and his friends have finally graduated high school. They are wearing their black graduation gowns and caps. Right after the ceremony of graduation, they head home.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! We finally graduated!" Sonic cheered out loud. They also got their diplomas too.

"And we got our diplomas" Amy said.

"Yeah! Let's hang those on the wall at home" Sonic said, holding up his.

"Now to search for jobs I guess" Silver said.

"That can wait" Blaze said.

"Fine, if you say so" Silver said.

"On the bright side, no more studies" Nebula said.

"Yup" Shadow said.

As they head inside the penthouse, they remove their gowns and caps. Girls had their regular clothes on the entire time. While the boys don't wear clothes but their gloves and shoes.

"Now time to relax some" Sonic gets to the couch and folds his arms behind his neck.

Shadow went to the kitchen to make a cup of decaf coffee, "So you say often" Shadow said.

"I like relaxing Shadow" Sonic said.

Shadow shrugs and drinks from his coffee, "I know you're there, Amy! Don't even think about it" he said.

"Fine, you got me" Amy reappears from her Cheshire Cat disappearing ability.

"Seriously it bugs me out" Shadow said.

"Oh you mean me as a fairy" Amy became her fairy form and became smaller.

"Never mind what I said. Let me guess, you got more interested with watching the video clips of Ever After High on Youtube?" Shadow guessed.

"Maybe. Because I'm into fantasy and fairytale stuff" Amy said and grows back to normal size.

"Hmph. It's like I'm the Monster High counterpart because I'm into horror stuff" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Maybe" Amy smirked.

All of a sudden, their rings bleep in alarm, "Another villain on the loose! It is time to go Hero!" Sonic said, holding up his ring, "HERO TIME!"

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

"Now to find the villain. According to the ring she is in the park area" Blue Blur said, heading out of the building with the others.

 **x**

In the park, the villain who appeared to be….a teenage Red Riding Hood? She growls viciously at the hot-dog stand and ran up to grab a few hot dogs, not caring to buy them.

"What are you doing you?! AHHHH!" The vendor was almost bitten by her when he tried to shove her off. He ran away while the Red Riding Hood pushes the stand over. She ran on all four and attacked a horse ridden by a police, forcing the horse to stand on its hind legs.

Suddenly, a lasso caught her and pulled her away from the police horse, "Red Riding Hood? I thought she's the good character in the story!" Flaming Cowgirl said.

"Wait!" Bloody Sam sniffs something, "She's not Red Riding Hood. She's….a half wolf?"

Indeed he was right, Red Riding Hood turned around and pushed her hood off, revealing wolf ears, "Call me Red Riding Wolf!" she said. Right after she revealed her wolf ears, she also revealed her claws, wolf tail, yellow eyes, and sharp teeth.

"You're making a fatal mistake kitty!" Red Riding Wolf breaks free from the lasso and grabs it to pull Flaming Cowgirl roughly and ties her with her own lasso.

Lion Francis Dode pounced on Red Riding Hood, "GRRRRRR!"

"RRRRRAAAAH!" Red Riding Wolf then bites him, causing Lion Francis Dode to grunt in pain and they roll over in the grass struggling, "Get off me!" he kicked her off. But when he stands up, he groans a little from the bite mark, "Damn! Her bite is too strong!"

"I got this!" Bloody Sam as a werewolf attacked Red Riding Wolf, "Now who's the big badass wolf?!"

"GRRRRRRRR!" Red Riding Wolf growls and gets on all four before snapping at Werewolf Bloody Sam. He stood on two legs and swipes at Red Riding Wolf who just gets back up getting more feral than ever, "Uh oh" Werewolf Bloody Sam quickly dodged her claws.

"You were saying you're badder than me?!" Red Riding Wolf yelled and continues to fight him.

That until Cosmic Girl grabs her tail and slams her to the ground, "Bad dog! Time to heel!"

"GRRR!" Red Riding Wolf sweep kicks her.

Then Cosmic Girl gets up and the two fought until Velociraptor Francis Dode attacked her, "CAWR!"

"Whoa!" Red Riding Wolf jumps on Velociraptor Francis Dode's back.

"YAAAAAAAH! GET HER OFF ME!" Velociraptor Francis Dode screamed and tries to shake her off.

"Not on your life!" Red Riding Wolf taunts him.

"I'm not a bull you woman!" Velociraptor Francis Dode keeps jumping around to get her off his back. Then he backs off and shoves her into a tree in a comical manner and after a few attempts he finally got her off.

"Hey wolf girl! Fetch this!" Blue Blur threw electric disks at her.

Red Riding Wolf saw the discs coming and tries to avoid them until two of them hits her to shock her, "That's for being a bad dog!" Blue Blur said.

But she recovers from almost being paralyzed, "Now I'm gonna huff and puff and I'll BLOW YOU ALL AWAY!" Red Riding Wolf takes a deep breath and then with a powerful blowing like a hurricane she blew the heroes away.

"WHOOOOOAAAAAA!" They all crashed into a pile together and Red Riding Wolf stops blowing.

"Urgh! Get off me!" Bloody Sam tried to get free.

"That's it!" Diamond Knight does her Cheshire Cat disappearing ability to teleport to Red Riding Wolf.

"Where did you go?" Red Riding Wolf looks around. Then she uses her sense of smell to get Diamond Knight's scent, but it's difficult when Diamond Knight is like part of the air while disappeared.

Then Diamond Knight's mouth appeared and so did her eyes when she appeared right behind her, "Peeka boo!" She vanished again to confuse Red Riding Wolf.

"Where? Huh? Where are you?!" Red Riding Wolf said.

"What's wrong? Your nose and ears gone blind?" Diamond Knight chuckled.

"Shut up!" Red Riding Wolf snarled and tries to see her.

"I'm right here!" Diamond Knight taunts her and appeared behind her, "Play dead!" she casts her pink beam from her sword at Red Riding Wolf.

Red Riding Wolf got hit and fell on her back with her hands and feet in the air and her head fell aside.

Then Diamond Knight jumps up and held her sword above her head.

"Who's the little pig now?!"

"I am" That was the Red Riding Wolf's last words before Diamond Knight shoves the sword right through her. She exploded into nothing but a comic book titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Red Riding Wolf'.

The heroes turned back to normal and Amy picked up the comic book. She also noted that a text said 'The Heroes Graduates', "Heh, the comic knows of our graduation"

"That's new" Sonic said.

"Yes but we really beat a big bad wolf girl" Amy said.

"I wonder what's next" Silver said.

"Who knows" Shadow shrugs.


	66. Laser Samurai

**06/12/17**

 **257 Reviews, 33 Favs, 25 Follows**

 **Did you guys get the live-action Disney movie Beauty and the Beast DVD? I got one last week. I gotta say that movie is so awesome than the old cartoon one. It really brings back my childhood memories of the old one.**

 **Man, too many live-action Disney movies. I wonder what's next? Lion King? Aladdin? We'll never know in the future. But I hope there's a live-action Aladdin in the future. :D**

* * *

Eggman was drawing a new villain on a paper and this one being a samurai warrior with armor, "Now let's hope my laser samurai can handle the pesky heroes with his laser katana!" Eggman placed the Laser samurai into his evil magic book to bring it to life. As it was placed into the book the samurai emerges from the book.

"Ready to serve you master" The Laser Samurai took out his laser katana.

 **x**

In Station Square, a parade was held as a tribute to the heroes who was standing on a float waving to the public. Amy as Diamond Knight casts sparkling fireworks in the air. Francis Dode turned into his lion form to roar loudly to entertain the fans.

"Isn't it amazing guys we got our own parade because we saved our city so many times?" Blue Blur asked his team.

"I don't think so" Bloody Sam said.

"Still no enthusiasm in you, Shadow?" Blue Blur asked.

"I'm just not into parades" Bloody Sam said.

"You should be grateful. After all we are the city's saviors" Cosmic Girl said.

"Yeah, you're probably right" Bloody Sam said and morphed into a werewolf to do his wild howling cheer, "AAAAAROOOOOOO!" His howling made his fans cheer.

Flaming Cowgirl was spinning her lasso to do some tricks. She then takes out her flaming horse shoe-rings to juggle with them. She just catches them and then does it again. Diamond Knight was waving again until her ring beeps in alert.

"Uh oh. Just only 2 minutes left until the parade is over" she said.

"But at least we're in hero forms now" Blue Blur said.

"I know that" Diamond Knight said.

The parade came to an end and the heroes jump off their float to search for the villain, no time to tell the driver to wait. Cosmic Girl had Cobra Francis Dode in her arms while flying so that he can see through his infrared heated vision to find the villain. Though his snake vision is a lot different than regular normal snake vision, he can spot any villain that is colored white through his infrared vision.

"Okay the villain should be right in the Japanese theme park" Cobra Francis Dode said.

"Why there?" Cosmic Girl asked.

"Because that villain is a…..Samurai?" Cobra Francis Dode said, "Let's land over there"

Cosmic Girl flies down with Cobra Francis Dode at the Japanese theme park. The rest of the gang followed too. Once inside, they searched around the theme park and searched for the samurai. Blue Blur took out his staff in defense.

"Samurais are not easy to fight because they have quick reflex to dodge every opponent's attacks" Flaming Cowgirl said.

"Just like ninjas. With or without armor a samurai are still lethal" Blue Blur said, he walks up a red bridge and then heard a sword un-sheaths.

Blue Blur then eyed the Laser Samurai standing there with a menacing look on his face, "Uh oh. I think we just found him"

"Foolish heroes, face me like real warriors with honor" The Laser Samurai said to the heroes. Diamond Knight took out her sword, Bloody Sam his dual blades, Francis Dode his whip, Blue Blur his staff, Flaming Cowgirl her lasso and Cosmic Girl her lightsaber.

"Heroes attack!" Blue Blur spins his staff rapidly and charges at the samurai with them. Bloody Sam clashes with the Samurai's laser katana managing to block it a few times.

The Laser Samurai then slashes at Bloody Sam, a moment later it just shows only Bloody Sam's gargoyle shades were slashed off, "ARGH! Not again! Grrr! You are so gonna regret that!" his crimson eyes glowed red, going into vampire mode. He attacks faster at the Samurai who just deflect his attacks. The Laser Samurai then jumps up and lifts the blade over his head. Bloody Sam then backs off in a swift and then attacks him from behind kicking him, "Gotta ya now! WHOA!" he dodged the katana.

"HIYAH! Huh?" The Laser Samurai then saw Blue Blur coming at him.

"Are you fast enough to block my attacks?!" Blue Blur smirked.

"You'll see hedgehog!" The Laser Samurai made some swift slashing at Blue Blur who just deflected the clashes with his staff.

"Whoa! Okay, maybe not!" Blue Blur said while blocking every attack, "Or maybe yes!" Blue Blur then used his super spindash at the Samurai.

The Samurai landed onto a cherry blossom and Francis Dode now faces him, "Grr! I bet you don't know how to fight bigger animals like…." He morphs into a T-Rex, "…a dinosaur!"

"Bring it on!" The Laser Samurai raised his weapon to face him. As he dodges T-Rex Francis Dode's bites he would often slash at him but misses until one struck T-Rex Francis Dode on the cheek. T-Rex Francis Dode growls in pain and grabs the Samurai by the jaws. But Laser Samurai slashed him on the snout, making him drop Laser Samurai.

"*ROOOAAAAAARRRR*" T-Rex Francis Dode roared in pain.

Laser Samurai was then about to stab him in the stomach when a blue fire lasso caught him, "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT HURTING THE T-REX!" Flaming Cowgirl yelled.

"Yaaargh!" Laser Samurai cuts her lasso with his sword. He then runs at her with the sword drawn.

"This laser sword will be your destroyer!" He then lifts it up ready to strike.

"KYAAAHHH!" Diamond Knight jumps at him but he managed to block her sword with his katana.

Blue Blur was thinking of a plan, "Every attack we give him he's unbeatable"  
"He only attacks one person at a time" Bloody Sam said.

"That's it! Since he fights one opponent he can't fight more than one. We gotta give him a distraction" Blue Blur said.

"How? He's got a quick reflex like a cat" Cosmic Girl said.

"True but….maybe I can slow everything but you guys in slow-motion time" Blue Blur said, "But I gotta focus with everything around while you guys do the work"

"What do you mean?" Bloody Sam asked.

"He means that he can't move while he's concentrating with slow-motion time" Cosmic Girl said.

"Here I go!" Blue Blur puts his hands out to control slow-motion time while the heroes are in normal-motion time like him, "Go! I don't know how much time I can hold it!"

"Hang on!" Diamond Knight then draws her sword and attacks slow-motion Laser Samurai along with Cosmic Girl with her lightsaber. Before the Samurai could make his move, the girls managed to take their blow at him by knocking his helmet off and slash his armor.

"I…..CAN'T…..HOLD IT!" Blue Blur lost his concentration on controlling time and collapsed in exhaustion. Causing everything in slow-motion to go back to normal motion.

But now Laser Samurai has lost his helmet and got a slash mark on his armor.

"Fools! I am still standing! And as for your blue friend, I kill him for Eggman!" Laser Samurai then runs to Blue Blur to try finish him off. But when he ran up to him, a no-seen person punched Laser Samurai.

"I don't think so!" Diamond Knight revealed herself from her Cat Cheshire ability.

Laser Samurai then swung his katana at her but she dodges and she clashes with her own sword. While they're dueling, the heroes did their final blow at the villain.

They all used their attacks while Diamond Knight did the final by cut the laser katana in half. With that, the samurai explodes into a comic book titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Laser Samurai'. His helmet was laying right next to it. The heroes turned back to normal.

"Another one to our collection" Sonic picked up the helmet and comic.

"Yes. Man that samurai sure had quick reflexes when we fight him one by one" Silver said.

"At least he was not like Samurai Jack" Sonic said.


	67. De-Extincter

**06/15/17**

 **261 Reviews, 34 Favs, 25 Follows**

* * *

Sonic and his friends were at the National history museum and were at the prehistoric chamber. Sonic and Silver looking at a model of a giant beaver, a black bear sized relative of the normal beaver.

"Say is it true giant beavers never built dams?" Silver wondered.

"Who knows but it did live both on land and in water" Sonic said.

"Yep" Silver nodded.

Amy was looking at the skeleton of an Allosaurus, a theropod that lived before T-rex, "Well what do you know, it had some use of the arms. But its jaw strength was not very strong" Amy said.

"Its name also means 'different lizard'. I wonder if their arms could do some arm wrestling in prehistoric times" Nebula joked.

"If it could" Amy laughed. Blaze was having a closer look at a Sicilian dwarf elephant skeleton.

"It says its Latin name is Elephas falconeri, same family as the Asian elephant but just 3.3 feet tall" Blaze read the sign.

"They would be cute to cuddle with" Silver said.

"Yeah. If they were alive they would weight like a baby elephant today" Blaze said, thinking if dwarf elephants existed.

Sonic now gets to the T-rex skeleton, "I wonder how fast they can run"

"Probably like the speed of an ostrich I guess" Shadow said.

"Most likely. It was both scavenger and active predator" Sonic said.

"And triceratops were among its preys" Shadow said.

"Maybe but I guess there's a little chance that triceratops might win the battle" Sonic said.

They then eyed a caveman standing there, he looked so real.

"Wow, they really nailed the details" Amy said. But then they saw the caveman blink and he then began move shouting.

"ME DE-EXTINCTER BRING ANIMALS ALIVE!" He swung his stick to cast a beam at the T-rex and the Allosaurus skeletons, the bones became real bones instead of plastic copies and flesh and blood came on them too with skin and organs.

"MWWWWWAAAAAARGH!" The T-Rex roared out after being revived, scaring all visitors.

"TIME TO TRANSFORM!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

Francis Dode instantly turns into his T-Rex form to challenge the two theropods along with Giant Diamond Knight.

"Me De-Extincter say you eat them!" De-Extincter tells the Allosaur and the T-Rex.

He then used his stick to revive other extinct animals such as the Tasmanian tiger, stegosaurus, two woolly mammoths, dwarf elephant, deinosuchus, giant dragonflies and so forth. They burst out of the museum and spread across the city. Blue Blur and the others saw this and follows them.

"Spread out!" Blue Blur orders the team while he pursues the revived Smilodon and dire wolf. He ran in front of the two predators, "Alright who wants to play bigger bad wolf and kitty?" Blue Blur cracks his knuckles.

"GRRRRRR!" they both growled at him.

"Come and get me!" Blue Blur then motions 'come here'. The Smilodon and the dire wolf then attacks Blue Blur but he used his super speed to distract them.

 **x**

Bat Bloody Sam was battling Meganeura or simply known as giant dragonflies, "Whoa! And I thought you guys eat bugs, not bats!" Bat Bloody Sam said.

"BBBBBBZZZZZZZZ!" The giant dragonflies chase him through the tunnels in the subway. Bat Bloody Sam then saw the train coming at him and flew above it but the dragonflies were run over, with their fossils returning to the museum.

 **x**

T-Rex Francis Dode battling the t-rex was too strong, "Damn it! We're equally matched! I can't beat him!"

"MMMMWAAARH!" The T-rex bites his neck and forces him to the floor to try to crush his neck. Luckily T-Rex Francis Dode turned into his raptor form to escape and runs under the T-rex. Giant Diamond Knight was struggling with the allosaurus and she has gotten some claw marks on her armor.

"Silver! Let's switch! It would be easier to beat these dinosaurs!" Giant Diamond Knight said.

"Got it!" he morphs back to a T-Rex again and sorta high-fives with her to switch sides. He runs to the allosaurus and opens his jaws to attack it. He bites its neck and lifts it up while it tries to get free. He then swung it aside and the allosaurus crashes on the ground. With it defeated, it turns back into a fossil skeleton, returning back to the museum.

T-Rex Francis Dode then sees the dwarf elephant he and Blaze saw as a skeleton, now living and running around eating the flowers. He just shrugs and resumes to help Diamond Knight.

 **x**

Cosmic Girl was flying away from the Quetzalcoatlus due to its large size, "Back off bird brain I'm not your lunch! WHOA!" she dodged the bite.

"RAAAAAAAARRREEEK!" The Quetzalcoatlus snaps after her and they flew between the buildings. Whatever she tried the giant pterosaur would change position and snap after her.

"Alright that's it! You wanna eat? Eat this!" Cosmic Girl fires her laser vision at a commercial sign. The Quetzalcoatlus then was forced onto the street where it lands to combat her down there.

"Welcome to the Ice Age!" Cosmic Girl blows ice from her breath. She blew so much the Quetzalcoatlus was frozen solid. She then waits if it moves.

It broke free from its icy prison and grabs Cosmic Girl by the beak, "ARGH! I knew something like that would happen! Ice Age didn't kill the dinosaurs!" she takes out her lightsaber. She threw the lightsaber to behead the giant pterosaur. Its fossil reappeared in the museum.

"Phew! I'm in one piece!" Cosmic Girl said.

 **x**

Flaming Cowgirl was trying to calm the Mammoths but apparently they were out of control, thinking that Blaze is an extinct Saber-Tooth tiger.

"Easy now! I am not a Cave Tiger!" Flaming Cowgirl was trying to avoid the two mammoths. The mammoths crushed cars by their feet and then tries to whack Flaming Cowgirl with their trunks, "Whoa! Okay! I don't speak Ice Age but I'll bet this will make you understand what I'm saying! KYAH!" she threw her lasso at them.

The mammoths struggled and she jumps up on them to control them, "Sorry but its time you were fossilized for good" Flaming Cowgirl casts her lasso to turn light blue, for ice. The two mammoths froze into ice blocks while their fossil skeletons came back to the museum.

 **x**

Blue Blur managed to beat the dire wolf and the Smilodon; he found the villain De-Extincter, "I don't know how you can speak English because cavemen didn't talk in during somewhere in the Ice Age!" Blue Blur said.

"Me De-extincter don't care!" De-Extincter yelled and swung his stick at him.

"Whoa!" Blue Blur blocked it with his bo staff, "Geez! You got a big attitude from prehistoric times!"

"Me De-Extincter will make your head trophy!" De-Extincter then swung it again at Blue Blur who jumps over him and hits him from behind, "Urgh!" De-Extincter fell onto a truck. He then took out his large tree mallet.

"ROOOOAAAAR!" Came a lion roar from no other than Francis Dode in lion form. With him was also Werewolf Bloody Sam.

"ARRROOOOOO!" he howled.

"Me think lion and wolf are bad!" De-Extincter swung his mallet at them but misses.

"Like you never seen monsters in stories and a modern animal!" Werewolf Bloody Sam growled but saw De-Extincter holding a tree bat, "Uh oh!"

De-Extincter spins around with his tree bat and was almost hitting then two and then he crouches to whack them.

"WHOA!" Werewolf Bloody Sam and Lion Francis Dode ducked.

"Ugly hedgehogs will be smashed like bugs!" De-Extincter goes after them again until a magical beam hits him.

Diamond Knight stood there glaring, "It's you that's gonna get smashed like a bug!"

"Shiny girl will be smashed!" De-Extincter then ran on all fours to attack her with his tree bat. But Diamond Knight grew to 40 ft. big. She then lifts her foot and with a hard stomping she squished De-Extincter.

"De-Extincter now extinct" Diamond Knight shrunk down to size. She then used her magic to restore all damage. Where she crushed De-Extincter was a comic book titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the De-Extincter'.

"Well. I still wish the drawf elephants still existed" Francis Dode said before becoming Silver again.

"At least you got to see them" Blaze said, patting his shoulder.

"Yeah that too. But I can already change into four different animals" Silver said.

"And your mobian hedgehog" Shadow smirked.

"Ha ha ha, very funny" Silver laughed sarcastically.

They all then headed back home, Silver read the page where Flaming Cowgirl fought the mammoths.


	68. Remote Controller

**06/23/17**

 **265 Reviews, 36 Favs, 27 Follows.**

 **Hey guys. Sorry to keep you waiting for a week. Not from distraction this time. Its because I have to babysit my niece every summer. Monday through Friday. Which means more time babysitting, less time doing stories on my laptop. But I'm still working with stories.**

 **Happy 26th Anniversary, Sonic the Hedgehog! :)  
**

* * *

Sonic as Blue Blur was using Quicksilver's slow motion time speed to save the people from the flaming apartment building. He even saved a family's rottweiler dog and another family's housecat from another room.

Then as soon as he did that, he ran through the entire building to check if anyone is still there. He didn't find anyone in the building and he quickly got out of the fire building before the slow-time flames touched him. As he is outside of the building he sets everything and everyone back to normal motion time.

While the fire department did their job, the rottweiler he saved jumps onto him licking his face.

"Ruff Ruff!"

"Hehehe….you're welcome" Blue Blur said.

"Thank you so much Blue Blur man" A firefighter said, very grateful for Blue Blur saving those in the building.

"No worries. As long as I'm the city's savior with my team it will be no problem" Blue Blur said, "Anyways, gotta run!"

 **x**

He ran back to his apartment and turned back to Sonic. He kicked the door open and jumps inside, "Here is Sonic!" He shouted.

"Hey Sonic!" Amy paused the Beauty and the Beast 2017 movie.

"Hi Ames. Watching the new version?" Sonic saw it.

"Yes. It is just as good as the original. It is funny when Lefou thinks Mrs. Potts is Chip's grandma and her reaction" Amy said.

"Yeah like 'GRANDMOTHER?! ATTACK'!" Sonic did his impression of Mrs. Potts reaction.

"You're funny Sonikku" Amy giggled and plays the movie again, "And also, this morning my crystal ball changed into an enchanted mirror" she said as she summons her enchanted mirror.

"Nice, like the movie" Sonic saw it, he picks it up.

"Yup. It can automatically alarm me if there's a villain out there" Amy said.

"I can tell" Sonic sat next to her watching the movie.

 **x**

Outside the penthouse, Shadow was lifting weights and he sure was sweating a lot. Silver was swimming in the pool to cool off since it's a hot day. He swam to the other side of the pool to repeat it again by turning around.

"Hey Shads you might need to cool off in the pool" Silver noted Shadow was sweaty.

"Hmph, I'm doing fine with sweating" Shadow said.

"Okay then. If Nebula comes by and smells your nasty sweat she'll-…WHOA!" Silver got splashed by Shadow jumping in the pool.

Shadow then pops up from the water, "What did you say?" He asked Silver.

"Hmph, you obviously knew what I was gonna say. But at least you're in the water" Silver chuckled and swims.

"Hmph, thanks for making me get in the water" Shadow said sarcastically.

Blaze and Nebula then came to the pool and saw the two swim-train.

"Shall we?" Nebula asked Blaze.

"After you" Blaze said.

"Oh, no! Not again!" Nebula's ears twitched.

"Guys! The magic mirror says the villain is one called Remote Controller!" Amy ran out with her mirror in hand. She showed the villain in the mirror.

"He has a DVD remote control?" Blaze saw the villain shooting symbols at the victims from the remote control in the mirror, "He like pauses them or even play in reverse!" Blaze saw what Remote Controller did to his victims.

"Time to transform!" Silver said.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

"Time to take the remote batteries!" Blue Blur ran out with the team.

 **x**

At the Remote Controller's location he paused the bullets from the police men's guns. He smirks and presses the rewind button to make the bullets go back in the guns.

"Pathetic" He taunts them and then he used his remote to forcibly make the traffic go faster.

"Don't you think watching too much movies are bad for you?" Blue Blur said behind him.

"Blue Blur. Nope. But I enjoy being in them!" Remote Controller clicked the mute button. Blue Blur tries to speak but nothing.

"Oh, shit!" Diamond Knight knew what happened to him and she glared at the villain, "I'll show you to shut up!" She rushes at Remote Controller to attack him in fairy form, zapping him with magic sparkles.

"OWW!" Remote Controller tries to whack her but she dodges them.

"Watch your ass!" She flew behind him and zaps his butt.

"ARGH! You little bug!" Remote Controller yelled.

"DON'T CALL ME A BUG!" Fairy Diamond Knight stomps on the 'mute' button to unmute Blue Blur.

"My voice is back!" Blue Blur smiled and then he spins his feet rapidly to perform an attack in a neon blue glow. He dashes at Remote controller and the impact sent him into a store, "Now!" Blue Blur signals the team.

Remote Controller gets up and sees the heroes coming at him, he takes out his remote and is about to pause them when they got out of the way and spread out.

"Watch out! He's trying to pause us!" Blue Blur said.

"Got it! We need a strategy!" Flaming Cowgirl said.

"Which is?" Blue Blur asked.

"You try light speed if he tries to pause you" she said.

"I'll go Cheshire Cat mode" Diamond Knight disappeared.

"You gotta be fast before-…ARGH!" Francis Dode got paused.

"Francis no! You're so gonna pay!" Flaming Cowgirl got shocked and then glares angrily at remote controller. She spun her lasso and threw it but got paused and rewinded, "You're so gonna pay!" Flaming Cowgirl repeated her sentence, confusing her.

Cosmic Girl then attacked Remote Controller by flying from behind and punching him. He turns around and tries to rewind her. He pressed the rewind button and got out of the way to then press play to make Cosmic Girl unintentionally fly onto Bloody Sam.

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!" Cosmic Girl flies too fast towards him.

"YIPES!" Bloody Sam turns into bat form to avoid her.

"GRRR! THAT'S IT! NO MORE TV FOR YOU!" Blue Blur had enough and does slow-motion time speed. He then thrusts himself towards Remote Controller to take his remote away from him. He slams the remote on the ground hard to destroy it. As he did he puts the slow motion time back to normal time speed.

"NOOO!" Remote Controller exploded and out came a comic 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Remote Controller'.

"Phew. Enough TV for today" Francis Dode picked it up while they turned back to normal.

"I agree with you Silver" Blaze said.

"Now back to the pool" Shadow said.

Silver smirked an idea and pushed him in the fountain park, "UGH!" Shadow fell in.

"The next time you jump in the pool don't splash near me" Silver chuckled.

Shadow got out of the fountain, "Yes, well, next time don't make taunts" he rolled his eyes and shook his wet fur.

"We'll see dude" Silver chuckled. The rest of the friends laugh a little but not to make fun of Shadow.


	69. Shengxiao

**06/27/17**

 **267 Reviews, 36 Favs, 27 Follows.**

 **My Chinese Zodiac animal is Monkey.**

* * *

"Damn it! It's like my lion instincts hate touching the water! I don't understand this!" Silver in lion form trying to test his lion form to swim but whenever he tries to put his paw in the water he freaks out, "I can swim but as a lion it won't let me" he said.

"Most tamed lions can swim" Sonic said.

"Come on, Silver. Don't be a scaredy big cat" Shadow said.

"I'm not scared!" Lion Silver growled.

"Perhaps this will make him swim" Sonic has a water hose to spray water.

"No! No! No!" Lion Silver quickly jumps in the pool to avoid being sprayed. He then burst out of the water with his forelocks covering his eyes.

"See! You made it!" Sonic said.

Lion Silver got out of the pool and shakes himself dry. But that only made his fur and mane puffy. Sonic tried to contain his laugh but couldn't at the sight of puffy Lion Silver.

"Stop laughing, Sonic! It's not funny!" Lion Silver growled and used his claws from his paw like a comb to fix his puffy mane.

"Sorry buddy" Sonic stopped laughing and clears his throat, "Anyways, what have you been doing this morning?" Sonic asked Silver.

"Searching for jobs" Lion Silver said and morphs back to a hedgehog, "But the problem is that I don't know which one to choose. At first I thought of doing yoga class but the other is working at a zoo. Since I can turn into two modern animals I have the ability to communicate with one. So I don't know which one to choose"

"You decide in time, Silver. But you turn only into four animals" Sonic said.

"Yeah, I know. But I have two extinct animal forms and there are no dinosaurs in a zoo. Except for….crocodiles and alligators. They probably count as dinosaurs I think" Silver said.

"Crocs and alligators are not dinosaurs, birds are. Crocodiles are just relatives of dinosaurs" Sonic corrected him.

"Whatever. I wonder if I'll ever gain another animal form. So far I only have four animal forms. It's like I'm missing an animal form that can fly" Silver said.

"Let's hope it's a bird" Shadow said.

"If it's a bat I'll look like a non-mobian Rouge" Silver joked.

Just then, their rings bleep in alarm that there's a villain in the city.

"Alright guys! HERO TIME!" Sonic held up his ring.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

"Show us the villain" Diamond Knight spoke to the mirror. It was shown to be Shengxiao, a villain turning into animals of the Chinese Zodiac.

"Alright he's at the zoo" Blue Blur said. They all ran out of the building to get there like last time.

 **x**

At the zoo, Shengxiao was taking the shape of a Siberian tiger and roared out loud. Scaring the people out of the zoo. He ran at the zoo keepers and takes their rifles away to then break them in two, leaving them helpless. He then morphs into an ox to use his horns.

"Yo!" Francis Dode grabs the villain ox's horns and drags him away from the zoo keepers.

"This way Toro!" He forces Shengxiao to the bushes, but there the villain changes into a monkey, "What the?!" Francis Dode saw him change.

"Oh no! Not another animal shapeshifter again!" Cosmic Girl froze a little since she doesn't have the guts to fight non-mobian animals.

"But this one is a villain who shapeshifts like Animal Predator" Bloody Sam said.

"Yes but still!" Cosmic Girl said.

"ARGH! GET OFF OF ME!" Francis Dode shoves the monkey off.

"Aaaiiiee! Aaaah!" The monkey Shengxiao then climbs up the trees, intending to do a distraction.

"Boo!" Diamond Knight revealed behind him from her Cheshire Cat ability.

Then in anger, the Shengxiao changes into a snake and launches around her neck to choke her.

"AAAARGH! UUGRH!" Diamond Knight struggled for air but lost her balance and fell off the tree. On the ground the snake Shengxiao made his grip on her throat stronger.

"Help!" Diamond Knight yelps.

"Hang on!" Blue Blur grabs the snake. He was about to throw him when the villain suddenly became a rat and bites his finger, "OW!" he dropped the rat.

"Grrr! I hate rats!" Flaming Cowgirl lassoed the rat Shengxiao. Then Shengxiao turns into a horse and ran around the zoo with Flaming Cowgirl holding onto the rope, "WHOOOOAAAAA!" getting dragged to hard. She let go of the rope and got up only for the Shengxiao to turn into a pig. Flaming Cowgirl took out her revolver to use blue fire bullets, "Now to make some bacon!" Flaming Cowgirl fires her revolvers at the pig Shengxiao who just charges at her. She managed to shoot him in the ear giving a notch.

"OIIIIINK!" The pig Shengxiao shrieks in pain and pushes her into the kids' zoo, right into the goat exhibit.

"Blaze!" Francis Dode ran to her.

"I'm fine Silver" Flaming Cowgirl dusted off her hat. But now the problem was now the villain has now become a goat it was hard to see which is who in the goat exhibit with many look-a-like goats.

"Oh, shit" Francis Dode, "I think all of them are about to headbutt our asses! Run!"

They both ran as fast as they can to get away from all the angry goats but Francis Dode knew they are fast to catch up. He tackled Flaming Cowgirl to the side, tumbling down the steps and accidently lands on top of her.

"So...now what?" Flaming Cowgirl simply said.

"Well we might need a strategy to take him down before he changes into something else" Francis Dode said but realized he's on top of her, "Um, this is gonna be stuck in my mind all day" he blushed and got off of her.

They saw the Shengxiao change into a rabbit and it kicks Francis Dode in the face before becoming a monkey again, "Ugh! That's it! This time you're mine!" he morphs into a lion. He then bites onto the villain to then throw him violently. Then until the rabbit turns into a Chinese dragon.

"Oh, great. WHOA!" Lion Francis Dode dodged the flamethrower but he fell off the edge of the unopened aquarium tank that is 30 ft. deep with no gallons of water, "AAAAAAHHHH!"

"Silver!" the heroes yelled.

For a few seconds until they thought he didn't make it. Flaming Cowgirl ran to the edge and looks down that Francis Dode was…..flying? As a bald white eagle? Flying straight up to the air.

"HA HA! I can fly now!" Eagle Francis Dode cheered after seeing his new form. He saw the now dragon Shengxiao using his fire breath against him but he dodges them with ease using his newfound flight speed, "Is that all you got?!" He uses his foot claws to scratch the dragon on the neck causing great pain.

Bloody Sam as a bat joined in to help Eagle Francis Dode, "Let's see how Chinese dragons handle loud noises!" Bat Bloody Sam used his ultrasonic screech but the effect was too small. He then flew in front of the eyes, "Feel this!" He bites on the Shengxiao dragon's nose.

Shengxiao roars in pain and shakes his head to get Bat Bloody Sam off him. He flew down to the ground to become a rooster.

"Sorry about this" Cosmic Girl said and does her ice breath. She froze the rooster Shengxiao solid and punches it into pieces. Out came a comic 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Shengxiao'.

Eagle Francis Dode along with Bat Bloody Sam lands near the other heroes and morph back to their normal selves, "Phew, another animal form to the collection" Silver said.

"An eagle that represents freedom in America" Nebula said.

"That's right Nebs" Silver picks up the comic book to read in it.

"Also bald eagles are not actually bald" Sonic said.

"Yeah, I know" Silver said.

"Hang on a second" Amy used her magic to fix the damage in the zoo, "Now let's go back home shall we?" Amy asked as soon she was done.

"Yeah" they all nodded.


	70. Queen of Hearts

**06/28/17**

 **272 Reviews, 37 Favs, 27 Follows.**

 **Queen of Hearts belongs to (c) Disney.**

* * *

Sonic and his friend have just watched Wonder Woman starring Gal Gabot in the movie theaters, "So guys, I give the movie 10/10 stars" Sonic said.

"Gal is such a great actress" Amy said.

"Yeah. It's like Wonder Woman reminds me of Flaming Cowgirl. Wonder Woman's lasso has the ability to make her victims tell the truth while Flaming Cowgirl's lasso has the ability to make elements or something" Silver said, looking at Blaze with a smile.

"Thank you very much Silver" Blaze smiles sweetly at her boyfriend.

"Now to expect Justice League. But I highly doubt Green Lantern will appear since he is usually a core member of the team" Shadow said.

"Well Superman is expecting to be revived in the upcoming movie. He is practically immortal" Nebula said.

"Just like in Return of Superman comic, where it is revealed he was just slowly recovering in a death-like state. So Superman will be back" Shadow said.

What they didn't see was they were heading towards a rabbit hole.

"Perhaps we should be watching it when it comes out-...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" They all fell into the hole going deeper and deeper until the opening of the hole from above starts to get smaller. The tunnel-like underground pit starts to change as the heroes keep falling really fast.

"I can't fly! Something is making me not fly!" Nebula screamed.

"Is it me or is the fall getting slower!" Amy screamed. They looked down to see objects moving upwards while the heroes are falling downwards.

"Hey, a chilidog!" Sonic grabs a chilidog and eats it.

"Wait a minute! Does this fall remind of you something?!" Silver said but slammed into a pillow, "Ugh!"

"Let me guess, Alice in Wonderland?" Sonic guessed, landing onto another pillow.

"Exactly" Silver said, he saw the others coming and he used his telekinesis to catch them but it didn't do anything, "Shit! My telekinesis isn't working! I can't fly or move things with my mind!"  
"How long are we gonna fall?!" Shadow said while falling.

"And how long are we gonna dodge objects moving upwards?!" Blaze said.

Sonic was too busy catching chilidogs while falling, "I don't know but I'm starting to enjoy these chilidogs"

"How can you be eating like this while falling?!" Shadow yelled.

"I can't help it. I'm still hungry" Sonic said. Eventually they went upside down and came to the bottom.

"Funny the mirror the way down shows us go upward" Amy said, getting on her feet, "We're in Wonderland"

"And I see the clock is ticking backwards" Sonic said.

"I think we should turn heroes now" Amy said.

"Yes. Because this is one of Eggman's doing" Sonic said.

"HERO TIME!" They all said.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

"Now to find that tiny door" Blue Blur said. The team saw one large door standing there and as they opened, another door in different sizes appeared each time until it was just small for a mouse.

"Okay can you shrink us?" Blue Blur asked Diamond Knight. She nods and used her sword to make themselves smaller.

"This not-real-world feels like an illusion" Bloody Sam said.

They opened the door to find the wonderland, but without the living keyhole, "I got a feeling who we will fight" Francis Dode said.

"I'm guessing it's the Queen of Hearts" Flaming Cowgirl said.

"That is correct!" Came a loud voice in front of them, "Who dares to enter the Queen of Heart's ground?!"

"Uhh….no one did. But is that a way to talk like that?!" Bloody Sam morphed into a werewolf.

The Queen of Hearts then takes a flamingo and stretched it out like a golf club.

"Oh, a golf? I can do this!" Blue Blur curls up into a ball to do a spindash. The Queen then lifts up her flamingo club and strikes Blue Blur with it hard. He crashes into a tree with painted roses.

"Are you kidding me?!" Blue Blur got up.

"No I'm not! I would tell my guard to take your useless head off!" The Queen of Hearts yelled.

"You're mine now!" Bloody Sam as a werewolf charges at her.

But the Queen took out some cards and threw them out to make her card soldiers, "Soldiers! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" The queen of hearts demanded. The card soldiers took out their spears to attack him.

"Whoa!" Werewolf Bloody Sam quickly turned into a ghost.

"CAWR! CAWR!" Velociraptor Francis Dode used speed to slash the card soldiers in half. He even bites one card soldier's head off with his teeth, "Hahaha! Who's the best card player now?!" He taunts the Queen of Hearts.

"OFF WITH THAT BEAST'S HEAD!" Queen of Hearts yelled. She throws out more cards to fight him.

"Oh, great" he growls and morphs into a T-Rex. He fights them along with Flaming Cowgirl who used her fire bison aura.

Cosmic Girl used her terminator form to gain harder endoskeleton. When the card soldiers stabs her it only broke off the spears when they try impale her, "KYAH!" she headbutts one of them really hard.

"No! THIS CAN'T BE!" The Queen of Hearts got terrified of her minions being defeated.

"Hell yeah!" Diamond Knight goes after Queen of Hearts, "Now you see me! Now you don't!" she grins and her whole body but her eyes and mouth disappear. The Queen of Hearts pulled up her rose tree to try and whack Diamond Knight with but it was hard for her to hit her.

"PEEKA BOO!" Diamond Knight appeared startling the Queen making her fall.

"Let's dance!" Blue Blur runs around the Queen of Hearts in super speed.

"WHOOOOOOAAA!" The Queen of Hearts got dizzy, allowing Blue Blur to punch her real hard using his super strength.

"Good night!" Blue Blur smirked and watched her fall on her back unconscious.

With the villain defeated the scene of Wonderland changes back to the heroes' real world reality. Causing the villain to turn into a comic titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Queen of Hearts'.

"Oh, my God!" Cosmic Girl holds her nose from the awful smell of the sewer, transforming back to Nebula.

"How the hell did we end up in here?" Shadow holding his nose too.

"I think we fell in the manhole cover" Silver said, holding his nose from breathing, "Which I guess we fell in for real while falling in a rabbit hole from before"

"Man, let's get out of this sewer. Shads, teleport us out!" Sonic said while holding his nose with his left hand while holding the comic book with his right hand.

"With pleasure. Chaos Control!" Shadow teleports them all using a chaos emerald. They came back into their penthouse.

"Can I breathe now?" Silver asked.

"Yes. Go ahead" Shadow said.

"Thank goodness" Silver said and breathes out, "Ahhh…fresh air" he sighs in relief.

"Well, I'm gonna head to the shower. And no shower pranks like last week, Shadow!" Sonic warned.

"Fine. I need a soda" Shadow said. Sonic walked calmly to the bathroom to take a shower.


	71. Soul Eater

**07/05/17**

 **277 Reviews, 37 Favs, 27 Follows.**

 **How was your celebration of 4th of July yesterday? I had a great time yesterday with my family having a party outside in the pool. :)**

* * *

"Oh, come on! Flapping is like hovering in the air" Bat Shadow teaching Eagle Silver to fly like a bird. But a few days ago when Silver got his new animal form he hasn't learned how to fly like a real bird. He only knows how to fly with his telekinesis without wings.

"Okay, no telekinesis" Eagle Silver said and tried to maintain focus.

He held his wings out and flaps his wings to get to higher ground, "I believe I can fly!" Eagle Silver sang.

"Oh, god" Bat Shadow rolled his eyes, "Now, if you wanna fly higher you flap harder. But if you wanna fly down you hold out your wings to move down"

"Or dive down?" Eagle Silver asked.

"That or the first thing I mentioned" Bat Shadow said. Suddenly they came into a mist, "We have to get lower" Bat Shadow said.

Eagle Silver nods and they flew down to get better sight, "I hope I get it good because I never fly like a bird"

"You will soon" Bat Shadow said. They landed onto their penthouse's balcony and morphed back to hedgehogs.

"So, any chance you're gonna see Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man Tells No Tales in the movie theater?" Silver asked.

"Eh, probably not. I'll just wait until it comes out on DVD" Shadow said.

"Fine. It's an easy way to save money" Silver said.

"Yes. And Jack Sparrow is still hilarious I bet" Shadow said.

"Captain Jack Sparrow" Silver corrected him.

"Yes, Captain Jack Sparrow" Shadow shrugs.

"Anyway I'm gonna watch a Harry Potter movie" Silver said.

"Which one?" There's like….seven of them. While last one has two parts" Shadow asked.

"The third one" Silver said, "Prisoner of Azkaban"

"Okay then. I'll just go to my room" Shadow walked his way to his room while Silver inserts the disc into the DVD player. He sits on the couch to start the movie and gives a relaxed sigh.

An hour later of watching the movie, Silver's friends arrived outside to do something fun.

"So Silver, wanna hang out with us to play Frisbee?" Sonic asked Silver.

"Sure thing dude" Silver said.

"Then let's go to the park" Blaze said.

Unfortunately their rings bleep in alarm. Amy also saw that outside was like a fog but very chilly. Even some frost appeared on the windows and they also saw the water in the pool freeze.

"I got a feeling this is just like the movie I just watched" Silver shudders.

"Oh please it is obvious it is" Shadow rolls his eyes.

"A dementor?" Nebula said.

"Or so called Soul eater this case" Shadow saw a soul eater, it looked like a dementor but with visible creepy eyes, "HERO TIME!"

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

The Soul Eater disappeared in the fog and the heroes searched for him, resisting the cold mist, "Where are you? This isn't a game of hide and seek here!" Blue Blur said.

"Careful guys, he can drain your soul" Francis Dode said.

"I won't get a devil thing take my soul!" Bloody Sam said.

"If it gets too close it will!" Diamond Knight said.

Flaming Cowgirl loads her revolvers with fire bullets and looks around ready to fire. That until a hollow howl was heard.

"I hear it but I don't see it!" Cosmic Girl said.

"Keep your eyes out...AAAAH!" Blue Blur saw the Soul Eater in front of him, "GET AWAY!" he did super speed to avoid getting his soul sucked by Soul Eater.

The Soul Eater then targets Diamond Knight who held her sword in defense, "Don't even think about it!" she warned. But the Soul Eater phases through her sword and starts draining her soul. Blue Blur saw this and pushes her out of the way.

"Amy! Are you okay?!" Blue Blur asked in concern.

"….Yeah…." Diamond Knight said in a sluggish tone from almost having her soul drained.

Cosmic Girl goes into Terminator since they don't have a soul. She used her bare hands to grab the Soul Eater and slams him at the floor four times and then at the frozen pool, shattering the frozen ice of the pool, "Can't suck my soul? Too bad!" she smirked.

She then points at her head, "CPU, pretty clever huh?" She taunts the Soul Eater she gets a CPU instead of a brain.

But instead of sucking her soul, the Soul Eater kicks her off. Then a lasso wrapped around the Soul eater and he turns around to see Flaming Cowgirl pulling him to then spin around. However the Soul Eater phases free and flies at her to drain her soul.

"Aaahhh!" Flaming Cowgirl's soul draining.

"BLAZE!" Francis Dode gasped and whips at her to pull her away from the villain. He then held her in his arms, "Blaze! Talk to me?! Are you still there?" He shook her.

"….Huh?..." Flaming Cowgirl slowly recovers.

"Thank goodness you're fine" He hugs her tightly.

"This is getting dangerous! How do we defeat it without getting too close?" Bloody Sam said.

"How about we use something like how they fend off dementors?" Diamond Knight wondered.

"You got a point, a spell" Bloody Sam said.

"They don't like bright light. Just like from the movie!" Blue Blur said.

"Good idea!" Diamond Knight made her sword glow brightly, "EAT LIGHT!" She swung the sword at the Soul Eater.

"*SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH*" Soul Eater screeched in fear and pain from the bright light.

"AND EAT THIS FOOL!" Blue Blur threw his electric discs.

The Soul Eater tried to escape by hiding in the dark but Terminator Cosmic Girl attacked him, "Hasta la vista!" The Soul Eater saw her and was grabbed by the throat by her and she threw him roughly.

Bloody Sam in ghost form now tries to perform an attack at Soul Eater, "Sweet dreams!" he ghostly punched him.

The Soul Eater started to swell up to then explode into black pieces. Out came a comic titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Soul Eater'.

"Well great job guys" Diamond Knight turns back to Amy.

"Thanks Ames" Sonic said and picks up the comic.

"I wonder if you'll gain a new hero power of witchery. Or in this case, a warlock that is" Silver said to Shadow.

"I'll see what comes next" Shadow shrugs at Silver.

* * *

Message to **Luna Hedgefox:** _Well...somewhat a prologue and chapter 01 at the same time. Sometimes I don't usually do prologues in stories. But then again, in Chapter 01 may have a little bit of the prologue. ^^;_


	72. Gigan

**07/08/17**

 **279 Reviews, 37 Favs, 27 Follows**

 **I don't own Gigan.**

* * *

Nebula was watching Godzilla 2014 movie with Shadow while drawing a Monster High fan made character Kyojin Zilla the Daughter of Godzilla.

"So is the princess of monsters done yet?" Shadow asked her.

"Almost. Well to be honest about the movie, Godzilla really is kinda careful interacting with humans, well save for the tsunami he caused at Hawaii" Nebula said.

"He does have a degree of emotion, when he looked at Ford in the eyes" Shadow said.

"Yup. But other than that. I'm just still not sure if that dog survived the flood" Nebula said.

"Well it ran faster than the others, so there is still a chance it did" Shadow shrugs.

"Better be. It is a shame that Ford's son never got to see his grandfather" Nebula said.

"I know. At least Godzilla avenged Joseph Brody for Ford by killing the male MUTO plus I liked when Godzilla used the 'kiss of death' on the female" Shadow said.

They saw the bridge scene where the female MUTO gets under the bridge and back over before noticing the train.

 **x**

At Eggman's base, he was drawing a kaiju with three sails on the back, buzzsaw on stomach, visor eye and hooks for hands. He placed the drawing in his evil magic book. Knowing it was big he was outside.

"Now this is too perfect!" he saw the kaiju emerge from the book, it let out a loud shrieking roar and clashed its hook hands.

 **x**

At the penthouse, Sonic was at the balcony having a view over the city, "Maybe when it gets hotter we'll be able to go to the beach. Like last year" Sonic said to Amy.

"Yeah. I can't wait to surf with you Sonikku" Amy said.

"You're my beach girl Ames" Sonic held her close. They were about to kiss when a distant explosion was heard. The two hedgehogs turned to see that the Kaiju has torn down buildings to the ground using its eye laser. Its visor eye glowed again and fires at military jets.

"Oh gosh! It's Gigan!" Sonic gasps. He took out his beeping ring, "Guys! Come out here! It's Hero time!"

"We're here!" Everyone came out.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

They all get out of the building by flight used by those who could.

 **x**

Gigan was now at the center of the city destroying the tanks and fires at the military jets. Luckily the pilots eject from their seats in time from the cyborg kaiju. Gigan clashes his hook hands and see the heroes coming at him, with Diamond Knight growing into a giantess. She drew her sword at Gigan and swung it but he countered with his left hook and then fires his eye blast at her sword which she deflected.

"I don't know much about kaiju monsters but you're even scary for a cyborg Godzilla!" Giant Diamond Knight said.

"RAAAAAAEEEERK!" Gigan then activates his buzzsaw on his tummy to use it against her.

"WHOA!" Giant Diamond Knight avoids it and then punched Gigan in the eye.

Gigan roars in pain and then growls angrily to jump up and to deck Giant Diamond Knight down. Gigan was about to use his hooks to stab her when a hard blow struck him from behind.

"GRRRR!" T-Rex Francis Dode whacked him with his tail.

Gigan sees him and fires his eye blast at him when Francis Dode morphs to his velociraptor form to gain better speed. Cosmic Girl appeared and slices at Gigan's left hook hand. Gigan saw her and fires two razor discs from his chest.

"Oh crap!" Cosmic Girl flew away from the razor discs. She takes out her lightsaber and slices the razor discs. She flew back at Gigan and raised her lightsaber to slice off one of Gigan's mandible claws near his toothed beak, "Come on cyborg chicken!" She taunts him.

Gigan growls viciously at her preparing to use another attack by his razor discs when Blue Blur ran up on him and his quills somehow glowed in bright blue. Gigan saw him coming and was upper-cutted by him.

"SURPRISE!" Blue Blur blows raspberries.

Gigan growls and flew at him and Cosmic Girl to try and use his buzzsaw at them but missed. He was then feeling something scratch his spinal sails. Gigan turns his head and saw Bloody Sam as a werecat tearing a hole on one of the sails, "Raaaaaaaarh!" Gigan fires his razor discs and they flew at Werecat Bloody Sam, who morphs into a ghost to not get hit. The discs instead unfortunately cut through Gigan's middle spine sail.

"I bet you didn't see that coming" Ghost Bloody Sam chuckled.

Gigan turns around and crosses his hook hands.

"Francis, Flaming Cowgirl! NOW!" Bloody Sam signals his teammates. Flaming Cowgirl holding onto Eagle Francis Dode's feet and flew at Gigan to use her fire bison aura.

"INCOMING!" Flaming Cowgirl said. She dashed at Gigan's razor disc hatches to seal them shut using her fire bison aura.

"RAAAAAAAAHHH!" Gigan roared.

Eagle Francis Dode then flew around Gigan and then morphs into T-rex form to attack Gigan's head, "ROOOOAAAAAAARRRR!"

Giant Diamond Knight got up and picks up her sword to do another strike at the giant monster until she saw Blue Blur on her shoulder.

"Ames, Gigan's weak spot is that his head can be destroyed if we blow it or decapitate him!" Blue Blur tells her.

"Decapitating him would be easy but I can't do that with the buildings in the way" Giant Diamond Knight said.

"Then how about you power me up with magic and my super spindash gets an improvement?" Blue Blur gets a second idea.

"That could work" Giant Diamond Knight said and uses her magic on Blue Blur to power him up. Her pink magic became blue as he absorbs it and spins rapidly to do his magical super spindash at Gigan.

T-Rex Francis Dode got off of Gigan as magical Blue Blur flew at Gigan's head blowing it straight off his body, leaving Gigan headless, the kaiju collapsed onto the street and explodes. Out came a comic titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Gigan'.

"Hang on a second" Diamond Knight used her magic to repair all the damage Gigan has caused.

"Phew, we really fought a Godzilla enemy from the Showa and Millenium" Sonic said.

"Yup. What year did Gigan came out in?" Nebula asked.

"1972" Sonic said.

"Interesting. Toho sure made lots of movies back then" Nebula said.

"Well Godzilla got lots of movies including the 2014 one" Sonic said.

"Well the 1998 one doesn't count. It was garbage" Shadow said.

"Yes. Now let's go back home" Sonic said and picks up the comic.

"I bet Egghead is throwing a tantrum now" Silver laughs a little.


	73. Jason Voorhees

**07/10/17**

 **283 Reviews, 37 Favs, 27 Follows.**

 **I don't own Jason Voorhees.**

* * *

The heroes came out of the theaters from watching Spider-man Homecoming, it was an amazing movie according to them. Sonic even wore a Spider-man t-shirt.

"Wow, now that was a funny Spidey-movie" Sonic said.

"So much humor I gotta say" Shadow said.

"Yeah. Comparing with the other live-action Spider-man movies" Silver said.

"Well I love Stan Lee's cameo in the movie. That guy sure is still active at 94" Amy said.

"Makes sense since he's Spider-man's creator" Nebula said.

"Let's hope he manage a few movies more" Shadow said.

"Who knows" Blaze said.

"I'm looking forward for next Thor movie" Sonic said.

Nebula passed by the Gamestop store and saw a few Friday the 13th video games, making her shudder in fear, "Sheesh. That video game that came out a month ago gives me the creeps"

"Then we better not play it. I know Jason is semi-immortal, he will always come back unless he is killed in some way" Shadow said.

"He slaughters anyone he encounters by a burning need to avenge the death of his beloved mother" Nebula said.

"Yeah. He killed at least 152 people, I think" Shadow said.

"Damn. And yet he will never stop. I am glad he does not exist" Nebula said.

"Yeah I know" Shadow said.

"They never said what type of undead human being he is. Unless…..he's a zombie?!" Nebula shuddered.

"It's possible" Silver said.

"I'm so gonna have nightmares" Nebula shudders more.

A while later as the sun went down, the heroes at the penthouse decides to watch a movie but nothing too scary, "Well we made a good choice for a movie tonight" Sonic said.

"The Scary Movies series are actually not scary at all" Amy said.

"They are actually quite funny" Nebula said.

"Well they are just parodies" Shadow said.

"The only scary movie that's a lot scary than Friday the 13th is Resident Evil: The Final Chapter. Too much demolished cities and thousands of people dead and became zombies" Nebula said.

"Yeah, but that can never happen in real life" Sonic said.

"Yep. I am glad Eggman is not making zombies" Nebula said, feeling secured.

 **x**

At Eggman's place, he was drawing a famous fictional killer with hockey mask and machete, "I know this character can't kill animals but I hope he kills mobians instead of humans!" He placed the villain in his evil magic book and ran away in case the villain kills him, "Arise Jason Voorhees!" Eggman saw Jason Voorhees rise from the book. The silent killer walks out of the base.

 **x**

Nebula was at her house sleeping peacefully in her bed, or she thought she was. Jason Voorhees was at her window and saw the blue violet hedgehog sleeping. He then punches through the window and this woke Nebula up.

"What the hell?!" Nebula gasped and her ring bleeps in alarm, "This is no dream"

Jason raised his machete and swing it at Nebula but missed. She delivered a hard kick at him and lands on the floor.

"Hero time!" She turns to her hero form, "COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

She activates her lightsaber to cast lightning at Jason, which didn't affect him, "Damn it!" She then tries to stab through him but the killer didn't even look like he's in pain but keeps moving, "This is gonna be hard to kill him because he regenerates. Whoa!" she dodged Jason's machete, "And I thought you don't kill animals! I guess you think mobians are like humans!"

Jason Voorhees didn't say anything but walks up to her to kill her, "Oh, great" Cosmic Girl blew ice to freeze him but it won't hold him forever, "I gotta warn my friends" she flies out of her house.

As she did, the ice on Jason starts to crack.

Cosmic Girl arrives at the balcony of the penthouse. She opens the doors to find the heroes ready, "We got the villain on the magic mirror, it's Jason Voorhees" Diamond Knight said.

"Oh, shit. Not very easy to kill him" Francis Dode said.

"I froze him in time but it won't hold him long. Now we gotta find him where he is heading" Cosmic Girl said.

"Show me Jason Voorhees" Diamond Knight commanded the mirror, it then shows him walking to their building with some chunks of ice on him, "He's coming to our house!"

"He only kills humans, not animals or children. But I'm guessing he thinks mobians are part humans" Bloody Sam said.

"Heroes! Charge!" Blue Blur heads out with the others to face Jason.

Jason was now at the building groaning slightly and sees the heroes coming.

"You really think that killing innocent people to avenge your mother will bring her back?! These innocent people you killed had nothing to do with this!" Cosmic Girl yelled at him and goes into Terminator mode.

Jason gives no response and shoves the machete through her but that didn't stop her, when he pulled the machete out her mechanisms were visible.

"KYAH!" Terminator Cosmic Girl punched him, sending him straight against the brick wall.

The impact made the bricks shatter to a hole in the wall. Francis Dode walks up to the hole, "He'll be up in a few sec...AAAARCK!" He got a tight grip around his throat when Jason got up, strangling him.

"LET….GO….RIGHT….NOW!" Francis Dode morphs into a giant cobra.

He strikes Jason with his tail and used his fangs to bite him. Jason then punched him off and then grabs his tail.

"Oh, shit! I forgot he has super strength!" Cobra Francis Dode hissed and morphs into a T-Rex.

Jason looks up and saw him towering him, he raised his machete and slices at his leg but T-Rex Francis Dode's skin is too thick and he whacks Jason with his tail hard. But apparently the killer keeps coming.

"This undead thing is unstoppable. How do we kill him?" Diamond Knight said.

"The only thing I know is when his mask is knocked off, a blow to the head can kill him" Bloody Sam said, "It's worth a try"

"Then let's try it" Diamond Knight said and her sword glows. Bloody Sam turns into his bat form to attack Jason and avoids his attack by the machete.

"I got him!" Flaming Cowgirl lassoed Jason.

Bloody Sam then grabs his mask and tore it off with his bare claws. The hockey mask fell to the floor and exposed Jason's deformed face.

"Yuck!" Flaming Cowgirl was disgusted by the sight of it.

"Oh shit!" Cosmic Girl was frightened by Jason's face, it was that of a zombie.

Bloody Sam picked up the machete to stab Jason in the head. Jason stumbles back a few steps until Bloody Sam stabs him again in the head to finally kill him, "Say hello to your mother in Hell" he said.

Jason Voorhees explodes and out came a comic titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and Jason Voorhees'.

"Phew. Another zombie taken down" Shadow picks up the comic book.

"Thank god it's over" Nebula said, "But that villain broke my window of my house" she growled lowly.

"I'll fix it with my magic" Amy as a fairy flew near Nebula to then fly to her house to fix the window. She used her wand to fix the window and it was put back together without a crack.

"There. No need for insurance" Fairy Amy said.

"Thanks Amy" Nebula said and flies with Fairy Amy back to the penthouse, "Well, I'll sleep with you tonight" Nebula said to Shadow.

"Yes. Let's go inside" Shadow held her hand heading to the penthouse.


	74. Nightbear

**07/12/17**

 **287 Reviews, 37 Favs, 27 Follows**

* * *

Sonic wasn't getting a good night sleep for 3 days and his eyes had dark rings underneath, "Man, I can't sleep. I never had these nightmares like this" he said sluggishly. He heads to the kitchen and picks out a mug from the shelf and takes the coffee can to pour it in his mug. He drinks from it and yet he still feels tired.

"Dude, are you okay?" Silver walks into the kitchen.

"No, I haven't slept so well the last three days" Sonic said.

"Is there a problem?" Silver asked.

"I don't know honestly, it's not because fighting villains non-stop" Sonic said.

"You finally gained a new power of witchcraft spells?" Amy talking to Shadow while walking into the kitchen.

"Yes, and I'm not a girl, Amy. Call it a warlock-craft or whatever" Shadow said.

"Okay, what have you been practicing so far with it?" Amy asked.

"So far I have been able to disguise myself as anyone, like you" Shadow casts a spell on himself to look like Amy but with his crimson eyes.

"AAAAHHH! Not cool! Turn back to normal!" Amy shrieked.

"Huh?" Sonic and Silver saw this in confusion.

They saw Shadow as 'Amy' turning back to normal self and the real Amy was next to him.

"Wow, new ability Shadow" Silver was amazed.

"Witchcraft?" Sonic asked, but in a very tired tone.

"Yup. Hey are you tired or what?" Shadow noticed his tired look.

"I probably got insomnia or something. Barely got any sleep during the last three days" Sonic yawns a bit. He was about to head to his room when Amy stops him.

"Is it true? Because my magic will make you active now" Amy said.

"No thanks. Perhaps I should just….take a….nap" Sonic said and heads to his room. As he did, his fur starts to stand up that something is in his room. He looks around his room and seemingly found no threat around. He then eyed a plushy teddy bear on the floor.

"Hmmmm, might take me some...*yawn*...company in my sleep" Sonic picks it up and gets to his bed. He gets into the covers and had the teddy bear near his head.

Amy was outside Sonic's room worrying about her boyfriend, "Just let him take a nap. He might need a day nap instead of sleeping at night" Shadow said.

 **x**

12 hours later, Sonic was still asleep with the strange teddy bear in his arms. Amy and the gang tried to wake him up but nothing seems to work. Amy tried to pull the bear away but Sonic seems to have a strong grip.

"This is weird. An hour of nap is normal. But 12 hours of nap? Not something I know of" Nebula said.

"Why don't I burn his tail to wake him up?" Blaze said.

"No, don't! It's dangerous to wake a heavy deep sleeper when he's in his dream world. We don't wanna cause his dream world from his subconscious to turn into a nightmare" Silver said.

"He's right. But something isn't right with that….teddy bear" Amy said, "He never had a teddy bear in his room to sleep with. Unless…..that teddy bear is the villain from Eggman"

That's when their rings bleep in alarm when Amy said that. She summons her enchanted mirror for it to show who the villain is, "Wait a second, the teddy is the villain" Amy was shocked.

"Guys, we need to get into Sonic's dream" Silver said.

"And how are we gonna do that?" Shadow asked but received stares, "What?" he said but forgot that he has witchery abilities, "Oh, right. I have warlock abilities. Let's transform!"

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

Bloody Sam's hand glowed red with magic, "I'm gonna one person to stay with me in the real world incase if our blue sleeping beauty sleepwalks"

"I'll stay. Since you usually argue with Sonic most of the time" Cosmic Girl said.

"Point taken. All right. When you're in the dream world, there might be dream versions of me and Nebula. Don't trust them. Don't ask why" Bloody Sam said and casts a spell on those going into Sonic's dream.

"What do you mean by-…." Diamond Knight didn't get to finish as she and her two teammates fell asleep and slumps on the bed near Sonic.

 **(Sonic's Dream World)**

"Oh, Sonic. You're so charming" Dream Amy said but all of a sudden her body starts to twitch.

"Amy?" Sonic gasped.

The real Amy is in Dream Amy's body and stops twitching, "Sonic, it's me! You're in a dream and-…..How am I still in my real self?" Amy looked at herself that she's wearing her red dress and boots.

"Huh?" Sonic was very confused.

"Sonic, you've been asleep for 12 hours. We tried everything to wake you up but nothing worked. It's because of that teddy bear!" Amy said.

"Hey, guys. What's this all ab-…" Dream Silver twitching. Just like how the real Amy did when she got in Dream Amy's body. The real Silver took over him, "There, now that teddy bear is forcing you to sleep!" Silver tells Sonic.

"Really? Because that's what I have been thinking. I never brought that Teddy" Sonic said.

"Hey Silver. How about we-…." Dream Blaze walking up to Silver but then twitched aggressively.

"Oh, here comes our real Blaze" Amy said.

"There. Now we gotta find a way to wake you up" Blaze said as soon as she got control.

"Yes. Because my body might need food soon" Sonic said, "Where's the real Shadow and Nebula?"

"Making sure we're in your head" Silver said.

"And because Shadow refuses to argue with you" Amy said.

"Anyways, we gotta transform….again. In the dream world" Silver said.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

"Now to wake me up" Blue Blur said, "But how am I gonna wake up if I'm trapped in my dream world?"

"This is your dream. You gotta give up on this… 'Dream Come True' reality thingy or whatever" Flaming Cowgirl said.

That's when an evil voice of the teddy bear echoed, "I love you, Sonic. But I won't allow you and your friends to wake up! I am Nightbear!" it said. Causing the dream world of Station Square city to become a nightmare.

"I think your dream is becoming a nightmare!" Francis Dode looked up at the daylight sky turning into dark cloudy thunder, creating lightning.

"I won't let it happen!" Blue Blur clenched his fists. Out of the walls Nightmare Metal Sonic appeared, he had more fiery eyes than the real one.

"Why leave this world when it's all a dream come true to you?" Dream Shadow and Dream Nebula appeared with Nightmare Metal Sonic.

"Shadow! Nebula! You're my friends! Well Frenemy to you Shadow" Blue Blur said.

"We are, just keep sleeping to spend an eternity with us" Dream Shadow said.

"No, the real you and Nebula I rather be with" Blue Blur said, "You're dream versions of them! You're not real!"

"Amy, help Sonic while Blaze and I handle the dream versions of Shadow and Nebula" Francis Dode said.

"Got it" Diamond Knight gets close to Blue Blur ready to face Nightmare Metal Sonic. He turns his thrusters on and tries to attack the two.

"Whoa!" Blue Blur dodged it, "Jeez! Even in a nightmare this is getting scary!"

"It's not real, Sonic! You gotta fight it! Wait! If that's Nightmare Metal Sonic, it's gotta be Nightbear! If you defeat it in the dream world, it will destroy the teddy bear in the real world!" Diamond Knight said.

"Let's hope you're right, Ames!" Blue Blur said.

"Easy now Dream version of Shadow! I could be your Faker!" Francis Dode chuckled nervously.

"Nah! I enjoy arguing with anyone!" Dream Shadow sweep kicks at Francis Dode who dodges.

Flaming Cowgirl used her revolvers at Dream Nebula, "Sorry Nebs!"

"Grrr! You stupid pussy cat!" Dream Nebula's eyes glowed purple.

"That's fire kitty to you!" Flaming Cowgirl swung her lasso at Dream Nebula, tying her.

 **(Real World)**

Bloody Sam saw Sonic tossing and turning in his sleep, "He's having a nightmare!"

"So are they too!" Cosmic Girl pointing at her friends tossing and turning.

"Faker is probably fighting the dream versions of us. If he doesn't make it out of the dream world he'll be stuck in there forever!" Bloody Sam said.

"We gotta destroy that teddy bear!" Cosmic Girl holds out her lightsaber.

"Nebula, no! If you destroy the bear in the real world, Sonic and the others will be trapped in the dream world forever. We can only hope for Sonic to fight this nightmare" Bloody Sam said.

"I hope the others are helping him" Cosmic Girl said and puts her lightsaber away.

 **(Dream World)**

"Yeah, who's scared now!" Blue Blur scaring Nightmare Metal Sonic that is now the Nightbare, "You don't control my subconscious!"

"I will and you will like it!" Nightbear growled and raised his claws.

"I'm not afraid of you! And I never liked you!" Blue Blur yelled and spins rapidly.

"Do not call me weed haired hedgehog!" Francis Dode lashed Dream Shadow with his whip.

"Screw you!" Dream Shadow then charges chaos spears, "CHAOS SPEARS!" He fires them at Francis Dode, who avoids them by turning into a cobra.

Cobra Francis Dode slithers straight into Dream Shadow's eyes, "Sleep" he hypnotizes him. Dream Shadow stood still and fell asleep. Cobra Francis Dode smirks in victory and then sees Flaming Cowgirl struggling with Dream Nebula.

"Sweet dreams, princess!" Dream Nebula laughed.

"BURN!" Flaming Cowgirl used her fire bison aura to burn her off.

"FIRE FIRE FIRE!" Dream Nebula screamed.

"You're done, Nightbear! Welcome to my dream!" Blue Blur stabs Nightbear with his bow staff.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Nightbear exploded into bits in the dream.

 **x**

Even in real world the teddy bear exploded, causing Blue Blur and the others to wake up in the real world. He was also holding a comic titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Nightbear'.

"Phew, my Insomnia is over" Sonic was now fully awake.

Amy got up and hugs her boyfriend, "Sonikku! You defeated your nightmare!" she said with happy tears in her eyes.

"Ames, easy now!" Sonic gently push her off. He turns his attention to Shadow, "Shadow, I think I owe you one"

"Yup" Shadow said.

"Anyway what time is it?" Sonic asked.

"Almost midnight" Shadow said.

"Damn. Then I need to eat something before I sleep again without a stupid teddy bear" Sonic said.

"Yes, and I'll be with you" Amy said.


	75. Werewolf

**07/16/17**

 **292 Reviews, 39 Favs, 28 Follows**

* * *

"Do you really want to grow blue fur on your arms? New look or simply jealous that Silver and I have fur arms?" Shadow asking the blue hedgehog.

"The first one: Yes. The second: Not really" Sonic said, "Now I'm just gonna go take a shower and see if this fur shampoo will grow fur on my arms" he goes into the bathroom and closed the door.

"He only got blue arm fur as a werehog in my horror stories" Shadow made a point about Sonic's arms.

"Temporarily as a werehog" Amy leaning on the wall.

"Yes. But yours and Nebula's arms are also bare" Shadow said.

"Well not every hedgehog has fur on their arms. But for mobian girls they have thin fur while you boys have thick fur. Well….a few male hedgehogs have fluffy chest fur. Mostly fur-dyed chest fur" Amy said.

"Yes. Silver does not need a scarf for his during winter" Shadow said.

Sonic then came out of the shower in his blue robe, "It worked" he said to them.

"How do you feel?" Amy asked.

"Better, well at least it worked on my quills too" Sonic said.

"Feels better than old spice odor blocker right?" Amy guessed.

"Yup. And no, I will not have a chest fur. Sometimes I think it would be too itchy if I had chest fur" Sonic said.

"It's your choice. I won't mind" Amy said.

 **x**

At Eggman's place, he was drawing a new villain, a werewolf with an infectious bite, "Soon everyone in the city will learn how to be savage beasts! And the heroes will be doomed!" Eggman cackled. He placed the drawing in his evil magic book to bring the werewolf to life.

 **x**

"So, you grew fur on your arms? That's like really new on you" Silver said to Sonic.

"Yeah I did, but I won't grow chest fur" Sonic said.

"Well it looks nice with you having fur on the arms. But when you're a werehog in Shadow's stories you grow larger and, ahem, fluffier fur" Silver said.

"Yes but you're also forgetting that I had white tips on my quills and white fluffy cuff-like fur on my wrists" Sonic said.

"Let's drop the fur talk. I have been recently watched Hulk from 2003. It's a pretty good movie and there were three dogs Hulk fought. And the dogs were a bullmastiff, a French poodle and a Pit-bull" Silver changed the subject.

"Damn. There is a Pit-bull named Hulk but I think he's a Pit-bull mix" Sonic said.

"Maybe. Sometimes I always don't know how dog breeds look different. Their ancestors are probably wolves" Amy said.

"There's a possibility that how humans has breed them" Sonic said.

"Maybe. Now we could...alert!" Amy felt her ring beep. She took out her enchanted mirror, "Show me the villain" She said to the mirror. It then shows the werewolf biting many people to create an army of were-creatures similar to the hulk dogs, "Oh, boy. A werewolf!"

"Guys, look what it does to the dogs!" Sonic saw it biting a rottweiler, a great dane, and a bulldog. The three dogs bulked up twice their sizes and tore up trees with their jaws.

"Uhhhhh….." Nebula faints on the floor from watching this on Amy's enchanted mirror.

"Nebula!" Shadow held her close.

"Guys, we gotta stop that infectious werewolf!" Sonic said, "Hero time!"

"Nebula! Wake up! Wake up!" Shadow shook her.

"Urgh! Alright alright!" Nebula groans getting up.

"HERO TIME NOW!" They shove up their rings.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

"We got a werewolf to catch!" Bloody Sam said.

 **x**

At the city, Cream was running away from the werewolf with her mother Vanilla, "Don't look back Cream!" Vanilla kept running with her daughter, but the werewolf was closing in.

"It's too fast!" Cream screamed.

Just before the werewolf could bite them, a lasso wrapped around it, "Bad dog!" came from Flaming Cowgirl's voice. She pulled the werewolf away from Cream and Vanilla.

"Cream! Vanilla! Run!" Diamond Knight said.

"Got it!" They both ran to safety.

Diamond Knight then saw a mutated were-Labrador running at her, "ROV ROV ROV!"

"Oh, crud!" Diamond Knight gasped and dodged the incoming were-dog, "Nebula! I know you care for animals but this is getting serious!"  
"I'm trying but you know how I am with animals every time!" Cosmic Girl said, dodging the mutated were-dogs without hurting them.

"Oh, crap! This big bad werewolf is so not in a good mood to see us!" Blue Blur looking at the pissed off werewolf.

"GRRRRR!" The werewolf growls. He runs towards the Blue Blur and tries to bite him but missed.

"Ah ah! Missed me!" Blue Blur taunts him. The werewolf then sees one of its infected minions approaching Blue Blur.

"Uh oh!" Blue Blur used super speed to get out of the way, "Shads! Your werewolf form! I don't think that bad wolf can infect you!"

"Got it!" Bloody Sam turns into a werewolf. He charges at the were-dogs and punches them out of the way, "Okay, big boy! Let's play!" he growled at the werewolf.

"RAAAARGH!" the werewolf leaps at him and attempts to infect him but it didn't work.

"Did you forget? Werewolf bite infections don't work on were-creatures. Because they are already were-creatures!" Werewolf Bloody Sam chuckled and clawed him.

"AAAARRR!" The werewolf winced in pain.

Francis Dode was fending off some were-mobians in his cobra form, "Blaze! Throw me like I'm a horseshoe ring!" he said.

"You got it" Flaming Cowgirl grabs him by the tail and threw him like a horseshoe ring at the were-mobians. He flew back to Flaming Cowgirl's arm as an eagle this time, "Booyah!" Eagle Francis Dode cheered.

Cosmic Girl hates hurting dogs but with no other choice but to defend herself, she simply blows ice breath to freeze them, "Sorry buds!" She froze the were-dogs with her ice breath along with some were-mobians. She gets down to engage in terminator mode to prevent herself from being infected.

Werewolf Bloody Sam is still fighting with werewolf but apparently they were equally matched.

"We gotta find some weak spot Shadow!" Blue Blur said.

"Yes but hurry! If we got silvery things!" Werewolf Bloody Sam said.  
"Why don't you used your dual blades?! Are they made of silver metal?" Diamond Knight asked.

"Well it's worth a try!" Werewolf Bloody Sam turns back to a hedgehog and took out his dual blades to use them against the werewolf, "Say hello to your worst nightmare!" he runs up to it and stabs the werewolf in the chest.

"RAAAAHHHHH!" The werewolf roars in pain and stumbles back. Bloody Sam shoves them in deeper to further kill it, "Play dead!" he smirked. The werewolf fell onto its back dead, as it did, all its victims reverted back to their normal states. The dead werewolf explodes and out came a comic titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Werewolf'.

"Phew, finally" Cosmic Girl sighs in relief and turns back to normal.

"At last we stopped the werewolf plague" Sonic said, "WHOA! WHOA!" He was tackled over by some dogs.

"Hahahaha!" the girls laughed.

"Hehehehe…. that tickles!" Sonic laughed so hard.

"So cute" Silver took a picture with his iPhone.

"You look so adorable with the dogs, Sonikku" Amy said.

"Thanks" Sonic got up and gave her a hug.

"Also Sonikku you look handsome with blue arms too" Amy said.

"Yup. I like my blue arms" Sonic said, looking at his blue arms.


	76. Copycat

**07/20/17**

 **292 Reviews, 39 Favs, 28 Follows**

* * *

"Put me down, Silver! I said I was gonna get my surf board! Not to run away from you!" Sonic crossing his arms while being held up in the air by Silver's telekinesis.

"Oh really?" Silver tilts his head.

"Yes, really! No, not really. Whenever you are a shark-mermaid you keep humming the 'Jaws' theme music to scare the hell out of me! Which I really find that annoying" Sonic said while being dragged back to the beach by Silver's telekinesis.

"Okay fine. I won't turn into a mermaid shark" Silver lets him go. Sonic ran to get his surfboard.

"Finally. Now to go surfing!" Sonic picks it up to swim out in the sea while Silver watched, "I swear, if turn into a mermaid shark I will hunt you down" Sonic said with a cold glare.

"Oh, really? You think sharks are at the top of the food chain because they are the best predators in the ocean?" Silver chuckled evilly.

"Orcas are. They eat great whites" Sonic reminded Silver, causing Silver's expression to become one of shock.

"Never mind. I'm just gonna explore the ocean as a mermaid shark. And don't even think I'm trying to scare you" Silver said.

"Have fun" Sonic gave him thumbs up to him.

Silver shrugs and dives into the water. Sonic just swims to the tidal wave with his board. Underwater, Silver as a mermaid shark swam to the reef.

Shadow, Amy, and Nebula were relaxing underneath the shade of their umbrellas, "Yup, another warm day at summer" Amy said.

"One to get a tan that is" Nebula said.

"And for Sonic to surf some more" Amy said seeing Sonic surfing.

"Hey, wait. Where's Blaze? I thought she would be back here with some French fries" Nebula said.

"Long line apparently. I'll go check" Shadow gets up to find Blaze. Then suddenly a lasso wrapped around Shadow and ties him, "Huh?! AAARGH!" Shadow was now restrained.

"Well, well, well, I got you now" said what appeared to be Blaze as Flaming Cowgirl.

"BLAZE?!" Shadow saw her but then another Blaze was walking in with French fries, "Two Blazes?"

"Hey! Let go of my friend you fake me! I mean evil me! GRRR! Whatever you are!" Blaze growled in annoyance at the Fake Flaming Cowgirl.

"I am the real one and you are the fake one!" Fake Flaming Cowgirl said and released Shadow, pushing him aside.

"I would say Copycat!" Blaze puts the fries aside to take out her ring.

"Oh, really?" Copycat shapeshifts into Francis Dode, "Bring it on, pussy cat" it chuckled seductively.

"GRRRR!" Blaze tackled Copycat Francis Dode.

"I gotta warn the others" Shadow ran to the spot where Nebula and Amy are, "Sonic! Silver! Get over here now!" he calls them through his ring.

In a zip of flash, Sonic and Silver arrived at the spot, "What's the problem?" they both said.

"There's a villain again. It can shapeshift into one of us" Shadow said.

"Where's Blaze?" Amy asked.

"She is right there" Shadow showed them Blaze as now Flaming Cowgirl fighting Copycat Francis Dode.

"Guys, HERO TIME!" Sonic said.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

Francis Dode ran towards Flaming Cowgirl and glared at the Copycat of himself, "GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" Francis Dode pounced onto Copycat but Copycat turns into a lion like him, "Oh, shit!" he backs away from the lion.

"It has our hero powers?" Flaming Cowgirl gasped.

"Someone has to beat the fake me!" Francis Dode said, avoiding the claws from the fake Copycat.

Then Copycat turns into Blue Blur, "Try to catch me!" Copycat grins and used Blue Blur's speed to rapidly punch Francis Dode.

"Ugh!" Francis Dode grunts from the punch but recovers, "Grrr! That's it!" he morphs into an eagle.

Blue Blur copycat crouched down to jump up high until the real Blue Blur tackled him resulting in both rolling into balls. The other heroes now couldn't tell which one is their real Blue Blur due to them both spinning.

"Oh, great. Now we can't tell which one is our Sonic" Bloody Sam growled.

Eagle Francis Dode morphs back to hedgehog, "Damn it! I was about to attack but he beat me to it. Slow is never in Sonic's nature"

"We need to wear something to distinguish ourselves from the fake Copycat. And quickly because I can't tell which Sonic is injured now!" Diamond Knight pointed at the identical Blue Blur getting beaten by another Blue Blur.

"Different colors?" Cosmic Girl asked.

"Or be our normal selves?" Bloody Sam wondered.

"Sonics! When was the last time I scared you as a mermaid shark?" Francis Dode asked them.

"Um….today?" Blue Blur said.

"3 days ago. Which was not cool at all!" the real Blue Blur said.

"The answer: 3 days ago!" Francis Dode caught the Copycat with his lasso.

"Yay!" The real Blue Blur cheered.

"Of course, Copycat got our moves and forms but not our intelligence" Diamond Knight said.

"WHOOOOAAAAA!" Francis Dode getting dragged by CopyCat Blue Blur running in super speed.

"He's….I mean me! Grrr! The fake me is getting away!" Blue Blur said.

"I'll go after him!" Diamond Knight summons her alicorn. She got on it and flew after them. Cosmic Girl flew after with Blue Blur running, Bloody Sam flying as a bat and Flaming Cowgirl using her fire-horse.

Francis Dode struggling to pull the copycat Blue Blur from running, "This is like déjà vu from the time I got dragged by Ahuizotl in the story book world! STOP RUNNING ALREADY!"

"Yeah, sure!" Blue Blur copycat threw him to the fountain in the main street in the city.

Francis Dode pops out of the water and squeezes his hat, "Alright now I'm really mad!" Francis Dode growled and morphs into a raptor, "CRAAAAWWRRR!"

"Oh time for a fight, raptor versus the wolf!" Copycat became werewolf Bloody Sam, "AAAARRRROOOOOOO!"

But that's when a lasso caught the copycat werewolf, "I don't think so!"

"He he he" Copycat became Diamond Knight to use her sword to free herself, "I can use my magic to turn you to a real kitty!" Copycat fires a magic beam at Flaming Cowgirl. But Cosmic Girl goes in front of her and blows ice breath to freeze the magic beam.

"Grrr!" Copycat turns into Bloody Sam, "Come to daddy, sweetheart" he said seductively.

"Don't call me sweetheart! The real Shadow never calls me sweetheart!" Cosmic Girl glared.

"Sakura! Attack!" Diamond Knight said to her alicorn.

Sakura neighs and charges at Copycat and knocks him with the horn, making him turn into his true female form.

"URGH!" Copycat crashed onto a truck. She then assumes Cosmic Girl's terminator mode. She tore off pieces of the truck and threw them at Sakura and Diamond Knight but they manage to dodge them.

"Shadow, try your bat form to use ultrasonic screech on Copycat to damage her circuits or something" Flaming Cowgirl said.

"Worth a try!" Bloody Sam became a bat and flew at Terminator Copycat and used his Ultra sonic screech, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIHHHHH!"

"AAAARGH!" Copycat held her ears but her eyes flashes purple and black over again. Her circuits were sparking inside and getting damaged easily. She then by a reflex grabs Bat Bloody Sam to try and crush him.

Bloody Sam instantly became his ghost form to phase through her. While Copycat is distracted, Diamond Knight stabs her with her sword, "You're terminated fucker!" She then slices upwards to destroy her before she could change.

As the villain is defeated and exploded, out came a comic titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Copycat'.

"Yup another villain defeated" Amy said after changing back.

"Yes. I never liked imposters" Blaze said.

"We get back to the beach before anyone steals our stuff there" Sonic said.

"I can teleport you guys there" Shadow said.

"Alright then. Let's go" Sonic said, before Shadow teleported them all.


	77. Pixel

**07/24/17**

 **296 Reviews, 39 Favs, 28 Follows.**

 **How many of you guys are getting the new Sonic game called Sonic Forces? I can't wait to get it soon. And of course, Kingdom Hearts 3 too in 2018. If I have enough money to get both.**

 **For years I have always played video games and I never lost my interest in it. Well...except for the game consoles that get very old and is never played again. And now I still have my PS4 and Nintendo 3DS.**

* * *

Sonic and his friends were visiting Eggman's base to see how he's doing since he got a little heat stroke from doing too much creation of his badniks and didn't even drink water. Orbot and Cubot tried to warn him about drinking more fluids but their master obviously ignored them.

"Okay, Egghead. Even though were still arch-enemies for years but how are you doing?" Sonic asked, not even showing care to that mad doctor.

"Feeling fine. And I'm guessing you want me to do another villain creation. But I can't get out of bed yet until my body temperature returns to normal" Eggman said.

"Well…yeah. Since you're a villain and it makes you like a comic creation of bringing fictional villains to life from your evil magic book. And my teammates are heroes and we transform into comic hero characters" Sonic said.

"Very true" Eggman agreed with him.

"You may be a villain but you still have some good in you" Amy said.

"Point taken. As soon as I get better I might do another villain. So be prepared, heroes!" Eggman cackled evilly.

"Whatever you say, Egghead. But next time, try listening to Orbot and Cubot. They did try to tell you to drink lots of fluids but you ignored their warnings" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Fine! Fine! I will! Now get out of here!" Eggman said.

"Geez, even when you're not feeling well you're still the same Egghead" Sonic scoffed and leaves the base with his friends.

 **x**

At the penthouse, Silver was playing Rise of the Tomb Raider on PS4. It was a little hard to play but he was able to keep going without giving up.

"Just a little but more and I'll succeed" Silver said. He was ready for next level when his friends came back, "So, how was visiting Eggman?" Silver asked.

"It was okay. But he said he'll do another villain soon until he feels better from his minor heat stroke" Sonic said.

"Damn. He really needs more water" Silver said.

"For a 300 IQ man he can be foolish" Sonic said.

"Tell me about it. You know what happens if we don't drink water to cool our body temperature we can get a heat stroke" Silver said, finishing up with the video game.

"I know. Luckily none of us has it now" Shadow said.

Amy headed to the fridge to drink raspberry squash from a bottle. After drinking it, she looks back at Silver.

"Speaking of games, you've seen the two Tomb Raider movies starring Angelina Jolie?" Amy asked.

"Yes I have but the effects on the movie were kinda cheap" Silver said.

"Special effects with movies and video games changes over time years ago" Nebula said.

"Yes. Digital makeup for an example. Just paste another person's face and thus you seem to get a second one of get a younger version. They did so in Terminator Salvation and Genisys. Also they did so in Rogue one by using digital make up to make it seem Peter Cushing is back from the dead or young Carrie Fisher appear as Leia in the end of the movie" Silver said.

"That too. Well in the 90's most videogames were still pixelated" Nebula said.

"And the same rules when you reach to 0 lives its Game Over. Now today I don't think they do that anymore since it was getting too old. The health bars of the player are still in games" Silver said.

"Yes, instead it's respawning in many games like Team Fortress 2, unless the round ends" Sonic said.

 **x**

Blaze was heading her way to the penthouse carrying a bag with her. In the bag she had Batman Arkham Knight for PS4, "I better hope this 2015 game is good" She said to herself, "But let's hope that we don't play it too much" she added.

She eventually arrived and pressed the doorbell. The door opens and Silver stood there, "Hey Blaze" he lets her inside.

"I brought the final Arkham game Silver. Let's see how it is" Blaze showed the game.

"Then let's play it" Silver said.

"You know? You sometimes sound like Batman whenever you talk grumpy, Shadow" Sonic snickered.

"Really? Batman uses a different voice as Bruce Wayne. That started by Kevin Conroy doing so for the role" Shadow said.

"Kevin Conroy has been Batman's voice since the 90's and he still is his voice at times" Sonic said.

"I have to admit, you do sound like Batman whenever you talk darkly and emotionless. That's what I like about you" Nebula said.

"Yup. Maybe I should cosplay as him. My chest fur almost looks like a bat" Shadow said.

"And I'll be Catwoman" Nebula joked, "Except I'm not a thief like her"

"Let's play it" Silver inserts the disc. The game starts as the group gets to the couch.

A while later of watching them play the video game, Silver stops to take a break from playing for a few hours. And of course to stay focus before his brain goes blank and mindless, "Dang. I wonder if Batman ever did fake his death at the end" Silver said.

"Maybe he did, because he never really can do that" Shadow said.

"Also Batman really does not kill anyone" Silver said.

"He usually never does" Shadow said.

"Also it's funny in the 60's movie he has a hard time disposing of a bomb. Some days you just can't get rid of a bomb" Sonic said.

That's when their rings bleeped in alarm. Causing Sonic to answer the home telephone on the table, "Hello?! No, wait! What am I doing?" he hangs up.

"Sonic, that was our rings alarming! Not the phone!" Amy said.

"Sorry. I think watching the video game got my brain distracted" Sonic said.

"What villain is it this time?" Shadow asked Amy.

"Show me the villain" Amy used her magic mirror. The villain that was shown was pixeled like 90's game characters and the area around him as well. He almost looked like Duke Nukem but with futuristic shades.

"The villain's name is Pixel" Amy said.

"Time to transform!" Sonic said.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

"It is time to put a game over for him" Blue Blur said heading out of the building.

 **x**

With Pixel, he took out a pixel machinegun and fires at the police, "LOOK OUT!" the police men took cover.

But then, Blue Blur's speed slows down everything around to save the policemen. He placed them on a safe place before looking back at Pixel, "Get out of here now. We'll take care of this" Blue Blur tells the policemen. They ran off as the blue hero took out his staff, "Round one! FIGHT!" He shouts as he ran at Pixel. Just as he was about to hit Pixel, the pixelated body scattered out like dots.

"What the?" Blue Blur was shocked.

"HA HA HA! Now it's my turn!" Pixel then swung his fist at Blue Blur to punch him right at a statue.

"UGH!" he hit his head on the statue.

"Dude, have you learned that kids and teenagers don't play the 90s video games anymore?!" Francis Dode tries to lash Pixel with his whip.

"Well some does who keeps them, you fool!" Pixel got hit in the face and it got pixelated into bits.

Francis Dode hits him again but this time on the torso, "How do we even kill him?!"

"Perhaps glitches?" Diamond Knight said.

"I don't know about glitches but it's possible in the games" Blue Blur said, walking up to his team and recovering his injured head.

"Hmm….I think attacking him with our real weapons doesn't do much harm on him. But if we had pixelated weapons it can do much damage to him" Bloody Sam said.

"Good idea" Diamond Knight used her magic along with Bloody Sam's warlock spells to make their weaponry pixel type.

Bloody Sam's wrist blades were now pixelated like any weapon from the 90's games and so were the others' weapons like Blue Blur's weapons, Francis Dode's whip, Flaming Cowgirl's weapons, Cosmic Girl's lightsaber and Diamond Knight's sword.

"You think your glitch pixelated toys are gonna stop me?!" Pixel yelled.

"We'll fight for it. Mortal Kombat style!" Bloody Sam said, clashing his wrist blades and runs at Pixel, "You know what happens when battling the final boss in the video game?!" he slashed Pixel this time without having him to scatter his pixel dots around, "The health bar drops!"

"ARGH! GET OVER HERE!" Pixel used Scorpion's spear move at Bloody Sam to pull him close. Bloody Sam thinks fast and slashed off the chain and grabs the chain to throw Pixel to Blue Blur.

"HYAAAAAAAH!" Blue Blur hits him with his staff and spins it around to clash with Pixel's own weapon, "Just like video games! The final boss will always lose at the end of the game!"

"Not this time!" Pixel strikes Blue Blur hard until Cosmic Girl attacked Pixel from behind.

"Ah ah ah! You know the rules in video games!" Cosmic Girl chuckled and kicked Pixel towards Diamond Knight.

Diamond Knight became her fairy form and zaps Pixel with her sword around him, "EAT SPARKLES!" Fairy Diamond Knight shouts and then turns to her normal size to fight him. Pixel took out a pixel sword and sword fights with Diamond Knight.

"KYAH!" Diamond Knight was too strong as she clashed her sword with his it sends him straight towards Flaming Cowgirl.

Flaming Cowgirl spins her lasso and made it like ice by turning it ice blue, "Freeze! Over to you, Silver!" she lets Francis Dode do the last final blow.

Francis Dode became his T-rex form to crush the villain in his jaws into pixels that became a comic titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Pixel'.

"ROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!" He roared in victory and morphs back to his normal self along with the others and the city, "Seems Eggman was not prepared doing the villain" Silver said.

"Makes sense since he's still sick" Sonic said.

"Well it would be more dangerous when he is fully healthy" Amy said

"If so we'll be prepared" Shadow said.

* * *

 **Luna Hedgefox:** From chapter 74 about your question. I used to like Harry Potter movies but I lost a little interest in it long ago. I know Five Nights at Freddy's is but I never played that game. Too scary and too much jump scares.


	78. Statue

**07/27/17**

 **297 Reviews, 39 Favs, 28 Follows**

* * *

At the central park of Station Square, the heroes in their hero forms are having a presentation with the mayor for their statue, "My great heroes. It is an honor for me and our city to present you all six your own statue. Since you saved our city multiple times from all villains appearing. So here by now, the statue will be honored in your names" The mayor pulled a rope to reveal the heroes' statue of the six. Everyone in the crowd applauded and the heroes did so too. The mayor walks up to them to shake hands.

After shaking hands, it was then for the heroes to have their speech. Blue Blur walks up and adjusted the microphone, "Thank you everyone. I am pleased that you all have raised the statue for me and my friends. Without us the city would be nothing. But with my team and our pure hearts we always believe in hope. It was thanks to action I became Blue Blur man. Thank you" Blue Blur had his speech finishing with a fist up in the air. Everyone applauded and then it was Diamond Knight's turn.

"Hi everyone. As my boyfriend said we by our pure hearts believe in hope. But we also believe in rights and freedom for all of us. With magic I give happiness to all. Hope you all remain on our side. Thank you all" Diamond Knight cast some magic fireworks to entertain them.

"WOOOOHOOOOO!" the audience cheered wildly.

Diamond Knight then steps aside to let Francis Dode have his speech, "Sup everyone. I have always been into adventures and it is adventures that made me who I am. But the greatest one is to fight evil with my team. And what can I say, I am five animals in one body. I'm looking forward in continuing to defend our city and as a thanks I give you USA's national bird" Francis Dode finished his speech by turning into his eagle form spreading his wings out. Everyone applauded to him while he turns back and next was Bloody Sam.

"Hi everyone. I got not much to say but being a horror hero brings fear into the criminals. I know some think I might be a bad guy but I'm really not. I always will be on my duty defending our city. Thank you" Bloody Sam said.

Everyone applauded to him as well.

 **x**

A while later after Cosmic Girl and Flaming Cowgirl's speech, the heroes are finally finished and they went back to their penthouse. Turning back to their normal selves.

"Wow, I never felt so happy" Sonic said.

"And I'm glad you had such a great speech Sonikku" Amy said, resting her head on his chest.

"What's next they make movies of us? I can picture I get the role and being the star" Silver said.

"Yeah, but we're not actors. It will take years of training to become movie actors" Blaze said.

"Yes or someone finds actors for us. If a movie was made, John Goodman should be Eggman" Silver joked.

"The guy who voiced Sully in Monsters Inc? I don't think so, he has lost weight" Shadow said.

"Right. But it's hilarious whenever John Goodman gets ticked off in his roles" Silver said.

"As far as we know we got comics, our own parade, merchandises and our statues" Nebula said.

"Yeah, but what happens when we grow old and we become very weak we won't be able to fight villains or crime?" Shadow asked.

"There will be a day when new heroes take the mantle of us. So let's hope our legacy will never die" Sonic said.

"I hope so. Like there will be a second version of our team but futuristic" Silver said.

"But we got plenty of years until retirement" Sonic said, "Maybe, just maybe, our future kids might follow our footsteps"

"We'll see" Amy sighs happily at the thought of having kids.

 **x**

Later, Eggman saw the newspaper of the heroes having their own statues raised, "WHAAAAAAT?! GRRRR!"

"Something bothering you master?" Orbot asked Eggman.

"These blasted hedgehogs and that cat got their own statues raised in the central park. I wish I had my own!" Eggman yelled. But then an evil idea popped in his mind, "Statues? Maybe I can create a villain to bring statues to life!" He instantly gets to his desk to draw his villain called Statue.

 **x**

"We're still young and only 17 years old. Pretty soon when we are 18 we'll be young adults" Sonic said.

"Well none of us got interest in college" Silver said.

"So how's the search for job at the zoo?" Sonic asked.

"Pretty good. I was able to communicate with animals. As an eagle I can communicate with birds. As a cobra I can communicate with reptiles. And as a lion I can communicate with mammals" Silver said.

"Then that means you are a zookeeper. Well I'm searching for a job as the fastest delivery boy" Sonic said.

"And I can be a worker at a toy store. I'm always good at making little kids happy" Amy said.

"I can be a medical doctor at hospitals. I mean I have a Frankenstein electric powers to revive a mortal's heart like a defibrillation or simply like a countershock" Shadow said.

"You need to get a medical license after studying about health" Nebula reminded him.

"I have been studying about it in high school" Shadow said.

"True. And I would be a veterinarian at the vet. You all know I love animals" Nebula said.

"You certainly would be useful using your healing powers as a veterinarian. I now work at the comic book store" Blaze said.

"I'm guessing reading books is your favorite thing. Like how we always study at the library back at high school" Silver smiled.

"Yeah" Blaze held Silver's hand.

Then on the TV the news break out, "This just in, a living statue is terrorizing our city along with other statues that just been somehow brought to life right from the city hall and the heroes statues as well" The news caster reported.

"Guys, time to transform!" Sonic said.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

The heroes get out of their apartment heading to the area where Statue and his minions are.

 **x**

The Bloody Sam Statue was impaling a truck trailer and slices it in two using his wrist blades. Making the truck driver run away.

The Bloody Sam Statue then threw the trailer halves at a police helicopter but it was prevented by Cosmic Girl catching it.

"Not today!" She shouted.

"Statues! DESTROY HER!" Statue ordered his minions.

Some lion statues leap at Diamond Knight but Cosmic Girl used her laser vison at them until Statue Cosmic Girl grabbed her, "WHAT THE?!" Cosmic Girl struggled in her statue's grip. She then breaks free and punches it hard, "I hope it doesn't cause money for repairs by the time we destroy the villain!"

"Because ours are expensive!" Francis Dode said fighting against a statue of Francis Dode, "Whoa!" he dodged his statue's whip.

"This isn't working, guys! If we destroy the villain, then the statues will return to normal!" Blue Blur said.

"You got it. But the civilians?" Diamond Knight asked.

"Let's split up!" Blue Blur said, "Save the civilians from danger!"

He then used his Quicksilver speed to slow everything down to save civilians from living statues.

Diamond Knight used her fairy form to distract the statues using her zapping beams at them to get them far away as possible. Bloody Sam along with Cosmic Girl charges at Statue.

"Let's rock!" Statue took out a sword made of iron and slashes at them but missed. Cosmic Girl turns on her lightsaber and slices through the sword with ease. Bloody Sam used his hard kick at Statue and his ghosting attacks. But at the same time, another statue attacks Bloody Sam once he regains physical form.

Before he could attack, Blue Blur in his Quicksilver speed slows everyone and everything in slow-motion time; he moved the statue out of the way and ran to Flaming Cowgirl to move her out of the way before an iron statue could crush her.

"Perhaps I can move the slow-time statues to the villain for them to accidently attack him" Blue Blur said. As he boosts his Quicksilver speed he also used his super strength to move the large statues away from his teammates. Moving the statues to Statue and he moved his team away from them. He looked at his slow-motion teammates and decides to move their weapons away to prevent from hurting each other in their normal time speed.

"Huh?" Diamond Knight was confused but then realized it was her boyfriend who moved her.

"How did I end up here?" Flaming Cowgirl said.

"Look there" Blue Blur points to the statues attacking the evil Statue.

"NO! NOT ME! ARGH!" Statue screamed when his own minions attacked him. As they did, the Statue exploded and out came a comic titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Statue'.

Diamond Knight fixes up the damage by her magic and returns the statues to their rightful place in the city. Including the Hedgehog Heroes' statues too.

"Phew. Now we once again avoided the insurance" Amy said turning back to normal.

"Or else the mayor would be mad" Sonic said and picks up the comic.

"We saved the day, didn't we?" Silver said.

"Yes once again" Sonic said, heading home with him and the others.


	79. Scarer

**07/31/17**

 **302 Reviews, 40 Favs, 29 Follows**

* * *

"At least now we know why monsters don't scare human adults because their scream energy has too much capacity" Sonic said, watching Monsters University movie with his friends.

"Yup. That was the only way for them to get back home" Silver said.

"I wonder a human child's laugh is ten times more powerful, an adult or teen's laugh may cause a meltdown. What do you think?" Sonic said.

"Maybe so. Just make an adult or teenager laugh and kaboom!" Silver made the boom gesture.

"Like a Hiroshima bomb?" Nebula said.

"Possibly" Silver shrugs.

"I remember when I was a kid, I always thought monsters would come out of my closet" Amy said.

"Same too. But when kids grow up they start to understand that monsters aren't real. Monsters exist through our imagination. That is also why teenagers and adults don't believe in monsters" Nebula said.

"I'm glad we don't fear that anymore" Shadow said. He took a handful of popcorn and ate it while watching the movie.

 **x**

At the same time, Cream was sleeping in her bed with Cheese next to her. Suddenly she heard a noise in her room which woke her up along with Cheese. They both look around but saw nothing. Cream and Cheese just shrugs and goes back to sleep. Then a shadowy figure came under her bed and then appeared out of it to reveal itself. Cream and Cheese woke up again and they saw the Scarer monster.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIEEEK!" Cream screamed.

"RAAAAAAAAARGH!" The Scarer roared at them both and a core on its chest glowed by Cheese's and Cream's scream. Just as the door opens, Scarer disappeared.

Vanilla ran in to comfort her daughter and her chao, "Cream, Cheese what was it?"

"A-a-a….m-m-monster…." Cream stammered in fright.

 **x**

Around the neighborhood near the Hedgehog Heroes' penthouse, children screaming.

"Damn, I never heard so many children scream at once" Sonic heard it.

"Just like the Monsters Inc movie!" Amy said.

"Maybe they're just screaming for joy" Blaze shrugs.

"Uhh….I don't think that scream sounds like joy. More like a scream of fright" Shadow said.

"Then let's go to Cream and Vanilla's apartment" Amy suggested, "They might know what's going on"

"Good idea Ames" Sonic said.

 **x**

Moments later they were at the apartment. Cream was shaking in fear.

"Cream, what scared you?" Amy asked.

"A tall monster with a red core meter which glowed when I screamed" Cream said.

"Did it attack you?" Shadow asked.

"No it just frightened me, but before it could harm me my mom came in and it just vanished" Cream said.

"Wait, you said red core meter?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Yes, as soon as I screamed it just goes brighter" Cream shudders.

"A child's scream gives the monster strength" Shadow said in realization.

"Then that means it gets stronger" Amy said.

Vanilla then came in, "You better go find him. I'll stay with Cream. She needs my comfort" she said.

"Yes. We'll be back" Amy thumbs up. The group left the rabbits' apartment.

 **x**

While walking around in the neighborhood they heard a few children screaming inside their homes, "Oh, boy. So this monster only collects children's scream. Maybe us teenagers can scream at the monster to make it go boom!" Sonic said.

"No, we can't have it explode near places" Shadow said.

"He's right. But what if this monster is not like in the movie?" Silver said.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now we gotta transform!" Blaze said.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

"We must find a place where it can't scare kids" Diamond Knight said.

"You got it, Amy" Bloody Sam said. The team then ran to find the Scarer.

 **x**

"Muahahaha! By all screams of the children I'll be invincible against the garbage heroes!" Scarer laughed after scaring some children.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the children screaming out loud in fear.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Cosmic Girl yelled, firing her laser vision at Scarer.

"ARGH!" Scarer got zapped but not damaged. Cosmic Girl used ice breath on the monster to freeze him for a few seconds while getting the children to safety.

"Alright bud, you're mine!" Bloody Sam took out his wrist blades to stab Scarer. He then threw the monster around and the wounds on Scarer healed, "What?!" Bloody Sam gasped.

"You're a fool, Sam!" Scarer grins and attacks Bloody Sam and shoves a hard fist onto him. But it didn't come in contact when Cosmic Girl sliced Scarer's fist with her lightsaber.

"OUCH!" Scarer held his sliced wrist and turns around glaring. Cosmic Girl turns around with a smirk but it fades when Scarer reattached his hand.

"Are you kidding me right now?!" Cosmic Girl growled.

"I get stronger by children's scream and as well as I can heal quickly" Scarer said.

"Do you hate laughter?!" Blue Blur attacks.

"Ugh! Don't even mention that word!" Scarer grunts and threw him aside.

"Ah, so laughter of joy makes you weak? Let's find out!" Flaming Cowgirl said.

"SHUT UP!" Scarer yelled.

"Oh, what's the matter? Can't take a joke? HAHAHAHAHA!" Francis Dode laughed to torment Scarer who just swept away from the laughter.

The heroes watched him flee, "Hey, that's it! If we laugh or scream, he'll be overloaded because we're teens" Francis Dode said.

"But we gotta be careful to where he explodes. The red core is making him stronger" Blue Blur said.

"You're right" Francis Dode said.

"Now let's do our strategy! As soon as one of us screams or laughs, the other will attack" Blue Blur said.

"Now let's find this monster!" Diamond Knight said, summoning her alicorn.

"Yes! Let's go!" Blue Blur said.

 **x**

The heroes arrived at the lake where no people were around, "Okay guys stay your guard. Remember if any of us get scared just pretend and just scream" Blue Blur said.

"Got it. But I'm never really afraid" Bloody Sam said.

"You can be it but you just can't admit" Flaming Cowgirl said.

"Fine. No signs of the monster so far" Bloody Sam said.

"My night vision mask isn't picking up anything. Unless the monster has the ability to blend into the dark" Blue Blur said.

"Possibly. Well I gotta check inside the house" Francis Dode said and gets inside an empty cottage, unaware the Scarer is inside there hanging on the ceiling, "Hmm?" his ears perked up in alarm.

The monster jumps down to the floor giving a loud roar at Francis Dode shaking the whole cottage. But that didn't scare him, he laughed instead of screaming, "Hahahahaha!"

"AAAARGH! IT BURNS!" Scarer groans in pain, giving Francis Dode the chance to use his whip.

Francis Dode whips him out of the house, "Okay team! LAUGH!" Francis Dode gave his signal.

Bloody Sam shapeshifts into the Joker to imitate his iconic laughter, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed as the Joker.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The rest of the team laughed.

Scarer tried to flee again but this time his meter glowed bright almost pink red.

"No escape this time!" Blue Blur laughed.

"Do you realize I'm gonna blow?!" Scarer yelled. His meter cracked and steam came out of him.

"Yeah, I noticed. Care for a force field on this monster, Shads?" Blue Blur asked him.

"With pleasure" Bloody Sam used his warlock witch-like spells to create a red force field on the monster. Inside it, Scarer blows up in a fiery fury. But Bloody Sam's force bubble prevented them from blowing away. As the explosion dies away, out came a comic titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Scarer'.  
Bloody Sam's force field disappears and he picks up the comic, "Yup. Another monster down" Bloody Sam said before turning back to Shadow.

"Laughter beats scream" Sonic said.

"If we screamed the explosion would be just as this" Amy said.

"Yup. But now the children are safe" Blaze said.


	80. Wild Hunter

**08/06/17**

 **304 Reviews, 40 Favs, 29 Follows**

* * *

Dr. Eggman was thinking about a new way to defeat the hedgehog heroes, "Let's see, if I made them act like their animal counterparts they'll be goners for good. THAT'S IT! I'LL MAKE THE WILD HUNTER!" Eggman finally got the idea and draws the Wild Hunter, "Mobians may be civilized but deep down they still have their animal instincts!" he laughed evilly.

 **x**

"What do you guys think? Will mobians evolve to something else in…I don't know, somewhere in the 28th century?" Sonic asked his friends.

"My theory is they will probably evolve into a more intelligent species and lose more animal traits" Amy said.

"There's a possible chance but we don't know if that will ever happen because we'll be dead. And we'll never exist in the 28th century" Shadow said.

"That's true" Silver said.

"I'm always curious of something. I know we mobians have a little human trait but we never revert into our wild savage instincts like non-mobian animals. Example, Tails is a fox but he never attacks Sonic the hedgehog. Foxes are predators and hedgehogs are prey. But as mobians, Tails and Sonic are best friends" Blaze explained.

"True. He's like a brother to me" Sonic said.

"And crocodiles like Vector would eat rabbits like Vanilla who he has a crush on" Blaze said.

"Yeah. Oh, this makes me so curious about humans. I mean humans are somewhat part animal. But what really makes them as? Predator or prey? Perhaps both I guess" Nebula asked.

"When they were apes they were prey for predators like Dinofelis, a prehistoric saber-tooth cat. But during Ice Age they were predators at most" Shadow said.

"That's a good example but what I really mean is in modern times like we're in today. But yeah, maybe humans are more as a predator but sometimes often as prey" Nebula said.

"Yes. Non-mobian predators like tigers, sharks and who knows what else that attacks or eats humans" Sonic said.

Then the news broke out, "This just in, several mobians of predator types are rampaging as if they are going insane!" The newscaster announced. The cameraman was recording a familiar mobian yellow-orange fox going savage like a wild animal.

"TAILS!" Sonic gasps in shock.

"RAAAAAAARGH!" Tails jumps at the cameraman to attack him until two officers grab him by a rope. But not just that, Vector the crocodile was now crawling on all fours snatching a car tire and swipes it around.

Also there was Rouge the bat as wild eating lots of fruits like a fruit bat from a store. Blaze and the hedgehogs watched in horror.

"Whoever caused this savage problem we need our city's heroes. Please help us!" the newscaster screamed until she and the cameraman had to flee.

"Guys, hero time!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

They ran out of the apartment to go and stop this villain that's making the mobian predators go savage.

 **x**

Tails was now running after Cream and Cheese like how a real fox would chase a rabbit, "Tails! What's gotten into you?!" Cream screamed.

"GRRRRRAAAAAR!" Tails snarled and corners Cream and Cheese into a dead end. Cream held her chao for her dear life seeing her friend now a feral beast. Just as the savage mobian fox pounced to attack Cream and Cheese, a lasso grabbed Tails' foot.

"Bad fox!" Flaming Cowgirl said and ties Tails who snaps at her.

"Cream and Cheese! Are you two okay?" Diamond Knight rushed towards them to see if they're injured or anything.

"We're fine but Tails has gone feral" Cream said tears streaming.

"We got this" Blue Blur said.

Cosmic Girl goes into Terminator mode to see through her vision and find anything on Tails that is causing him to go savage. The results came up, "He's been poisoned" Cosmic Girl said.

"And so are the other mobian predators" Blue Blur said.

"Sakura, take Cream and Cheese with you and find Vanilla" Diamond Knight said to her pink alicorn. Sakura nods and flies off with Cream and Cheese. Diamond Knight made cuffs appear on Tails' wrists and ankles.

"We gotta find the shooter, the rest of you save the others" Blue Blur said, standing next to her.

"Wait, don't move!" Bloody Sam yelled in a whisper tone.

"Why?" Blue Blur asked.

In Bloody Sam's ears he heard a gunshot from a building, "I hear a shooter and its gotta be the villain"

"Then let's get on the roof and find him" Blue Blur said.

The heroes get to the roof top with Tails being taken by the medicals.

 **x**

Inside a building, Wild Hunter was reloading his rifle and held it steady.

"Okay kitty, time to be shot" He was targeting a mobian lion. He was ready to pull the trigger until an electric disc hit him.

"Just in time!" Blue Blur said.

"Blue Blur! You blue little bugger!" Wild Hunter took out a net to catch him but missed. In a fast swoop, Blue Blur kicks him and he crashes onto a pile of boxes.

"Alright Wild Hunter, what did you use for poison? Because I'm gonna go bad cop if you don't tell" Blue Blur asked, cracking his knuckles.

"It's feral venom, causing every mobian to become like their non-mobian counterparts" Wild Hunter said.

"Oh, yeah? Well, it won't work until we kick your ass all the way down to the lower level of the food chain!" Francis Dode glared.

Wild Hunter just chuckled and took out his rifle to fire some poison darts at them to turn them into savage. The heroes saw them coming and they avoid them just in time.

"Are you nuts?!" Bloody Sam growled.

"Nope, I'm gonna make you the animals you are and thus I bring out the beast in you!" Wild Hunter said.

"I can already change into animals!" Francis Dode became his cobra form.

"Oh that will do!" Wild Hunter fires a dart at Cobra Francis Dode. Who got hit before he could move, "Wait and see! I got more to make wild!" Wild Hunter ran off.

Cobra Francis Dode then loses it but only himself but all of his animal forms that are part predators made him go savage. He morphed into his lion form and growls like a real savage lion.

"Nice lion!" Flaming Cowgirl said nervously taking out her lasso. Lion Francis Dode growls and tries to pounce at her but she jumps over and tied his legs.

"Keep going! I got this!" Flaming Cowgirl shouted.

The hedgehogs nodded and went after Wild Hunter while Flaming Cowgirl deals with savage Lion Francis Dode.

"Now to fight the big kitty!" Flaming Cowgirl said trying to keep her grip on the rope but it burst when lion Francis Dode snaps at her with his teeth.

 **x**

"There he is!" Blue Blur saw Wild Hunter heading to the main street.

"Hurry before he turns every mobian predator into savage animals!" Bloody Sam flew next to him.

"Or else the city is an out of control zoo!" Blue Blur said.

"But we gotta watch out where he shoots at us!" Cosmic Girl said.

Wild Hunter then took out a crossbow and fires his arrows at the heroes but they manage to dodge them.

Diamond Knight used her sword to turn the arrows into flowers, "Not this time!" She became her fairy form to fight him. She used her want to make sparkles of magic hit near his feet.

"DAMN FAIRY BUG!" Wild Hunter yelled.

"DON'T CALL ME A DAMN FAIRY BUG!" Fairy Diamond Knight zaps him with painful electric zaps from her wand.

"AAARGH!" Wild Hunter got hit and almost loses his balance at the roof top. Diamond Knight returned to her normal size and punched him.

"Hedgehog ball!" Blue Blur does a spin-dash towards the villain to knock him off the roof and landing onto a truck filled with many different kinds of fruits. In there was feral Rouge crushing an orange in her hand.

"SCREEEEEEEECH!" Rouge let out a bat screech noise.

"AAARGH! YOU BAT BITCH!" Wild Hunter held for his ears and kicks her out of the truck and reloads his rifle gun.

The heroes jumps down to face him again, "Your hunting days are over, buddy!" Blue Blur glared.

"Never! Not until I make you savage!" Wild Hunter was ready to pull the trigger.

Before he could fire, out of the building came Flaming Cowgirl riding T-rex Francis Dode using her lasso on his mouth, "YEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAWWWW!"

"MRRRAAAAAAAWWWW!" Feral T-rex Francis Dode roared, running at Wild Hunter.

"If I were you I would run away from a savage extinct dinosaur" Bloody Sam smirked at Wild Hunter.

Wild Hunter saw him coming and tries to use his SMG at Francis Dode but little effect. T-Rex Francis Dode then snatched his SMG and crushed them.

"Good boy! Now show him how savage you are as a wild animal!" Flaming Cowgirl said to savage T-rex Francis Dode.

T-rex Francis roars and catches Wild Hunter by his jaws and shakes him violently before delivering the killing blow. He slams his jaws shut eating the villain, but not before belching out a comic book. With the villain defeated but not digested in a dinosaur's stomach since it was turned into a comic titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Wild Hunter', everyone including Francis Dode are back to normal.

"What happened?" Tails came out woozily.

"Why am I not in my office?" Vector asked.

"Long story guys. A hunter made you wild" Sonic said.

"And?" Silver said.

"We kicked his butt to free you all" Sonic said.

"Well I have no memory of the fight" Silver said.

"Don't ask what happened to you" Blaze said

"Okay then" Silver agreed.

"Anyways, now that's done let's get back home" Sonic said and picks up the comic.


	81. Iceformer

**08/10/17**

 **315 Reviews, 41 Favs, 30 Follows**

* * *

Blaze and the hedgehogs were right now at the musical, with a performance of 'Heroes of Station Square' in which the Heroes are played by actors on stage. Shadow was not so impressed of his actors' performance.

"He makes me look so soft" Shadow muttered.

"Come on Shads, it took me days to get tickets for the show in our honor" Sonic said.

"Good work heroes, you saved our city again!" An actor representing the mayor appeared.

"They were no problem, Mayor. Because all villains will always be losing" Blue Blur actor said.

"And for one thing, villains are just powered looneys" Francis Dode actor said. Then some ice looking character appeared on the stage.

"Who are you, Mr. Ice?!" The hero actors turned around.

"The name's Iceformer and I did not come here for an act. I'm really real!" He glides his feet freezing the stage.

"Is that part of the play or is it just me?" Sonic gasped.

"No kidding, our rings are beeping" Blaze said. The Iceformer then made the actors slip on the ice and he laughed evilly and jumps off the stage to freeze the audience.

"Yo! Why don't you keep your freezing acts to yourself?!" Sonic got the villain's attention while the audience ran off to safety.

"Oh there are the real Hedgehog Heroes and their fire kitty!" Iceformer grins and skates to them.

"Only Silver calls me that!" Blaze yelled.

"That's right! Hero time!" Silver held up his ring.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

"Ohhh… some action!" Iceformer smirks and skates around the heroes to make ice appear under their feet.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Whooooaaa! This is why I hate cleaning the house floor with a mop because they are slippery!" Blue Blur having trouble with his clumsy slippery feet on the ice.

"Like you get lazy with helping us clean the house?!" Bloody Sam trying to balance his feet from slipping on the ice.

"No time to complain let's fight!" Diamond Knight summons ice rinks on their shoes along with the others.

"YEEEHAW!" Flaming Cowgirl skates after Iceformer and swung her lasso but the villain dodged the lasso by doing an ice-skating dance performance.

Flaming Cowgirl takes away her lasso to try use her fire bison aura attack; fire appears around her to form a bison. As she ran the ice melts a bit, "Hold still you ice performance!"

"Never you kitty cat!" Iceformer skates up on a prop road and touches a prop moon to make it an ice ball. The weight caused it to break from the rope and it rolls at Flaming Cowgirl.

"WHOA!" Flaming Cowgirl saw it coming but jumps over it. The ice ball rolled over the seats until Blue Blur smashes it.

"I can roll into a ball too, Mr. Freeze" Blue Blur taunts the villain.

"I don't use guns like Mr. Freeze!" Iceformer then skates at him until Blue Blur used his super spindash. He sent Iceformer onto one of the prop buildings and jumps over there to face him.

"You dance like a ballerina" Blue Blur smirked, "That's dancing like a girl"

"Grrr!" Ice Former casts ice on the building like a slide to skate down to the bottom. Blue Blur skates after him and rolls into a ball. Iceformer then makes his ice tracks like a roller coaster and spins around 360 degrees. Blue Blur did the same until Diamond Knight used her loud singing voice at Iceformer's path to shatter his ice track, "Ahhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Good thinking, Ames!" Blue Blur said.

"Thaaaaaaank you Sooooniku" Diamond Knight sang as she spoke and became her giant form to catch Iceformer.

But as Iceformer lands onto her hand he freezes them and glides up her arm. Giant Diamond Knight saw him coming at her head and she blows at him like a wind.

"Wait a minute. The Iceformer only does ice skating but not singing" Blue Blur said while thinking.

"Which means that the sound pressure of singing or vocalizing can cause the ice to shatter" Bloody Sam said.

"What are you getting at?" Cosmic Girl asked.

"The Iceformer is an ice-skater but apparently doesn't do singing performance. So if we can vocalize loud enough he'll shatter into pieces. Since he's made entirely of ice on the inside if you didn't notice" Bloody Sam said.

"That explains why he avoids crashing" Francis Dode said.

"Yes, my singing will do the most" Diamond Knight said.

"INCOMING!" Cosmic Girl sees Iceformer coming at them gliding on an ice slide.

"I think we'll need more than just one singer, Ames!" Blue Blur moved Diamond Knight away from Iceformer.

"Then sing!" Diamond Knight said.

"Okay because...We are suuuuuuuuuperpoooooowered beiiiiiiings!" Blue Blur began singing.

"And very cool and amazing, because we stoooooop all baddies! We're suuuuuuuuperpoooooowered beings!" Diamond Knight sang along.

"And heroes alwaaaaaaaaaayyys win in the ennnnnnnnnd!" Bloody Sam sings along.

Iceformer notices his ice cracking and he looks up on the ceiling to see ice blocks falling.

"Baddies evil deeds will always fail we are the HEROOOOES!" Cosmic Girl sang.

Flaming Cowgirl and Francis Dode starts to vocalize out loud while dancing around with their lasso and whip like an Olympics ribbon dancer. As they did that dance move they tied up their weapons around the villain while vocalizing as loud as they can to cause the sound pressure to shatter Iceformer.

"GNAAAARGH! AAAAAAARHH!" Iceformer felt his own body crack.

"WE ARE HEDGEHOG HEROOOOOOES!" The hedgehog heroes finished.

"GAAAAAH!" Iceformer blows up into a comic titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Iceformer'.

Blue Blur imitates the audience cheering, "Thank you! Thank you!"

"We did a better performance than the actors playing us" Bloody Sam said before changing back to Shadow, "Because my actor is so weird"

"You're so edgy than a hedgie" Sonic said.

"Heck, I know Jonathan Freeman the voice of Jafar even played Jafar on Broadway" Shadow said.

"Well I need to fix the stage" Amy used her magic to fix the whole room. The stage and the seats even the props are placed back into place. As soon it was fixed the gang leaves the building.


	82. MicroEvil

**08/15/17**

 **318 Reviews, 42 Favs, 31 Follows**

* * *

Francis Dode as a mershark but as the size of a megalodan was swimming down to save the military soldiers in the submarine underwater, "Almost….there!" he swims faster before the submarine could hit the bottom. He swims past the submarine and goes back up to catch the submarine to move it back up to the surface. Though the submarine was a little heavy but since Francis Dode is a giant size of a megalodan he's able to withstand objects that weigh a ton like a whale. Paddling his lower shark fin tail he swims up to with the submarine, popping up to the air surface. One soldier opened the lid and saw Giant Francis Dode popping out of the water, "Thanks Francis" The Soldier said and salutes him.

"You're welcome" Giant Francis Dode said and salutes to him too like a military soldier and gently pushes the submarine to the shore. The soldiers and the captain came out of the sub while Giant Francis Dode shrinks down to normal size, "Yup another deed done" He said.

He swam away to the beach while the soldiers with the captain salute for him.

Back to the beach Francis Dode morphs back to Silver, "Now all I need is a break at home" Silver said and walks up to the street. Unknown to him, a tiny villain small as a louse jumped up on his fur. It snickered quietly and hides in the fur of Silver.

 **x**

At the penthouse, Sonic was not really into cleaning the house; especially not into spring cleaning too, "Come on Sonic, your room need clean up too" Shadow hands him over a mop and bucket.

"Alright fine" Sonic sighs, "I just hate too much cleaning"

"I need no magic for cleaning" Amy was cleaning the living room's decorations.

"I hope Silver is back soon" Sonic said.

"I hope so" Blaze said.

"What do you mean?" Silver standing near the open window.

"Never mind. Just to help us clean" Blaze said.

"Right. I just saved a submarine filled with soldiers" Silver said.

"How did it go with being a half extinct prehistoric shark?" Shadow asked.

"Just fine. Adapting at moving large boats and subs" Silver shrugs, scratching his ear, "Don't worry it's just an itch" Silver said. But then the itchiness got the best of him on the head, "Argh! Okay okay! I might need some shampoo" Silver ran past them all leaving them shocked.

"What's wrong with him?" Sonic asked.

"Uhh….was he like this?" Nebula asked.

"No. Unless….Oh no! He's probably got fleas!" Amy gasped.

"I do not have fleas! If I did I would have been having hygiene itchiness side effect or whatever! I've been taking showers every day!" Silver walks back in the living room while itching his arms, "Maybe it's a rash"

"Get some anti-rash cream" Blaze said.

"Worth a try" Silver heads into the bathroom searching for it in the lockers.

"Gosh that must be heck of a rash" Sonic said.

"Never seen anything like that" Blaze said.

"ARRRGGHHH! IT'S NOT WORKING!" Silver screamed in the bathroom.

"Something's not right here" Amy said.

"ARRRGH! THE RASH! IT BURNS!" Silver screams more.

"Let me see what the problem is. Mirror, show me Silver's cause" Amy spoke to her mirror. Her mirror zooms in on Silver's skin through the fur on his arms and she sees the rash spreading like crazy. But then she sees the villain.

"It's a micro villain called MicroEvil" Amy saw it.

"A WHAT?!" Silver shrieked like a girl.

"Silver calm down. We'll help you but you need to stay as yourself while we shrink ourselves to destroy the villain" Amy comforts him.

"Okay, okay. But be careful" Silver calms down.

"I'll stay with Silver in case if something happens to him" Blaze said.

"Good idea, Blaze. Now get ready for Hero time on Silver!" Amy said.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"Okay, get ready" Diamond Knight shrunk herself with her three teammates onto Silver to fight MicroEvil.

They landed onto Silver's skin and the fur was almost like in a forest, "Wow, his fur is like a forest?" Blue Blur said.

"Shut up! Just find this itsy bitsy villain before I scratch my fur!" Silver said through the communicator.

"Fine, fine. We'll find him" Blue Blur said. The four walked through the fur and saw nothing yet.

"Man, this is like seeing the Fantastic Voyage parodies in the cartoons. Except we're not inside Silver's body; we're outside of his body" Cosmic Girl said.

"I agree. Got anything on your HUD?" Diamond Knight asked.

Cosmic Girl made her vision into Terminator HUD, scanning the area, "No villain but I see huge red rashes on Silver's skin"

"Disgusting" Bloody Sam said.

"Man they sure look really bad, as if the villain makes skin infections" Blue Blur said.

"Not skin infections. More like skin irritations" Diamond Knight said and saw that she and her teammates are walking on a huge vine-like fur that isn't standing straight like a tree but like a jungle vine branches without fruits or leaves, "Uhh….I think we're on Silver's chest fur"

"Are we?" Blue Blur asked.

"Yeah, because Silver's fur is whitish grey while his chest fur is pure white" Bloody Sam said.

"I wonder if the villain must be in there" Blue Blur said. Just then they heard a crawling noise inside the chest fur, "What was that?!" Blue Blur took out his bow staff.

"Keep your guard" Bloody Sam took out his blades.

The four looks around and then they saw MicroEvil standing there, he was towering over the heroes, "RAAAAAAAARH!" He growled loudly at the heroes. He almost resembled a monstrous flea.

"My gosh!" Blue Blur spins his staff.

"GRRRRRR!" MicroEvil wasn't trying to attack the heroes but is biting on Silver's skin. The heroes can hear a slow, deep, loud scream coming from Silver, "GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"He's in pain! We gotta stop that thing!" Blue Blur jumps up to shove the staff on MicroEvil.

"Guys! Hurry! I can't handle the itchiness!" Silver said through the communicator.

"We're on it!" Diamond Knight ran with her sword drawn and she slashes MicroEvil and he lost his grip on Silver's skin.

"Bite on this you bug!" Bloody Sam attacks MicroEvil but the villain jumps up like a flea. Bloody Sam turns around and morphs into his werecat form to gain better agility to chase it, "I'm coming for you flea!" Werecat Bloody Sam ran after it.

MicroEvil turns and opens his mandibles to catch Bloody Sam on and he struggled, "URGH!" Werecat Bloody Sam struggles in his grip.

"Hey! Keep your mandible jaws off him!" Cosmic Girl flies and blows ice breath on MicroEvil's mandibles. As it froze the monster's mandible jaws, Werecat Bloody Sam broke free.

"Thanks" Werecat Bloody Sam said.

"No worries" Cosmic Girl said, she flew at MicroEvil and uppercuts him. She then took out her lightsaber to try and slash him but missed.

But right now Silver couldn't take all the itchiness on his chest and he couldn't stand still, "GAAAAAAAAH! HURRY UP GUYS!" He screamed, "I can't take it anymore!"

"Silver, calm down! Don't scratch or you'll injure our friends!" Blaze tried to hold him still.

"Guys! HURRY!" Blue Blur said.

"Sonic use your super strength!" Diamond Knight said.

"Good idea!" Blue Blur ran to MicroEvil and grabs him hard using his incredible strength; he then gets under MicroEvil and lifts him up, "Alright, here it comes!" He began spinning MicroEvil around in a circle. He then threw him at Bloody Sam who held his blades out to stab MicroEvil in the eyes.

"RRAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!" MicroEvil roared in pain from having his eyes stabbed and unable to see.

"GET OFF HIS BODY!" Bloody Sam tells MicroEvil sharply and threw him off of Silver's chest fur. Diamond Knight casts her magic from her sword to grow MicroEvil to the size of a tarantula in the real world. Once she did that she grows her friends and herself back to normal size in the real world.

"AAAHH! What the hell is that?!" Silver stammered at the MicroEvil.

"That's your itchiness" Bloody Sam said.

Silver in respond stomps on MicroEvil on the floor, "You better be dead right now!" he growled and when he moved his foot, a comic appeared and it was titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the MicroEvil'.

"Oh thank you so much guys!" Silver got up and hugs Shadow, Nebula, Sonic and Amy.

"No worries buddy. Do you feel itchy still?" Sonic asked.

"Nope. It's gone" Silver said.

"Okay. First of all, I don't like getting hugged by men. And second, don't ever hug me like that again!" Shadow growled.

"Shadow, it was a friendly hug, not a gay hug" Nebula rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
"Sorry. Okay, bring it in, Silver" Shadow waits for Silver to hug him again.

"No thanks. I can tell you don't want to" Silver said but felt Shadow hug him tighter, "ARGH! Okay! I think I already understand why you don't do hugs! Let go! I can't breathe!"

"Because they can be deadly" Shadow said. He let go of Silver and walks away to continue cleaning.

"Well, now I feel relieved from the itchiness. Man, I need a shower" Silver said and walks to the bathroom.

"I know what you're gonna say, Ames. Spring cleaning again" Sonic said to Amy that was about to say the same thing to him.

"That's right" Amy said and resumes her cleaning work with him.


	83. Heart Killer

**08/18/17**

 **321 Reviews, 42 Favs, 31 Follows**

* * *

It was almost dawn at the desert area. Blaze has gained a new power ability to turn into like a Ghost Rider. But unlike the regular Ghost Rider from comics or movies, she rides her flaming horse; though she's not sure if she has the Penance Stare ability like the Ghost Rider. Right now she's having a race with Velociraptor Silver.

"Alright Silvy! Let's race! YEEEEEEEEEEHAWWWW!" Flaming Cowgirl turns into a flaming skeletal mobian cat with cowgirl clothing and her horse became burning too.

"I'm coming for you my Fire Kitty!" Velociraptor Silver ran after her.

Flaming Cowgirl saw him coming and she hits the reins to make her horse go faster, "You never catch me Silver!" She taunts him.

"I will!" Velociraptor Silver was catching up, "Hola señorita! Hasta la bye bye!" he taunts.

Flaming Cowgirl just chuckle and follows him. Little they suspect a new villain was on the loose.

A while later of racing they changed back to normal when the sun rose up.

"Yep Blaze lets have some breakfast shall we?" Silver asked Blaze.

"Sure Silver" Blaze said.

 **x**

Moments later they arrived back home and they saw their friends were still asleep.

"I guess we got up too early, Blaze. Let's wake them up" Silver said, heading into Shadow's room.

"Shadow, rise and shine" Blaze said.

"What time is it?" Shadow woke up with a groan.

"About 6:50 am" Blaze points at his alarm clock.

"Right. So breakfast time" Shadow said.

"I hope we get pancakes for breakfast" Sonic woke up and fixes his quills. He put on his shoes and gloves and stretches his muscles.

Nebula even arrived to the penthouse too to see if her friends are up, "Morning guys"

"Morning" They all said.

"You're just in time for breakfast" Amy said.

"So what will it be?" Nebula asked.

"Our decision" Sonic said.

 **x**

From above the house, the villain was now shown. He looked almost similar like Mola Ram from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. He held out his hands as if ready to pull something out, "Come to me hearts, give me the hearts" He spoke out some spell to cast at the gang. Though seemingly unaffected, the heroes did not know the villain has phased their hearts out of their bodies, the hearts has somehow teleported to the villain's hands.

 **x**

"Yeah, late last night I gained a new power ability" Blaze told her friends while having pancakes.

"Which is?" They asked.

"I can turn into a skeletal form like Ghost Rider, but I won't do it in here or else I set the house on fire" Blaze said.

"You're right, Blaze. We better do it outside at a safe area" Nebula said, just as she was about to get up she groaned in pain as she held her chest, "ARGH!"

"Nebula!" Shadow gets to his girlfriend.

"My heart! It hurts!" Nebula groans in pain.

"Quick! Call an ambulance!" Shadow said in worry.

"ARGH!" Sonic clutched his chest too.

"What is happening?!" Sonic screamed and his eyes were shut tight.

"It feels like my heart is getting crushed!" Nebula screamed.

Amy summoned her enchanted mirror, "What's causing our friends to get heartache?" she asked. The mirror then shows the villain Heart Killer squeezing Nebula's and Sonic's hearts, the four other hearts were aside him.

"A villain got our hearts! But we're alive?!" Amy gasps.

"L-L-Like in Temple of Doom?!" Blaze stuttered.

"Exactly" Amy said.

"HERO TIME!" Sonic held out his ring.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

"Now to save our hearts or else we die trying!" Bloody Sam said.

"Don't say that!" Francis Dode said.

"ARGH!" Bloody Sam clutched his chest, "And quickly I mean!"

The heroes ran out to find Heart Killer. He was still on the roof and saw the heroes.

"Greetings Hedgehog heroes!" Heart Killer said darkly.

"Heart Killer! Whatever you do won't stop us!" Blue Blur said.

"Ah, ah, ah, if you fight me your hearts will be destroyed!" Heart Killer warned.

"Gross. Just like in the movie" Diamond Knight said, glancing at the organ hearts.

"I have to go ghost mode" Bloody Sam turns into ghost form. As he did that, his solid heart turns into a phasing ghost-like heart.

"Huh?!" Heart Killer tries to squeeze Ghost Bloody Sam's ghostly heart but it had no effect.

"HA! I'm already dead fool!" Ghost Bloody Sam smirks and flew through him to get the ghostly heart back. Bloody Sam puts it inside his body.

"Five hearts to go" Ghost Bloody Sam said.

Flaming Cowgirl took out her revolver to use fire bullets against Heart Killer but hesitates at the moment that her heart is there.  
"Argh! He's trying to resist me!" Ghost Bloody Sam losing his concentration on possessing Heart Killer. He was then forced out of Heart Killer and resumes to physical form.

"How do we beat him?!" Blue Blur asked.

"Guys he's getting away!" Cosmic Girl saw Heart Killer running off.

They saw him running to a steel mill intending to incinerate the hearts, "NO! THIS CAN'T BE!" Blue Blur used his light speed. The heroes follow to get to the steel mill.

 **x**

Heart Killer arrived at the steel mill which hasn't opened yet but he made his way into the factory. He grins evilly heading inside and finds the incinerator to make small steel parts, "Now to have the heroes killed!" He was ready to throw the hearts in.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Diamond Knight used her levitating magic from her sword to catch the hearts from almost getting incinerated. She then casts some shields around the hearts to prevent them from being touched.

"You pathetic mutant non-humans!" Heart Killer growled in frustration.

"We'll see who's the monster here! YEEEHAWWW!" Flaming Cowgirl turns into her fire skeleton form. Which also made her normal organ heart to turn into flaming heart but its inside a protective shield created by Diamond Knight's magic.

Flaming Cowgirl then swung her lasso to pull Heart Killer in and she lifts him up, "Look into my eyes!" She said in a demonic voice.

Heart Killer saw her eyes burning like fire and all evil things he did appeared in a vision. As soon as the vision was over, Heart Killer's eyes were burned like coal, "Burn your heart in hell!" Flaming Cowgirl shot him in the head with her revolver.

As the villain's dead body turned into a comic titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Heart Killer'. The heroes' organ hearts teleports back inside their chest to where it belongs.

"Finally, I can feel my heartbeat for real!" Sonic said.

"Me too!" Amy said.

"Eggman has gone too far this time. He almost killed us with that villain" Silver said.

"Yeah. He really has. But let's get back for our breakfast" Amy said.

"Agreed" Sonic nodded and picks up the comic.


	84. Esqueleto de No-Muerto

**08/23/17**

 **326 Reviews, 41 Favs, 31 Follows**

* * *

"Come on, Sonic. Chili dog is not just your only favorite food. There's gotta be some other food that you like. Like what's your favorite fruit, vegetable, fast food, or something?" Blaze said to the blue hedgehog.

"Well I like hamburgers and fries too" Sonic said.

"Is there any healthy food you like?" Blaze asked again.

"Yeah, like fruits or vegetables that you really like? For example, Knuckles' favorite fruits are grapes" Nebula said.

"Well, I do like spinach, carrots and cabbage. Also I like bananas because they are an excellent source of potassium" Sonic said.

"Interesting. I am mostly into eating chicken fingers. I know it's my favorite food which I can't resist the smell but I guess my instincts found my favorite food I enjoy the most" Nebula chuckled nervously.

"That is true. Like Sonic can't resist the smell of chili dogs. Which I guess his instincts found his favorite food" Silver said.

"I don't always go crazy with chili dogs every time. Well, maybe I do but not entirely" Sonic said, getting annoyed with how he can't resist chili dogs.

"Speaking of which, let's go to the new Mexican place in town" Amy said.

"Sounds like a good idea. Might buy a sombrero there" Sonic said.

"Then let's go there, I heard they got some history behind Mexico too there" Amy said.

"Like about the Mesoamerican architecture?" Nebula guessed.

"Yes and their culture" Amy said.

"I was kinda looking forward to the Jarabe Tapatío dance" Silver said.

"You mean the hat dance, Señor Silver?" Blaze said.

"Yes that. Now let's get moving and see the place" Silver said.

"I bet Eggman never visit Mexican restaurants" Shadow said.

"I bet he doesn't know how to speak Spanish" Nebula chuckled.

"He just sees it as gibberish" Shadow made a rare joke.

"Hehehehe" Nebula giggled.

 **x**

When they arrived at the Mexican theme park, they heard the music there. "Yup, this is the Mexican theme park" Sonic said. They paid their entrance and saw a man wearing a sombrero walking up to them, "Hola amigos. Bienvenido to the Mexican theme park" The man said in a spanish accent.

"Gracias Amigo" Silver said in Spanish. The group then walks up to some replicas of the ancient Mayas who lived in Mexico. After that, they saw what appeared to be a skeleton wearing a torn poncho and trumpet.

"That's supposed to be scary?" Shadow scoffs.

"I don't know about that. Maybe it's just an old traditional skeleton for Halloween. Like the old traditional mummies are from Egypt. Mummies are also monsters for Halloween" Nebula said.

"Halloween isn't before October" Shadow said.

"Well in preparation yes" Nebula said but suddenly her ears twitched in alarm.

"That's sounds like something creaking!" Nebula heard it.

She turns around and saw the skeleton moving and its eyes glowed yellow.

"Enemigos! Prepárate para morir a manos de Esqueleto de No-Muerto!" The skeleton said in Spanish.

"Wait! What?!" Sonic did not understand what that skeleton said in Spanish.

"SPEAK ENGLISH YOU SKELETON!" Shadow yelled.

The skeleton growls in annoyance and repeats, "Enemies! Get ready to die at the hands of Undead Skeleton! Esqueleto de No-Muerto!" Esqueleto de No-Muerto shouted.

"Time to transform!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

"Prepárate héroes!" Esqueleto de No-Muerto shouted and gets in battle pose.

"This will be too easy" Blue Blur smirked. He spins rapidly and super dashes at him to shatter him into pieces and he stops on the other side. Blue Blur grins at Esqueleto de No-Muerto in parts but then it shocks him when the skeleton puts itself together again, "Okay bad idea!" Blue Blur said, taking out his staff.

"Of course it was a bad idea! Because this skeleton has no power source that keeps him alive or undead, whatever I mean!" Francis Dode growled in frustration.

"AAARRRRROOOOO!" Bloody Sam morphs into a werewolf. He ran at Esqueleto and tries his best to try and destroy his bones by his jaws and bare paws. He then threw the bones aside but just like last time they reassembled, "Is he immortal?!" Bloody Sam was shocked.

"How about I chill him out?!" Cosmic Girl used ice breath on Esqueleto de No-Muerto.

"That will hold him but he might move again. We need a plan" Diamond Knight said.

"What if I crush him with my T-Rex jaws?" Francis Dode said.

"Bad idea, Silver. You saw he put his bones back together" Flaming Cowgirl said.

"Fine. Look out!" They saw him burst out of the ice.

"Okay, this is like Mexican holiday Day of the Dead!" Blue Blur backs away slowly.

Esqueleto de No-Muerto attacks the heroes but Cosmic Girl fires bolts from her lightsaber at him. The bolts sent him back into a water attraction at a statue there, water running on him.

"HERE I COME!" Francis Dode became his eagle form and flies at Esqueleto de No-Muerto to lift him up with his feet, "I got a bone to pick!"

"HEY YOU DIABLO!" Esqueleto de No-Muerto screamed. But Eagle Francis Dode flew at Blue Blur to allow him to catch him. Blue Blur tries to whack the skeleton villain with his bow staff but Esqueleto de No-Muerto separates his upper and lower skeleton body to avoid getting whacked. As he is unharmed he attached his upper and lower skeleton parts together.

"Damn it! This skeleton is hard to kill!" Blue Blur growled in frustration.

"Wait, I think I know why he can't be killed easily!" Bloody Sam said.

"What do you mean? Our weapons or combat attacks didn't work!" Diamond Knight said.

"Exactly! Because we are doing it in a mortal way! And since that skeleton is not mortal, he's immortal! And the way we attacked him didn't kill him easily! So we need to somehow kill him with immortal weapons!" Bloody Sam said.

"Like how Kratos can kill immortal gods?" Francis Dode guessed.

"Yes. Prepare now because I'm making our weapons immortal" Bloody Sam took out his warlock wand. His wand casts out a blue beam at the heroes' weapons making them glow teal blue.

"What the devil is going on here?!" Esqueleto de No-Muerto yelled.

"Welcome to your doom, Señor!" Flaming Cowgirl loads her revolver and fires at him. The bullets blew off some ribs on Esqueleto de No-Muerto and they didn't reattach.

"ATTACK!" Blue Blur shouted and spins his staff. He ran at Esqueleto de No-Muerto and slices at him but misses a few times until he gave him a cut at his skull. The rest of the heroes used their immortal weapons to defeat the skeleton villain at the same time.

"ADIOS!" The heroes attacked him by all crushing, stabs and shooting at the villain. Once the villain is defeated by the blow, it turned into a comic titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Esqueleto de No-Muerto'.

"Excelente Amigos!" The owner of the theme park clapped his hands with some people.

"Gracias. We are always to serve you people" Silver bowed.

"Say Silver, wanna do the hat dance with me?" Blaze took out a sombrero hat and gave it to Silver.

"Sure my fire kitty" Silver accepted her offer and pulls her close. Some singers took out their trumpets and guitars to play music to them.


	85. Toy Creator

**08/28/17**

 **326 Reviews, 41 Favs, 31 Follows.**

 **A few weeks ago when I saw the sneak peak trailer of Kingdom Hearts 3 with the Toy Story characters, it brought back my childhood memories of the time I watched the Toy Story movies. It also brings back memories of how I used to play with Barbie dolls and other toys. Those good times were fun. But now I don't play with them anymore. But the toys did held onto my childhood memories. :)**

* * *

The heroes were at the Toys R Us to see their merchandise toys of their hero characters, "Hey look at this new toy of me" Sonic picked up a Blue Blur toy and pressed the B on the chest.

"HERO TIME!" The Blue Blur action-figure toy said.

"What toy company made this? Hasbro? Mattel?" Silver asked.

Sonic checks on the doll, "Hasbro. And look, he can glow blue if I press the button on the backside" Sonic said, pressing it so the doll glows blue like when he uses Super Spindash.

"My action figure comes with my animal forms in separate packages. The T-rex and lion form both roar if I touch the button on the spine" Silver said.

"Yup. Well, I just hope young kids know how to take care of their toys. I know they are just kids but I've seen how rough they play with these toys. Remember the Toy Story 3 movie where the scene had toddlers play Andy's toys very roughly?" Nebula said, looking at her Cosmic Girl action figure toy, "To me, toys are meant to be played with love and care, not abuse them"

"I agree, I always treated my toys nicely" Amy said.

Nebula picked up her Cosmic Girl action figure toy and checks its functions, "Yeah. Me too. Well, I don't know if we can remember how we play with toys as toddlers. Probably a little too rough"

"We have our old photo albums of us as toddlers at home" Blaze said, checking her Flaming Cowgirl toy.

Shadow was checking his Bloody Sam action figure toy, "Well, there might be a few changes with our merchandise since we developed a few new power abilities"

"Yup. Such as my new eagle form" Silver said.

"And my fire skeleton form" Blaze said.

Just then they heard some kids scream in panic when a transformer Megatron toy now the size of an average human went berserk in the store, "BEHOLD THE TRUE MIGHT OF THE LORD OF THE DECEPTICONS!" The Megatron toy yelled, thinking it was the real one.

"Uhh…is it just the voice box or something?" Sonic asked, a little startled.

"I don't think so, our rings are beeping" Shadow said.

"That could mean one thing!" Sonic saw a villain using a ray to bring toys to life and enlarge them to human size, these toys being Potato head pirates.

"Guys, now it might be time to play rough" Sonic said seeing the villain bring some plushies to life.

"Man, does this remind you of something?!" Amy said.

"Yeah, it's like we are playing as Sid Philips from the Toy Story movie! But this is not the time to do any parody scenes!" Silver said.

"Now we gotta fight these toys who think they are the real one" Shadow said seeing a Monster High Clawdeen doll howling.

"TRANSFORM!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

"Alright split up!" Blue Blur took out his staff and the team splits up to fight different toys, "Oh, no! The children! I gotta save them!" he gasped that the kids are in danger. He instantly used his light speed and catches them from the evil toys attacking them and ran outside with them, "Get to safety!" He tells the kids to get to their parents and the staff. He ran back inside to fight the evil toys and Toy Creator.

 **x**

Bloody Sam was right now fighting a knight doll, "Man, I just hope the kids aren't traumatized by this!"

Just then the two of them saw Francis Dode running away from a pile of Lego bricks rapidly changing shape from a snake to floods of water, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! The Lego brick pieces spread like FIRE! RUN!" He screamed and ran away from the Lego brick pieces that became a large Lego viper. Bloody Sam and the toy knight saw him coming and they began running away but the toy knight was engulfed by the bits.

"How the hell is that possible?!" Bloody Sam screamed.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!" Francis Dode screamed back.

Then Cosmic Girl appeared and she inhales a lot of air and blew a powerful ice breath at the Lego brick pieces to freeze them solid until they stop moving.

"Thanks for saving us, Nebula!" Bloody Sam said.

"No problem but it's not over yet. We gotta save our friends from other toys and stop the villain!" Cosmic Girl said.

 **x**

Diamond Knight was now fighting a group of life-size Disney Princess dolls, "Man, I know they're life size dolls but I don't wanna tear them apart like that!"

"HYAAAH!" The Rapunzel doll swung her long hair at Diamond Knight trying to catch her but Diamond Knight flips back.

"The old Disney Princesses that weren't in life-size dolls from before still brings back memories! But I don't wanna fight them like that!" Flaming Cowgirl said. She takes out her revolver and shoots the Cinderella doll along with the Moana doll and Snow White doll.

"Okay, this is really starting to bring back memories right now!" Diamond Knight backs away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! RUN YOU SONS OF BITCHES! RUN!" Bloody Sam running away from scary remote control crawling spider toys while Cosmic Girl is trying to zap one of them with her laser vision.

But the spider toys just rises back up and closes in until Cosmic Girl finally managed to blasts its head off, "ARGH! There's too many of them! We gotta find this villain fast and defeat him so that every other toy can go back to normal!" she said.

"Nebula is right! Every toy we beat is slowing us down!" Blue Blur said. By powering up he dashes through the toys to find Toy Creator in the building, "There you are you villain!" Blue Blur glared.

"In the flesh. Well I hoped you guys didn't have the guts to fight toys from your childhood" Toy Creator said.

"You're right. We didn't have the guts to fight toys because we don't abuse them! And toys are meant to be played with love and care from children, not to be brought to life like puppets!" Blue Blur growled.

"Well the tables are turned!" Toy Creator gets into a toy tank.

"A tank? Seriously?!" Blue Blur said, "They are plastic! You think that's gonna harm me?" he smirked.

"Oh yes! BANG!" Toy Creator fires a plastic missile from the tank which Blue Blur dodges with ease. He jumps over to the tank and bends the cannon using his super strength and tore it off. The next thing Toy Creator did was entering a toy airplane.

"Oh, great. A plastic toy airplane that can somehow fly but not like a real plane!" Blue Blur growled in frustration and heads back inside the toy store to warn his teammates that the villain is flying, "Guys! I need someone to fly after Toy Creator!"

"I got this" Francis Dode turns into his eagle form and flew after the villain.

"I'm coming too!" Cosmic Girl flew with him and Bat Bloody Sam.

"HEHEHEHE! Operation play!" Toy Creator fires at the flying heroes with a soft bullet gun which now fired real bullets.

"Whoa! That's not plastic bullets! Look out!" Eagle Francis Dode dodged them.

"INCOMING!" Bat Bloody Sam goes ghost mode and the bullets went right through him.

"I got this!" Cosmic Girl took out her lightsaber to cast bolts, "If you have batteries in you it will get fried up!"

"Huh?! AAAAAAAAARRRGH!" Toy Creator gets shocked by the bolts and the enlarged toy plane he was in started to heat up by the batteries. He was about to jump out when the plane crashes into the shelves and explodes into bits. He exploded too in the toy plane and out came a comic titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Toy Creator'.

Cosmic Girl caught the comic and flies down with her teammates. The rest of the toys went limp and returns back to regular normal toys.

Diamond Knight used her magic to restore all damage in the store and the toys were placed back where they belonged. The staff came back in seeing the de-transformed heroes.

"Thank you very much heroes. You saved our store" The manager appeared.

"No problem. At least we repaired the place with my magic" Amy said showing her magic sword.

"And for the kids to pick out their favorite toys to play with" Sonic said.

"Thank you again, and I hope the kids will come back here" The manager said. The gang heads outside of the store with their action figure toys of themselves.  
"I know we're grownups but we still have a little bit of our childish tendencies within us. What do you say? Play our action figures like old times?" Sonic asked his friends.

"Sure thing Sonikku" Amy agreed with her boyfriend.

"Of course bud" Silver said excited.

"Fine by me" Shadow said.

"Very well, let's do it as soon as we're back home" Nebula said.

"Can't wait" Blaze said.

* * *

 **Its so hard to move on with our adult life and say goodbye to our childhood times. Reminds me of the movie Toy Story 3 at the ending where Andy gives his toys to a little girl. Its so bittersweet. But I'm just happy that he didn't threw them out. It would be so wrong to do that. But yeah, the ending really did make me almost cry because it brings back my good childhood memories. But I'm happy for Andy's toys that are now living with a new owner. If I was exactly like Andy I would've done the same thing for my old toys to give away to a young new owner, not throw them out.**

 **Yeah, those good childhood memories were fun but now its time to move on with doing adult things in life.**


	86. Sonic EXE

**09/01/017**

 **327 Reviews, 41 Favs, 31 Follows.**

 **I don't own Sonic EXE. He belongs to (c) Creepypasta.**

* * *

Sonic and his friends are covering up the pool because summer is almost over, "Yup, now that summer is over soon, we are going back to our jobs" Sonic said.

"Yup, back to work at the zoo" Silver said.

"And I'm going back to the comic store" Blaze said.

"As for me I now work at the fashion store" Amy said.

"Yup, but our other job as heroes too" Sonic said, looking at his hero ring.

"But we get money by our normal jobs, Sonic" Blaze said.

"Yes. Now where does Shadow work as again?" Sonic wondered.

"A medical doctor at the hospital, Sonic" Shadow reminded him.

"How's your latest patient, Doctor?" Sonic asked.

"Fine, just a few broken ribs on the patient" Shadow said, finishing up with covering the pool.

"There we go. Let's hope the cover holds when snow comes" Silver said.

"Yeah, let's hope this year we don't get too much snow like last year" Sonic said.

"I hope so" Shadow said and heads inside to watch a movie with them, "I can't wait to get the movie Wonder Woman on DVD soon"

"We can watch some episodes of Justice League Unlimited, where Circe turns her into a pig" Nebula said.

"A pig?!" Amy gasps.

"Never mind. But speaking of Justice League, I sure hope the live-action of the movie is good when it comes out in movie theaters soon" Nebula said.

"I hope. Superman will return in it. It is obvious that Alfred talked to Superman in the trailer" Sonic said.

"And they mentioned Green Lantern as lanterns" Silver said.

"And of course, the Batman vs Superman movie last year was not a very good movie but it did had some hints for the future movies like Wonder Woman and now Justice League" Sonic said.

"Yes, usually Superman and Batman are best friends like in Superman/Batman public enemies where Luthor is president. But this Eisenberg Luthor is just a Joker wannabe, too goofy" Silver said.

"But they got the right actors for the league though" Blaze said.

"That's true. But aside from the movie. There have been too many live-action movies that involve with the world ending, demolition cities, and some sad endings" Amy said.

"Many got happy ones" Sonic cheered Amy up.

They saw the scene where Batman had to sing to break the spell to make Wonder Woman back to normal.

"I never thought Kevin Conroy would sing" Shadow said.

"Well he had to" Sonic said.

"Never mind" Shadow said.

After the episode ended their rings suddenly bleeps in alarm, "Mirror show me the villain" Amy instantly took out her mirror. The mirror showed a demonic looking clone of Sonic with shark teeth and red eyes with black scleras and blood on his cheeks, "Oh, no. Not the EXE of Sonic from the Creepypasta!"

"He's unstoppable!" Silver gasps.

"But we have to try" Sonic said, "HERO TIME!"

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

"Time to kill a god" Blue Blur cracks his knuckles.

 **x**

Sonic EXE was hiding at the factory area, awaiting the heroes with a cruel grin on his face, "Come to me, Heroes. I will replace your souls!" Sonic EXE said coldly.

"We're here all right and we're not gonna let you win and take our souls for real in the real world!" Blue Blur appeared out of nowhere with his teammates.  
"Man, just like the videos of him isn't real. But here in the real world he's for real!" Francis Dode gulped in fear.

Sonic EXE then speeds up and was about to attack them in super speed when Blue Blur countered him with a homing attack, "I got speed too!" Blue Blur said.

"But mine is deadlier!" Sonic EXE punched him really hard in the gut.

Diamond Knight flew in fairy form at EXE and took out her magic sword to fire a beam of magic, "NEVER HURT BLUE BLUR YOU DEMON!"

"ARGH! Your fairy magic makes me sick! I hate fairytale stories!" Sonic EXE whacks her away. But Diamond Knight was caught by Blue Blur.

"INCOMING!" Fire skeleton Flaming Cowgirl takes out her fiery revolvers and fires.

"That doesn't scare me!" Sonic EXE laughed evilly.

"Oh yeah?!" She grabs him and tries her eye trick, "Look into my eyes demon!"

"Don't even bother! That stare won't work on me because I'm not mortal!" Sonic EXE headbutts her hard.

"AAARGH!" Flaming Cowgirl was knocked out cold when EXE prepares to kill her but a whip grabbed EXE's wrist and drags him away from the unconscious Flaming Cowgirl.

"GET OVER HERE!" Francis Dode shouted and hurls him over to slam into a vat.

"This is getting harder to defeat him when he's in the real world" Bloody Sam said.

"How do we even beat him?" Francis Dode asked.

"Maybe some light can seal him!" Bloody Sam said.

"Is there any fan videos or something that shows hints of EXE's weakness?" Blue Blur asked.

"Well I think a weakness is that he could be sealed by light. That's it, I need to use my warlock powers" Bloody Sam said.

"And fast because I don't think Cosmic Girl's ice breath is gonna hold EXE!" Blue Blur pointing at Cosmic Girl freezing EXE with her ice breath.

"HURRY!" Cosmic Girl screamed.

A warlock or somewhat a wizard hat appeared on Bloody Sam's head, "Hold him still, Nebs!" he said.

"I'll try!" Cosmic Girl went behind EXE grabbing him.

"I summon the brightest light of good" Bloody Sam made light spheres appear in his hands. He then targets Sonic EXE, "EAT LIGHT!" He throws the light beams at Sonic EXE to severely damage him.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" EXE was struck by the light beam and his whole body starts to burn up in white flames. As he burns up into ashes, out came a comic titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and Sonic EXE.'

"Yup, He is not so invincible in our world" Sonic grins.

"Yup, so we take him down by light this time" Amy said.

"Guys, let's not say that to the EXE fans on Creepypasta or any other sites. It would be very offensive" Shadow said.

"Good point. So they won't be roasting us or even insult us" Sonic said, picking up the comic book.

"Yeah, I know it's just one time that EXE came to life in the REAL world but that was by Eggman with his evil magic book; not by an invention that brings fictional story characters to life in the real world" Silver said.

"And his villains got flaws" Amy said.

"That's a good thing they have" Nebula said.

They headed back home.


	87. Fusion

**09/05/17**

 **332 Reviews, 41 Favs, 31 Follows.**

 **It's been over 7 days of Hurricane Harvey that hit Austin, Texas. For those that live in Texas, I just hope you guys are okay. I was watching this on the News channel the other day and saw so much flood on the streets, rescuers helping people, and some damages. So tragic. :( But I just hope that everyone made it out okay. This reminds me of the nastiest hurricanes in 2005. :(** **Everyone is doing everything in their power to clean up the damage. Because no one wants to live in a flood street of the neighborhood and towns.**

* * *

A new villain known as Fusion has purposely cast a fusion on the Heroes to combine as one. Blue Blur and Diamond Knight were fused together to become an Action/Fantasy hero character and their attire looks like they are wearing a Hogwarts outfit. Bloody Sam and Cosmic Girl were fused together to become Sci-Fi/Horror hero character and their attire or somewhat appearance made them look like they are a hedgehog/xenomorph. And finally, Francis Dode and Flaming Cowgirl were fused together to become an Adventure/Western hero character and their attire somewhat has a little bit of combination.

"AHHHHH! What did you just do to us?!" Both Blue Blur and Diamond Knight or simply call them Blue Diamond, said at the same time.

"Fused you all together! You won't get focus!" Fusion grinned.

"You'll pay for this!" Flaming Francis took out his/her two revolvers and fires green fire bullets. But instead the bullets became flaming horse shoes and flew back at Flaming Francis. He/she dodges in time and Blue Diamond took out his/her staff to fire a magic beam but it blows into his face.

"What the?!" Blue Diamond grew larger ears.

"Allow me!" Cosmic Sam charges up his/her laser vision but instead the beam came uncontrollable through the inner jaw.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Fusion laughed too hard at this.

"Guys, we need to control our mixed up powers!" Blue Diamond said.

"How?!" Cosmic Sam asked.

"HAHAHAHA! Good luck with that, fusion hero freaks!" Fusion laughed evilly and left the fusion heroes.

"I feel so humiliated by this!" Flaming Francis screamed. He/she suddenly became a purple lion.

"Guys! Guys! Let's not panic! Man, it's like two of us as one are talking at the same time. Doesn't matter. We just gotta work together, literally, to control our mixed genre powers" Blue Diamond said, looking at his/her outfit of a Hogwarts student in Harry Potter movies.

"He's right. I mean, she's right! Grrr! Both are right" Cosmic Sam said, a little frustrated.

Flaming Francis morphed back to a hybrid mobian hedge-cat, "Yeah, its like our genre hero characters are combined as one. For instance, Blue Blur is an Action hero character while Diamond Knight is a Fantasy hero character. Combine them; we get an Action/Fantasy genre. Similar like the Harry Potter movies" Flaming Francis said.

"And I'm like a Sci-Fi horror hero character. Similar combined genre movie like Aliens vs Predator" Cosmic Sam said.

"And as for me, I mean us, probably almost the same. But all those Western movies were like very old. But maybe the old movie The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly is more of a Western but a little bit of Adventure in it" Flaming Francis said.

"Django is also adventure and western" Cosmic Sam said.

"True but now let's try our powers" Flaming Francis said.

"Agreed. Now Amy and I look like a Hogwarts student. Which we already know the movie years ago" Blue Diamond said.

"2001, but the books came earlier. Now let's see how we can do" Cosmic Sam said.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I'm on fire!" Flaming Francis accidently set his/her cat tail tip on fire.

"HANG ON!" Blue Diamond casts water onto his/her tail.

"Thank you so much! Now let's see if I can lasso still" Flaming Francis takes out the lasso rope. Blaze's mind helps Silver's by using their combined body and they spin the lasso rope over their head.

"It's working!" They cheered until the lasso rope tied themselves, "Bugger!"

"We gotta work fast. Who knows what that Fusion villain is doing right now" Blue Diamond said.

"You got it!" Flaming Francis said.

Blue Diamond held out his/her staff and they used a spell to try and morph it into a sword, "Blue Blur and Diamond Knight combined as one. BLUE DIAMOND!" The staff shines and turns into Diamond Knight's sword but with a pink and blue handle, "Cool!"

"Bloody Sam and Cosmic Girl combined as one. COSMIC SAM!" Cosmic Sam held out his/her xenomorph tail like Bloody Sam's dual arm blades.

"Flaming Cowgirl and Francis Dode combined as one! FLAMING FRANCIS!" Flaming Francis used both the lasso and the whip.

"Now let's go find that villain and kick his ass!" Blue Diamond said.

"YEAH!" They all shouted to find Fusion.

 **x**

Fusion was attacking several people to try to fuse them with each other. He would try to fuse even animals. He casts a fusion onto Rouge and Knuckles who was trying to attack him but they got fused. They looked at their reflection, "I GOT A CHICK BODY!" Knuckles screamed in his and Rouge's fused body.

"Yeah, see how that feels to have both man and woman combined as one!" Fusion laughed evilly.

"You think so?!" Flaming Francis roared, he/she was now a purple and gray T-rex.

"INCOMING!" Giant Blue Diamond punches Fusion over to them.

"SCREEEEEEEEECH!" Cosmic Sam using ultrasonic screech at Fusion.

"AAAARGH!" Fusion held for his ears. But then Flaming Sam grabs him by the teeth and shakes him violently before throwing him down.

"Now guys!" Blue Diamond gave the signal to his/her team mates and they prepared for one more strike. With all of their fusion powers they did their final blow attack on the villain.

As their attacks hits him they defused to their normal selves along with the others including Rouge and Knuckles. Where Fusion stood was now a comic titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Fusion.'

"I'm back to my body! Thank god!" Knuckles hugging himself in relief.

"Same here, Knuckie" Rouge said.

"Phew, that's better than being both girl and boy at the same time" Silver said in relief.

"I agree. But it also did teach us something new. Genre combinations" Amy said.

"Exactly. Action and Fantasy works together Ames" Sonic said.

"Not to mention science fiction and horror like Alien or Predator movies" Shadow said.

"Where does comedy come in?" Knuckles asked in a stupid way.

"Rarely. It's just to make people laugh" Blaze said.

"Right. I may not be smart but I know comedy" Knuckles said.

"And of course, we all have both good and bad sides in our personality. If you compare Shadow he's both good and bad at the same time. Combine that together you get neutral fusion sort of thing" Sonic explained.

"Mmhmm" Shadow crossed his arms.

"What he means is that you show some grumpiness and lack of feelings on the outside. But on the inside you have soft and caring feelings but you don't like showing it in front of everyone" Nebula said to him.

"Yes. Now let's go home" Shadow said. taking the comic and walks with the rest of the team.


	88. Historus

**09/08/17**

 **334 Reviews, 41 Favs, 31 Follows.**

* * *

At the penthouse, Sonic was watching a video about Elephant sanctuary in Phuket. He saw how the once trekking elephants living there enjoy their new life after spending most of their lives working to carry tourists.

"It's such a relief these amazing creatures gets a chance to regain their wild life again after years of a broken spirit just to amuse tourists" Sonic said, watching how keepers in the sanctuary feeding the elephants with banana tree leaves.

"It's true Sonikku. They are not supposed to carry tourists for amusement" Amy said.

"Yup. In a certain future these animals will be twice as many I bet if the hunt on their tusks ends or else they go extinct like their relative the woolly mammoth" Sonic said.

"The last woolly mammoths died out about 4000 years ago at the Wrangel Island and St. Paul Island 5600 years ago" Amy said.

They all saw their friend Nebula watching the news of the Hurricane Harvey incident that happened over 1 week ago in Austin, Texas. She had a sad look on her face, "It's such a disaster. It's like Hurricane Katrina all over again" Nebula sighs.

"I agree, Nebula. People die in these situations. We need to adapt to these climates but how" Blaze said.

"Yeah, but it's just I hate to see innocent people die from certain disasters" Nebula said.

"Me too. But on the bright side there is always help" Blaze said, getting up.

"Yeah, hopefully by the time the flood on the streets is over, there will be people to come and repair the damage area" Nebula said.

Shadow was outside practicing on his punching bag, "YAGH! HA!" Shadow kicks the punching bag hard and punches it hard four times more until he prepares for next round.

"You could have trained in Tails' simulation chamber" Sonic said.

"Yes but I like doing things my way" Shadow said.

"Mmhmm. Very well" Sonic said.

Silver was in his eagle form holding a fruit with his talons. He was about to take a bite when his ring beeped, "Guys, villain alert!" Eagle Silver morphed back to hedgehog form.

All the teammates rushed outside to transform, "HERO TIME!"

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

"Greetings heroes!" The villain showed himself.

"Who are you?!" Blue Blur asked.

"I am the master of History. I am Historus and I have plans for you all which you can't even stop!" Historus said with an evil grin.

"What doomsday plan?!" Francis Dode mocked him.

"THIS!" Historus opens his mouth and out came white rings like Aku's time portal in Samurai Jack.

"What is this?!" The heroes got surrounded by the rings and before they could attack the heroes were sucked into a vortex with Historus following into it.

 **(Future 30 years later)**

The Hedgehog heroes landed into a more futuristic Station Square.

"Guys, is this Station Square?" Blue Blur asked.

"I believe so, feels like 30 years later" Diamond Knight looked around, their own penthouse looked different too.

"I believe we are in the future" Cosmic Girl said.

"But it seems we got company!" Francis Dode saw futuristic robots appear.

"Have fun with them! HAHAHAHA!" Historus laughed and left.

"Oh, no! No! No! No! This can't be happening! Do you know what happens when traveling into the future?!" Francis Dode backs away.

"That Eggman can build his empire without us in 2017 and that he might affect the past" Blue Blur said.

"Exactly!" Francis Dode said.

"KYAH! HA!" Cosmic Girl slicing the robots with her purple lightsaber.

"INCOMING!" Bloody Sam attacks a robot in werewolf form and tore the arms off the robot he attacked. Blue Blur saw six robots surround him and Diamond Knight.

"Alright Ames? Ready?!" Blue Blur asked cracking his knuckles.

"Ready!" Diamond Knight held out her sword. But before they could attack a neon flash trail appeared and out came a hedgehog dressed in a dark blue costume with a large 'B' on the chest and had spider-man like eyes on his mask and his mouth is covered. His quills began to glow neon blue and he slices through the robots like they were made of paper.

"YEAH! IT'S ALL ABOUT SPEED!" the mystery hedgehog said.

"What the?!" Blue Blur saw it was an older version of him in his 40s.

"Huh? Is it just me or am I seeing a younger version of me?" the mystery hedgehog gasped.

"You are me! And I'm you!" Blue Blur points at him and then at himself.

"Exactly! And let me guess a villain named Historus sent you here" Future Blue Blur said.

"Yes, wait so that's why you are not erased" Diamond Knight said.

"Man, this time paradox thingy gets me so confused" Bloody Sam said, groaning in frustration when trying to think of what causes time paradox but his thinking makes his brain spin in circles from all this confusion.

"The answer is you defeat the villain and sends you back in time" An older Bloody Sam appeared.

"How do you know?" Bloody Sam asked.

"Dude I am you for god's sake!" Future Bloody Sam sighs.

"I guess your future self is still the same like you, Shadow" Francis Dode snickered.

"Mmhmm" Bloody Sam muttered. The rest of the future heroes arrives and sees their past selves.

"Hey, our younger versions from the past got into the future" Future Cosmic Girl said.

"Oh, no. If our past selves are here, that could cause the timeline to change everything. Or worse, if our past versions die that will cause us to get erased in 2047!" Future Francis Dode said in fear.

"Then we get our butts moving and defeat Historus!" Blue Blur slams his fist against his palm.

"Yeah, let's go!" Future Blue Blur said.

 **x**

Historus was standing at the Heroes statue in the park, "Any time soon, the heroes in this time will be erased with their past selves here" Historus smirked looking at his time gauntlet.

"Wanna bet?!" The two lion Francis Dodes ran at him, both roaring at the same time and tackled Historus.

"UGH! GET OFF ME YOU BEASTS!" Historus kicked them off.

"Get the gauntlet!" Future Cosmic Girl flew with her older self.

"That will get us back!" Diamond Knight turns into a fairy. She spins in the air and fires several sparkles of magic at Historus.

"ARGH OW! OW! OW! YOU BUG!" He yelps in pain before he got grabbed by the two Cosmic Girls.

"Surprise!" the Cosmic Girls said.

Historus struggled to get free when Bloody Sam as a werewolf appeared, "AAARRRRROOOO!" he whacked him with his tail.

"Let's finish him!" Future Flaming Cowgirl became her fire skeleton form and takes out her revolvers. She fires alongside her older self and the bullets hit Historus in the chest setting him on fire except the time gauntlet.

Blue Blur man delivers the finish blow, "YAAAAARGH!" Blue Blur man punche Historus hard and the villain exploded except the time gauntlet, "GOT IT!" he caught the gauntlet and the comic titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Historus', "Well guys, it was fun fighting with you all but we have to get back now" Blue Blur said.

"Yes. Anyway it was an honor fighting with ourselves" Future Blue Blur said. The past gang prepared to get back to the past.

"Ready?" Diamond Knight asked.

"Ready" They all said in unison. They pressed the button as they got back to their own time. The future gang watched them disappear.

"There, our future is saved" Future Bloody Sam said, "Let's just hope our past selves haven't seen too much of everything in our timeline"

"I'm pretty sure when they are sent back they don't remember much" Future Blue Blur said. The future heroes head back home to tell their children stories of their adventures.

 **(Present time)**

The hedgehog heroes arrive back where they left and back to normal forms, "Phew, we are back in 2017" Blaze said.

"Yup. Well, I just hope nothing changed in this timeline" Silver said, looking around to make sure their present time is the same as it was before. Everything looked perfectly the same.

"Well it is confirmed we would come back" Amy said.

"Yup. But let's not bring that up because it could change the future" Sonic suggested, "Let's just pretend we did not see the future for real"

"Okay Sonikku" Amy said.

They all then headed back inside the penthouse to forget the future and pretend it didn't happen.


	89. Matter

**09/15/17**

 **337 Reviews, 41 Favs, 31 Follows.**

 **I don't own the song "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" by Eurythmics.**

* * *

Sonic was using his Quicksilver speed to exercise his own way rather than jogging at normal average speed like everyone else; and of course, listening to the 1983 song 'Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)' by Eurythmics from his MP3 player device.

 _Sweet dreams are made of this_

 _Who am I to disagree?_

 _I travel the world_

 _And the seven seas,_

 _Everybody's looking for something._

While listening to the song and jogging with his speed, he sees everyone and everything in slow-motion. He saw the dog's owner throwing the Frisbee to his dog but the slow-motion Frisbee isn't going straight towards the dog at a perfect angle. Sonic simply moves the slow-motion Frisbee at the right angle for the slow-motion dog to catch it in midair, "There, perfect angle in normal time speed" Sonic said and continues his jog.

He eventually came to a row-house area and then to the rail road where he ran between incoming trains and up on cranes. Though with his Quicksilver speed, the trains were going in slow-motion. Then at running alongside a passenger train he slows down to allow the passengers on the train to see him. He waves at them and then zooms off.

 **x**

Soon, he made it back to the penthouse but decides to goof off with his slow-motion friends. For the start, he paints Shadow's face to like a clown and messes with Silver's forelocks. While doing that he records it with his iPhone. He also puts a bucket of water just above Nebula's head, made so Amy would fall to the couch and for Blaze he put a fake Halloween spider toy on her hand. While that's been done he stops doing his Quicksilver speed and made everyone and everything go into normal time speed.

The bucket of water came onto Nebula and soaking her with water, Amy fell onto the couch and Blaze freaks out at the Halloween spider.

"MEOOOOOOOOOOWWW!" She screeched like a cat in fright.

"SOOOOOONIC!" Nebula boiled in anger with steam comically coming from the bucket.

"What the?!" Shadow felt his face painted, "Not funny Sonic!"

"Not again! Every stupid time! I don't know how you do that with slow-motion time speed!" Silver adjusts his forelocks to normal.

"It is by my amusement" Sonic laughed, "I wanted to save this during the beginning of October but I decided to do it today instead"

"I understand that but next time try something that's not a harmful prank like pushing me on the couch and dropping a bucket of water on Nebula, please" Amy getting up from the couch.

"Fine by me my sweet Rose" Sonic said.

"Such things could result in bullying" Amy said.

"True but I'm not a bully" Sonic said.

 **x**

In the meantime, a villain made by Eggman touched the brick wall to become like it, his skin became stone-like, "Now to bring their attention!" The villain said and punches a large hole in the wall in the building to panic the people inside.

 **x**

At the penthouse, the heroes' rings bleep in alarm that there's a villain out there in the city again, "Alright heroes! Get ready!" Sonic held out his ring to transform.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

"Now to find the baddie" Bloody Sam said and used his sorcery to teleport them all. They arrived where the villain was at, now he has made himself like steel to be bulletproof.

"Huh? This is new. What is he supposed to be?" Blue Blur said.

"Matter will do" Matter said his name and grabs a lamppost to throw it at the heroes with incredible strength but missed.

"Jeez! Someone's got a big attitude!" Blue Blur glared at the villain, "What's the matter, Matter? Having a big bad day? Well I'll turn your bad day to a kicking your ass day!"

"Shut up! I'm so gonna smash you!" Matter jumps up in the air and punches at Blue Blur but his fist was caught by him. Blue Blur threw his electrified fist at Matter but when Matter grabs his fist he became an electric being.

"Let's see how you can take this!" Matter taunts him.

"Uh oh!" Blue Blur gasped.

He then shocks Blue Blur and this made the blue hero get his bolts backfired, "AAAAARGH! AAAAAAAH!" Blue Blur screamed until he passed out.

"SONIC!" Diamond Knight ran up to the unconscious leader.

"Did you see what that villain can do?" Francis Dode said.

"Yeah, he absorbed properties of matter. Just like how Kevin does from Ben 10 Alien Force" Cosmic Girl said.

"And Absorbing Man from Marvel!" Bloody Sam said. Matter grins and touched the road.

"He's absorbing the road pavement!" Flaming Cowgirl said. She swumg her lasso at him and used all her strength to throw him, "GRRR! Too….heavy!" she struggled.

"I got this!" Cosmic Girl flies towards the villain and uses ice breath. Matter held his hands in defense and accidentally absorbed ice and became icy, "YAAAARGH!" Cosmic Girl smashed his arm off, "Ha! Have you learned that road pavements are weak against ice and snow?" she taunted.

"URRRGH!" Matter placed his arm back on and touches a car to get metallic.

Blue Blur already awake from the knock out looks at what Matter is doing while Raptor Francis Dode tries to stop Matter, "Sonic, are you okay?" Diamond Knight helping him up.

"I'm fine. Let's fight him together" Blue Blur said. Diamond Knight and Blue Blur saw Matter fighting Lion Francis Dode with his bare hands, "Ames, don't let him touch your sword" Blue Blur said.

"But what can we do to fight without our weapons? Our fists and kicks won't be able to stop him!" Diamond Knight said.

"Trust me, we'll figure something out" Blue Blur said.

"Well, if you insist" Diamond Knight said.

Flaming Cowgirl is trying to hold the villain with her lasso while Lion Francis Dode tries to claw him but Matter is just too strong, "Scratch all you want! It's useless!" Matter taunts Lion Francis Dode.

"Grrrr! Now you got me irritated!" he morphs into a T-Rex. He grabs him by the jaws to shake him violently before throwing him to the ground. Matter held his hands together and with a hard blow he smashed at T-rex Francis Dode's leg, a loud crack was heard, "AAAAARGH!" T-Rex Francis Dode roared in pain and lost his balance due to his injured leg. He forcibly turned back to hedgehog form and Matter towered him.

"Ha! One down, five to go!" Matter grins.

"EAT FIRE!" Flaming Cowgirl as a burning skeleton attacks him angrily.

"Wait! No! If you do that he'll absorb fire!" Bloody Sam stopped Flaming Cowgirl.

"You're right but how are we gonna beat him?" Flaming Cowgirl asked and turns off her flaming skeleton mode.

"We'll figure a plan. You get Silver to safety" Bloody Sam said.

"Okay" Flaming Cowgirl picked up Francis Dode to get him to safety. Blue Blur saw them leave and figures out something, he then eyed a newspaper and thought of if Matter gets made of paper. He takes the newspaper up and runs to Matter to make him touch the paper by force, "Read it and weep!" he said and slammed the newspaper in Matter's face. Matter became like a paper doll and swayed as he was like 2D.

"YAAAAARGH!" Bloody Sam shoves his blades at him.

"And do you know what happens to a piece of paper?" Blue Blur chuckled.

"It gets sliced!" Bloody Sam cuts the villain.

Right after the villain is defeated and destroyed, out came a comic titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Matter'.

"There, I gotta say that was too easy" Shadow said, picking up the comic.

 **x**

At the penthouse, Silver had his leg bandaged and he sure was not happy. He's upset that the villain injured his leg on purpose and wasn't fast enough to beat him, "Man, I can't believe I wasn't fast enough to stomp him with my T-Rex foot" Silver crossed his arms.

"Silver easy, after maybe a week or two your leg will be healed in time" Blaze came with a tray of tea to him.

"That's a relief" Silver said.

"Hey, we're back. Um, how's Silver?" Nebula walks into Silver's room.

"His leg is broken, but it will be okay" Blaze said.

"Well, maybe I can heal his leg. But my healing powers can't heal muscle injuries" Nebula said, walking up to Silver and had her hand glowing purple to gently touch his injured leg to heal it, "It won't heal you completely but it will help you heal in less than a few days. Maybe 3 days until your leg is completely healed" she said and finished healing his leg.

"Thanks" Silver smiled.

"No problem. We beat the villain anyway. If you wanna take a look at the comic" Nebula said, handing the comic to him. Silver started reading the comic while having his tea.

Sonic gets to his room to listen to some music in his headphones, "I wonder what's next for Egghead" Sonic said.


	90. Shinuscream

**09/17/17**

 **340 Reviews, 42 Favs, 31 Follows.**

* * *

During those few days of kids and teenagers going back to school, they have shopped for school supplies of what they need for classes. The kids and a few teenagers have gotten some merchandise of Hedgehog Heroes in school stuff like 3-ring binders, pencils, notebooks, composition journals, and more.

The real heroes in civilian forms were at the store admiring the fans buying their merchandise school stuff, "Heh, Hedgehog Heroes are now in merchandise of school stuff" Sonic smirked.

"Yeah, you should do a training video with you as Blue Blur or advertise Blue Blur protein bar" Amy said.

"Yeah, with the words 'eat it, feel the heroism' on it" Sonic said.

"That would be nice but we are not commercial actors" Shadow said.

"Right. Now I've been in to buying a car lately" Sonic said.

"Which type?" Amy asked.

"A corvette I guess. But they are too expensive" Sonic said.

"Dude, you don't need a car. You got speed to run around like a car. But yes, you do have your driver's license when you were 16" Silver said.

"Yeah, but the only difference is that I can't carry things in my quills. But if you compare with a car, it can carry a few things in the trunk or in the back seat" Sonic said.

"Very good point there" Shadow said.

"But of course I do have a job as a civilian to get money. But its hard work when having two jobs; one as a civilian and the other as a hero" Sonic said.

"We can go look at the car selling place" Blaze suggested.

"Sure thing, let's go" Sonic said.

 **x**

They arrived at the car market where cars in different qualities and prices were at, "I got only 350 dollars so far in cash but I'm not buying a car today. I'm just having a look" Sonic said to the car seller.

"Wanna look at the corvette over there?" The seller asked pointing at a red corvette.

"Sure" Sonic gets up to it. He gets into the seat to try it out and held the steering wheel for a moment. Then he got out of the car, "Looks nice but...Whoa?!" Sonic heard the corvette suddenly start by itself and vrooms loudly.

"RUN!" Sonic warns the seller before the car could run over them. It crashes through other cars before revealing itself to be a transformer-like robot, "Blue Blur must be destroyed!"

Sonic used his Quicksilver speed to get everyone to safety before anyone else gets injured. And after nearly 20 seconds of saving everyone from harm, he gets back with his teammates.

"What are you?!" Shadow asked the robot.

"I am Shinuscream! And my mission is to eliminate you all!" Shinuscream said.

"Not for long!" Silver said and held up his hero ring.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

"Bring it on!" Shinuscream picks up two cars and threw them, setting them on fire by blasting them.

The heroes avoid the fiery cars but it became trouble when they caused more cars to explode. Shinuscream then transforms into his car mode and drives away to find an ambush.

Flaming Cowgirl goes into her flaming skeleton mode and quickly controls her fire powers to put out the combusted flames from spreading. After doing that she became flesh and blood again, "Now to find that villain" she said.

"I'm picking up his soundwaves. He's at the highway!" Bat Bloody Sam said.

"Then we better get there!" Blue Blur then runs in super speed. Diamond Knight used her Alicorn to fly there while Francis Dode ran in velociraptor form. Cosmic Girl flew next to Bat Bloody Sam. Flaming Cowgirl summoned her horse.

 **x**

At the highway Shinuscream was driving away from the police cars chasing him. Shinuscream turns around firing missiles at the road to ditch the police cars. He then transforms back to robot mode.

"Yo! Shinuscream!" Blue Blur appeared out of nowhere, running around the villain in super speed.

"Blue scum! You'll die!" Shinuscream tries to open fire at him but Blue Blur keeps dodging.

"Missed me Decepticon scum!" Blue Blur lands and lifts up an empty truck with his super strength. He then threw it at Shinuscream and it blew up as the robot punches through it and charges at Blue Blur. Blue Blur did a backflip and got onto him and takes out his electrical knuckle dusters.

"GET OFF ME YOU BLUE RAT!" Shinuscream moving around aggressively to get Blue Blur off.

"Okay!" Blue Blur shoves the electrical knuckle dusters on the villain's head.

"AAAARGH!" Shinuscream screamed in pain and Blue Blur jumps off him as soon the rest of the team arrived.

"Time to make that corvette into tin cans!" Cosmic Girl said.

"You bet!" Diamond Knight grew to 30 feet tall and cracks her knuckles.

"ATTACK!" Flaming Cowgirl hits the reins on her horse. Shinuscream then takes out his guns and fires at the team.

"LOOK OUT!" Francis Dode screamed.

Giant Diamond Knight held her sword in defense and swats the projectiles away and then she sheaths her sword to combat Shinuscream with bare hands. Francis Dode ran until he transforms into his T-rex form and with his powerful jaws he bites onto Shinuscream and pulled hard as Giant Diamond Knight punches the robot.

"BOOYAH!" Giant Diamond Knight punched and shoved him down.

Shinuscream grunts by the impact and tries to get up when Flaming Cowgirl attacked him in her fire aura bison.

"NOW!" She signals Bloody Sam and he took out his dual blades and shoves one of them into the optics. Shinuscream then wildly tries to shake him off but Bloody Sam keeps his grip onto him and then in his ghost form tries to possess him.

"Mind if I use your body?!" he said and possessed him. He forcibly transformed into Shinuscream into corvette mode and drives right at the side of the highway to make him crash. Ghost Bloody Sam managed to get out when he saw that flammable gas was leaked over Shinuscream from a gas trailer, "Uh oh" Bloody Sam quickly used his warlock spells to put a force field around the villain that is about to explode from the flammable gas. As soon as the villain caught fire, he entirely exploded into scraps, burnt tires and so forth. Out came a comic titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Shinuscream'.

"Well, that was an intense battle with a transformer-like villain" Shadow picks up the comic.

"Yes. But for now I have to wait to buy a car" Sonic said.

"Whatever. Looks like you'll have to change your 'Fastest Thing Alive' to 'Fastest Driver Alive' since you'll be driving instead of running" Shadow said.

"Dude, I'm only driving to have company with me or luggage. I'm still the fastest thing alive" Sonic said.

"Yeah, right" Shadow rolled his eyes.

Amy took out her fairy wand to rebuild and repair all the damage cause, "There. That should do it" she said.

"Yup. Now shall we stick around to a café?" Nebula asked.

"Good idea" Shadow agreed with her and they all went to find a café in the city.


	91. Demorse

**09/19/17**

 **341 Reviews, 42 Favs, 31 Follows.**

 **Can't wait to get the DVD movie Wonder Woman! :)**

* * *

Amy and Blaze were giving their hero horses a shower outside, "Good girl" Amy said to her alicorn and fed her with some sugar cubes.

"There, there, Inferno" Blaze brushes her horse Inferno's mane.

"I was wondering how long you would give your horse a name" Silver chuckled, petting his shifting-whip snake.

"Until now" Blaze said. Inferno then steamed the water off to get himself dry, "Like me he has fire powers, Silver" she said.

"Yup. As for me I'm strong minded. Like brain power or something" Silver said. The whip snake went to his arm and gently constricts it, "Now I got to feed the snake" he said.

"Anyways, I can't wait for the DVD movie Wonder Woman to be out tomorrow" Sonic said.

"Yeah, Gal Gabot is perfect for the role. She really fought Ares well" Silver said.

"And soon, Justice League airs. I'm not sure if Green Lantern appears in just a cameo in the movie. Plus, I hope Superman does come back" Sonic said.

"I hope so too. Superman is usually the last of his kind. It would be wrong for Kryptonians to go extinct" Shadow said.

"He is not the only one in the comics, his cousin Kara Zor-El is also a Kryptonian. Well in Superman TAS she is a Argoan, who share same powers like Kryptonians. In DC Rebirth, Superman has a son with Lois Lane" Sonic said, holding a DC Rebirth Superman comic.

"Interesting. I like it more when Superman and Batman are pals" Shadow said.

Just then they heard on the radio some news, "This just in. A strange winged horned black horse is flying around and casting dark magic around the city!"

"Guys, it sounds like Sakura got a rival out there!" Amy said.

"We better catch that horse then!" Sonic said.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

The heroes ran out to find the demonic black alicorn.

 **x**

In the city not even the police could stop the Demorse as the bullets just bounced off it, "NEEEEEEEIGH!" Demorse neighs loudly. Its horn then gets a green glow and with a swipe of the horn it cuts through the police cars like they were made of paper.

"NEEEEEEIGH!" the pink alicorn neighed to get the black alicorn's attention.

"Harrrrrr?" Demorse turned around with an evil look.

"Hyyyaaaaaaahhh!" Diamond Knight shouted with Sakura flying at Demorse. Sakura's wings gets a rainbow color and Diamond Knight held on tight as her alicorn spins like a swirl at Demorse. The black alicorn saw her coming and was pushed by force into a building and Sakura stops spinning.

"Well done, Ames!" Blue Blur gave the 'ok' sign at Diamond Knight.

"It wasn't just me. Both me and Sakura did the attack on Demorse!" Diamond Knight said.

"No time to talk now! We gotta battle this dark alicorn thing!" Bloody Sam said.

"NEEEEEEEEIGH!" Demorse recovered and stood up on its hind legs while waving its front legs in the air like a horse; just as it was about to use dark magic from its horn, a flaming horse headbutts Demorse out of nowhere.

"YEAH!" Flaming Cowgirl yells and swung her lasso at Demorse.

Demorse was briefly tangled but managed to break free and charges at Flaming Cowgirl ready to use hell lightning from the wings. But then Lion Francis Dode pounce Demorse down like a lion pouncing a zebra. He bites on the neck and dug his claws when Demorse hits him with its wings.

"UGH!" Lion Francis Dode was whacked hard and accidently landed on both Flaming Cowgirl and her horse Inferno.

"INCOOOOMING!" Bloody Sam became a werewolf to fight the Demorse, "ARRRROOOOO!" he tries to claw the demon horse but the wings were blocking his attacks. He then turns into a bat and flew right above Demorse and flew to the neck to bite it.

"NEEEIGH!" Demorse tries to shake its head aggressively to get Bat Bloody Sam off.

"Sonic! NOW!" Bat Bloody Sam shouted and Blue Blur appeared in his super spindash attack. Demorse then just make blue fire appear around it to make a shockwave at Blue Blur.

"WHOOAAAAA!" Blue Blur was blasted straight towards Diamond Knight's alicorn.

"I got you Sonikku!" Diamond Knight catches him with her alicorn.

He sat right behind her holding her waist, "Got any plan?" Blue Blur asked.

"The creature is the opposite of nice. And our attacks aren't working because we don't fight like a horse. Unless my alicorn can fight against the evil alicorn" Diamond Knight said.

"Then let her fight" Blue Blur said, getting off of Sakura.

"Sakura, please be careful" Diamond Knight said to her pink alicorn while getting off.

Sakura nodded and stands on her hind legs like a horse and neighs bravely to charge at Demorse, "NEEEEEEIGH!" she ran straight towards Demorse like a bull and tries to headbutt Demorse with her horn but the demon horse's horn clashed into her. They struggled hard in the horn locking until they broke apart and they back off. Sakura counts her hoof hard and prepares another attack and strikes Demorse with the wings.

"NEEEEIGH!" Demorse neighed in anger and fires her dark magic beam from its horn at Sakura but the pink alicorn did the same with her light magic beam from her horn, causing their magic beams to go into a beaming tug-of-war.

"Come on, Sakura!" Diamond Knight shouts.

"You can do it!" Blue Blur said.

Sakura struggled to move her light magic beam straight towards Demorse's dark magic beam but the energy beam keeps shifting back and forth, "NEEEEIGH!" Sakura neighed with a lot of strength to cause her magic beam to move straight towards the demon horse's beam. Then the beam destroyed Demorse's beam and it eliminated Demorse by blowing it up. Out came a comic titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Demorse'.

"NEEEEEIGH!" Sakura stood on her hind legs and waved her front legs in victory.

"Good job, Sakura. I'm so proud of you" Amy petted her.

"You kicked demon ass today!" Shadow smirked.

Sonic picks up the comic, "Yup, for the first time we ever had an animal sidekick to kick villain butt" he said.

"Agreed Sonikku" Amy said, getting on Sakura's back.

She and her friends return back to the penthouse.


	92. Reflex

**09/22/17**

 **344 Reviews, 43 Favs, 32 Follows.**

* * *

Sonic was in bed feeling sick this morning due to eating too much chili dogs last night which caused him to get an upset stomach, "Man, I shouldn't had eaten too much chilidogs last night" he groans in bed and held his stomach as Amy came in with medicine.

"Sonikku, our medicine is here to help" Amy sat next to him.

"My hero" Sonic said sarcastically at the medicine that Amy is holding.

Amy takes out the pill and a glass of water to Sonic, "Open up" she said, giving him the pill while he drank the water.

He swallows the pill and laid back on his pillow, "First the insomnia and now this" Sonic moans in frustration.

"Insomnia is not a sickness, Sonic. But it does cause some drowsiness at daytime. And now that you have an upset stomach, it wasn't your stomach's fault. It's you because I tried to tell you that eating too much chili dogs is not good for your stomach" Amy explained to him.

"I did learn my lesson, Ames. I shouldn't have eaten too much of it. I was too ignorant" Sonic said with shame.

"Its okay, Sonic. As long as you learn" Amy kissed him on the forehead, "And remember, your body doesn't always take care of itself. It's taken care by you. Same goes for me and everyone else. But I know you do running every day to burn calories and stay in good shape. But you also gotta eat healthy food too" she said.

"I guess I'll have spinach puffs later" Sonic said.

"We could have it as an appetizer for dinner. It will be veggie lasagna tonight" Amy said.

 **x**

Little they knew Eggman was making a new villain, "Now, this one will for sure cause trouble with the reflexes. If the microscopic neuron villain can go inside Sonic's brain, it will control all of his reflexes. HAHAHAHAHA!"

 **x**

A while later; Sonic was stretching in his room in gym pants and tank top while being careful of the pain, "Yaaaargh!" Sonic groans as he stretched. But the new villain got into Sonic's cortex brain and got ready to control his reflex movements. He rubs his hands together sinisterly and began his move. He starts making Sonic stand up and get into fighting position.

"Huh?" Sonic didn't even made himself move like that, "What's going on?! I can't control myself! HELP!" He started to panic. His body then is forced to punch the wall. The punch made a hole to Shadow's room by Reflex the villain's move using Sonic's super strength as Blue Blur.

"What the hell?! Have you gone insane?!" Shadow growled in anger.

"HELP ME! I can't control myself!" Sonic screamed.

Shadow gets inside Sonic's room and backhands Sonic, "What the bloody hell is going on with you?! I thought you're sick in bed!"

"No need to hit me! Something is controlling my movements!" Sonic said.

"Sonic, what's going on?!" Amy walks in the room.

"Give me that!" Shadow snatched Amy's enchanted mirror, "Show me what's making Sonic go crazy!" he said and the mirror showed Reflex controlling Sonic's cortex area of the brain.

"Oh, boy. We better get inside his brain!" Amy gasps.

"Yes, we must shrink again!" Shadow said.

"Guys! Look out!" Sonic unable to stop his reflexes that made him fight Shadow and Amy.

"AAAAHHH!" Amy dodged her boyfriend's attacks and couldn't fight back. Shadow blocked some of the attacks until a teal-blue glow caught Sonic.

"Dude, what is going on here?! I thought Sonic is sick in bed, not clowning around!" Silver said while holding Sonic still with his powers.

"It's not me! It's a microscopic villain in my brain controlling my reflexes!" Sonic yelled.

"We better get inside his brain and be careful. If we fail, Reflex might cause brain damage!" Shadow said.

"Don't say that in front of Sonic! But someone has to be out here to make sure Sonic doesn't hurt himself!" Amy said.

"I'll stay here and make sure Sonic doesn't hurt himself. I won't hurt him, Amy. But Sonic needs you to go inside his brain and stop the villain" Nebula said.

"Okay. Get ready Silver, Blaze, and Shadow! We're going in" Amy took out her ring.

"Ready!" they all said.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

The four of the team shrunk down into microscopic sizes and got inside Sonic's nerve system to the brain. Nebula keeps an eye on Sonic in case something happens. Once they were inside Sonic's body, they came inside his eyes.

"We're in" Diamond Knight said.

"Yeah, but this is not gonna be like from the cartoons or from the old Fantastic Voyage movie" Bloody Sam said.

"He's got a point. For the first time that we are inside a mobian's body it can be very dangerous" Francis Dode said.

"Yes, so whatever we do don't harm Sonic" Diamond Knight said and turned into her fairy form and flew through the system with the rest.

"We better not mess up his mind too" Flaming Cowgirl said.

"That's not what I'm worrying about. Brains have a lot of electricity. You know that term word 'brainstorm'? Well, unlike that definition but here in the person's brain is like a lightning storm" Francis Dode said.

"Right. Sounds like in Matrix where humans are used like batteries. Yuck" Fairy Diamond Knight said.

 **x**

Outside, Nebula was prepared for any moves Sonic is gonna pull, "Nebula, if I attack against my will don't break me please" Sonic said.

"I'll try not to kick your ass but you gotta fight your reflexes" Nebula said.

"Oh no! It's controlling me again!" Sonic's body moved itself to attack Nebula.

Thinking fast, Nebula blocks Sonic's attacks and caught his fist, "Sonic, you gotta fight your reflexes! Don't let this villain control your reflexes!" she said.

"I'm trying! Trying so hard!" Sonic groans while struggling.

 **x**

Inside Sonic's brain, the heroes got the location of Reflex in the cortex area, "All right, Reflex! Your fun time is over!" Diamond Knight said.

"Over? I'm just having fun!" Reflex said and gets into fighting position.

"Bring it!" Bloody Sam draws his dual blades. He ran at Reflex who is still connected to Sonic and fights him, swinging his blades but Reflex dodges.

"Shads, wait! We're in Sonic's brain! Any attacks we hit around will cause Sonic to get a massive headache!" Diamond Knight said.

"Then how do we beat Reflex?" Bloody Sam said.

"We can't use weapons but we'll just have to fight with our fists!" Flaming Cowgirl said.

"Good idea!" Diamond Knight made her sword disappear and Bloody Sam became his werewolf form to use teeth and claws. Flaming Cowgirl along with Francis Dode put their weapons away.

 **x**

Outside, Nebula was still blocking Sonic's attacks without hurting him. Sonic was still trying hard to control his reflexes but his reflexes were not obeying him, "Keep going! Don't lose it!" Nebula said between the blocks.

"I can't! It won't obey me!" Sonic strained.

"Don't give up on yourself, Sonic! The Sonic I know never gives up because he never surrenders!" Nebula said.

"You're right! I never give up on myself!" Sonic said.

 **x**

Inside Sonic's brain, Diamond Knight fought Reflex with Francis Dode. As they fought him the area in the brain seems to literally emerge with ice. Reflex saw this and realized what's going on, "Brain freeze!" Flaming Cowgirl saw the brain room get freeze.

"Of course! Brain freeze slows down the reflexes!" Bloody Sam saw his chance to hit Reflex.

"We gotta get out of here because I think Sonic's brain is causing lightning storms of massive headache!" Francis Dode said.

"You're right! Allow me!" Diamond Knight took out her sword to prepare teleporting with the others.

"See you in hell, Reflex!" Flaming Cowgirl shouts before being teleported.

"AAARRRGGHH!" Reflex got vaporized by the brain lightning and Sonic regained control as the heroes came back as themselves.

Sonic however fell back to bed with a comic titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Reflex'. Sonic looks at it and smiles weakly, "Thanks guys. I owe you all" he said.

"Yes but you owe me a new wall" Shadow said.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Amy growled in annoyance as she goes in Shadow's room to fix Shadow's wall from her magic.

"Never mind" Shadow muttered.

Amy comes back to the room and goes up to Sonic, "How do you feel?"

"A little okay" Sonic said.

"Um, how exactly did you get brain freeze?" Blaze said.

"It wasn't easy but I had Nebula to give me a very cold glass of milk. I figured that if I couldn't get my reflexes to obey me then I guess I had to fight my reflexes by getting myself a headache to slow my reflexes" Sonic explained.

"Yeah. It was a dumb idea but it somehow worked" Nebula smiled.

"Yeah and I wanna say thank you Nebula" Sonic said, grateful.

"No problem. But let's not forget that our teammates defeated the villain inside your brain" Nebula said.

"Yeah. Now I still need some rest, guys" Sonic said.

"Can I stay?" Amy asked.

"Sure" Sonic said.

The others decide to leave the room to let Amy and Sonic take a nap together. Amy kicks off her boots and got in the covers with Sonic to take a nap with him.


	93. DeathSniper

**09/25/17**

 **346 Reviews, 43 Favs, 33 Follows.**

* * *

At the penthouse, the group was watching Wonder Woman on Blue-ray on their flat-screen TV and they were watching the part where Wonder Woman fights the German soldiers in the field and in the village, "Damn, she's totally badass. They really should've let women in the army to help men in World War 1" Sonic said.

"Yeah, they really should but the women took over the men's job. Hence the word 'We can do it'." Amy said.

"I meant as soldiers" Sonic said.

"Yes but I'm against war" Amy said.

"You got a point there. War is a bad thing of mankind. If Hitler was accepted to art school he would be a famous artist instead of a dictator" Nebula said.

"Yes. Anyways, Wonder Woman has an invisible jet in some comics and media you know" Amy said.

"I wonder why" Silver said.

"No idea" Amy shrugs.

 **x**

Outside on the other building, a man holding a rifle and targets at least one of them, "I'll target the healer of them" the shooter said and targets Nebula. He fires and the bullet flies straight ahead at the penthouse.

 **x**

Sonic's ears perk up and he quickly used his Quicksilver speed to slow everything down to see what's making his fur stand up when he senses danger. He saw a bullet just inches away from the window. He gets outside and caught the bullet. Sonic looks at the direction the bullet was fired and glares. Then he realized that he has to get his teammates to safety by moving them away from the couch one by one. As he did that, he lets the slow-motion time go back to normal time speed.

"Sonic, what the heck?!" Shadow yelled.

"There is a sniper out there! See this" Sonic held out the bullet.

"Oh, shit" Shadow gasps.

"Now we better find the shooter or else…AAARGH!" Sonic screamed as a second shot hits his thigh. Blood ran out of the gunshot wound and the teammates saw how Sonic held his wounded thigh.

"SONIC!" Amy gasped.

"Shit! Hold still, Sonic!" Nebula quickly uses her healing powers to heal Sonic's wounded leg.

"We gotta transform fast, Nebs!" Shadow suggested.

"Almost got it! There, now let's quickly transform!" Nebula said as she finished healing Sonic's leg.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

"Now the shooter is gonna pay!" Blue Blur said and zooms off. The others got out of the building in their own transport ways.

 **x**

DeathSniper loaded his rifle again when he saw a blue trail running up the building, "I should have shot the violet-blue creep instead!" he sighs as Blue Blur came up.

"There you are!" Blue Blur appeared.

"I shot you once! I can do it again!" DeathSniper fires at Blue Blur until suddenly a reflex caused Blue Blur to hold up his wrists in protection, the bullets bounced off his gloves.

"Whoa! What the hell?!" Blue Blur did not see that coming.

DeathSniper fired again but Diamond Knight got in front of Blue Blur to defend him and deflected the bullets from her gauntlets. She looks at her gauntlets and smiles at her boyfriend, "Love share ability!" Diamond Knight said.

DeathSniper looks up to see the rest of the team coming and targets them using his rifle to target certain points for the bullets.

"WATCH OUT!" Bloody Sam yelled for his teammates to dodge the bullets.

"WHOA!" Eagle Francis Dode avoids the bullets.

"Incoming!" Flaming Cowgirl dodged.

"Crud!" Cosmic Girl turned into terminator mode to be bullet proof.

"This villain that shoots is like Deadshot from Suicide Squad" Bloody Sam said.

"We gotta be careful without getting shot!" Eagle Francis Dode said.

"I'll have your heads on my wall!" DeathSniper targets him and is ready to fire when Blue Blur tackled him.

"This isn't hedgehog season, moron!" Blue Blur glared.

DeathSniper turns his gun to him and glares back, "Eat lead!" he fires at Blue Blur only for him to deflect the bullets again. Blue Blur grabs DeathSniper and threw him right at the water tower on the roof.

"SHEILD!" Diamond Knight casts a pink shield from her sword. She then crouches down and shoots herself from the ground at the water tower to burst through it with DeathSniper, shattering the water tower. She then tosses the villain out of the damaged water tower.

"URGH!" DeathSniper crashes at the roof.

Cosmic Girl goes up to him and breaks his SMG gun, "Any more tricks?" Cosmic Girl approaches him menacingly.

"THESE!" DeathSniper took out two magnum guns at shoots at Cosmic Girl.

"ARGH!" Cosmic Girl got hit but was still in terminator mode. Then one shot blew off her organic eye exposing the purple optic, "Not again!"

"GRRR!" Bloody Sam saw this and growled in anger as he morphs into a bat.

DeathSniper then shoots at him but missed as Bat Bloody Sam flew towards him and bit him on the wrist, "ARGH!" He tries to fire again when Blue Blur and Diamond Knight arrived and deflects the bullets right back at him like Wonder Woman.

"Just like Wonder Woman" Blue Blur smirked with Diamond Knight.

Bat Bloody Sam flew away in time as the bullets hit DeathSniper, killing him. As the villain is defeated, out came a comic titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the DeathSniper'.

"Phew, what a fight" Cosmic Girl said and was turned back to normal including her own organic eye reappeared.

"Yes but he sure got my leg. But thanks to you my speed is saved" Sonic said.

"No problem" Nebula smiled.

"Let's go back home" We got a movie to finish watching" Amy said.

"Yeah, you're right" Blaze said and they all teleported back to the penthouse by Shadow's teleporting ability.


	94. Muddy

**09/28/17**

 **348 Reviews, 43 Favs, 33 Follows**

* * *

Sonic was running in the forest to get away from something that's chasing him; panting in fear that he thinks that this 'someone' is gonna catch up with him, "Please! GET AWAY!" Sonic screamed as he ran as fast as he can. The thing chasing him keeps getting closer, laughing evilly after him.

"FEAR ME!" the voice screeched.

Sonic knew that he couldn't escape from this 'thing' chasing him; he decides that running on the ground wouldn't work since this 'thing' is doing exactly like him by running after him. So instead, he hides in the tree. He looks around until a pair of jade green eyes appeared in the void with a large smile too. Sonic turns around and gasps, "WHOA!" He almost lost his balance and simply falls down but grabs the tree branch from falling on the ground too hard. He lets go of the tree branch and lands on his feet safely.  
"Hahaha! I found you again, Sonic!" it was Amy doing her Cheshire Cat disappearing ability. The dramatic scene was apparently all an act. Sonic was just pretending to be the prey while Amy was pretending to be the predator.

"Yup, you found me again, Amy. That was good. But you couldn't find me for like 15 minutes ago. You were too slow" Sonic teased with a smirk.

"That makes it scarier, Sonikku" Amy chuckled and kisses his cheek.

"Yeah thanks" Sonic said, "But next time I'm gonna catch you because I'm the fastest hedgehog alive. No one can catch me but I can catch anyone" he chuckled.

"We'll see" Amy said and they both walk their way back home.

"But still. My name is like I'm faster than the speed of sound. And my speed is like the wind" Sonic said.

"Mach 4 is your usual speed, Sonic. I think" Amy said.

"True" Sonic said.

"There's a lot about speed than just running. Even though you are the fastest thing alive but you never said that you're fast at swimming or flying" Amy said.

"Yes, due to my aquaphobia and lack of wings" Sonic said.

"Maybe you'll gain the ability to fly as Blue Blur" Amy said.

"Maybe. But I'm more of a runner, not a flying hedgehog like Silver or Nebula. Except my old Super Sonic form from the Chaos Emeralds long ago" Sonic said.

"Yup. But the chaos emeralds are obsolete by now I presume" Amy said.

"We only use them when needed" Sonic said.

"True" Amy nodded.

 **x**

Pretty soon they arrived back at the penthouse, "So how was the horror play?" Blaze asked them.

"Pretty funny. I was scared when Amy startled me" Sonic joked.

"Hmph, and I thought you're faster to get away from something that's chasing you" Shadow smirked.

"Not for me" Amy said and held onto Sonic.

"Ames" Sonic laughed.

Silver came into the room and was reading 'Hedgehog Heroes and the King Kongzilla' comic, "What do you know, I remember when we fought him" Silver said.

"And we defeated him with paint that had carbon in it" Sonic said.

"Yes and Godzilla vs King Kong airs 2020 but I'm sure Godzilla wins since he has regeneration which Kong's is poorly" Silver said.

All of a sudden, their rings bleep in alarm that there's a villain in the city, "Mirror, show me the villain" Amy took out her enchanted mirror and it showed the villain who resembles as clayface.

"Muddy! A clayface wannabe!" Sonic said.

"Just like from Batman" Shadow said.

"Well we are so gonna sculpture him into a statue by force! Hero time!" Silver said.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

The heroes got out of the building to find the villain in the city.

 **x**

With Muddy, he was shaping his arms into mallets and smashes the police cars and threw the cops aside; the bullets just got absorbed by his clay body, "MUAHAHAHAHA! You cannot hurt me! I am made of mud, fools!" he taunts the cops.

"Wanna bet!" Blue Blur threw his electric flying discs at the villain.

"ARRRGH!" Muddy got temporarily stunned but then shoots them out of his body. He lunges at Blue Blur by throwing mud balls. Blue Blur manages to dodge many of the mud balls until one traps him onto the ground, "Yeah! Let's see if the mighty Blue Blur can hold his breath!" Muddy began taking Blue Blur into his body to suffocate him.

"LET HIM GO!" Diamond Knight casts ice beam from her sword to freeze the villain to stop him from consuming Blue Blur. Diamond Knight punched the frozen villain to free Blue Blur out of there.

"Thanks!" Blue Blur gasps for air and Diamond Knight helps him up on his feet while Muddy forms up.

"Man, not even ice can stop him!" Cosmic Girl said.

"And I can get bigger!" Muddy became 15 ft. tall and made four extra arms appear, "Prepare to be destroyed, heroes! I shall fill your lungs with clay!" He threw his fists at all six heroes and managed to grab Francis Dode as a cobra and Flaming Cowgirl.

"ARGH! LET US GO!" Flaming Cowgirl struggled.

"SHUT IT!" Muddy seals her mouth with clay. He then slams her against Bloody Sam and proceeds to toss Francis Dode but he morphed into a T-Rex to battle him, "Bring it on!" Muddy attacks T-Rex Francis Dode and wraps up four of his six arms around him. T-Rex Francis Dode bites off the chunks of him but they keep growing back.

"ROOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!" T-Rex Francis Dode roared in anger.

"Pathetic hero! You don't stand a chance!" Muddy taunts him.

Bloody Sam used his werewolf form to punch off the extra arms on Muddy. The villain saw him and lets go of T-Rex Francis Dode and attacks him instead. But this caught him off guard as T-Rex Francis Dode shoves him right into a construction area.

"There's gotta be something to defeat him" Blue Blur said.

"How about cover with cement?" Cosmic Girl eyed at the cement truck still on going.

"Good idea, evacuate the workers while we handle Muddy to give you some time!" Diamond Knight said to Blue Blur.

"Got it!" Blue Blur used his Quicksilver speed to move the workers away. He took every one of them to a safe place. He comes back to see one who was on a break and takes his donut before the worker could get a bite.

Bloody Sam now used his blades to slice at Muddy, "Keep it up! I can do this all day!" Bloody Sam yells.

Cosmic Girl's eyes glow and she zaps the villain with her laser vision to harden his mud to glass to immobilize him momentarily, "It's not gonna hold him!"

"Hang on!" Francis Dode ran to the cement truck and gets into the seat to pull full back. He rams the truck at Muddy, "Pull the lever, Amy!" He ordered Diamond Knight to pull the lever to the blender.

Diamond Knight ran up to the cement truck and pulls the lever; all the liquid cement pours out and covered Muddy in it.

"ARGH! NOOOO!" Muddy screamed.

"YEEEEHAAAAWWWW!" Flaming Cowgirl threw her fire lasso at Muddy to solidify him into stone.

"Coming through!" Blue Blur ran up to the solid stone Muddy and used super strength to destroy the villain. He smashed the villain into pieces and the pieces dissolves into thin air. Out came a comic titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Muddy'.

"Great work, guys!" Silver in normal form and picks up the comic.

"Yeah but I sure almost got eaten by clay" Sonic said.

"But I saved you, Sonikku" Amy said.

"Thanks Ames" Sonic hugs her.

"No problem. But now let's read the comic when were home" Amy said, walking with him and the others.


	95. Dancer

**10/02/17**

 **353 Reviews, 44 Favs, 34 Follows.**

 **I don't own the song 'La Macarena' by Los Del Rio.**

 **Its been years since I can remember that song Macarena. I still remember the dance moves. I can't believe I almost forgot about it. But its still the best old Spanish song. :)**

* * *

Inside Amy's room, she was practicing some dance moves while the music is playing. She didn't do this just to impress Sonic but as a hobby. She held up her hands and spins around placing her left foot on her right knee.

Sonic then came in and the first thing was he got stunned by her beauty. Eventually he decides to leave her alone without interrupting her moment. As he left the room he took out his iPhone and looks up on Youtube for the song video 'Something Just Like This' by The Chainsmokers & Coldplay. He really loved this song because it expresses about what kind of hero you wanna be. He puts his headphones on and listened, but had the image of Amy dancing, "She's beautiful as an angel" he thought.

"Shadow, don't! It's dangerous to interrupt Silver's meditation while he's hovering in the air" Nebula said, pulling Shadow away from Silver.

"Fine by me" Shadow gave up and leaves the room with Nebula, "It's like he's sleep-sitting instead of sleepwalking"

"Oh, am I?" Silver said, still in meditation position while hovering in the air behind Shadow.

"Oh, you heard me?" Shadow turns around.

"Yes, and you know I want peace and quiet" Silver lands on his feet.

"So do I. Ever since Mother Nature got so pissed off and purposely caused two earthquakes in Mexico and nasty hurricanes hit three countries; Texas, Florida, and Puerto Rico. There hasn't been any peace for nearly a month" Shadow sighs in sadness.

"Yeah, as if it wants to punish mankind but we all must find ways to adapt and get more shelter" Silver said in sadness.

"True but I hate to see innocent people die from deadly natures" Nebula said with sadness.

"If we could control the weather it would be evitable. But I hope nothing happens to our city" Silver said.

Then their rings bleep in alarm that there's another villain in the city again, "New villain! But who is it?" Blaze said.

"Show me the villain" Amy said and her enchanted mirror showed the villain….dancing; causing everyone in the city to dance the same moves like the villain, "A dancer?" Amy was surprised. She puts the mirror away and takes out her ring.

Sonic got up and took out his own, "Let's dance!"

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

They all got out of the building and heads to the park where the villain was forcing her victims to dance.

 **x**

"I can't stop dancing! Make it stop!" Knuckles screamed in anger.

"Must….stop…dancing!" Rouge strained to break free of the dancing.

"That's right! Keep dancing!" Dancer said and performs Cotton Eye Joe dance moves.

That is when the heroes arrived and Blue Blur threw electric discs at the villain to make her stop dancing, "Looks like you forgot to invite me to your dance recital" Blue Blur taunts.

"Oh, really? Then let's see if you can party hard!" Dancer warms up, stepping and then backspins to perform a robot dance.

"Heh, too classic, woman!" Flaming Cowgirl scoffs and tries to lasso Dancer but the villain dodged it.

"Ha! You can't defeat me because I can make my dance performance hypnotize your dancing skills!" Dancer laughed evilly.

Flaming Cowgirl suddenly felt her body move against her will and she began dancing, "Shit! Stop it!"

"Hey!" Francis Dode felt his legs dance against his will.

Bloody Sam looks away and morphs into a bat to do his ultrasonic screech, "SCREEEEEEEECH!"

"DAMN BAT! You're interrupting my dance!" Dancer yelled and swipes her finger over her visor shades and performs a dance fight move by stepping and then jumps up to punch him. Bat Bloody Sam flies out of the way and bites her hand on the wrist, "OW!" Dancer yelped.

Bat Bloody Sam morphs into a werecat, "MEOOOOOWWWW!" He pinned down Dancer on the ground.

"GET OFF ME!" Dancer struggled to get him off.

"You shouldn't have tried that when I was a bat!" Werecat Bloody Sam hissed.

"Well you shouldn't have tried to-…." Werecat Bloody Sam stopped and was wheezing too hard that he's coughing out a hair ball.

"STUPID CAT!" Dancer grabs him and spins him around but got tackled by Cosmic Girl.

"Get your hands off him!" Cosmic Girl threw her at the stage.

"This isn't getting anywhere. If we can't beat her then we'll have to do the old crazy wild Spanish dance moves!" Blue Blur said.

"Oh, hell no! Not the old song that everyone knows!" Flaming Cowgirl said.

"It's the only way" Francis Dode said.

"Yup. It's Macarena time!" Blue Blur said.

"Here we go!" Diamond Knight puts her sword away, "Let's dance!" She started to dance along with her teammates to do the Macarena dance.

Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena

Que tu cuerpo pa' darle alegria cosa Buena

Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena

Hey Macarena!

The heroes put their right arm, facing down, and out in front of themselves; then did the same with their other arm. Flipping over their right arm and then the left. They touch their left shoulders with their right arm, and their right shoulder with their left arm. As they did that they touch the right side of their head with their right arm, and the left side of their head with their left arm. Then they took their right arm and touched their left hip and did the same with their left arm to touch their right hip. They took their right arm and touched their right hip and did the same with their left arm to touch their left hip. As they did all their moves they shake their tails instead of their butts and swung their hips and turn to the right side to do repeat the steps again.

"What are you doing? That's not even a dance!" Dancer yelled.

"Watch and learn! Ha ha!" Blue Blur taunts her while walking up to her and doing the Macarena dance moves.

Dancer tried to do the same but he did it in a fast way that she couldn't keep up with, "No! Spanish dance is too ridiculous!"

"Señorita! You'll like it!" Blue Blur said with excitement. This proved to be too much for Dancer as she tried her best to compare with the heroes dance moves. As she becomes overwhelmed, the heroes delivered their final attack using their dance fighting moves by striking the villain together. This time instead of blowing up, the villain turned out to be a common dance instructor with a blue outfit and in her hand was a comic titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Dancer'.

"Oh what happened?" The dance instructor asked.

"You were turned into a villain by Eggman but we managed to break you free. This is new to us" Sonic said.

"Oh, thank you for freeing me" The dance instructor said and gave the comic book to him.

"No worries. Now I hope everyone is okay" Sonic said. He turns around and saw Knuckles has completely fainted due to too much dancing, "Well, mostly everyone"

"Man, I haven't did Macarena for years" Silver said.

"Well its great you can still remember the dance moves of Macarena" Blaze smiled.

"Yeah, anyways let's head back home" Silver said.

"Agreed" Sonic said.


	96. Timer

**10/05/17**

 **356 Reviews, 45 Favs, 34 Follows**

* * *

Sonic was strolling around town heading home after doing his job. He looked at his watch and it was 3:45 pm, "Yup, just in time" He said and arrived to his penthouse. He saw his friends inside and smiles as he headed to the couch.

"You're always on time, Sonic" Blaze said.

"Yup, because I'm the fastest hedgehog alive" Sonic smirked.

"Plus you slow down time when you use light speed" Amy said to her boyfriend.

"Indeed. And how was your job today?" Sonic asked her.

"Pretty good" Amy said.

"Okay. And so far no villain in sight right now" Sonic said, sitting next to Amy.

"Yeah but we better keep an eye out" Amy said.

"I guess Eggman is having some Halloween candies" Silver snickered.

"Really at this time?" Sonic asked.

"Halloween is here soon, Sonic" Silver said.

"That holiday never gets old or forgotten" Shadow said.

"I remember when we were kids we did trick or treating. Oh, it was fun back then" Silver said.

"Yup. Anyway we better…." Shadow suddenly freezes. Everyone was shocked and Silver waved his hand in front of Shadow's eyes until Shadow moved, "….do some practice. Huh, what are you doing?" Shadow saw Silver's hand in front of his face.

"You like paused. Is there something wrong with your….." Silver also froze too.

"Guys, that can only mean one thing! A villain!" Sonic looks at his ring bleep in alert.

"….Chaos Control ability?" Silver unfreezes.

"Guys, there is a villain on the loose! HERO TIME!" Sonic held up his ring.

"HERO TIME!" They all shouted.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

"All right, villain! Show yourself!" Francis Dode said.

In front of the heroes, the villain appeared with a clock on his chest, "Timer at your service!" Timer said.

"No service from you!" Diamond Knight held out her sword.

"Oh, really? Perhaps it's time we do this outside!" Timer warps himself outside the penthouse; much to the heroes' shock when they saw what this villain did.

"He can control time!" Blue Blur said and ran outside with the heroes. But suddenly, Cosmic Girl froze in midair.

"Nebula!" Bloody Sam saw this and charges at Timer who just reversed time for him from going forward to backwards.

"Knock it off!" Francis Dode growled, morphs into a cobra and latches onto Timer. Before Timer had the time to turn the clock, Cobra Francis Dode wraps around him and forces him to the ground.

"If you struggle too much you'll lose your breathing!" Cobra Francis Dode hissed.

"Oh, yeah?!" Timer managed to reach his clock and reversed time for him and he grabs Cobra Francis Dode hard and threw him at the heroes.

"UGH!" The Heroes grunt from their cobra teammate landing on them.

"Is there any way to beat him?!" Diamond Knight asked and tries to think of a right move.

"You don't my dear! I control people's time!" Timer laughed evilly.

"Now that's just very wrong to control people's time! People control their own time, not by you!" Cosmic Girl glared.

"We'll see" Timer said.

Cosmic Girl fires her laser vision but Bloody Sam stops her, "Wait, what if we attack while the other is frozen!"

"How? We'll get frozen in time!" Cosmic Girl said.

"Watch me!" Bloody Sam said and flew at Timer, "Attack h…." He said but Cosmic Girl took it as 'Attack him'. She saw her chance and flew at Timer, hitting him on the face.

"OW!" Timer grunts by the punch.

"Ha! Not even a fast thinker!" Cosmic Girl smirked.

Without Timer noticing, Blue Blur zooms in super speed from behind and used a sneak dash at Timer, "Booyah!"He whacked him in the head with his bow staff.

"And here comes the element of surprise!" Flaming Cowgirl used her lasso on Timer, "FREEZE!" She made the lasso icy blue and Timer froze a little but then used his clock to reverse time. But at the same time, Lion Francis Dode attacks him.

"Whoa! Bad cat!" Timer grunts from avoiding the claws.

"Grrrrrrr!" Lion Francis Dode circles around him while growling.

"NOW!" Diamond Knight struck the clock on Timer. The clock got broken and Timer gasps in shock as he stopped and moves over and over again.

"When you mess with time it messes with you" Blue Blur chuckled.

"CURSE YOU!" Timer yelled and Blue Blur charges at Timer to deliver the final blow.

"KYAAAAHHH!" Blue Blur threw dozens of electric discs at the villain.

"AAAARRGGGGHHH!" Timer's mechanisms malfunctions and he blew up into a comic book titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Timer'.

"Phew, that was the toughest villain to beat" Blue Blur transforms back to normal and picks up the comic.

"Yeah but we outsmarted time" Silver said and takes the comic from Sonic and reads it, "Hehehehe….Shadow looks funny when he's frozen in time" Silver chuckled at the page.

"Hmph, how annoying" Shadow scoffed, not in the mood to get pissed off with Silver.

"Mmmhmm" Silver shrugs and continues to read the comic with the others.


	97. Queenatula

**10/08/17**

 **358 Reviews, 45 Favs, 34 Follows**

* * *

"AAAHH! GET IT! IT'S CRAWLING TOO FAST!" Silver screaming like a girl. He was running away from a spider crawling across the floor.

Sonic looked out his room seeing what Silver is screaming about. He sees Silver running from an ordinary spider, "Seriously Silver? Its harmless" he said.

"But it bites!" Silver flew to the ceiling.

Sonic sees the spider and picks it up, "See, it's not even biting through my glove" Sonic said.

"That's because you are wearing gloves! Humans don't wear gloves and they can get bitten by wild spiders on their bare hands! And get that damn spider out of here!" Silver freaking out.

"Fine" Sonic threw the spider to the balcony and closes the door, letting the spider go, "Silver, it's no big deal" he said.

"No big deal? Spiders can come inside the house for shelter! What if the spider is a female and is carrying eggs on her back?! What if millions of spider babies crawls all over the house?! You think that's no big deal?!" Silver glared at him.

"He makes a very good point, Sonic" Nebula said.

"Well, they are useful to catch irritating insects like flies or mosquitoes" Sonic said.

"True but you know that Black Widow spiders can kill a person with their venomous fangs" Nebula said.

"Very true. If there are Black Widow spiders inside the house, it would be dangerous" Shadow said.

"Even though we hedgehogs are immune to many toxins" Amy said.

"Yes, even mongooses" Sonic said.

"But still, I have a fear of spiders" Nebula said.

"Arachnophobia?" Sonic guessed.

"Exactly. But scorpions are more lethal" Nebula said.

"Man, imagine if spiders were giant they would eat people. Like those scary spider movies" Blaze said.

"It would be disastrous" Silver shudders and goes back in his room to read a comic.

"I don't know which is worse. Spiders or…..zombies?" Nebula shudders.

"From a point of view it's spiders with very venomous fangs that are dangerous since they are real while zombies are not real" Shadow said.

All of a sudden, their rings bleep in alarm that there's a villain in the city again.

"Guys! Its hero time!" Silver ran out of his room.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

"Show me the villain!" Diamond Knight said to her enchanted mirror and it showed a gigantic tarantula scaring the people in the city.

"Oh, shit!" Francis Dode's eyes widen in fear.

"Bloody hell! A giant tarantula?! More like a Queenatula or something!" Cosmic Girl stammered in shock.

"We must stop it! Pest control!" Blue Blur ran out of the penthouse with his teammates.

 **x**

The police force was unable to harm Queenatula since her exoskeleton was protecting her from bullets. She even webbed up the cops and was ready to eat them like flies.

"NO! NOOO!" An officer screamed in muffled as he was pulled to Queenatula's mandibles.

"HEY!" Giant Diamond Knight smacked Queenatula's eyes which made the giant beast drop the officer but Giant Diamond Knight caught him.

"Get to safety! I got this!" Giant Diamond Knight said and resumed to fighting Queenatula who raised her front legs.

"SCREEEEEEEECH!" Queenatula screeched.

Giant Diamond Knight grabs her front legs and threw her at a building, "Man, that spider is strong. Me having two legs while she has eight legs is not gonna be easy" she said.

Then Queenatula lifts herself back up and webs at Giant Diamond Knight's helmet. This made Giant Diamond Knight pull the webbings off her helmet but Queenatula then proceeds to pin her down.  
T-Rex Francis Dode appeared and just as he is about to tackle he hesitates with his forelocks folding back. Queenatula hisses and jumps on him to bite him but he rolls over to dodge it, "Whoa! Damn! What's wrong with having two legs when you have eight legs?!" He stammers.

"What's wrong with having two eyes when she has eight eyes?!" Cosmic Girl flies in and used her laser vision to zap on Queenatula's eyes.

The giant tarantula backs off in pain and tries to strike her but Cosmic Girl zaps at her legs this time. Then she was accompanied by Bloody Sam who is in werecat form slashes through the webs.

"INCOMING!" Blue Blur charges at Queenatula and dashes at her.  
But Queenatula shoots large sticky webbings at the heroes and they got stuck in it, not even Blue Blur could use his super strength to break free, "We're stuck!" Diamond Knight tried to break free. Queenatula now got where she wanted them and climbs up the webbing net and hungrily claps her fangs.

"AAHH! She's gonna eat us!" Francis Dode screamed.

Cosmic Girl was also very scared too but she really did not wanna give up like that. Her teammates couldn't reach their weapons because they're stuck and can't move but she had her laser vision from her eyes, "AAARRRRRGGGHHHH!" She screamed and zaps laser from her eyes at the giant tarantula's mouth.

"SCREEEEEEEEECH!" Queenatula fell back onto the road crashing through as Cosmic Girl used her laser vision to cut herself free from the sticky webbings. She also did the same for her teammates to get free.

"Let's do it!" Blue Blur cracks his knuckles.

Bloody Sam ran at Queenatula and sliced off her front legs, "RRRREEEEEE!" Queenatula shrieks in pain and Bloody Sam was about to cut the other legs when she pins him down but Bloody Sam goes into ghost mode to phase through them.

"Can't bite or touch me!" Ghost Bloody Sam mocks her. Queenatula was then attacked by T-Rex Francis Dode and Giant Diamond Knight.

"You don't scare me!" T-Rex Francis Dode growled and bites down Queenatula and slams her at two buildings by using his jaws. As the giant tarantula was pinned down, Giant Diamond Knight lifts her up her sword and shoves it through the giant spider. As a result, Queenatula explodes into a comic titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Queenatula'.

Diamond Knight then used her magic to repair the damage in the area before turning back to normal, "Man, that spider was scary as hell" she said.

"This fight is so gonna give me nightmares" Silver shuddered.

"Me too" Nebula said.

"I can't believe I touched a giant spider with my big T-Rex mouth" Silver shudders again.

"Be grateful that we are alive" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right" Silver said as they headed home. Shadow picked up the comic and walks with his teammates.


	98. Realer

**10/11/17**

 **360 Reviews, 45 Favs, 34 Follows**

* * *

"Oh, come on Shads. Where's your sense of getting scared?" Sonic chuckled at Shadow's grumpy face.

"Because I don't get scared on Halloween" Shadow said.

"Really? Because when we were kids you were scared of monster clowns" Sonic said.

"I acted scared" Shadow said.

"Don't deny it, Shads" Sonic grins.

"Guys! Stop arguing please!" Blaze said.

"Well, better get ready if the kids wants candy from us, I can shapeshift by my warlock magic" Shadow used his magic spell to become a headless horseman.

"Aaaahhhh!" Sonic screamed in high-pitch and faints on the floor.

"Who's scared now?" Shadow taunts Sonic, turning back to normal.

Sonic woke up from fainting, "Seriously?! We fought that guy!" he complained, "And it's not even Halloween yet! But of course, I saw some kids wearing costumes of Hedgehog Heroes"

"Looks like our fan base is getting bigger" Amy came in the living room.

"Yup, but let's not have too much paparazzi. It gets a little annoying when we want personal space. No offense" Blaze said.

"Every celebrity wants it" Amy said.

Silver was at his room drawing his lion form, "Rawr! I'm the king of the jungle!" He smirked at this sketch and added the color; once he's finished he pins it on the wall. He got up and walks out of his room to join his friends. But what he didn't know was that Sonic was hiding behind the couch and used an Air Horn prank on Silver.

 _*HOOONNNK*_

"AAAHHH!" Silver screamed and almost slipped on the floor, "I knew it! I knew you were gonna do something sneaky again!" He said.

"Hehehehe…..Sorry, bud. Just wanted to have some fun" Sonic laughs a bit.

Silver gave a grumpy look, "You don't give up on those Air Horn pranks, do you?" he asked.

"Never" Sonic chuckled.

Just then their rings bleep in alarm, "Oh, great. Who is it this time?" Shadow asked.

"Let me see. Mirror, show me the villain" Amy took out her enchanted mirror and it showed the villain to be one making suits real, like making kids wearing vampire costumes into real vampires.

"What?! This villain is turning the kids wearing Halloween costumes into real ones!" Amy gasped.

"Shit! That means we can't fight back!" Sonic became worried.

"Yeah, and older people can't fight kids like this!" Nebula said with worry.

"What do we do then?" Blaze wondered.

"We find this villain, defeat him, and everything will go back to normal" Sonic suggested.

"All right. Let's transform!" Nebula took out her ring to transform, "HERO TIME!"

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

And with that the heroes went outside to find the villain.

 **x**

A kid dressed in an Optimus Prime costume was turned into a real Optimus Prime and turns into a truck. Another was dressed like a werewolf was turned into one. All the kids wearing costumes were turned into real like monsters.

"Yeah, call me Realer!" The villain laughed evilly.

"Feel this for real!" Blue Blur appeared and punched him. But then Realer had a living skeleton attacking Blue Blur.

"WHOA! GET OFF!" Blue Blur used his bow staff to whack the skeleton. The skeleton fell to pieces but it just reassembled itself and puts on a gladiator helmet.

"Hail Caesar!" it said.

Werewolf Bloody Sam ran on all fours to get close to the villain, "Ah ah ah! Bad dog!" Realer fires a beam to try to make Werewolf Bloody Sam into a real wolf but missed.

But it was a diversion when Cosmic Girl used ice breath on Realer to freeze him, "Gotcha!" Cosmic Girl smirks.

"Yes but we got company!" Bloody Sam saw several children turned into monsters.

"We can't hurt them! But we gotta find a way to stop them!" Flaming Cowgirl said.

Cosmic Girl knew that fighting young kids would be wrong. She knew that when kids act impatient or throw a tantrum, adults usually gives them punishment but it only makes the kids cry in anger. So maybe kindness can bring the monster kids back to normal. Perhaps candies can bring kindness to kids because they like candy, "Amy, can you cast real candies?! Any type of candy we all like!" She asked.

"Yes I can!" Diamond Knight casts a bucket of filled candies, "Time for sugar rush!" She took a fistful of candy and threw it to some kids. A werewolf kid picked up some Skittles candy and ate it which caused him to become a regular boy with a werewolf mask. Another monster kid ate some M&M candy and became normal, along with some others one by one.

"What?! What is happening to them?!" Realer saw the kids returning to normal by eating candy.

"They are turning back to normal. In our world, Halloween is trick or treating where costume kids get candy!" Francis Dode smirked, "And you can never have any!" He threw candy at Realer.

"And do you know what happens when kids eat too much candy?" Blue Blur chuckled.  
"They get very hyper!" Diamond Knight said and saw the kids getting super hyped up that they ran at Realer.

"GET HIM!" A girl attacks Realer.

"NOO! GET OFF ME!" Realer reaches out to make them real monsters again but no avail. The heavy weight from a pile of kids attacking him made him get defeated by kids.

"Let's finish him!" Francis Dode morphs into an eagle. He flew up in the air and dives down at Realer, morphing into a lion form to finish him off. The kids moved out of the way for Lion Francis Dode to attack the villain. He grabs him by the jaws and paws and threw him to Flaming Cowgirl.

She used her lasso on him and tossed him up in the air for Blue Blur to do the final blow. Blue Blur threw himself from the ground and used his super spindash to finish Realer off, turning him into a comic titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Realer.'

"Yup, only two issue comics to go" Blue Blur said, breaking the fourth wall.

"YAAAAAYYYY!" The kids clapped and squealed for the heroes.

"Thank you very much!" Now here's some candy both with and without sugar!" Amy empties the candy bucket for them.

 **x**

Eggman at the same time was now angered that he only had two pages left, "Damn it! I must think of something that uses their weapons against them! Their doomsday somehow!" he said.


	99. Reanimate

**10/17/17**

 **365 Reviews, 45 Favs, 34 Follows**

* * *

Nebula was shaking a little in fear from looking at the zombie costumes. Her phobia was too much for her to get over it and every time she tries to overcome her fear, it was no success. For years it was never a success to try to fight her phobia because of her trauma, "Come on, Nebula. Get it together. Don't feel fear of zombies. Don't be afraid" Nebula talking to herself to fight her phobia but her PTSD triggers her trauma flashbacks to scare her, "I CAN'T DO IT! I CAN'T DO IT!" She freaks out and ran away from looking at the zombie costumes. The people in zombie costumes were confused at why she ran away.

Nebula arrived at the penthouse and slammed the door shut, breathing too fast from the trauma that's making her heart beat too rapidly, "Oh, god" She whispered repeatedly and sitting down on the floor.

Shadow heard her and walks up to her, "Nebs, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Too….much….zombie costumes" She said while breathing too hard, "I can't overcome my fear, Shads. No matter how hard I tried, I still act like a whining child that can't grow up. Those bullies from my past were right; I don't grow up" She sobs.

Shadow sat down next to her and held her shoulders, "Nebula, you're trying your best to overcome your fear. Everyone has a fear and many cannot overcome them. Sonic has started to overcome his hydrophobia but Silver is still afraid of mimes" He said.

"True but bullies have no fear because their hatred makes them fearless" Nebula said while her sobs slow down a little.

"Bullies have fear, Nebs. Even if they think they are not afraid of anything, they're totally wrong because they don't wanna admit it in front of everyone. The reason why they don't wanna admit it is because they don't wanna show their weakness. That's something that they're afraid of. And those bullies from your past that say you don't grow up. They're wrong because it's not you that needs to grow up. It's those bullies that need to grow up because their immature actions of bullying are not part of growing up" Shadow explained to her.

Nebula then looks at Shadow, "You're right, I was wrong the whole time. I shouldn't have listened to them at all. It is true that I have grown up but I still can't get rid of my zombie phobia" Nebula said, getting up on her feet and goes to Shadow's room with him.

"Yeah. Even our regular powers have weakness too but with or without powers we still find ways to get through our fear, not get rid of our fears" Shadow said.

"Very true, Shadow. Whenever I try to create energy blasts I have to think of something that makes me angry. But when I get scared I can't concentrate. That's my energy blasts' weakness" Nebula said.

"I understand, Nebs. Shall we have tea?" Shadow asked her if she wanted tea.

"Gladly" Nebula said.

Shadow goes to the kitchen taking out a tea pot to pour hot water into it and mix it with orange tea. He took some crackers with it on a tray heading back to his room where Nebula waited.

"I have to admit I still act like a child every time I get scared of….mimes" Silver shudders.

"I know. It's so alike the fear of clowns" Nebula said, looking down at her cup of tea.

All of a sudden, their rings bleep in alarm, "All right, guys. Let's see who the villain is" Amy took out her enchanted mirror, "Show me the villain!" She said and the mirror shows a zombie-like man casting magic on inanimate objects to life.

Nebula turned pale white; she can hear the voices of bullies from her childhood echoing inside her mind.

 _"Look at her! She's such a wimp that zombies aren't real! What a cry-baby!" Memory Young Bully #1 making fun of her._

 _"Yeah, she'll never grow up because she's too weak!" Memory Young Bully #2 laughing along with him._

Nebula's vision was making her see vertigo and everything spinning slowly in a blur.

"Nebula? Nebula? Nebula, are you okay?" Shadow's voice going from echo to normal which brought her back to reality.

"Huh? I'm okay. Let's transform!" Nebula said.

"HERO TIME!" The heroes held up their rings and the transformation begins.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

The heroes get to the villain's location where he has brought several non-living objects to life.

 **x**

Blue Blur saw some costumes used for cosplay walking as if they were puppets, "Creepy" He said and ran up with his bow staff to stop them. He shoves it right through two costumes that were werewolf and Godzilla, but they still moved as he threw them aside, "Geez, like a zombie!" Blue Blur was shocked. Suddenly, in his hands the bow staff started to turn violently.

"You see, heroes?! Your weapons will fight you! I am Reanimate!" The zombie villain said.

Cosmic Girl then felt her lightsaber move by itself and ignites, "Oh, shit!" She gasped.

Francis Dode's whip and hand gun snaps off him to turn against him; even Bloody Sam's dual arm blades, Flaming Cowgirl's revolvers and lasso, and Diamond Knight's sword. Their inanimate weapons were brought to life as reanimated weapons.

"Oh, crap! RUN!" Diamond Knight became clearly terrified that she has no magic without her sword.

"Now I know why you're called Reanimate! Because you cast your curse on inanimate objects to go reanimated!" Bloody Sam glared at the zombie villain while dodging his reanimated weapons.

"Even worse they are gonna beat us!" Blue Blur struggled against his bow staff.

"Whoa! Whoa! Watch it! Knock it off!" Francis Dode dodging his reanimated whip and revolver attacking him.  
"NO! STAY AWAY!" Cosmic Girl tries to avoid her reanimated lightsaber which casted lightning at her.

"WHOA! Quit it!" Diamond Knight dodging her reanimated sword.

"ARRGGHH!" Flaming Cowgirl tries her best to not get strangled by her lasso. But then used her fire skeleton form to break free and tore the lasso apart. She grabs her revolver by force but it still struggled, "Grrr…..stop…struggling…a lot!" She struggled hard.

"Hahahaha! Good luck with your weapons!" Reanimate laughs evilly and left the heroes to deal with their weapons.

"FINE! I GO GHOST FORM!" Bloody Sam became a ghost to avoid getting stabled.

"Man, this is like our weapons are mindless zombies! This is even worse than reanimated corpses!" Cosmic Girl trying to avoid getting sliced by her lightsaber.

"We better use our hero powers than weapons now!" Diamond Knight became her fairy form to use magic sparkles.

"Good idea!" Cosmic Girl used her laser vision at her lightsaber.

Francis Dode became his cobra form to get out of his whip which has become a snake as well. They bite at each other but Cobra Francis Dode had the upper….. 'hand' at being larger.

Cosmic Girl knew that the more they keep fighting their reanimated weapons it will slow them down from letting the villain win. She had to fight this villain but he's a zombie. Real or not real, she had to do this to save her friends from getting hurt by their weapons; and also to stop this villain from causing trouble in the city.

"Keep them busy! I'll…..I'll go after Reanimate!" Cosmic Girl said and flew to where the villain went.

 **x**

Reanimate was now at the center of the city preparing to get more non-living objects to life, "It's like taking control over reanimated beings!" He laughed evilly.

"Oh, really? I'm pausing the animation now!" Cosmic Girl appeared but still a little scared.

"And how are you gonna do that? You can't even fight your fear of zombies because you're too scared! You think you're trying to be brave but you're not! You can't get rid of your fear!" Reanimate said.

This made Cosmic Girl hesitate but she was not gonna back down; she did accept that she'll still be scared of zombies for the rest of her life but eventually she'll find a way to get over it in the future, not get rid of her phobia, "You're right. I can't get rid of my fear but I can get through it!" Cosmic Girl stands against her fear and turns into her Terminator mode to fight him, "I am scared because fear is a defense mechanism!" She said.

"Then you'll fight until you're terrified to death!" Reanimate said and had his animated objects to attack her.

"KYAH!" Cosmic Girl kicks through a living bench and then tore a living lamppost apart with her bare hands, "Fight like a man!" She glared at the villain.

"So be it!" Reanimate made himself armor out of objects to face Cosmic Girl in combat.

Cosmic Girl gulps in hesitation and is about to surrender when her teammates appeared; now having control of their weapons, "Incoming!" Blue Blur threw his electric discs at Reanimate.

"Huh?" Cosmic Girl didn't see that coming and Bloody Sam hands her the lightsaber, "Thanks" She said and ignites it and ran at Reanimate to slice him, "AAAARRGGHHH!" She yelled and managed to slice off Reanimate's hand and leg, "Rest in pieces!" She stabbed him in the head and the corpse exploded. Out came a comic titled 'Hedgehog Heroes and the Reanimate'.

"Uhhh…..You hold the comic!" Nebula shoved the comic at Silver for him to hold the comic in his hands, "I still am scared of zombies again" She smiled nervously.

"Look on the bright side. You fought your fear" Silver gave thumbs up to Nebula.

"Yeah but my fear is absolutely permanent. But it is also my defense mechanism" Nebula said.

"That is very true, Nebula. Fear helps us feel safe from harm" Silver said.

"Yup, that's why we can't get rid of fear but we can get through it. It's like Mother Nature. We can't beat her but we can fight through it" Shadow said.

"Exactly. Fear is part of our life" Sonic said and they all walked back home.


	100. Mega Eggman

**10/20/17**

 **366 Reviews, 45 Favs, 34 Follows.**

 **Wow, its been a year of making the story. This is a new record for me. No offense, guys. **I hope you guys loved the story. My grammar does need improvement but its getting there. It just takes time to improve hard.****

 ** **There's no sequel. I'm sorry. So please DO NOT make a sequel without permission. No offense.****

 ** **Sonic characters belong to (c) SEGA.****

 ** **Nebula belongs to me.****

* * *

Eggman was now making the final and ultimate villain in his evil magic book's last page, "Once it defeats the Hedgehog Heroes I will be ruling Earth again!" He puts the drawing into the page and his latest villain Mega Eggman emerges as a giant robot, "Now make them suffer, Mega me!" Eggman said.

 **x**

"I'm not doing that cute puppy eyes as a werewolf. It's not my style" Shadow refused to do the cute puppy eyes as a werewolf to the girls.

"Please" Nebula, Blaze, and Amy begged.

"I thought you were a gentleman to the ladies, Shadow" Sonic teasing him.

"I am a gentleman but I don't charm the ladies like that" Shadow said.

"Please, Shadsy. Please, please, please" Nebula begged.

Shadow groans in defeat and morphs into a werewolf to do the cute puppy eyes and the sad puppy whimper noise.

"Awww…." The girls awed at him.

Werewolf Shadow morphs back and scowled, "Happy now, girls?"

"Yes, very" Amy said.

"Now that was a gentleman, Shadow" Silver snickered.

Shadow didn't respond and crosses his arms; he goes to the couch to watch the news. Nebula walks up and sat next to her boyfriend.

"This just in, Eggman has unleashed a gigantic robot in Station Square again!" The news reporter said.

The rest of the group came and saw Mega Eggman on TV; he was a Godzilla-sized robot and he destroyed the military's jets and stomped the tanks.

"Oh, my God! This is very bad!" Sonic gasped.

"I bet Eggman is up to destroying us once and for all!" Silver said.

"Don't say that! We must fight it!" Amy said.

"She's right. But this is gonna be a dangerous battle but we have to try!" Sonic said.

"HERO TIME!" They all held up their rings to transform.

Sonic's ring glows and he gets his mask on in a blue glow by swiping his hand over his face. His suit appears onto his hands to feet and he spins around, "BLUE BLUR MAN!" He shouted. A gold ring symbol appears behind him.

Amy spins around and her ring began glowing and she moves her hands over her face as the Diamond Knight's helmet appears. The rest of her armor appeared onto her in a pink flash. She then gets her sword onto her waist with sheath and belt, "DIAMOND KNIGHT!" She shouted, a heart image appears behind her.

"HERE I GO!" Silver used his ring. His Francis Dode outfit appeared, starting with the fedora hat with the golden band and the blue streak on. His whip and grapple-claw appeared in his hands, "FRANCIS DODE!" A fedora symbol appeared behind him.

Shadow shoves his fist when his ring glows into the air. He then moved his fingers over his eyes and gets his shades. His coat, pants and T-shirt appeared, even alternate his shoes. His dual arm blades appeared too, "BLOODY SAM!" A skull symbol appears behind him.

"COSMIC POWERS ACTIVATE!" Nebula shouted. Her body shines in a bright light with it fading at each part starting from the feet up to her head, where her mask appears. Her belt appears with her lightsaber, "COSMIC GIRL!" she shouted and purple star image appears behind her.

"YEHAAAAAAW!" Blaze spins around and first a flame appeared onto Blaze's head and shaped into a cowgirl hat. Then the rest of her outfit gets surrounded by an orange line turning it into a cowgirl outfit complete with boots, jean shorts, and pinkish neckerchief. A lasso along with two revolvers appeared too, "FLAMING COWGIRL!" She strikes a pose with a lasso symbol appearing.

"Heroes, we got a city to save!" Blue Blur said before they depart.

 **x**

Innocent people were screaming and panicking from the destruction that Mega Eggman is doing in the city. From its chest it charged a purple beam which destroyed the jets in the air while the pilots ejects from them in time with a parachute. Mega Eggman turned its head seeing a blue blur coming right at it.

Blue Blur shoots himself from the road and shoves his bow staff into the robot's body. Eagle Francis Dode flies up above Mega Eggman and morphs into a T-Rex to do a body slam. But it didn't affect the robot much and it grabs T-Rex Francis Dode and threw him at the building.

"UGH!" T-Rex Francis Dode grunts from smashing into a building.

"Target confirmed. FIRE!" A general orders his men to fire when Diamond Knight appeared.

"We take it from here" She told the general. She then grows giant but careful to not step on anyone. She rears her fist back and punched Mega Eggman four times before hitting the head. Mega Eggman then caught her fist and beamed her back and she crashes onto the road shrinking to normal size.

"Ow, this is not gonna be easy" Diamond Knight said. She returns to full size and cracks her knuckles before drawing her sword.

"Amy! Get me higher!" Flaming Cowgirl using her fire bison aura.

"Long throw!" Giant Diamond Knight threw her at Mega Eggman and in that speed; Flaming Cowgirl became like a fire ball at the giant robot and blew its left hand.

"INCOMING!" Cosmic Girl flew and caught the giant robot left hand from falling towards the ground. She threw it aside before seeing the robot's turning its right hand into a blaster. A huge blue energy ball was formed and it fired at her!

Bat Bloody Sam moved her out of the way and they both flew up to the head, "That was too close" He said.

"Guys, we need to think of a strategy as this robot is almost 350 ft. tall!" Blue Blur said from a roof top.

"If we can't destroy it outside, perhaps we can destroy it inside" Eagle Francis Dode said.

"I'll go in" Blue Blur said, ready to do it.

"Find the core and destroy it" Eagle Francis Dode said.

"Got it. Cannon ball!" Blue Blur jumps into Mega Eggman's mouth and glides down the throat. He lands on his feet and examines the inside, "Okay, now to find the plug that kills it" He began searching; but did not notice that the giant robot got safety drones inside it. Like humans have white blood cells that fight infections inside the human body.

"Guys! I got company!" Blue Blur saw them and they fire lasers at Blue Blur which he deflects with his glove wrists.

"Sonikku! I'm coming!" Diamond Knight flew inside in fairy form. She came to where he was and his suit got some tearing from the drones since there were so many, "Drones? Let's see if they can handle my magic!" She spins her wand and turns some drones into balloons and they popped.

Blue Blur gave her thumbs up, "Thanks but there's more!"

"I'll handle these drones! You find the core to destroy this thing!" Fairy Diamond Knight said.

"Got it, Ames" Blue Blur said and kissed her cheek and ran to find the core of the robot. He jumps through the machines inside and avoids the drones trying to stop him until he saw the core, "If I'm correct, the five dots on it has to be hit to self-destruct Mega Eggman" Blue Blur thought.

 **x**

Outside, the teammates are still keeping Mega Eggman busy, "Grr! I'm not big enough!" T-Rex Francis Dode said.

"We work together!" Werewolf Bloody Sam said.

"Yeah. Got any plans to prevent that thing from using the chest beam?" Cosmic Girl said.

They saw the robot ready to fire the chest beam, "Shit! It's doing it again!" Cosmic Girl saw it.

"Look out!" T-Rex Francis Dode saw it ready to fire them! Mega Eggman fires the beam but the heroes got out of the way in time.

 **x**

Back inside the robot, Blue Blur has managed to hit the dots on the core and it started to overload, "Ames, now let's get out here before it's gonna blow!" Blue Blur saw the steam coming from the core.

"Got it!" Fairy Diamond Knight flew out of the robot with Blue Blur. The core then explodes and fire and smoke came right after the pair as they got out of Mega Eggman. Just as the two got out, Mega Eggman's head blew up and it collapses at the building before completely exploding.

 _*KAAABOOOOOOOOM*_

 **x**

"NOOOO! I FAILED TO ELIMINATE THEM! DAMN THIS BOOK! I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG AND HIS TEAM!" Eggman screamed in anger and slammed his fists on his control panel.  
Cubot and Orbot heard him scream and backs away, "Maybe we should go and let him cool off" Orbot said.

"Good idea" Cubot agreed with him and left the room with Orbot.

Eggman soon calms down and watched in despair as the heroes are celebrating their victory with their latest comic titled 'Hedgehogs Heroes and the Mega Eggman'.

 **x**

Back at the penthouse, the heroes in normal forms are watching the news about their latest good deed, "Guys, I wanna say that we did well on our hundredth comic book now. Let's celebrate that again shall we?" Sonic said.

"Yeah, for our 100th comic book we better go to our favorite place in town" Amy said.

"Yeah, we can invite our other friends too to share the celebration" Silver said.

"Sure. Also guys, I hope in the future we somehow get new comics" Nebula said.

"Yeah, those comics we collected were like a year" Amy said.

"I agree. All these villains we defeated were like a year later" Sonic said.

"I gotta say, Faker. We did a good job" Shadow said to Sonic and this time showing gratitude.

"Thanks. And I sure hope too as we did issues earlier than our titles as heroes are passed over to our future relatives" Sonic said.

"Yeah, I can imagine that if me and Blaze's future children become the Adventure Cowboys" Silver said.

"Don't be so sure, Silver. We have to wait with that" Blaze blushed, Silver chuckled and lightly punched her which made her smile.

"Well, let's go by then. Heroes, let us always be the savior of the city! HERO TIME!" Sonic held his hand out to make others do the same like him.

"HERO TIME!" They all huddled and placed their hands on Sonic's hand.

They left the penthouse and headed to their favorite restaurant to celebrate with Tails, Rouge, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, and more.

 **The End!**


End file.
